NO TE PUEDES IR
by irachelove
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad en mi vida llego con la esperanza de un progreso, pero la luz de tu mirada me lleno el corazón de incertidumbre y tus labios color cereza me llevaron a la perdición...tengo tu respirar...tengo un espacio donde cabe tu corazón...tengo muchas otras cosas para ti...no te puedes ir...no dejes caer en mi a la soledad...tengo para ti mi corazón.
1. MICHIGAN

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia escrita debajo sí. Esta historia es una sucedida en una época actual, sin poderes mágicos y solo disfrútenla.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **MICHIGAN**

Vamos niños, por la línea recta.-los compases de la música de marcha comenzaron a salir del teclado del maestro Jerry al compás de los pasitos marcados de los alumnos de la maestra Kagome Higurasi.

Uno, dos, uno, dos…Dylan no te salgas de la línea.-indicaba la pelinegra con fuerza mientras los niños del preescolar avanzaban alegres.-uno, dos, uno, dos.

Bien niños alto.-la música ceso por unos segundos, con la indicación de su mano de nuevo comenzó a sonar en el salón de música y los chicos comenzaron a salir para poder ir a su salón para terminar el día.

Kagome estaba recogiendo sus cosas mientras buscaba su celular, podría decirse que su vida era bastante tranquila…ella siempre soñó con ser maestra y bueno se desvió un poco al quedarse como miss en un preescolar.

Aun así le gustaba mucho ser elogiada por su trabajo principalmente por los padres de familia y bueno que más decir el cariño de sus alumnos, algunos de ellos regresaban mucho tiempo después para verle.

Y no es que fuera tan mayor con sus 32 años recién cumplidos cualquiera pensaría que tendría la vida resulta y bueno tal vez era así.

Vivía con su madre Lauren en una preciosa casa heredada por su abuelo recién fallecido…su madre había enviudado cuando ella contaba con solo 5 años.

Los recuerdos de su padre Matsumoto en si eran lo bastante nítidos como para no olvidar su agradable sonrisa y su barba que picaba cada que le besaba la mejilla.

El simplemente se quedó dormido mientras manejaba su camión y se fue al precipicio de un acantilado…recordar a su madre sollozando en sus brazos fue difícil y más poder asimilar que tu padre se fuera al cielo.

Suspiro hondo revisando su celular para ver si su hermano Sota le había marcado para avisarle si pasaría por el al aeropuerto.

Tome un taxi hermana, te veo en casa.-decía el mensaje de Texto mientras ella solo sonreía, su hermano siempre era tan resuelto con su vida.

Pensé que te habías marchado.-Escucho la voz de su amiga Sango mientras se acercaba.

No estaba esperando que mi hermano me marcara, para pasar por el pero ya tomo un taxi.-contesto con pesar, pues le gustaba sentir que aun cuidaba de su hermanito.

Vamos no seas así, además tu hermano siempre es tan resuelto con todo.-contesto Sango sonriente, para nada era secreto que a su mejor amiga le gustaba su hermano menor.

No quiero escuchar nada más sobre mi hermano y tú.-dijo la pelinegra mientras cerraba su bolso.

Por dios no seas tan infantil.-la pelinegra la miro con la ceja enarcada.-Por dios solo nos llevamos como 4 años.

Eso no me importa en lo absoluto amiga, pero siéndote sincera mi hermano es un tanto.

Lo sé, es un cazador de mujeres y no lo culpo es tan guapo con esa barbita de candado.-Kagome tapo sus oídos, no le gustaba escuchar las cualidades de su hermano menor era absurdo.

Bien, bien…lo entiendo.-contesto Sango mientras salían del salón.

¿Quieres que te acerque?.-

No es necesario, tengo que ir donde Koga.-contesto la pelinegra quedándose de pronto callada.-Lo siento yo.

Kagome con solo escuchar su nombre se tensó.-No importa, así que ahora te quitaran el yeso del brazo.

Si, la verdad es que puede uno acostumbrarse a este armatoste pero bueno.-el taxi se estaciono en la esquina.-mañana nos vemos.

Kagome asintió mientras la miraba partir, recordó a Koga y suspiro hondo…Quien diría que después de tantos años como novios simplemente se había terminado, camino sin prisa a su auto para partir a casa.

* * *

Sota pensé que no llegarías hoy hijo.-el pelinegro abrazo a su madre.

Claro que sabrías que llegaba el día de hoy, pero bueno y dime que haz echo mi estofado favorito.-la mujer con algunas canas en su cabello asintió.

Así es mi querido hijo, déjame poner la mesa y esperamos a Kagome para comer.

Por mí no hay problema, por cierto y Sango ha venido.-dijo sin más mientras Lauren suspiraba hondo.

No.-contesto secamente, la verdad es que adoraba a su hijo como toda madre y eso…pero no le gustaba el hecho de que su hijo fuera un don juan.

Bueno, déjame entonces ir a mi habitación y dejar todo esto.-dijo el pelinegro tratando de no arruinar el bueno humor de su madre.

* * *

Hola margarita, tengo cita con el Dr. Koga.-

Si claro, solo que salga el paciente y le hacemos pasar.-minutos después el pelinegro despedía a la paciente en cuestión.

Que tal Sango, pasa.-dijo el castaño mientras ella seguía bastante ansiosa de perder ese yeso.-¿Cómo te has sentido?.

La verdad es que nerviosa, tengo miedo de que nuevamente me lesione.-comento ella con verdad.

Pues lo único que debes de hacer es mantenerte alejada de los arboles por un largo tiempo.-La pelinegra se avergonzó pues por bajar a su gato gordo trepo al árbol del patio de su casa y bueno…ahora estaban por quitarle el yeso.

Lo se.-contesto en un suspiro mientras el castaño se colocaba sus gafas.-Hoy ha llegado Sota.

Qué bien, Lauren estará feliz de tenerlo en casa y estoy casi seguro de que habrá estofado para comer.-contesto con nostalgia.

Vamos, no me dirás que echas de menos eso.-comento la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no, pero bueno así son las cosas hoy en día.-contesto el restándole importancia al asunto de que su relación de 7 años con Kagome simplemente se había esfumado.

La pelinegra simplemente se quedó callada, pues ella misma vivió un tórrido romance con su profesor Miroku quien simplemente termino por decirle que era un hombre casado y con ello dando por terminado su romance de un par de años.

Ella tontamente creyó en cada una de sus palabras de amor baratas y bueno cedió a todos sus deseos, le entrego su virginidad a sus 16 años…el por su parte le juro amor eterno en respuesta de su cálida manera de amar.

Su amor eterno que término por ser casi descubierto por su insípida esposa…claro un hombre con 25 años atractivo, profesor y un auto tal vez no el más nuevo, pero si llamativo…boom, colegianas al por mayor.

La pelinegra no podría negar que eso le destrozo por varios años, cayendo en una depresión tal que le hizo perderse el camino…pues literalmente se metía con cualquiera que conociera por una noche.

Afortunadamente encontró el camino de la mano de su amiga Kagome y retomo sus clases para después entrar como miss de preescolar.

Lo cierto es que no podría negar que Miroku cambio su vida y aunque jamás volvió a saber de ese mal hombre, en ocasiones le recordaba.

Luego simplemente conoció a Sota y pues la convivencia casi diaria detono en una relación abierta…algo que mantuvo en bajo perfil por Kagome, pero se fue al caño cuando le descubrió en la habitación de su hermano una noche de fiesta.

Kagome no lo tomo tan bien, pues la conocía a ella y bueno conocía a su hermano también…en fin les dejo por la paz con la condición de dejarse de jugarretas y que si estarían juntos fuera en verdad de manera formal…ahí quedo su aventura amorosa.

La última radiografía mostro que todo está listo para ser retirado el yeso, entonces quisiera que pasáramos a retirarlo.-Después de unos minutos y una maquilla chillona que le aterro recordándole al dentista su brazo era libre.

Después de revisar nuevamente el brazo.-Todo está en perfecto estado.

Lo se…pues no se diga más ahora mis alumnos me verán como una maestra normal.-comento ella sonriente.

Así es.-dijo el castaño mientras Sango miro la foto donde descansaba su ahora esposa y su bebe que tendría un año.-¿Cómo está tu hijo?.

Pues bien gracias a dios.-dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa, podría decirse que mencionar a su pequeño hijo le hacía feliz.-Creciendo cada día más, ¿Cómo esta Kagome?.

Sango le miro con incertidumbre, después de que terminaran su noviazgo por enésima vez darse de pronto que esa ocasión fue en serio y que literalmente él se repuso tan rápido que un año después tenía ya novia mientras que su amiga lloraba día y noche…le preguntara eso.

Pues ella está bastante bien, aun me pregunto cómo es que tú la dejaste.

Sango, tu sabes que hay relaciones que por más años que le metas no funcionan…ella y yo pues simplemente estábamos acostumbrados…-contesto Koga sin expresión de pesar.

La verdad es que te pasaste con mi amiga, pero estoy segura que pronto llegara el hombre que le haga inmensamente feliz.-el castaño suspiro hondamente, si no podría negar que Ayame era la mujer de su vida pero Kagome seria siempre el amor de su vida.

Deseo sinceramente que ella sea feliz.-dijo seriamente mientras Sango asentía.

* * *

Vamos Taisho no me digas que es mentira lo que dijiste sobre esa chica.-el peli plata miro a su amigo Robert con cara de fastidio.

Por dios tienes que seguir con lo mismo cada día.-contesto Sheshomaru enfadado.

Es Lunes, necesito detalles escabrosos sobre tu encuentro con semejante monumento.-el rubio sonreía perversamente.

Nunca cuenta nada sobre mis encuentros de tercer tipo con nadie, no soy tan cerdo como tu.-Robert se rio.

Era solo para iniciar una plática amena, era todo.-contesto el rubio.

Como vas con el reporte Stiller.-dijo el Sr. August Frield el gerente de la Agencia de autos Mercedes, Volvo y demás autos de lujos que solo la gente con dinero podría poseer.

Yo…en un momento lo tengo.-sin más paso a su cubículo mientras el peli plata sonreía de lado, se levantó para tomar de la impresora el reporte y le engrapo para dárselo a su jefe.

Toma, antes de que me digas algo.-el hombre de escaso cabello en la cabeza y grandes gafas le sonrió.

Ya sé que cuento contigo, pero con Robert tengo que estar detrás de sus estupideces…por cierto estas de nuevo siendo el empleado del mes.

No me gusta ver mi foto en sala de empleados, sabes que eso me trae rencillas.-comento con verdad el peli plata, porque en las ventas siempre había competencia feroz.

Nada de eso, eres mi vendedor estrella y por eso quiero hablar contigo.-comento el hombre mientras el peli plata sabía a qué venia todo esto, seria ascendido tal vez o más bien despedido.

Caminaron hacia la oficina de cristal del Gerente donde todos les miraban expectantes, pues siempre cuando alguien entraba a la caja del maligno como se apodaba la oficina del jefe era para dos cosas…la primera para ser ascendido y la segunda para ser despedido no más.

Creo que estamos creando mucha expectativa.-comento Sheshomaru tomando asiento.

Pues bien crearemos expectativa, puedo que ofrecerte mi puesto hijo.-El peli plata se sintió satisfecho de pronto.-Pero siendo sinceros mi familia ha echado raíces aquí en Los Ángeles y creo que no hay donde más puedas crecer.

La cara de Sheshomaru junto con su seguridad de pronto se quedaron en blanco.-¿Me estas despidiendo?.

Sí y no.-el peli plata no era una persona que trabajara mucho la paciencia, era tan persuasivo que lograba lo que deseaba pero él no tenía la capacidad de la paciencia.

Necesito que me expliques un poco todo esto, hace unos minutos me dijiste que soy tu vendedor estrella.-comento el peli plata.

Lo eres Sheshomaru y sin duda eres un pilar dentro de la agencia de autos, por lo que hice algún par de llamadas y desean los dueños ofrecerte tu propia agencia.-

El peli plata se sorprendió un poco, tenía dentro del mundo de las ventas cerca de 13 años y literalmente ahí era su alma mater.

Me ofreces un puesto de Gerencia.-el hombre asintió satisfecho de reconocer un buen elemento y claro darle la oportunidad.

Así es, tome todos mis favores y logre esto para ti hijo.-comento el hombre con aprecio por Sheshomaru quien literalmente le hizo pagar las universidades de sus hijos y comprarse un departamento de lujo en la playa.

Pues no sé qué decirte.-confeso Shesho.

Nada más que aceptaras y bueno te mudaras a Michigan.-pequeño detalle.

Espera me enviaras al otro lado del estado para tomar una agencia.-fin de la historia pensó apesumbrado el hombre de gafas.

Yo no deseo que te marches, igual puedes seguir siendo el vendedor estrella y alguien más ocupara el puesto de gerencia.-el peli plata respiro hondo mirándole incrédulo.-Pero sé que no pasaras de lo mismo y perderte no es una opción.

Honestamente dime porque pensaste en mí, Smith tiene aquí cerca de una década.

Si pero Smith tiene 45 años, una familia establecida y aunque tiene siempre el segundo lugar le falta tu energía.-contesto el hombre.-mira no creo que Smith sea para un puesto como este con tanta responsabilidad y además tu eres soltero, capaz e inteligente…un feeling como el tuyo tenía mucho sin verlo.

Me halagas con tus palabras y pues honestamente necesito pensarlo.-contesto.

Bien pues piénsalo el día de hoy, tengo que mandar una respuesta mañana a más tardar medio día.-Shesho se levantó para ir a su cubículo.-Espero que te des la oportunidad y bueno te enviare por correo la propuesta económica que es buena.

Lo reviso y mañana te digo.-el hombre asintió y le pidió a dios que aceptara.

Robert miro a su compañero con ansias.-Suéltalo.

Nada importante, metas que cumplir.-el rubio hizo una mueca de pesar.

No me digas que más, diantres a este paso moriré en el intento.-confeso pues apenas si cubría la mínima.

Llévale el reporte al jefe.-el rubio asintió mientras caminaba a la oficina.

Sesho abrió el correo y la bandeja de entrada anunciaba un nuevo correo del jefe, suspiro hondo y comenzó a leer…la verdad es esto de la gerencia era un trabajo pesado con matices de motivación, paciencia, presión y depresión.

Cuando conoció a Frield gozaba de una abundante cabellera, una barriga oculta y bueno ahora eso era historia.

Los dólares, el seguro medido y el departamento…sonrió de lado condenado Gerente ganaba bastante en comisiones de los vendedores…esto sin duda le daría un mejor estatus económico y bueno mantener a una madre a distancia en Florida era costoso.

Más cuando ella se sentía de la realeza y con esto simplemente le funcionaba del todo.-Hola.-escucho la voz chillona del monumento.

¿Sucede algo?.-pregunto un poco descortés mientras cerraba la sesión de su computador.

Pensé que te daría gusto verme por aquí.-dijo insinuante, la verdad es que Kagura era tremenda hembra como dicen los cubanos, pero…

Me da gusto verte, pero a que debo el honor de tu visita.-

Vamos no seas ridículo, estoy en la oficina de Recursos Humanos.-contesto ella sonriente.-Comemos juntos.

¿Es una invitación?.-

Así es.-contesto melosa mientras el peli plata se aburría de eso, con pasar una sola noche pensaban que tenía derecho sobre su vida.

Tengo una comida con el jefe.-contesto secamente mientras el teléfono sonaba ante la cara de desagrado de Kagura, pues literalmente estaba siendo rechazada a nivel oficina con la cara de burla de varios. –

Bueno entonces nos vemos.-dijo sin más dejando a la mujer ahí sin pasando la mayor vergüenza de su vida, pero ella sabía que al corazón de hielo nadie le llegaba.

Si como sea.-contesto Sheshomaru en verdad sin el más mínimo interés.

* * *

Así que has vuelto hermanito.-dijo sonriente la pelinegra abrazando a Sota.

He vuelto, pero traje regalos de España…-contesto el pelinegro.

Espero que solo y no con enfermedades venéreas.-le dijo por lo bajo haciéndole ruborizar.

No me digas esas cosas Kagome, es como vergonzoso.-ella subió las cejas en señal de asombro mientras reía.

¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto su madre.

Nada Sota nos trajo regalos, pero los abrimos después de comer que muero de hambre.-dijo Kagome.

Bien, pues sentémonos.-contesto Lauren mientras lo hacían.-el día de hoy vi al hijo de Koga.

La pelinegra tomo asiento y sirvió soda en su vaso, la verdad es que hablar de su ex no le causaba gusto pero debía de ser madura.

No deseo saber nada de ese traidor.-dijo con molestia Sota quien en un tiempo atrás lo llego a considerar como un hermano.

Vamos hijo ya son varios años y la verdad es que le aprecio mucho.-

¿Más que a tu hija?.-contesto el mientras Lauren le miraba con reproche.

Nunca querré a Koga mas que a mi hija, solo que vi a su esposa y al niño, esta grande es todo…-Kagome omitió participar en la plática.

Por cierto hermana y ese amigo tuyo, Edward con el que estabas saliendo.

Salimos aun.-contesto Kagome mientras miraba su plato llenarse con las verduras cocidas y la carne.

Ese chico me gusta para ti.-la pelinegra le miro con cara de enfado.-Venga considero que es un buen partido, además siempre se necesita un abogado.

En eso tienes razón hermanito, pero solo somos amigos y es todo.-

Kagome no solo son amigos, los vi besarse.-comento Lauren sonriente mientras la pelinegra se sonrojaba como colegiana.

Madre cuando se te quitara la manía de espiar a tus hijos.-

Hijita no te enojes, es solo que pasaba por la ventana y bueno.-

Madre eso es espiar.-dijo Sota mientras Lauren sonreía acalorada por la verdad.-Pues ese chico me gusta.

A mí también.-dijo Lauren mientras la pelinegra se limitaba a llevar su primer bocado a la boca.

Bien y a todo esto, ¿A dónde iras?.-contesto la pelinegra tratando de cambiar de tema.

Tengo programado el viaje para la semana que viene a Londres.-contesto Sota mientras bebía de su vaso.

Así que Londres, a mí me gustaría viajar a ese país.-dijo Lauren mientras Kagome le sonreía.

Pues es un lugar agradable, muchos lugares por visitar y gente por conocer.-contesto el pelinegro.-Tal vez en invierno deberíamos de ir.

No lo creo, tengo muchas cosas por preparar para navidad.-

Son mentiras, mi madre odia viajar en avión.-contesto Kagome mientras su progenitora le daba una mirada asesina.

* * *

Sheshomaru se montó en su deportivo porche color plata de los 80's para partir a su departamento…salió sin pena ni gloria a pesar de ser las 9:30 de la noche y es que para él no importaba el tiempo cuando estaba vendiendo.

Entro a su departamento y suspiro hondamente, encendió la luz para que la negrura de su departamento de soltero desapareciera.

Se quitó la corbata y camino hacia el refrigerador, la verdad es siendo lunes no tenía muchas ganas de hacer ejercicio.

Tomo algunos ingredientes para prepararse un sándwich y encendió el grabador de mensajes que parpadeaba…la única persona que le dejaba mensajes era su madre y siempre para pedir aumento en su pensión.

Sheshomaru, como puedes negarme un aumento en mi depósito de este mes tengo una salida a nueva york y necesito además de los pasajes que me enviaste dinero para comprar…eres un tacaño hijo de Taisho.

El peli plata sonrió de lado, la verdad es que nada le sorprendía acerca de su madre y su falta de interés en la salud de su único hijo…suspiro resignado.

Bien pues la historia era sencilla, su padre finado dejo una herencia que se tuvo que dividir en dos hijos…no era una gran fortuna en sí pero 250 mil dólares para cada hijo fueron suficientes para que Irasue Jonas sintiera que podría vivir como reyna despilfarrando.

Para su fortuna el padre de Sheshomaru murió de un infarto cuando él tenía 19 años y bien a pesar de que su madre trato de impugnar el testamento, de incluso demandar a su hijo llego a un acuerdo acerca de una pensión por solo considerarlo como su madre.

Pues el Sr. Taisho le dio una cómoda mensualidad por manutención de su primogénito que en ocasiones terminaba en los clubs de alta sociedad, en tiendas de moda y viajes ridículos.

Así que ahora Sheshomaru era libre de hacer lo que deseaba con su dinero y su vida, a su madre la tenía en una casa de adultos mayores de lujo aunque ella seguía siendo joven a sus 65 años.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y la voz de su madre chillo en el contestador.-Necesito más dinero Taisho, haz lo que te dice tu madre y…-

Y que madre.-se apresuró a contestar el peli plata con nada de paciencia, esto tomo desprevenido a Irasue.-Sabes que el dinero no se consigue tan fácil como lo pides.

Hijo pero entiende que tengo gastos.-contesto ella con ansias, pues era una mujer caprichosa y no conocía los limites.

Bien pues déjame decirte que no tengo trabajo por el momento, así que he pensado en cancelar esos tickets de avión y.-

No por dios, me vas a decir que nuestro dinero se ha terminado.-el peliplata suspiro hondo, podría decirse que su dinero había expirado si no fuera porque en verdad lo sabía manejar en la bolsa desde hace muchos años.

Invirtió uno varios miles en el departamento que ahora tenía, en el de su madre y claro otro en efectivo.

Así es madre, solo tengo lo que trabajo y quiero comentarte que me mudare a otro lugar.

Irasue tembló de miedo, no podría estarle pasando esto la verdad es que ella no tenía ahorrado en lo absoluto…ahora era cuando comprendía que hubiera sido una mujer más lista que solo una despilfarradora.

¿Fuera del país?.-

Creo que sí, pero no te preocupes por la manutención de alimentos y el mantenimiento del departamento…ni el depósito mensual base.

Por dios Sheshomaru, eso es nada para lo que tengo que gastar…hay compromisos y bueno tu sabes.-

No puedo hacer más nada, así que te tendrás que arreglar con lo que te dejare y no podrás contactarme ya en este número estaré fuera por mucho tiempo.-dijo tranquilamente, ya estaba harto de su madre y su manera de molestarle diario con el mismo tema ridículo.

¿Y si me pasa algo?.-contesto trémula mientras su hijo mordía su emparedado de jamón y destapara una cerveza.

Me avisaran vía correo electrónico.-

Pues dame tu correo electrónico.-contesto demandante irasue.

Te lo deje anotado en la libreta de direcciones y por favor no lo llenes de reclamos que suficiente tengo ya en mi contestadora…te deseo que sigas gozando de buena salud madre.

Shesho…pero…-sin más colgó, bien se libraría por un rato de la vieja bruja de su madre.

Camino hacia la sala y pensó que era su oportunidad de empezar desde cero…el departamento tal vez podría rentarlo y llevarse sus escasas pertenencias…así que Lansing Michigan ahora estaba en su nuevo horizonte.

* * *

Kagome se levantó temprano, adoraba su trabajo y más las sonrisas de sus alumnos.-Buenos días madre, pensé que no te encontraría.

Lauren tenía una relación desde hacía 7 años con buen hombre llamado Michael Ford, por alguna extraña razón se mantenían viviendo en dos casas.

Bueno me quede por Sota.-contesto con pena la mujer de cabellos negros.

No entiendo cómo es que Michael tolera esta situación, porque simplemente no te mudas a vivir con el.-comento Kagome pues ella deseaba ver a su madre feliz.

Lo hago por ustedes hija y bueno.-

Ese es un pretexto y no quiero que me culpes por tu indecisión madre, si estuviera en tu lugar me mudaría con el de inmediato.

No puedo, tu sabes que tu hermano no está de acuerdo y.-

En que no estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Sota mirando a su madre con duda.

Mi madre se casara con Michael.-soltó sin más Kagome mientras su hermana se quedaba de una sola pieza.-Por si no lo sabes le pidió matrimonio y mi madre acepto.

Kagome, pensé que sería un secreto entre nosotras.-reclamo con pena Lauren.

¿Cómo que te casas?.-contesto con molestia el menor de Los Higurashi.

Se casara a finales de año y se mudara con Michael.-

Kagome no estoy para soportar bromas pesadas, además mi madre debe de estar en casa.

¿Por qué?.-pregunto la pelinegra mirando inquisidoramente a su hermano.

Pues, porque si…-contesto sin defensa argumentada.

Sota eres tan egoísta que me recuerdas a mi abuelo con su terquedad de ver a su única hija aquí amargándose.-

No digas esas cosas Kagome, además es una decisión que he tomado yo.-contesto con pesar Lauren.

Es una decisión que has tenido que tomar para no llevarle la contradecir al troglodita de mi hermano, además tú no eres quien para impedirle nada a mi madre y más cuando haces de tu vida un papalote.

Mis asuntos personales no son de tu incumbencia Kagome.-dijo con un aire de superioridad.

Así es no son de mi incumbencia por lo tanto, la vida de mi madre tampoco es de la tuya.-un claxon sonó y la pelinegra salió a prisa.

Michael esperaba con su infinita paciencia a su prometida, hacia un mes que le había dicho que si no se casaban simplemente tendrían que dejar esa relación tan maravillosa que tenían.

Así era, el fallecido padre de Lauren era un hueso difícil de roer pero ahora nada le impedía casarse.-Hola Michael.

¿Kagome?.-respondió con sorpresa, la verdad es que en pocas ocasiones convivía con los hijos de su mujer.

Quisiera que pusiéramos la fecha de la boda.-el rubio le miro con cara de what.-¿Acaso no quieres casarte con mi madre?.

Claro que si.-dijo con seguridad saliendo de su ensoñamiento.

Pues baja del auto.-contesto ella mientras el hombre de grandes ojos azules le sonreía como bobo y caminaba hacia la casa de donde un par de veces fue corrido por el fallecido abuelo.

Pero madre, ¿Cómo permites esto en casa de mi abuelo?.-reclamo Sota comportándose como un ridículo adolescente.

No te enojes hijo, tu hermana solo está bromeando.-contesto ella tratando de no hacer pelear a sus hijos, pero era tarde Michael estaba en la casa mirándoles.

Bien pues yo propongo que se casen a finales de año.-soltó la pelinegra ante la cara de sorpresa de todos.

Kagome esto para ser una broma es demasiado.-contesto Sota molesto como si el fuera el dueño de la vida de su progenitora.

Lauren miro en los ojos de Michael dolor, el simplemente le dijo que si no se casaban dejaría la relación…así que era tiempo de aceptar su vida y poder hacerla, ella tenía el derecho después de simplemente guardar todos los años de luto por su esposo que nunca regresaría.

Si nos casaremos a final de año y viajare a Filadelfia para conocer a la hermana de Michael.-a sus 50 años de vida Lauren se sentía dichosa de al fin tomar su vida entre sus manos.

Sota miro a su madre con cara de sorpresa mientras que Kagome cruzo los brazos y suspiro satisfecha…el rubio solo se quedó sin habla.

* * *

Aceptare tu propuesta.-fue la respuesta de Sheshomaru antes de regresar a su departamento para comenzar a empaquetar saldría el fin de semana a Michigan para poder llegar al departamento.

No quisiera presionarte pero.-

Robert no quisiera que mi hermoso departamento quedara en completa destrucción.-dijo con honestidad amenazante.

¿Me crees capaz de hacerlo?.-contesto el castaño con una sonrisa delirante.

Por dios…me estoy arrepintiendo de arrendarte mi departamento y con ello mis muebles.-contesto con honestidad Shesho.

Vamos hermano no pasara nada, la verdad es que no quisiera que te marcharas y me dejaras solo con los leones.-contesto el castaño siendo un tanto melodramático.

Si yo me acomodara allá en Michigan y después no se sale una vacante.-

Sin pensarlo me marcho contigo.-respondió rápidamente el hombre sonriente.

Pues no se diga más…me estableceré y si hay una oportunidad te contrato.-ambos sonrieron.

El día sábado el peliplata llego a la ciudad, la verdad es que no podría decir que fuera un clima desagradable estaba templado y cómodo…suspiro hondamente.

Lo cierto es que tenía que comenzar desde cero y presentarse el lunes con sus nuevas actividades de supervisión, motivación y claro seguir vendiendo autos que era lo que se le daba.

Se estaciono en la dirección donde viviría y la verdad es que el departamento parecía estar bien ubicado, pero sobre todo era como una zona tranquila.

Bien vamos Taisho.-se dijo así mismo mientras tomaba las dos primeras maletas, subió las escaleras porque el ascensor como otros tantos días estaba descompuesto.

Maldijo entre dientes y subió…metió la llave y posterior a ello entro al departamento que olía a naranja, sin duda había sido recientemente limpiado.

Después de varias subidas y varias bajadas tenía todo dispuesto en su lugar…encendió su laptop y comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

Lunes día de salir al parque, la pelinegra tenía todo dispuesto para hacer su recorrido con los alumnos de 3er grado de preescolar.

Vamos niños hay que hacer dos filas una de niños y una de niñas.-Los pequeños comenzaron a acomodarse entre empujones y gritos de emoción por salir del jardín.

Mayte no empujes a Jenny.-indico la pelinegra mientras se acercaba para acomodarlas en la fila.

Profesora ya estamos listas.-comento una de sus ayudantes mientras Kagome comenzaba marchar con los críos.

Tomados de la mano y sin soltar el cordón…salieron del jardín en la marcha del uno dos como pequeños soldados.

Maldita sea justo ahora vengo a llegar más tarde.-menciono con impaciencia el peli plata mientras los autos avanzaban de verdad lento.

La paciencia no era su punto más fuerte y la verdad es que trataba de respirar pero en ocasiones le desesperaba la lentitud mental de algunas personas.

Los siguientes dos autos avanzaron y el semáforo indicaba el siga de pronto unas chiquillas de escasos 18 años le detuvieron con señalizaciones de Stop.

Qué demonios!...esta en siga.-grito impaciente comenzando a sonar la bocina ruidosa de su auto.

Pronto una mujer apareció con una fila de niños que iban tomados de una cuerda.-Perfecto lo que me faltaba.-gimió con más molestia.

La fila pronto se detuvo cuando un niño soltó la cuerda para ponerse a llorar…solo miro un respingón trasero moverse con prisa y hablarle para después comenzar a marchar nuevamente.

Lo cierto es que pronto mirarle con atención le hizo sentirse sin ánimos de que la fila avanzara, tenía el cabello increíblemente negro en una larga trenza que llegaba al inicio de la petrilla de su pantalón ajustado que le delineaba tan bien que resoplo.

Sin querer su mano se deslizo en el claxon sacándole de su ensoñación personal…Kagome giro su vista con molestia mientras los niños seguían avanzando.

El peli plata la miro acercarse a su carro.-No es necesario que este tocando la bocina, que no ve que son niños…idiota.

Sheshomaru se quedó ahí embelesado contemplando a esa mujer de labios color cereza, ojos castaños y pestañas tupidas, las mejillas sonrosadas por la furia de su error…pero sobre todo esa mirada llena de nostalgia que le dieron deseos de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Yo…-

Espero que cuando tenga hijos se sensibilice más…-Sheshomaru pronto reconoció en esa actitud a la única mujer que le cautivo por su inteligencia, capacidad y tenacidad…su maestra de marketing de 52 años.

La miro con atención mientras desaparecía con los pequeños hacia el parque siguiente, pronto un claxon le saco de su sitio para iniciar la marcha de su auto.

* * *

Hola que tal estas mis adoradas, antes que nada les quiero comentar que esta historia la hice porque tenía tiempo pensando en esta pareja hace un rato y bueno por las peticiones lo hago.

Estuve muy alejada de todo este mundo de fanfiction y bueno la cuestión es que el trabajo me absorbía por completo pero bueno simplemente no puedes evitar no hacer lo que te gusta…

Tenía pensada esta historia mucho tiempo atrás, soy nueva con los personajes de Inuyasha y honestamente espero que les guste…aun así me concentrare para hacerlo de la mejor forma.

Gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos para todas mis historias anteriores, espero seguir con mas y bueno estare aquí pendiente de todo.

Les mando un abrazo y les quiero mil.


	2. MAESTRA HIGURASHI

**CAPITULO 2**

 **MAESTRA HIGURASHI**

El peliplata entro a las oficinas siendo recibido por Arely la recepcionista.-Buenos días Señor Taisho.-dijo ella sorprendida de ver lo guapo que era su jefe.

Srita. Coldam.-dijo el secamente mientras caminaba hacia la que sería su oficina.-Tiene todo listo para mi presentación.

Así es señor, los vendedores esperan en sala de juntas.-contesto ella mientras el peliplata dejaba su portafolio en su escritorio sacando la usb con el plan de trabajo para ese mes.

Podrías indicarme por donde.-la chica de cabellos castaños asintió mientras le seguía, en la sala de juntas había muchos cuchicheos y de pronto silencio total.

Buenos días Señores, mi nombre es Sheshomaru Taisho sere gerente general y espero podamos hacer un trabajo en equipo que nos permita llegar a nuestras metas.

Las vendedoras le miraron con ensoñación y los hombres con enfado…un galán más pensaron al instante con un puesto rimbombante y ego hasta los cielos.

* * *

¿Te sucede algo Kagome?.-dijo Edward mirándola con atención.

No para nada, solo estaba pensando en la próxima boda de mi madre.-dijo ella.

Me da gusto que al fin Michel y ella puedan tener su propia familia.-la pelinegra suspiro hondo.

A mí me da pesar de saber que ellos pudieron tener hijos y bueno ahora sí que el tiempo se fue.-respondió con pena.

La verdad es que esa fue decisión de ambos, tal vez ellos eran felices a su forma.-contesto Edward mirándola con atención.

No lo creo, lo cierto es mi abuelo siempre se opuso a su relación porque según el mi madre tendría que permanecer de luto toda su vida.-

Esas son ideas retrogradas, aunque creo que tu padre donde quiera que este se ha de sentir halagado por su sacrificio…aunque en vano.-contesto el castaño mirándola con atención, lo cierto es que era demasiado bonita para su bien.

Lo se…me gustó mucho esta ensalada.-comento la pelinegra.

¿Cuándo me dirás que si?.-soltó de pronto el castaño tomándola de la mano y apretándola contra sus labios.

Edward, ya te dije que si.-contesto la pelinegra sonriente ante la caricia propinada, en verdad que ese chico era cálido y bueno un gran ser humano.

No es verdad, solo me diste por mi lado…-se acerco a ella para besarla tiernamente en los labios.-quiero que nos casemos Kagome.

Apenas tenemos meses saliendo y discúlpame pero casarme no está en mis planes aun.-contesto la pelinegra mientras el castaño se molestaba.

Más bien nunca, cierto.-dijo con un dejo de reproche.

Es necesario discutir el día de hoy por algo sin sentido.-ella le miro con enfado.-Lo estamos pasando bastante bien.

Lo siento preciosa, pero necesito que me entiendas yo voy en serio contigo.-contesto el castaño mientras le acomodaba un mechon de cabello negro como la misma noche.

Lo se Edward, pero el hecho de que no piense en casarme por lo general no es tan malo como lo piensas tu…-contesto Kagome.

Vivir juntos entonces.-ella asintió mientras bebía de su soda, el castaño de solo pensar en poseerla sintió una incómoda erección.

El mesero se acercó con los platillos que ellos degustarían.

Sheshomaru entro al restaurante, la verdad es que había sido una recomendación de su asistente…respiro hondo y pronto le asignaron una mesa.

Había sido un dia bastante complicado, lo cierto es que esa sucursal era un pequeño gran caos en si…por lo que tal vez iniciaría por cortas algunas malas cabezas que no generaban ventas.

En si ya estaban ahí en la lista negra solo era cuestión de que el dijera adelante y era todo.-Le dejo la carta señor, desea ordenar.

Si claro…-contesto mirando lo que ofrecían en el menú y pidió lo que se le antojo.- Pollo con champiñones y té helado.

Enseguida señor.-contesto el amable mesero mientras le servía agua en la copa y se retiraba.

Shesho miro el lugar que era lo bastante acogedor y bueno al parecer los precios eran buenos, pronto se percató de un persona.

Ella parecía sumida en una conversación interesante con un tipo de saco y corbata que tenía toda su atención, era la misma mujer que conoció por la mañana…solo que ahora llevaba un vestido color tinto con flores blancas.

La verdad es que poseía unas piernas lindas, buen cuerpo y cara bonita…parecía una mujer de esas con las que terminas casándote y teniendo hijos…vamos para siempre.

Sheshomaru no era un hombre que no creyera en el matrimonio a pesar de que sus padres se divorciaron cuando él tenía 5 años, pero lo cierto es que fue cercano a su padre y sufrió su ausencia, a pesar de las largas ausencias en casa su padre siempre buscaba la manera de estar a su lado.

Pero lidiar con una mujer tan pretensiosa como lo era Irasue fue complicado, trato de sacar ventaja de su hijo y claro que lo logro por muchos años…ciertamente hasta que murió su padre.

El cómo cualquier hombre sano deseaba lograr el éxito y después que tuviera estabilidad en todos los sentidos encontrar a la mujer con la cual compartir su vida.

La chica miraba su plato y después sonreía al hombre que tenía enfrente, el tipo era un tanto insulso…seguramente oficinista de cualquier bufete barato y bueno a final de cuentas

A quien engañaba él también era un empleado más, la verdad es que podría estar en las mismas circunstancias de conocer a una linda chica como esa.

El celular de Edward sonó.-Tendré que tomar esta llamada, espero no te moleste.

Para nada adelante.-contesto ella mientras el castaño salía del lugar, Kagome llevo un bocado a su boca y sintió que alguien le miraba.

Giro su vista y después de unos segundos reconoció ese rostro…no podría dejar de ser honesta el tipo era bastante guapo con ese cabello tan rubio que parecía plateado y esos ojos color miel casi dorados.

Se miraron unos instantes y ella de manera automática se levantó de la mesa, era como si estuviera caminando hipnotizada hacia él pero lo cierto es que trataba de seguir el impulso que su naturaleza le indicaba.

Sheshomaru se tensó, pero como caballero se levantó cuando la tuvo frente a su mesa y podría decirse que le gusto el gesto arrebatado de esa mujer.

No quisiera sonar ridícula, pero no pude contenerme al verle aquí.-menciono Kagome nerviosa

No se contenga señorita.-dijo el peli plata complacido, claro que le seguiría el juego.-Si gusta tomar asiento, no desearía incomodar a su acompañante con mi descortesía.

Pronto Kagome cayó en cuenta que su presencia frente a esa mesa estaba por completo fuera de lugar.-No es necesario, solo quería decirle que mi vocación de maestra en ocasiones no se limita solo a dar clases en preescolar.

La entiendo, si es por lo de esta mañana.-

No me interrumpa.-dijo con nervios, el peli plata miro como su cara se cubría de un leve rojo.-Yo quiero decirle que los niños son importantes y que usted debe de ser considerado con ellos como con los adultos, porque son el futuro de este país.

Lamento mi comportamiento en la mañana, es mi tercer día en esta ciudad y bueno mi primer día de trabajo…-la pelinegra pronto asintió.-En los Ángeles pocas ocasiones vemos niños por las calles y bueno le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Kagome quedo cautivada por la sonrisa perfecta de ese hombre, se avergonzó por estar ahí de pie con un desconocido según ella para reclamarle pero el tipo había sido demasiado persuasivo.

Pues gracias por tomar en cuenta mi consejo.-contesto nerviosa ante la sonrisa de complacencia de Sheshomaru.

A todo esto, ¿Cuál es su nombre Señorita?.-la pelinegra asintió.

Soy Kagome Higurashi…un gusto.-contesto ella.

Es un honor conocerle maestra Higurashi, mi nombre es Sheshomaru Taisho…si me permite.-le extendió una tarjeta de presentación que tomo rápidamente.

El mesero llego con la orden de comida del peli plata mientras le miraba con duda.-Señor desea que traiga el menú.

No gracias.-contesto Kagome rompiendo la perfecta burbuja que dos desconocidos crearon.-Buen provecho.

Igualmente Maestra.-contesto Shesho con amabilidad mientras ella caminaba hacia su mesa contoneando sin querer el trasero, se sintió como bobo pero no era el único el mismo mesero no perdió detalle.

Pronto el tipo de traje con una corbata de pésimo gusto que iba entrando se encontró con ella para besarle en los labios.-¿A dónde has ido?.

Solo al baño.-contesto Kagome sintiéndose rara, la verdad es que apenas tenía algunos meses con Edward como novios y aun le costaban las muestras de afectos tan públicas.

Sheshomaru tomo asiento, no le gustó mucho que el tipo la besara pero seguro estaba que ella sería su novia…claro no lucía un anillo de bodas.-Así que Kagome Higurashi.-dijo el peli plata mientras sonreía satisfecho.

Minutos después la pelinegra salía del lugar, miro disimuladamente a Sheshomaru quien comía impasible en su mesa…era como una aparición celestial el hombre ese.-Vamos cariño.-el castaño la saco de su mirada con atención dirigida a cierto lugar.

Shesho se percató de ello, por lo que disimuladamente le miro el trasero al salir era inevitable y bueno la verdad es que a pesar de cualquier situación ella era una dama hermosa.

Pero pocas veces una mujer podría ponerle en su sitio…en fin respiro hondo y término con sus alimentos.

* * *

La pelinegra suspiro hondo cuando Edward se estaciono frente a su apartamento, bajaron del auto.-Espero que me digas que te la haz pasado bien.-menciono él.

Claro que si.-contesto la pelinegra.-todo lo que comí estuvo delicioso y bueno el helado que puedo decirte con todo ese chocolate.

Terminaste toda embarrrada.-ambos rieron de buena gana.-Me iré por unos días a chicago.

Lo sé, espero que te lo pases bien.-el negó.

La verdad es no sé bien como podre estar sin verte esos días Kagome.-menciono el dulcemente mientras se acercaba para besarla tiernamente.

La pelinegra cerro los ojos y sucumbió a sus dulces labios, era perfecto el momento en el que el buen Edward llego a su soledad para alumbrarla con su cálida presencia.

No quiero presionarte Kagome.-dijo con temor no deseaba ser rechazo por la mujer que amaba.

No lo haces en lo absoluto.-contesto ella sonriente, pues ese día en especial deseaba pasarlo con él.

Vamos pues.-dijo ansioso y nervioso a la vez.

* * *

Sango dios.-gimió Sota hundiéndose en la tersa carne de la pelinegra mientras con sus manos tomaba las redondas caderas para profundizar más su penetración.

Ahhh!.haz mejorado.-gimió atrevida la amiga de Kagome que ahora mismo estaba siendo llevada al placer carnal.

Sota comenzó a sudar por la excitación de lo prohibido, el calor del momento y la pasión de esa mujer, era una devoradora.

Alcanzo uno de sus grandes pechos para tomarle y masajear un pezón marrón con delicadeza mientras besaba su menuda espalda.

Ella era tan entregada como ninguna que conociera, siempre se dejaba llevar por la neblina de su pasión descontrolada…sintió como sus gemidos pronto se volvieron en verdad fuertes.

Pronto sus músculos suaves le apretaron con fuerza y lo supo al sentir el orgasmo llevarle a la gloria también.

Dios.-gimió ella mientras se acostaba en la cama satisfecha de semejante faena mientras el mismo se acostaba sobre sus nalgas.

Eres perfecta.-saco su miembro flácido para sacarse el preservativo y tirarlo en el baño.-la pelinegra le miro caminar desnudo.

Sota ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?.-

La siguiente semana viajo a España.-contesto el mientras escuchaba como el agua de la regadera caía.

¿Y tardaras mucho en regresar?.-pregunto ella con temor, la verdad es que estaba teniendo una lucha interna para no terminar declarándole su amor.

El pelinegro apareció desnudo frente a ella.-Nunca me cuestionas nada Sango.

Bueno solo sentía curiosidad es todo.-contesto ella mientras Sota no se tragaba la mentira.

A mí no me engañas y la verdad es que no deseo lastimarte Sango…-contesto honesto.

Venga pues dilo de una vez.-dijo mirándole desnuda mientras el solo sonreía.

Somos adultos y yo no tengo pensado tener una relación estable con nadie…eso te incluye y lo sabias desde siempre.-ella asintió.

Metete a bañar que el agua cuesta cara y se está tirando.-

Bueno, pues déjame ir.-sin más desapareció por el pasillo removiéndose en su miseria, pero Kagome le dijo que su hermano no le convenía en lo absoluto.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama sin pensar en nada más.

* * *

¿ Quieres una copa?.-pregunto el castaño sonriente.

Si claro, sabes que me gusta el vino blanco.-el asintió.

No es mi preferido, pero te daré gusto con el.-contesto amable mientras Kagome miraba a su alrededor era un departamento acogedor con suaves tonos celestes.

¿Quién decoro tu departamento?.-el solo la miro con pena, su ex pareja con la que vivió como 5 años.-con tu cara me lo haz dicho todo.

Lo siento yo solo.-ella negó.

No tengo nada malo que decir, además yo también tengo un pasado.-contesto con verdad.

Tengo algo que decirte en verdad importante y bueno no sé si desees considerarlo Kagome.-la pelinegra tomo la copa de vino y se sentó.

Claro te escucho.-dijo atenta.

Bien.-el castaño estaba nervioso, pues apenas tenían un par de meses saliendo como novios aunque se conocían hacia un par de años.-Tu sabes que el bufete se está extendiendo y bueno Charly está considerando abrir algunos más.

Eso sería bueno para ti.-el asintió.

Mi viaje a Chicago es para ver con el todo esto de la organización y bueno…-el suspiro hondo.

¿Por qué estás tan nervioso Edward?.-

Es que es complicado, yo te quiero y bueno ahora tenemos un par de meses como novios y…-

Por dios no creo que sea tan grave.-dijo Kagome acariciándole la mejilla.

Al parecer Charly está pensando en mí.-la pelinegra se quedó sin aliento, era del otro lado de la ciudad y bueno de todo lo que ellos conocieran.

¿Cuándo lo supiste?.-pregunto ella sorprendida, pues hacia un tiempo él estaba insistente en pasar a una relación formal y ella acepto porque ambos compartían muchas cosas en Michigan.

A principios de año.-Kagome se sintió un poco defraudada y al mismo tiempo engañada.-Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero yo en verdad quería estar contigo y me dieras la oportunidad.

Tú me conoces Edward, yo he sido transparente contigo y sabes que no deseaba enredarme en una relación porque yo no quería terminar siendo herida.

Las cosas no fueron así como tú crees.- el mentía, claro que todo lo tenía planeado.

Así es te conozco y sé que mientes.-contesto mirándole a los ojos que adoraba.-Te quiero y estaba dispuesta dar todo por esta relación, sé que eres una nueva oportunidad para mi vida.

Lamento que todo esto saliera así Kagome, es solo que me has gustado tanto que.-

Te comprendo.-dijo la pelinegra mirando su copa de vino y bebiendo un sorbo.-Esta delicioso.

Es del que te gusta.-tratando de arreglar las cosas, aunque de cierta manera pensó que lograría conquistar su corazón y en verdad convencerla en menos de tres meses de mudarse con el...pobre iluso.

Te quiero Edward y tú sabes que me costó mucho aceptarte en mi vida, pero no quisiera que dejaras de cumplir tus propios sueños por mí y esta oportunidad ambos sabemos que te la mereces.

Aun no sé si de verdad exista.-contesto el ciertamente mientras bebía de su copa.-es como un proyecto a largo plazo, pero tal vez más adelante.

Así es, a lo mejor tendrás que irte a Chicago ahí son las oficinas centrales a final de cuentas.-contesto al pelinegra mientras Edward le besaba la mano.

Te quiero Kagome y sé que suena egoísta, pero me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado.-ella suspiro hondamente, la verdad es que no podría negar que era una oferta tentadora pero ella no se veía mudándose de Michigan.

La verdad es que quiero entenderte Edward, pero a que le tiramos si somos más amigos que pareja y bueno no está en mis planes mudarme contigo cuando apenas tenemos dos meses saliendo.-confeso apenada mientras el bajaba la mirada.

¿Acaso estas terminando conmigo?.-soltó dolido, la verdad es que sonaba tan melodramático que la pelinegra sin querer rio.-¿Te divierte?.

Por dios Edward eres un hombre de 36 años no me vengas con esas cursilerías, además sé que te ira mejor sin mí y con todo lo que vendrá a tu vida.-el asintió porque era cierto, mintió desde un principio así que.

Gracias por darme esta breve oportunidad Kagome, la verdad es que no quisiera causarme más embrollos emocionales.-confeso apenado.

Vamos que seguiremos siendo amigos.-

Yo no te veo como una amiga y lo sabes.-ella asintió mientras le miraba con pesar, pues no debían de complicarse más.

* * *

¿Qué te sucede?.-le pregunto la pelinegra a Sota quien estaba sentando en el porche de la casa mirando a la nada.

Nada, buenas noches hermanita.-contesto el pelinegro encendiendo un cigarro.

Deberías de invitarme uno.-comento ella mientras el menor le miraba con cara de enfado.

No fumas y te hace daño.-ella sonrió.

A ti también, morirás de cáncer y joven sin muchachitas a un lado.-el pelinegro negó.

La casa se siente sola sin mi madre.-comento mirando con pesar.

Por dios, te has puesto a pensar que mi madre pudo tener su propia familia además de nosotros.-Sota negó.

Te refieres a más hijos.-Kagome asintió, el pelinegro no lo había pensado pero ahora su madre con 50 años.

No creo que ella desee tener más hijos y más bien viajaran por el mundo, así que hermanita lo siento por ti.-ella le miro con duda.

¿Por mí?.-contesto contrariada.

Así es, yo como sea estoy raras veces en casa y casi siempre es para llegar una semana para después irme de nuevo.-la pelinegra sabía que en eso tenía mucha razón.-Pero tu estarás sola.

Eres un tonto, mejor será que me vaya a dormir temprano.-sin más camino a la casa, ella no estaba sola y bueno eso era lo de menos.

Subió las escaleras y entro en su habitación, la verdad es que la esperanza que tenía con Edward esa noche simplemente se desvanecía con su transferencia…Era lógico que no le diría porque él era romántico, pero vivir con alguien simplemente no era solo una decisión que se tomara porque sí.

Recordó a Koga y suspiro hondo, la verdad es que fue su primer amor, le entrego todo de ella y accedió a lo nuevo con él.

Ahora él tenía su vida hecha, estaba casado perfectamente con una joven mujer y un hijo…aun recordaba la ilusión que tenía en recibir un anillo de compromiso que nunca llego.

Le partió en el alma escuchar que deberían de tomarse un tiempo para revalorar las cosas y mas cuando ella ansiaba casarse para darle una familia a Koga.

Que ilusa fue todo ese tiempo, las cosas entre ambos eran simplemente una cómoda costumbre pero aun así 7 años no se borran de la noche a la mañana.

Se sentó en la cama y la bolsa cayó de lado, pronto la acomodo mientras miraba una tarjeta…la tarjeta de presentación del tipo guapo del auto.

Gerente de ventas…Lic. Sheshomaru Taisho.-dijo quedamente mientras sin querer sonreía como colegiana.

Recordó que el hombre le dijo que tenía pocos días en Michigan y con el puesto que anuncia la tarjeta, seguramente le transfirieron.

¿Quién sería ese tipo?, no portaba ningún anillo que anunciara estuviera casado o algo así…suspiro hondo y sonrió como boba.

Era muy guapo con esos ojos tan miel que parecían oro en sus pupilas…quien diría que parecía una adolescente patética, esa clase de pulgas simplemente no brincaban en su petate.

* * *

Sheshomaru apago su laptop, había tenido un pésimo primer día de trabajo…era cerca de la media noche y sus tripas gruñían de hambre.

Se levantó hacia la cocina para tomar unas galletas y pronto recordó a la mujer de cabello negro, la maestra Kagome Higurashi…era bastante bonita y claro su presencia agradable.

Se preguntó si la volvería nuevamente a ver…se llevó a la boca una galleta y suspiro hondo…ojala se la topara de nuevo.

Le gusto su mirada y sobre todo el leve sonrojo que sus observaciones le hicieron mella…sería bueno conocerla…tal vez.

Los días pasaban para Sheshomaru sin pena ni gloria, en ocasiones se sentía algo frustrado porque simplemente tenía tantas cosas por hacer con unos vendedores demasiado superficiales.

A final de semana estaban programadas 3 bajas y para su fortuna tenía contemplado a su amigo Robert.

Sheshomaru yo quería hablar contigo.-el peli plata miro a Livia con atención.

Claro pasa.-contesto mientras entraba a la oficia para cerrarla.-En que puedo ayudarte.

No lo sé.-contesto de manera coqueta ante la cara de sorpresa de Shesho quien pronto sintió que ella buscaba algo no referente al trabajo.

Este sábado digamos que organice una velada de bienvenida en el Pub local, así que espero que asistas.-la mujer de cabellos rubios y sonrisa encantadora, la verdad que no le era del todo indiferente pero.-No me digas que tienes ocupado el día.

No para nada, ¿A qué hora será?.-

A las 9, la mayoría me ha confirmado la asistencia espero que tú también.-el peli plata claro que acudiría, no podría hacer el desprecio a los compañeros de trabajo.

Si por supuesto.-ella sonrió complacida mientras salía de la oficina contoneándose a lo que el peli plata solo negó con la cabeza.

Taisho creo que traes locas a las féminas.-Shesho miro al vendedor estrella.

Mathew Ruiz.-¿Tu sabes sobre una reunión de bienvenida en el Pub?.-el pelinegro asintió.

Es la primera vez que alguien organiza esto y la verdad debo de reconocer que Livia se está esforzando.-contesto.

Honestamente no estoy interesado en compañeras de trabajo, digamos que dan a la larga problemas.-soltó con honestidad mientras Mathew asentía.

Lo sé y esa mujer es un poco…complicada.-el peli plata entendía a que se refería, lo supo desde el momento en que ambos se evitaban.

¿Casado?.-el pelinegro negó.

La verdad es que aun no tengo la mujer que necesito a mi lado, aunque a ciencia cierta no creo en el matrimonio.-contesto seguro.-Creo que tampoco tu tienes alguna relación.

Por el momento no, pero estoy interesado en alguien que he conocido y no es de la oficina.-el pelinegro sonrió.

Esa será una bomba para las chicas, creo que incluso tienes apuestas a cuestas…ellas tratan de seducirte.-comento Ruiz.

Pues esperaran sentadas.-contesto Seshomaru sin intenciones de ligar a nadie más que a una mujer que estaba pensando con insistencia…la maestra Higurashi.

* * *

La pelinegra regreso del aeropuerto a su departamento, tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de su amiga Cherry Brigman una amiga de la universidad, seguramente era para decirle donde se reunirían esa noche.

Llego a la casa que estaba en penumbras, su madre no estaba ya y bueno ella sola…suspiro hondo y trato de no pensar más en ello.

Se dio una ducha y después un poco de sombra aquí, sombra allá para irse a la reunión…le envió Sango la dirección a donde estarían.

La verdad es que había mucho por contar, más que nada preferiría salir a quedarse sola para removerse en sus miserias.

* * *

Sheshomaru llego al mentado bar que para su desgracia estaba lleno de gente, la verdad es que el prefería los lugares más tranquilos.

El sábado no resultaba ser para nada extraordinario y muchos dudan que por tal vez ser atractivo hacia las mujeres pues las evitara.

No es que fuera gay ni nada de eso, pero le gustaban las cosas más tranquilas y más personales…una buena cena, música bailable y tal vez una noche con fuegos artificiales.

Beber hasta perder la cordura no era lo suyo, lo había vivido con su madre hasta que ella partió…pronto reconoció a los compañeros de trabajo.

Se dio cuenta de que Mathew estaba entretenido en la piedra del zapato que tendría que esquivar hábilmente, así que le ahorraría dolores de cabeza más adelante.

Buenas noches.-saludo sin tanto entusiasmo.

Pensé que no vendrías.-se levantó rápidamente Livia, notando el disgusto de Ruiz.

Tenía algunos pendientes en casa es todo.-contesto el peli plata mientras los demás asentían y el simplemente tomaba asiento, para su disgusto de pronto fue el centro de atención de las féminas.

Arely la recepcionista le sonrió tímidamente, ella era la única que llevaba compañía un chico apuesto igual de joven.-Lic. Taisho.

Que tal, vienes bien acompañada.-menciono Shesho siendo amable con la recepcionista y asistente.

Si este es mi novio Louis Saint.-dijo ella sonriente mientras el chico le daba la mano.

Es un gusto jovencito.-contesto el peli plata.

El gusto es mío.-dijo nervioso el chico mientras asentía y caminaban a otro de los sillones rojos que adornaban el bar.

¿Qué te parece el lugar?.-dijo Livia mientras se sentaba pegada a él.

Bien, creo que es moderno.-la rubia se sintió ignorada por completo, puso atención de la mirada insistente en la puerta.-¿Acaso estas esperando a alguien?.-

Puede ser.-contesto seriamente Sheshomaru mientras Livia pronto se quedó seria.-Mathew quería comentarte unos asuntos sobre las ventas del mes.

El castaño asintió por lo que simplemente se levantaron y caminaron hacia la terraza, Livia perdía su primer round.

* * *

La pelinegra entro al lugar que estaba atestado de gente, la verdad es que ella prefería lugares más tranquilos pero al menos ahí se distraería un poco.

Busco a sus amigas y camino hacia ellas.-Vaya Kagome vienes para matar.-soltó Sango sonriente.

No lo creo tanto, Cherry.-la rubia y ella se unieron en un abrazo fraternal.-Así que cerveza chicas.

Vamos cuéntanos como vas con Edward.-la pelinegra bebió un sorbo de la pesada bebida mientras suspiraba.

Hemos terminado.-Sango y Cherry se miraron con sorpresa, pues todo parecía tan formal y bueno ese era el reinicio de la vida sentimental de su amiga.

Me he perdido en la conversación Kagome.-contesto Sango contrariada, pues ella miro a su amiga entusiasmada.

Pues resulta que a Edward lo transferirán probablemente a San Francisco.-contesto la pelinegra mientras el mesero le destapaba la cerveza.-lo peor es que él estaba enterado y bueno pensó que tal vez yo aceptaría dejar todo para irme con él.

Cherry casi se ahoga con el trago de cerveza, mientras que Sango hizo una perfecta o con su boca.-Este tipo sí que tiene una gran autoestima.-dijo Cherry.

La verdad es que tenía mis esperanzas puestas en esa relación, tal vez darle el carpetazo definitivo a mis recuerdos con Koga.-contesto con pena la pelinegra.

Lamento escucharlo, pero la oportunidad la tienes es solo cuestión de que aceptes.-dijo Sango.

No es para tanto, la verdad es que no deseo partir de Michigan es mi ciudad y bueno aquí quiero estar.-

Siento que Edward estará bien donde vaya y bueno tu estarás mejor rodeada de la gente que te queremos…aunque no podamos darte sexo.-comento Cherry haciendo que las tres rieran.

* * *

Dime la verdad.-dijo directamente Sheshomaru mirando a Mathew.

La conozco desde la preparatoria y bueno digamos que siempre fue la chica popular de la escuela, total que fuimos pareja la temporada que estuve como mariscal en el equipo de americano.

Entonces ustedes ya tienen una relación de tiempo.-comento el peli plata mientras el castaño asentía.

Lo cierto es que Livia no sabe que es lo que desea de la vida, la quiero de muchas formas y bueno le deseo lo mejor…pero la verdad es que la quiero a mi lado.

Dile las cosas de frente entonces.-Sheshomaru sintió pena por el chico.-honestamente no soy una persona con vasta experiencia en relaciones sentimentales, pero creo que si te interesa vale la pena arriesgar.

Ofrecer la mejor oferta.-el peli plata asintió, al final de cuentas su especialidad eran las ventas.

* * *

Kagome tomo de su cerveza.-Bueno para cambiar el tema y no arruinarnos la noche, dinos la sorpresa que tenías que darnos.-soltó sango mientras la rubia suspiraba hondo.

Yo…no sé si sea bueno.-contesto avergonzada Cherry mientras las otras dos esperaban.-Bueno…Richard me ha pedido matrimonio.

Kagome y sango se miraron mientras de pronto gritaban de felicidad, algunas personas les miraron con una sonrisa pues se abrazaban de alegría.-Cherry al fin saldrá una de las tres.-dijo sonriente sango.

Por dios, lo dices como si estuviéramos tiradas a la calle.-contesto alegre la rubia.

Seamos honestas, pero no nos cocemos la primer hervor.-dijo Kagome mientras suspiraba hondo.-Creo que esto amerita un brindis…porque nuestra amiga sea inmensamente feliz y nos haga sus damas de honor.

Salud.-dijeron las tres al unísono ajenas a la algarabía de las demás personas en el bar.

* * *

¿Te sucede algo cariño?.-pregunto Michael mirando a Lauren quien asentía.

La verdad es que estoy preocupada por Kagome.-confeso con pesar.

¿Le sucede algo?.-la pelinegra negó.-Pero entonces que te preocupa, ella es una gran chica.

Lo sé, pero ahora que no viviré en la casa pues ella estará sola.-

Hasta donde recuerdo no estaba saliendo con Edward.-contesto el rubio.

Así es salía con ese chico, pero al parecer terminaron porque el tal vez sea promovido a San Francisco.-dijo Lauren con pesar, pues ella sentía que su hija siendo tan buena no encontraba una persona que le mereciera.

¿Pero ella te dijo que estaba mal?.-la pelinegra negó.-Vamos mujer no te preocupes tanto.

Es que tu no conoces a Kagome, ella siempre se muestra tan independiente y fuerte…pero sé que esta triste…-Michael entendía a su mujer.-Mira ella tenía sus esperanzas con ese chico y bueno pasa esto.

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, mírame a mi tuve que esperar 7 años para que tu hija te hiciera recapacitar y ahora estamos por casarnos en Diciembre.-Lauren suspiro hondo.

¿Hubieres deseado tener hijos conmigo?.-el rubio era divorciado y tenía 3 hijos de su único matrimonio hasta hoy, tenía dos nietas.

Honestamente no lo había pensado, cuando nos conocimos yo lo único que deseaba era besarte.-contesto el sonriente.

Vamos Michael se sinceró conmigo.-demando Lauren mirándole con atención.

Pues ahora que lo dices tal vez si.-contesto el mirándole con amor.-hubiese sido bueno.

Pero ahora ya paso el tiempo y mis óvulos se fueron.-comento ella con pesar.

Yo nunca necesite hijos de nosotros para amarte, además creo que me sentiría desplazado y lo más importante para mi eres tu.-ella sonrió complacida por su respuesta.

Te amo Michael.-el rubio la atrajo a sus brazos para besar a su hermosa prometida.

* * *

Chicas pues me tengo que ir Richard llego.-dijo Cherry sonriente.

Pues muchas felicidades amiga.-comento Kagome mientras se abrazaban.-Cuando empieces con los preparativos de la boda cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

Lo se…quiero esperar a organizarme todo para que seas mi dama de honor.-ella asintió.

Considérame a mí también Cherry.-dijo Sango abrazándola también.

Pues gracias por su compañía y bueno, nos vemos después.-sin más la chica salió del lugar llamando la atención de uno que otro caballero.

Hola chicas.-saludo un conocido de Sango.

Justin, tenía mucho que no te veía.-contesto la pelinegra sonriente.-te presento a mi amiga Kagome Higurashi.

Mucho gusto.-saludo incomoda la pelinegra.

Hola, creo que escuche de ti en algún tiempo.-dijo el chico de cabellos rojos.-son mejores amigas verdad.

Así es, ¿vienes con alguien?.-

Estoy con unos amigos, pero ellos están entretenidos con sus chicas y bueno vine a saludarte.-contesto el sonriente, la verdad es que era un tipo apuesto.

Kagome sentía que hacia mal tercio, pues ambos coqueteaban abiertamente.-Sango creo que me tengo que ir.

Pero apenas hemos llegado.-dijo la pelinegra sonriente, la verdad es que ya pasaba de la media noche.

Mañana tengo cosas que hacer.-contesto sin más.

Por dios Kagome no seas así, además Justin nos puede presentar a un amigo y ya somos cuatro.

No lo creo, bueno se divierten por mi.-las mujeres se unieron en un abrazo, mientras Kagome caminaba hacia la salida.

* * *

Tan temprano.-dijo Livia con pesar, pues esa reunión literalmente era para ligarse a Sheshomaru que la paso platicando con los chicos ignorando a las mujeres.

Así es, tengo asuntos que resolver mañana.-contesto restándole importancia a lo demás.-Gracias por la reunión.

Minutos después el peli plata miraba la noche de Michigan con un helado clima...camino hacia la acera de enfrente para tomar su auto y bueno se sorprendió de sobre manera ver a esa mujer.

Maldición, justo ahora me encierran.-soltó Kagome con molestia pues su pequeño escarabajo estaba literalmente atrapado entre dos autos, apretó los puños y grito lo más alto que pudo.

Era complicado lidiar con una ruptura amorosa, una madre que se independizo apenas, un hermano ausente y ella con su realidad de mujer solterona.

Se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos dorados le miraba con atención.-Hola Maestra Higurashi.

Kagome pensó que se le saldría del pecho el corazón con lo rápido que le corría y las mejillas se arrebolaban de vergüenza.

* * *

Hola me siento contenta de al fin poder subir una historia nuevamente y mas que nada tener el tiempo para poder escribir en pausas esta historia junto con las nuevas que ya tengo pensadas con mis parejas ya favoritas.

Me gusta buscar nuevos retos como por ejemplo esta pareja que me ha gustado pensar en ella y no me queda mas que dejar este capitulo, tratare de subir dos por semana porque literal voy al dia.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario Anmoncer1708 creo que si la muerte de Matsumoto fue como muy rápida y algo siniestra pero se me ocurrió de esta forma, esta pareja se me ha dado natural y espero que te siga gustando como vayan dándose las cosas...te mando un abrazo y tqmil.

Yusmariz también es un gusto saber de ti y bueno con esta nueva historia que dará para mucho , son personajes que los venia pensando desde hace un buen de rato y ahora al fin los estoy plasmando claro con una visión mas madura, tranquila...Sota por otra parte tarde que temprano tendrá lo que merece y espero que seguirte leyendo en la historia, gracias por tu valioso comentario...un abrazo a la distancia.


	3. TENGO UN BESO DE TI

**CAPITULO 3**

 **TENGO UN BESO DE TI**

Yo…este.-Sheshomaru sonrió pues en verdad que la chica estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento tan explosivo.

Descuida yo me sentiría igual de furioso si me dejaran encajonado.-comento el peli plata.

Lo siento.-suspiro hondo.-Ya sabes uno de esos días complicados y bueno con esto.

Pensaba en ir por un café, ahí enfrente.-dijo sin más Sheshomaru haciendo uso de su consejo con Mathew.-podemos esperar a que se aparezca alguno de los implicados.

La pelinegra debía de admitir que el chico estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, por lo menos no la presiono con el hecho de querer llevarla a su casa y lo agradecía.

No me mires así, no soy un violador o acosador…considero pertinente acompañarte en lo que se resuelve este problema o si gustas puedo llevarte.-ella negó.

Aceptare el café.-contesto con una breve sonrisa, el peli plata camino sin prisa a un costado de ella mientras le abría la puerta.

Lo cierto es que no podría negar que la chica era hermosa con ese cabello tan negro como la misma noche y ese cuerpo de tentación, honestamente el había deseado toparsela nuevamente pero nunca espero que sucediera tan rápido.

Shesho recorrió la silla para que Kagome tomara asiento.-Gracias.-dijo ella nerviosa.

Tomaron asiento pegados a la gran ventana que daba a la calle así podrían mirar cuando alguien moviera algún auto.

Buenas noches, les ofrezco algo.-el peli plata tomo la carta, mientras el mesero miraba a Kagome disimuladamente y es que era una chica atractiva.

¿Haz cenado ya?.-ella negó.-No me siento satisfecho con solo un par de alitas adobadas y dedos de queso.

Lo se.-contesto Kagome, pues compartir un cesto de 10 piezas con tres personas no era llenador por así decirlo.

¿Te gustaría compartir una pizza conmigo?.-La pelinegra no sabía cómo interpretar la manera tan amable con la que ese hombre se comportaba con ella, era como si un caballero de la vieja escuela estuviera presente.-

Está bien, cualquiera estaría bien.-contesto ella ruborizada por la galantería casi imperceptible del hombre que tenia enfrente y la verdad es que sus ojos parecían dorados como el oro eran preciosos.

Cuatro quesos te gusta.-la pelinegra asintió mientras el peli plata pedía eso y una botella de vino tinto…quien diría que solo era un café y ahora toda una cena improvisada.

Hace frio en Michigan.-dijo Sheshomaru mirando a la calle, no deseaba incomodarla y que saliera huyendo.

¿De dónde vienes?.-primer pregunta de la pelinegra.

Soy de Los Ángeles.-contesto el peli plata.-Recibí una propuesta laboral aquí y pues bueno lo demás es historia.-

Comentaste que tenías pocos días aquí.-el asintió.

Una semana para ser exactos, llegue el sábado pasado así que bueno solo se me dos rutas.-contesto el sonriente mientras el mesero servía las copas de vino.-del apartamento al trabajo y hoy que vine a este bar.

Me imagino que una reunión de bienvenida.-dijo ella sonriente.

Así es, al parecer son amables en Michigan…-contesto el mirándole con atención.-¿Tu eres de aquí?.-

Si, nací, crecí y bueno espero establecerme en Michigan.-confeso ella mientras miraba la copa de vino frente a ella y suspiraba sin querer.

¿Te casaras?.-la pelinegra negó, esto sin duda hizo sentirse extrañamente contento a Sheshomaru.

¿Y tú?.-dijo Kagome siendo directa, bueno esa era la noche de confesiones.

Aun no encuentro con quien casarme, pero espero que algún día pueda establecerme donde la vida me lleve.-contesto el sonriente mientras el corazón de Kagome comenzaba a sonar fuertemente en su pecho.

Las cosas estaban sobre la mesa, nada oculto y todo sincero, como los adultos que eran.-Me siento avergonzada por lo del restaurant.

Me lo merecía, la verdad es que tengo problemas con mi paciencia últimamente y bueno ese día fue largo para mi.-contesto él.

Suele pasar.-dijo ella recordando que hacía unos minutos libero tensión gritando.-me agarraste en un momento de estrés.

Dices que tuviste un mal día.-ella asintió con pena.

Bueno pues brindemos por los malos días y los mejores días.-menciono Sheshomaru mientras brindaban.

Y a todo esto ¿Vives con tus padres?.-ella negó.

Bueno hasta hace unos días vivía con mi madre y ella se mudó con su prometido, tengo un hermano que viaja mucho y en pocas ocasiones está en casa.

Pues ahora vives sola como yo.-ella asintió.-La verdad es que disfrutas de la soledad, yo no me imagino viviendo con mi madre nuevamente.

¿Siempre has vivido solo?.-Sheshomaru asintió.

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 5 años…la relación con mi madre nunca ha sido normal como en otras familias y bueno me independice desde que tengo 16 años.

¿Te emancipaste?.-

No exactamente, mi madre viajaba mucho y bueno un día no regreso en un mes eso fue cuando cumplí 14 años…así que mi padre rento un apartamento para mí y me mude.-

Debió de ser difícil.-el asintió, la pelinegra sentía pena porque el creciera solo no se imaginaba una adolescente tan solitaria como él.

No tanto como suena, la verdad es que fue fácil de llevar porque estaba mi padre siempre al pendiente de mí y bueno cuando el falleció pues yo ya era universitario.

Lamento tu perdida.-contesto Kagome.-mi padre también falleció cuando tenía 5 años.

Lamento tu perdida también Maestra Higurashi.-ella sonrió por cómo le llamaba.

Solo dime Kagome, me siento como vieja cuando me dices Maestra Higurashi.

Está bien, me dirás Sheshomaru y yo a ti Kagome.-contesto el sonriente.- disculpa que te pregunte ¿Cuántos años tienes?.

Ella se ruborizo, era gracioso.-Tengo 32 años ¿Tu?.

Honestamente te ves más joven y bueno pues yo tengo 37 años.-ella no se esperaba esa edad.

Creo que también te ves más joven.-el asintió, pues sabía que era muy contradictorio saber su edad.

Suele pasarme, la verdad es que mi madre es de buena genética y creo que lo herede de ella.-confeso el peli plata mientras el mesero llegaba con la pizza.

Provecho Kagome.-dijo el sonriente mientras disfrutaban de su cena improvisada y vino tinto que daba calidez a la soledad.

Conversaron de todo un poco y pronto la pizza termino junto con el vino tinto, lo cierto es que Kagome se sentía cómoda pero algo mareada.

No estaba acostumbrada a beber mucho, así que si sumaba dos cervezas oscuras y 3 copas de vino tinto…fum explosión.

Sheshomaru la miro con atención, ella estaba mucho más animada y se veía hermosa con sus mejillas arreboladas por el ligero tono de alcohol.

Creo que se ha ido uno de los que te encajonaron.-ella sonrió alegre.

Podre ir a casa.-comento la pelinegra mirándole con atención, la verdad es que era guapo.

Sheshomaru pidió la cuenta y salieron de ahí para poder regresar a casa, miro sin querer el respingón trasero de Kagome y suspiro hondo.

El frio les trajo a la realidad era la 1:30 de la madrugada.-Bien pues creo que me lo pase de maravilla.-dijo sin más Kagome mientras cruzaban la calle.

Yo también, Kagome.-ella sonrió coquetamente, la verdad es que había sido grato contar con una cálida compañía en una fría noche.

¿Estas segura de que puedes manejar?.-ella asintió mintiendo, pero se esperaría unos minutos antes de irse.

Sí, es solo que…¡Demonios no puede ser en serio!.-dijo con molestia mirando su llanta baja.

Sheshomaru sonrió de lado, parecía que no era el día de Kagome pero el suyo sin duda era el mejor.-Traes refacción puedo cambiarla.

La pelinegra abrió la cajuela y no, pronto recordó que Edward se llevó la refacción porque también estaba ponchada.-Mi ex novio se la llevo para.-listo lo había dicho.

Sheshomaru no le pregunto por el hombre con la que le miro besándose, pero ahora estaba más claro.-Creo que será mejor que mañana compres una y bueno cambiarla.

Kagome pronto se sintió como en un hoyo, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo tratando de ser positiva.-Honestamente no sé nada de carros, nunca en mi vida he cambiado una llanta.

El peli plata comprendió que ella ni siquiera podría comprar la refacción que necesitaba.-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare y bueno al parecer te llevare a tu casa.

Kagome suspiro hondo, ella la verdad que había sido bendecida con la presencia de ese hombre tan galante.

Venga mi auto está en la esquina.-ella asintió y camino a su lado lentamente, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba más mareada y paro en seco.

Lo siento, la verdad es que no acostumbro beber y bueno al parecer me toca hacer un pequeño ridículo.-el solo sonrió.

No te preocupes, no me molesta en lo absoluto.-dijo el peli plata mientras le colocaba el brazo en la cintura para que no tropezara.

Kagome camino avergonzada y bueno no podría no sentirse cómoda con una presencia masculina tan agradable como lo era Sheshomaru.

Era como si le transmitiera la seguridad de que ella estaría bien y bueno una paz que no tenía desde hacía un tiempo al lado de un hombre.

Llegaron al deportivo color plata, si de esos carros clásicos y caros.-Es bonito tu auto, un porche.

Creo que sabes de carros.-ella sonrió mientras negaba.

Solo recuerdo el auto de Dylan en.-

Beverly Hills 90210.-contesto Sheshomaru mientras ambos reían.-Aunque creo que eras demasiado joven para verlo.

Era inevitable no perderme la serie, mi madre era fan.-contesto ella sonriente.

Si, bueno yo también comencé a verla por mi madre y después por pleno gusto.-dijo el peli plata mientras abría la puerta del carro para que ella entrara y de paso le mostraba una porción generosa de sus sensuales muslos.

Era muy bonita Kagome Higurashi, sin duda el mismo echaría la carne al asador y trataría de conquistarle…era su nueva misión.

Tú me dices por donde.-la pelinegra le miro con una sonrisa encantadora, encendió el auto.

* * *

Livia estaba platicando con Mathew y se quedó petrificada al ver a Taisho con una mujer que estaba subiendo a su auto.-Así que no pierde el tiempo, por eso debía de irse temprano.-soltó el castaño.

La rubia se preguntó si esa chica era su novia o prometida tal vez.-Tengo frio me quiero ir a casa.

A sus pies damisela.-contesto Mathew sonriente y claro al fin libre de la carga de un hombre atractivo gustándole a su chica.

* * *

Por la derecha.-dijo Kagome para que el peli plata siguiera, la verdad es que se preguntaba como saldría de ese lugar para llegar a su apartamento.-y aquí a la izquierda, en esa casa.

Es bonita la zona, como algo tranquila.-ella asintió respiro profundamente con tanta vuelta y sumado a ella la cantidad de alcohol en su sangre pues esperaba no caer de bruces al bajar del coche.

Era la casa de mi abuelo y bueno ahora es de mi madre, no sé si más delante de Sota mi hermano menor.-comento ella mientras le restaba importancia al asunto, abrió la puerta y antes de tambalearse el peli plata le sostenía del brazo.

Vamos que te llevo a la puerta.-ella le sonrió bobamente, la verdad es que no podría pasarle esto justo ahora que conocía a un chico interesante y que en verdad le gustaba tanto como Sheshomaru Taisho.

Abrió el cancel y el camino detrás suyo hasta que puso la llave en el ojillo de la chapa entrando perfectamente mientras la oscuridad les abrazaba por unos instantes.

Bueno que te parece si mañana paso por ti como a medio día, para comprar la llanta.-dijo Sheshomaru amablemente, Kagome se preguntó si no era muy arriesgado asentir que sí.

No quisiera molestarte, tal vez tengas otros planes.-contesto la peli negra con vergüenza y bueno era incomodo hasta cierto punto siendo que apenas ese día se estaban conociendo como personas.

Tenía planeado recoger las camisas y los trajes de la tintorería…ah si también ir por el súper de la semana.-contesto el divertido logrando que Kagome en su sopor de alcohol riera.

Bueno pues gracias por las molestias tomadas y la cena que…-miro sus ojos preciosos con el contrastante cabello claro, trago saliva y se acercó a él para besarlo, si ella la siempre correcta Kagome Higurashi le estaba robando un beso.

Sus labios se deslizaron lentamente en los tersos de Sheshomaru quien solo atino abrazarla contra su pecho e inclinar su cabeza para poder degustar el dulce sabor de la uva fermentada con la calidez de un cuerpo sensual.

La lengua se deslizo lentamente en la cavidad caliente de Sheshomaru y ella no pudo evitar no gemir ante tal beso que le hizo erizar la piel de todo el cuerpo, crear la humedad perfecta de una zona y el latir de un corazón viviente.

Era todo aquello que nunca deseaste poseer en un solo minuto…cálido, abrazador y apasionado…Sheshomaru deslizo sus dedos entre el cabello negro, sedoso y aromático de su Kagome, era tan tersa, tan dulce, tan perfecta en todos los sentidos y consciente en todo momento.

Sintió un placer que pronto le hizo conectarse con su práctico sentido común, ella estaba cediendo a su beso bajo el influjo del alcohol y esto a pesar de ser delicioso…no funcionaría si deseaba algo permanente con esa bella dama.

Se separó lentamente mientras sus respiraciones agitadas simplemente se desvanecían con el frio de la noche en Michigan.-Es hora de que me vaya.-dijo Shesho mientras no la separaba de su cálido pecho, ambos trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones y la sorpresa de un beso fugaz tan intenso.

Kagome se sentía avergonzada, pero que diantres olía tan bien y bueno su abrazo le daba paz.-Lamento esto, yo estoy bebida.

Vamos no te arrepientas de un beso, además ha sido gratamente recibido Kagome.-contesto el mirándola a los ojos.

El color rojo paso a ser simplemente el de su cara completa, logrando que el peli plata sonriera alegre.-Te ves hermosa.

No sé qué pensaras de mi.-contesto Kagome siempre siendo tan elocuente con su vida.

Que eres una mujer con sangre en las venas y que nuestra primera cita ha sido un éxito.-contesto Shesho sin soltarla.

¿Nuestra primera cita?.-dijo ella mirándole con temor, vergüenza, pena…estupor.

Suena raro verdad, pero fue una casualidad muy acertada Kagome.-dijo el peli plata mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y pasaba su pulgar por su carnoso labio inferior.-Me gustas mucho.

Kagome estaba bueno…no solo avergonzada, azorada y todo aquello moral, que de pronto servían para disparar sus bloqueos mentales que le indicaban eso era incorrecto.

Pero su ilusión, su corazón de enamorada adolescente y sumado a eso, lo poco que le importaba lo que los demás dijeran simplemente le impulsaban a sentirse viva.

El peli plata se acercó a sus tersos labios y nuevamente la beso a su gusto, deslizo su lengua en su cálida boca que simplemente le recibió con gusto y cual seda pura le guio con pasión mientras sus brazos le aprisionaban contra su cuerpo cálido, era un deleite sentir sus pechos rellenos contra su dorso y su aliento caliente en ese beso que sinceramente se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas que solo pasión...

Kagome se sentía mareada, jamás en la vida creyó sentir algo tan intenso como esto y es que Koga era un buen besador pero honestamente nada comparado con Sheshomaru Taisho...se separaron lentamente y se recuperaron de la impresión.- Que te parece si mañana te invito a comer y bueno arreglar tu auto, que estoy seguro que necesitaras para desplazar.

Shesho…yo.-Kagome estaba roja como una cereza por todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Shhh!...no digas nada acerca de esto, yo estoy interesado en ti así que no me rendiré ahora que he probado un poco de ti.-contesto el siendo bastante persuasivo y claro que encantador.

Apenas nos conocemos y…-

Es nuestra primera cita y bueno nuestro primer beso.-dijo el restándole importancia.

Kagome le miro a los ojos y ella supo que era sincero.-Esta bien.

Me marcho porque enfermaremos con tanto frio y tú con ese vestido siento que te helaras.-ella ni siquiera recordaba tener las piernas desnudas.-Gracias por tu compañía.

A ti.-contesto Kagome automáticamente mientras Sheshomaru se acercaba a ella para besarla en los labios y después subirse a su auto.

Ella cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí pasmada con todo lo que había pasado, como era posible que esto sucediera en su vida justo ahora.

Se llevó su mano a los labios y sintió el aroma varonil inundarle la nariz…era como si flotara, en parte al alcohol en su sangre y otra por los besos de Sheshomaru.

Quien diría que ese perfecto desconocido le haría sentir cosas en un par de horas que jamás experimento con ninguno de sus anteriores novios.

Era como si de pronto viviera de un día a otro…como si el sol saliera después de un día nublado.

Eso era Sheshomaru Taisho para ella, el sol de un día nublado…llevo sus manos a su pecho y trato de calmar el sonido de su corazón precipitado.

Sonrió como respuesta automática del recuerdo de unos instantes sobre los ojos dorados más hermosos que en su vida mirara.

Era como si todo el fuera un caballero de perfecta armadura plateada dispuesto a todo por la damisela en apuros…suspiro hondamente…cerró la puerta con llave y subió las escaleras para acostarse en su cama y soñar con los besos de Sheshomaru.

* * *

El peli plata la miro cerrar la puerta y apretó el volante con fuerza…dios esos besos era la perdición de cualquiera y de pronto sintió celos, si unos celos terribles.

Celos de aquel ex novio quien la beso frente a sus ojos, deseo matarlo con sus propias manos y después hacerle el amor hasta que olvidara cualquier recuerdo de ese tipejo.

A ver cómo llego a mi departamento.-se dijo a si mismo Sheshomaru y no se perdió por fortuna porque siguió el gps aunque claro rodeo más de lo debido.

Llego a su departamento y encendió un cigarrillo…suspiro hondo…era imposible no pensarla en la soledad de su vida.

Ella era como un cálido aire de verano que llegaba con su calor cálido para envolverte en el…lo cierto es que ella le interesaba mucho más de lo que ninguna otra chica y claro estaba que haría todo lo posible por tenerla entre sus brazos.

Estaba seguro de que ella era la chica que necesitaba para estar en Michigan y bueno quien sabe…quien sabe.

* * *

La alarma del celular comenzó a sonar y esto le hizo que le doliera un poco más la cabeza.-dios santo que ruido.-dijo la pelinegra abriendo los ojos con un sabor amargoso en la boca.

Tan pronto abrió los ojos y apago la alarma, el estómago resulto revolvérsele haciéndola correr al baño…el amargo sabor de la bilis le hizo devolver el estómago.

Después de vaciar su estómago con gusto y dolor, se dio una ducha que le reconforto los huesos…pronto recordó lo que había pasado.

Sheshomaru Taisho sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus labios firmes en los suyos, el teléfono comenzó a sonar…-Bueno.

Bueno días Kagome.-le saludo la voz aterciopelada del otro lado de la línea que le erizo la piel.

Hola.-contesto avergonzada por su comportamiento la noche anterior.

Seguramente te sientes terrible, lo mejor será que tomes un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y bueno pasare por ti para ir a desayunar.

Yo no sé si sea buena idea Sheshomaru, es que…

En 15 minutos llego.-dijo el sin darle espacio a dudas o negociaciones, colgó el teléfono dejando a una pelinegra sorprendida.

Pero que se cree este tipo.-dijo en voz alta mientras su estómago le respondía con dolor.-Nunca más vino tinto.

Sheshomaru salió del departamento y trazo su ruta con el gps mientras miraba su reloj, sonrió de lado claro que saldría con ella a pesar de que no lo deseara.

* * *

Sango miro el televisor y suspiro aburrida, la verdad es que encontrarse con Justin le resulto divertido.

Era un tipo guapo, educado y sobre todo soltero…suspiro pensando en su cálida compañía, pero la cara de Sota apareció en su mente.

Lo cierto es que la relación que mantenía con el hermano de su mejor amiga simplemente estaba sin pies ni cabeza, era solo sexo y nada más.

Ella le amaba con el corazón, pero Sota no quería establecerse y mucho menos con el trabajo que tenía…ella lo supo siempre e incluso su amiga le pidió que dejara las cosas con él.

Suspiro resignada y cerró los ojos para no pensar más…su móvil sonó con insistencia…Justin.-dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

La pelinegra se miró al espejo y se sintió satisfecha por su cómodo vestido color azul cielo…la verdad es que no era algo extraordinario, pero al menos estaba cómoda con él.

Escucho la puerta sonar y ella camino con un dejo de entusiasmo, lo cierto es que preferiría dormir el resto del día.

Hola Kagome.-saludo el peli plata sonriente mientras ella solo le miraba con atención, no dejaba de ser tan guapo.

Hola…yo…-

Tengo algo de hambre y bueno no conozco mucho de Michigan, tal vez podrías recomendarme a donde ir a desayunar algo decente.-contesto el con una cálida sonrisa que le hizo asentir.

Si solo tomo mi suéter y el bolso.-contesto la pelinegra mientras él esperaba, subieron al auto y después de algunas indicaciones llegaron a una pequeña cafetería.

La gente platicaba amenamente y tomaba desayuno, era cálido el ambiente.-Espero que sea de tu gusto.-menciono ella con pena, pues Sheshomaru parecía uno de esos hombres refinados.

No creas que soy un tipo pretencioso.-ella sonrio levemente.

Es que se tan poco de ti.-contesto con honestidad.

Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.-dijo Shesho mirándola con sus preciosos ojos miel que para Kagome era dorados como el mismo oro, el mesero los guio a su mesa y tomaron asiento.

Veamos que ofrecen.-menciono Shesho mientras leía los desayunos y Kagome esperaba nerviosa.-Bien quiero huevos benedictinos, jugo de naranja y café.

Si señor y la señorita ordenará algo.-la pelinegra suspiro, tal vez su estómago no soportaría huevos.

Honestamente no sé qué tomar.-dijo con pena pues todo lo que el menú decía no le apetecía en lo absoluto.

Le trae una sopa miso y pan con ajo, un café.-contesto el peli plata ante la sonrisa del mesero que partió pronto para atenderles

¿Sopa miso?.-dijo ella sonriente, pues recordó al abuelo con sus recetas.

Si, te caerá bien en el estómago y bueno para que no te sientas así lo mejor será que no vuelvas a beber.-dijo el peli plata mientras ella sonreía avergonzada.

La verdad es que no se beber, tome dos cervezas y las copas de vino.-el asintió mientras la pelinegra se sonrojaba.-que pena contigo y bueno con lidiar con una borracha.

Nada de eso, yo honestamente estoy sorprendido gratamente del destino.-ella le miro con duda, que tenía que ver el destino.

¿No comprendo?.-

Piénsalo de esta manera, recién he llegado a Michigan y nos hemos topado 3 veces.-ella se apeno.

Lamento haber sido tan impulsiva por regañar o más bien trata de hacerlo.-

Era necesario, reconozco que no se me da mucho la paciencia y bueno ¿Por qué ser maestra?.-ella suspiro hondamente.

Mi padre siempre deseo ser profesor de matemáticas, mi madre dice que era bueno en ello e incluso gano varios concursos…pero se enamoró y pues llegue sin previo aviso.-

Así que tu motivación para estudiar, fue tu padre.-ella le miro con atención, era guapo e inteligente aun no comprendía que veía en ella.

En parte si, estudie para ser maestra y no me fue tan bien como espere el primer día de clase en 5to grado…así que termine yendo a dar clases al preescolar.

El mesero se acercó con las bebidas y panecillos para disfrutar antes del plato principal.

Sheshomaru se dio cuenta de que ella se sentía abrumada por un fracaso tan simple que la misma practica con el tiempo te da.-Sabes mi primer venta de un auto llego cuando llevaba seis meses en la agencia y le pedí tanto a dios por ella que mis rezos llegaron.

Ambos rieron.-Me sentí abrumada y pues hui como una cobarde siéndote sincera, la verdad es que esto no se lo había comentado a nadie.

Te comprendo, mi padre siempre me decía que para ser un buen vendedor tendría que saber que mi venta estaba perdida de entrada.-Kagome miro un brillo en sus ojos, recordaba a su padre con cariño.-el verdadero trabajo constaba en hacerle creer que necesitaba ese producto y convencer a la persona con tus palabras.

Creo que eres bastante persuasivo.-Shesho le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano y la besaba.

No tienes idea de cuan persuasivo puedo ser.-contesto picaron mientras ella sentía que la cara le ardía de vergüenza, el mesero llego oportunamente con el desayuno.

Después de un buen almuerzo salieron del local para ir a comprar una llanta, Sheshomaru fue quien dio las indicaciones, medidas, rin y cosas que ella desconocía…para Kagome como para muchas otras solo era una llanta.

Nunca me imaginé que fuera tanto por una llanta.-el sonrió mientras la pelinegra se sentía ofuscada por no tener la mas minima idea y al mismo tiempo agradecida de tenerle en el momento oportuno.

Esas son cosas por la que los hombres debemos de ocuparnos Kagome.- dijo el sin darle importancia, porque para el simplemente había cosas que los hombres debían de resolver para evitar que las damas sufrieran por ello.

Pues es complicado cuando se está sola.-contesto con pena la pelinegra.

Más tarde resolveremos eso Srita. Higurashi.-dijo el peli plata mientras el chico con la llanta se acercaba.

Trajo su auto para de una vez instalarla.-ambos negaron.-¿Saben cómo hacerlo?.

Yo no.-contesto automáticamente la pelinegra mientras los dos hombres reían de su natural respuesta.

Solo quiero comprarla, usted sabe mi novia no traía refacción y el auto se ponchó.-dijo automáticamente le Shesho a lo que Kagome se sorprendió.

No le gustaría llevar entonces la de emergencia.-contesto el vendedor.-¿Por cualquier suceso como este?.

Sí, creo que si.-dijo el peli plata mientras el chico asentía y caminaban con el hacia la caja, le expendio un recibo.

Pásamelo para pagar.-dijo la pelinegra, pronto ella recibió la nota quedándose estática por dos llantas era un gran fortuna y la verdad es que ahora justamente a fin de mes estaba apretada con los gastos de la casa, se quedaría en saldo rojo.-Creo que.

Aquí tiene señor su tarjeta y su recibo.-Kagome se quedó estática, él había pagado.

No es necesario que pagues por mis llantas.-soltó la pelinegra, a lo que Shesho solo le sonrio.

Venga tómalo como regalo por nuestra segunda cita.-ella se quedó ahí petrificada, en que momento le estaba pasando todo esto.

Pero no es lo que quiero.-contesto con molestia mirándole con reclamo.-nosotros no nos conocemos como para que te tomes estas libertades.

Sheshomaru le miro impasible mientras la comprendía.-bien en todo caso ya lo pague, cuando me llegue el corte de la tarjeta te aviso para que pagues las llantas.

Ella asintió.-Es lo correcto.-dijo con solemnidad, lo cierto es que tal vez las cosas como estaban sucediendo no eran tan buenas.

El peli plata supo que había extralimitado con sus mandatos, así que no quiso obligarle a nada más…montaron su auto y llegaron pronto a donde estaba el de Kagome.

Kagome se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento tal absurdo con alguien que le estaba ayudando, pero aun así era un desconocido.

Estaciono el auto y después de algunos minutos la llanta estaba en su sitio.-Quedo listo, guardare está en su lugar así ya tienes la refacción.

Kagome miro que las manos de Sheshomaru estaban negras de la llanta.-Gracias por todo.

De nada, bueno pues ha sido un placer conocerte y gracias por la compañía.-dijo el sonriente, la verdad es que tal vez la había intimidado y ella deseaba espacio para entender todo lo que había sucedido.

No gracias por tu tiempo.-contesto Kagome con un nudo en la garganta.-Te mandare un correo para saber cuándo tengo que pagarte.

Está bien, mis datos están en la tarjeta…-se miraron de manera incomoda, pero así era.- Cualquier cosa que necesites quedo a tus pies.-Se dio la vuelta y ella dio un paso deseaba detenerlo pero...

Sheshomaru suspiro hondo, bien había hecho todo para conocerla y al parecer se fue al hoyo con sus pretensiones. Le gustaba la chica, pero ella simplemente se asustó y él no era más que un amable desconocido y ella también era una desconocida con unos labios tersos.

Subió a su auto y salió de ahí sin mirarle más…era lo mejor para todos.

* * *

Kagome se puso su cinturón y se sintió estúpida, el chico que no era del todo desconocido le ayudo cuando más sola estaba.

Sabía que era un vendedor, era guapo, inteligente, caballeroso y besaba increíble…-Eres una tonta Kagome…lo arruinaste.-golpeo el volante con fuerza.

* * *

Sheshomaru acudió al súper donde coqueteo ligeramente con la chica de cajas y después simplemente partió a su departamento para seguir con sus asuntos.

Reviso el correo y la aparición de un mail de su hermano menor deseando verle le dieron ganas de no pensar más.

Inuyasha Taisho a pesar de ser medios hermanos, pues eran unidos a su manera…tal vez no se verían como deseaban pues cada uno hacia su vida como mejor podría.

Su padre había fundado una empresa de seguros de autos por lo que al morir sus acciones fueron partidas y bueno el heredo un parte, otra su hermano menor.

Él tenía 5 años menos y una familia ya estable a sus 32 años, contaba con una esposa afable Kikyo…dos pequeños hijos Hiromi de 3 años y él bebe Mitzuki de meses.

Vivian en San Francisco desde hacía algunos años, la verdad es que se reunían en festividades y esas cosas como cumpleaños.

Pero ahora su hermano no sabía que se había mudado a Michigan, lo cierto es que simplemente se le olvido pasarle menudo dato.

Suspiro hondamente y se recostó en el cómodo sofá…no deseaba pensarla pero era simplemente era inevitable, su cabello negro y sedoso al tacto, su cintura breve y sus preciosos ojos castaños…sus tersos labios…si esos labios que profano con su arrebato.

Quien diría que en Michigan encontraría una pasión tan arrebatadora como aquella que la Maestra Kagome Higurashi despertaba en él.

Era como si de pronto deseara poseer muchas otras cosas que antes siquiera pensó en poseer. Absurdo el agente vendedor de autos de marcas de renombre y comisiones exageradas…así era Sheshomaru Taisho interesado en una mujer que cuando mucho tendría el 1.60 de estatura y que se amoldaba perfecto entre sus largos brazos.

Se llevó un mano a su frente para ver si el calor abrazador que sentía no era enfermedad…sonrió como un idiota y era patético solo pensando en Kagome Higurashi.

Tengo un beso de ti Kagome Higurashi.-dijo shehomaru al aire mientras la tarde comenzaba a caer.

* * *

Dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia llena de arrebatos de amor...gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y les deseo un buen fin de semana...


	4. TENGO UN ESPACIO DONDE CABE TU CORAZON

**CAPITULO 4**

 **TENGO UN ESPACIO DONDE CABE TU CORAZON**

Sango noto demasiado distraída a Kagome y bueno era raro que estuviera tan distraída.-¿Te sucede algo?.-dijo la pelinegra.

Perdón.-contesto ajena a todo, lo cierto es que le daba muchas vueltas a las cosas.

Vamos Kagome estas flotando en la luna, como para ni siquiera concentrarte.-

Lo siento es solo que yo he tenido algunos…olvídalo.-Sango le miro con más duda, conocía a su amiga y sabia perfectamente que algo le sucedia.

Me dirás que diantres te pasa o simplemente creo que te golpeara hasta que sueltes la verdad y.-

Conocí a un chico.-soltó Kagome ante la mirada de su amiga de completa sorpresa y es que ella era en ocasiones tan cerrada para eso de relacionarse, fue una total sorpresa el saber que estaba saliendo con Edward.

Vaya y eso te tiene toda ida.-dijo Sango.

Si y no, bueno pues digamos que ha sido amable conmigo y yo simplemente le espante.-la pelinegra rodo los ojos.-Dime algo.

Que quieres que te diga, tú eres la misma de siempre amiga y como dice el dicho, genio y figura hasta la sepultura.-la misma Kagome se sorprendió de que su amiga no le insistiera más.

Vamos, no me digas esas cosas.-contesto con pesar.-explícate.

Que explico, solo que tú siempre alejas a los chicos desde que te salieron los pechos.-Kagome se ruborizo de inmediato, pues ella fue de las primeras chicas en tener una delantera atrayente y claro que se apenaba por eso.

Tienes que decirlo de esa manera, siento que me ofendes.-Sango le miro con duda.

Por dios que de malo tenía tener pechos, cuando yo era una tabla y tú atraías a todos los chicos.-contesto Sango haciendo ruborizar a su amiga.

Era demasiado incomodo tener que tener a todos detrás porque ellos querían mirarlos como si fueran, no lo sé…

Atrayentes, los pechos son fantásticos e importantes.-dijo Sango alzando las cejas.

Eres una pervertida.-

Vamos Kagome, no decías eso cuando Koga.-pronto se quedó callada, sabía que la había regado.

La pelinegra cruzo los brazos y un par de lágrimas asomaron por sus mejillas.-Amiga yo no quería.

No importa, es que es difícil cuando duras 7 años con alguien y todos los recuerdos simplemente de desvanecen…-soltó con pena.

Sabes no vale la pena, hay alguien mejor para ti y para mí en alguna parte.-contesto con ensoñación la pelinegra mientras suspiraba hondamente.

Pues parece que una de mis únicas oportunidades se fue en un porche color plata.-dijo con verdad Kagome, tal vez había exagerado un poco las cosas y bueno el chico en verdad solo deseo ayudarle.

Menudo auto, dejaste que un tipo de un porche se fuera…amiga en verdad me haces pensar que tal vez.-

No soy lesbiana.-contesto Kagome de manera inmediata.

Jamás me imagine ser testigo de esto.-Kagome le miro con rareza mientras sujetaba su cabello en una coleta alta.-En verdad te gusta ese hombre…porque si no te gustara no estarías deprimida acordándote del idiota aquel y mucho menos añorando.-dijo Sango con verdad.

Tienes decirlo tantas veces.-ella asintió.

Dios me siento tan ansiosa de conocerlo y decirle que te haga mujer de nuevo.-contesto Sango siendo un tanto melodramática, pero en verdad es que ella deseaba lo mejor para su amiga y necesitaba un hombre que le hiciera sentirse viva.

Dices cosas que yo me siento fuera de juego.-confeso Kagome.

Lo siento amiga, sé que Edward era un gran amigo nuestro y pues no pasaba más que eso…amigo.

Él se ha marchado.-dijo la pelinegra con pesar, pues en él tenía un poco de sus esperanzas puestas y bueno se esfumo tan pronto empezó.

No del todo.-ella asintió.-Vamos dime algo más, no me dejes así.

Bien ya, lo conocí en un semáforo.-Sango le miro con duda, no era un lugar nada normal.-suena raro pero estábamos saliendo con los chicos.

No me digas que el idiota por el que te enojaste.-ella asintió.-En serio que es destino esto.

Tú también.-contesto Kagome.-bueno total lo volvi a ver en un restaurant y no pude contenerme.

No me digas que lo regañaste.-la pelinegra asintió.-Ósea no pues así como conseguirás un hombre en tu cama.

No necesito un hombre en mi cama.-respondió Kagome ofendida.

Lo necesitas y claro que urge, porque sinceramente estaba pensando en tal vez ponerte en un altar porque quien diantres se vuelve virgen de nuevo.-

Eres tan mala conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu estés liada con el tonto de mi hermano.-Sango se ruborizo.-Es inevitable no darse cuenta que aún están juntos.

Ya pues, no es de mi la charla.-contesto la pelinegra con enfado.-dime como es, alto, chaparro, pelón.

No es nada de eso, es alto, de cabello rubio plateado y tiene unos ojos color miel tan claros que parecen dorados…como el mismo oro.-la pelinegra suspiro hondamente, la verdad es que Sheshomaru Taisho era todo un galán.

No pues es un tipazo amiga…cuando le regañaste no se enojó contigo.-Kagome negó.-¿Pero qué te dijo?.

Me contesto que tenía razón y me hizo sentir tan fuera de lugar, además avergonzada…se disculpó y me dijo que no manejaba tan bien la paciencia.-

Vaya menudo hombre te has encontrado y a todo esto ¿Cómo se llama?.-

Sheshomaru Taisho.-

Vaya hasta el nombre está lindo, pero porque lo haz espantado Kagome.-la peligra suspiro.

Aun puedo verlo de nuevo, le debo un dinero de las llantas que hizo favor de comprarme el domingo.-sango le miro con sorpresa.

A ver…stop un momento.-la pelinegra negaba con la cabeza.-Me perdí, el primer acto lo conoces en el semáforo porque pito como loco a los niños, segundo acto lo regañas en el restaurante y termina seduciéndote con sus disculpas…

Kagome asintió.-En que momento te compro las llantas.-solto Sango contrariada por los sucesos.

Si me dejaras hablar.-Sango asintió.-Vale pero no me interrumpas, el sábado después de que me fui al llegar a mi auto vuála encajonada por dos autos, era imposible salir del lugar.

Que mala pata amiga.-contesto la pelinegra, mientras Kagome le miraba con cara de enfado.-sigue pues.

Entonces simplemente se acercó a mí y pues me saludo…después sé que termine cenando con el pizza y tomando vino tinto.

Que romántico.-dijo Sango con ojos de ensoñación.

Si, la verdad es que es un caballero…bueno en fin salimos del lugar cuando podía sacar el carro y pues estaba ponchadisimo.

Enserio que suena como obra del destino.-

Total que me pidió la refacción y le dije que mi ex se la había llevado para repararla…termino por llevarme a mi casa y…bueno nos besamos.-omitiendo el pequeño dato de que ella fue quien le robo un beso incitada por el deseo y sumando su estado etílico.

Dios santo…tu Maestra Kagome Higurashi eres mi ídolo…ahora como diantres me dices que lo has dejado ir.-

Me espanto cuando paso por mí al día siguiente, ordeno mi desayuno y me pago las llantas…sentí que me estaba imponiendo algo que no soy.-contesto con pena.

En verdad que está bien…ni modo la menos tendrás una historia para contarle a tus nietos…-Kagome le miro con enfado.-Perdón no puedes tener nietos porque para eso ocupas hijos y para tener hijos necesitas un hombre o al menos su esperma…en serio porque no eres una amiga normal.

Sango, me siento mal por mi reacción.-contesto arrepentida y la verdad es que ella misma sabia que las cosas tal vez pudieron funcionar en el momento que aceptara salir con un hombre como ese.

Quiero conocerlo.-Kagome le miro con cara de molestia.

¿Cómo para qué?.-contesto de manera automática, lo que hizo bastante gracia a su mejor amiga.

Pues si es tan guapo, caballero y soltero…no lo sé yo soy soltera y podría conocerlo.-

No me causa tanta gracia tu comentario Sango.-un dejo de celos le lleno el estomago a Kagome quien sintió como esas emociones le hacían sentirse fuera de sus casillas.

Entonces qué esperas, márcale y dile que quieres verlo.-la pelinegra negó.-Bien, pues allá tu si lo pierdes por tu necedad.

Kagome suspiro hondo, la verdad es que moría de vergüenza con Sheshomaru Taisho y bueno perderlo…dios…

* * *

Las semanas y el mes había pasado sin pena ni gloria, Sheshomaru se dedicó por completo al trabajo y bueno a capacitar a todo el nuevo personal que tendría a su cargo.

Nada nuevo, lo único es que al después de una semana había vendido uno de los carros más caros de la flota vehicular y pues todos los vendedores estaban admirados por el desempeño de su jefe.

Incluso la insistente Livia se alejó un tanto de su persecución con el jefe, pues abiertamente le había declarado a una persona que estaba en una relación estable…así es Mathew se lo dijo y lo demás era historia.

Con esta venta estamos dentro de los tres primeros lugares a nivel nacional.-dijo Shesho sonriente en la junta.-Me siento orgulloso del buen equipo que hemos formado ahora.

Los nuevos elementos tenían algunos días ya trabajando con él, incluso Robert quien terminó por aceptar la propuesta y trajo consigo algunos nuevos clientes.

La meta es convertirnos en el número uno.-los vendedores asintieron y terminaron la junta dispuestos a vender todo lo que hubiese en la agencia, nuevas estrategias de marketing y claro juventud ante todo.

Sheshomaru estaba en su oficina mientras analizaba unos prospectos buenos como clientes.-Toc, toc.-dijo Robert.

Pasa, estás en tu casa.-

En verdad que me sorprendes, nunca me imaginé que Sheshomaru Taisho fuera tan motivador.-el solo negó con la cabeza.

Extrañaba tu sarcasmo hermano.-

Vamos que tengo aquí lo que me haz pedido.-el asintió mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaban a trabajar.

* * *

Compañera se le van los ojos.-dijo Mathew mirando a la razón de su doliente ego de macho herido.

Matt es enserio, parece que me estas vigilando.-el castaño le miro serio.-Lo que desee ver lo hare estés aquí o no, supéralo ya.

Sabes algo…olvídalo.-el simplemente paso de largo.

Por dios Livia no tienes que ser tan grosera con Matt, digo él se esfuerza.-dijo Andrea mirándole con reproche.

Es terrible tener que estar rodeada por alguien con quien saliste y aun se cree con derecho de reclamar algo…me siento acosada.-la pelinegra asintió.

Tienes algo de razón.-Andrea en verdad se preguntaba porque Matt insistía tanto con su amiga cuando ella simplemente le daba la vuelta siempre.-¿Te gusto el nuevo?.

Es bastante atractivo, pero sinceramente es más guapo Taisho.-dijo Livia.-me pregunto si la chica de cabello negro es la mujer que le calienta la cama.

Como dices esas cosas, además era lógico que él tuviera una mujer a su lado amiga.-contesto Andrea.

Pues no quisiera perder mucho tiempo en pensar en ello, además Robert también es soltero.

Livia me dirás algún día, ¿Por qué con Mathew no?.-

Haces las peores preguntas amigas y es simple, yo quiero renovarme es todo.-contesto Livia con fastidio.

* * *

Es un excelente plan, por eso necesitaba que vinieras a echarme la mano.-

Por dios Shesho a mí no me vengas con zalamerías baratas y bueno dime, esa Livia no lo sé.

Olvídalo, esa mujer me hace sentirme acosado.-dijo con enfado el peli plata mirando el monitor.

Pero es bastante bonita, tiene un cuerpo delgadito y bueno.-

Bueno pues no estoy interesado en la mujer de otro.-Robert se quedó con cara de what.-Mathew Ruiz está interesado por ella y creo que tuvieron su amoríos desde la preparatoria.

Vaya que persistente el amigo, creo que no capta el mensaje de que su tiempo pasó y el aguante de ella, porque es acoso no.-

Probablemente, así que te recomiendo que te alejes de los problemas…-Robert sonriente asintió.-Sé que te valdrá pero no quiero líos amorosos en la oficina.

Gracias jefecito.-el peli plata negó con la cabeza.-Por cierto me dirás quien es la novia que escuche tienes.

Sheshomaru suspiro hondo, pues hacia casi un mes que no se topaba con Kagome.-Dije eso para que me dejara en paz Livia.

A mí no me engañas, supe que es hermosa y de largo cabello negro.-Shesho se preguntó cómo diantres sabían eso, sería que tal vez les miraron juntos.

Sabes que no hablo de mis asuntos con nadie.-contesto secamente el peliplata.

Por dios Sheshomaru Taisho.-

Es una chica que conocí es todo y tal vez me vieron con ella fin de la historia, ya no se mas de ella.-

Pues que aburrido eres, tengo algunas llamadas por hacer con unos clientes…-sin más el rubio salió de la oficina.

Sheshomaru se había limitado a solo trabajar y con la llegada de su amigo el tiempo se había ido en conseguirle un departamento…así que omitió pensar en ella.

Pero su aroma dulce como a duraznos maduros le hicieron volar sus pensamientos en esa mujer que le puso en su sitio cuando el simplemente se sintió con derechos.

Lo cierto es que le gustaba mucho y tal vez debía de no dejar las cosas solo en eso…suspiro hondo, que les gustaba a las mujeres…flores…

* * *

Madre creo que las rosas están bien, sé que en navidad las noche buenas son la flor de temporada pero no para una boda.-dijo Kagome mientras luchaba por no tirar el teléfono, abrir la puerta y sostener la bolsa de víveres.-si madre, te marco más tarde.

Diantres.-la bolsa con verduras cayo sin más dejando los tomates esparcidos, los espárragos en las escaleras y bueno el enfado en cara de Kagome.

Al fin pudo abrir la puerta.-Disculpe este es el domicilio de la señorita Higurashi.

Así es.-contesto levantando los vegetales y al fin mirando al chico con un arreglo floral hermoso, era una cajita de madera con un listón rosado y rosas en tonos claros.

Bien pues este arreglo es para usted, me podría firmar.-ella lo hizo de manera automática mientras miraba como el chico se iba y ella se quedaba con las flores en la mano.

Era la primera vez que recibía flores a domicilio, sonrió como tonta y entro a la casa…cerró la puerta y lo coloco en la mesa.

Era perfecto, cuadradito y rosado…miro la nota, su corazón corría aceleradamente honestamente deseaba que fuera de ese hombre y suspiro hondo para leerla:

 _Lamento mi comportamiento tan impropio, deseo recibas mis disculpas en forma de flor y solo espero que no sea tarde para conocerte Maestra Kagome Higurashi…tu fiel admirador Sheshomaru Taisho._

Dios.-dijo en un hilo de voz, era como si de pronto todo aquello que había estado mal en la semana se esfumara y su corazón corría aceleradamente, suspirando con una emoción que nunca antes vivió.

La puerta sonó y ella abrió para encontrar a Sango entrando con comida China.-Hola, habrá sodas en el…dios, esas rosas no me digas.

Son de Sheshomaru.-contesto Kagome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Amiga, son hermosas a mí nunca me han enviado flores a mi casa.-ella sonrió.

A mí tampoco, es la primera vez.-contesto la peli negra mientras estrechaba la nota en su pecho.

Kagome márcale para que le des las gracias.-la pelinegra miro a su amiga con duda.-Por dios, este detalle se debe de agradecer.

La verdad es que no me esperaba esto, digo yo tal vez debería de disculparme.-

Hazlo venga.-la pelinegra suspiro hondo y se armó de valor, lo cierto es que se comunicaría al conmutador.

Buenos días Central de Autos Michigan, le atiende Arely en que le puedo ayudar.-

Me podrías comunicar con el Lic. Taisho.-dijo la pelinegra con los nervios en el estómago.

De parte de quien.-contesto la chica con duda, pues la mayor parte de las llamadas para su jefe eran hombres.

La señorita Higurashi.-contesto la pelinegra mientras escuchaba una música.

El peli plata estaba muy atento en su monitor mientras tecleaba en la computadora los resultados que le dictaba Andrea, tomo el teléfono.-Señor le llama la señorita Higurashi.

Y de pronto su concentración se fue al caño…-Si pásamela por favor.

Le transfiero señorita.-dijo Arely intrigada, quien sería esa chica tal vez la novia del señor Sheshomaru.

Gracias muy amable.-el corazón de Kagome corría aceleradamente mientras su amiga Sango le miraba con una gran sonrisa cómplice.

Escucho la voz de Sheshomaru por el teléfono.-Andrea me permites tomar esta llamada.

Claro que si.-escucho la respuesta, el peliplata miro la puerta cerrarse para al fin contestar.

Bueno.-dijo contento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la vieja usanza sin duda funcionaba.

Hola Sheshomaru, ¿Cómo estas?.-dijo la pelinegra nerviosa y con el estómago contraído los nervios que todo esto le estaba ocasionando.

He de saber que te llegaron las flores, espero que gustaran.-dijo tranquilamente el peli plata, tan solo de imaginarla sonriendo le hacia el día.

La verdad es que están hermosas, me han gustado mucho.-contesto ella sonriente, preguntándose como es que dio con su domicilio.

Me alegra escuchar tu voz, pensé honestamente que no volvería a saber de ti.-dijo con verdad y al mismo tiempo con gran pesar.

Quisiera disculparme por reaccionar de manera tan infantil.-dijo Kagome con pena.-Tal vez podríamos vernos.

Me gustaría mucho, bueno no sé si hoy mismo o tal vez el fin de semana.-dijo Sheshomaru precipitadamente.

Como tú quieras.-contesto la pelinegra, lo cierto es que hacía semanas que no conversaban y aun a pesar de miércoles no le molestaría en lo absoluto desvelarse para verle nuevamente, mas bien lo ansiaba.

Si pasara a tu casa a cenar seria molesto.-dijo el de pronto, pensando tal vez en una pizza.

Para nada, solo que.-

No te preocupes por protocolos, llevare pizza de cuatro quesos y sodas.-contesto el ameno.

Estaba por decirte que podría poner vino en la mesa.-contesto ella mientras reía.

Considero que no sería prudente y menos siendo miércoles.-contesto el mientras Kagome asentía.-pero de igual forma, si quieres vino.

No para nada, solo decía…a qué hora para prepararme con el café por lo menos.-dijo ella con nervios.

A las 8:30 ya que salga del trabajo.-contesto el peliplata.

Sales algo tarde.-dijo Kagome con pensar, pues su jornada terminaba a las 3.

Pues siendo el gerente tengo asuntos pendientes por resolver, pero estamos de celebración.-ella asintió.-Por la noche te platico.

Perfecto entonces a las 8:30 te espero en la casa.-

Suena raro verdad, nos vemos Kagome y gracias por llamarme.-contesto sincero.

A ti por las flores y por insistir.-contesto ella ruborizada por lo que había dicho.

No podría olvidarte Kagome…hasta la noche.-

Hasta la noche Sheshomaru.-sin más colgó el teléfono ante la mirada insistente de Sango y su largo suspiro.

Dime, dime…-grito su amiga ansiosa mirándola con mucha atención esperando con ansias.

Vendrá a cenar hoy.-confirmo la pelinegra con mucha emoción.

Dios…que bien…y tu sin negligé.-Kagome la miro con enfado.-Vamos no sabemos si quiere cenar o cenar te…

Por favor Sango, no seas tan pervertida.-

Ya quiero conocer a ese hombre que te envía rosas rosas y te compra llantas.-Kagome sonrió.-Pero sobre todo te aguanta porque te cargas un carácter tan pero tan…

Deja de decirme cosas, porque no te contare nada.

Que mala, comemos porque no quiero estorbar para la rutina de belleza que tendrás que aventarte.-la pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

Comamos pues.-dijo la pelinegra suspirando hondo y es que debía de ponerse a limpiar la casa.

* * *

Sheshomaru sonrió como bobo, así que ahora tendría una cena con la chica que le gustaba y en verdad esto era muy importante para él.

Pronto la realidad le trajo a la tierra y tenía trabajo por hacer, tomo su teléfono y le marco a Andrea.-Seguimos con la prospección.

Si señor.-contesto la chica de cabellos castaños.

* * *

Qué te pasa Inuyasha andas como raro.-dijo Kikyo mirando a su esposo.

Pues me siento como preocupado, ahora mi hermano se mudó a Michigan y bueno.-

Pero si es una oportunidad para él, no veo que tenga de malo.-contesto la pelinegra.

Nada de malo, solo que me gustaría verlo ya establecido con una buena mujer a su lado e hijos.-

Creo que estas siendo algo entrometido con tu hermano mayor.-Inuyasha miro a su esposa.-digo tu hermano tiene casi 40 años y si no quiere tener una mujer bueno.

Sonó como lo que estás pensando.-dijo el peliplata.

Vamos Inu que de malo tendría que tu hermano se declarara gay, digo es normal hoy en día y bueno no cambiaría nada.-comento Kikyo.

Creo que la entrometida aquí eres tú, claro que mi hermano para nada que es gay y te prohíbo que digas esto, dios en verdad que ahora me haz echo enojar.-

Lamento esto, pero en ocasiones lo he pensado…-Inuyasha era un hombre temperamental como cualquier Taisho.-No deseaba que te enojaras.

No es eso, lo pensé en algún momento pero sé que no lo es…solo que en ocasiones me da pesar con él y la soledad en la que vive.

Pero es feliz.-dijo la pelinegra.

Vamos Kikyo quien es feliz estando solo.-

No todos somos iguales, tal vez el pronto encuentre a la persona adecuada y bueno forme su familia.-Inuyasha asintió con pesar.

* * *

Kagome comenzó por limpiar la cocina, lo cierto es que no estaba nada sucio pero cuando recibes visitas todo ante tus ojos está mal.

Así que se puso unos guantes largos un mandil y se recogió el cabello en un chongo algo mientras encendía la radio con música de salsa para amenizar el ambiente.

Pronto lavo los trastes sucios, limpio el refrigerador y la estufa, para después trapear la cocina…camino con prisa después de una hora en ese lugar para al fin pasar a la sala y al baño…

Dos horas después la casa olía deliciosamente a naranja, no sabía porque pero ese aroma siempre le gustó mucho…-Creo que es tiempo para arreglarme.

* * *

Así que me dirás a donde tan arreglado y perfumado.-dijo Robert sonriente.

Tengo una cita con mi futura esposa.-contesto sin más dejando sorprendido al castaño.

Me podrías decir que me he perdido.-dijo Robert un tanto sorprendido.

Sucede que tengo una cena con mi chica.-el castaño rio divertido.

No te comprendo, pero bueno me pido un taxi y ya mañana me cuentas como te fue.-

Así será hermano.-sin más el peliplata salió sonriente de la oficina con un rumbo ya fijo en su cabeza…destino Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Kagome se miró una vez más en el espejo y suspiro hondo, será que se miraba bien con ese simple vestido de gaza azul cielo.

La verdad es que deseaba verse atractiva para Sheshomaru, tomo asiento y trato de preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pasando con su vida.

El sonido del timbre le saco de su ensoñación y le hizo que el corazón le corriera acelerado, se le seco la garganta y sintio que los pies le pesaban.

A quien engañaba estaba tan nerviosa que podría caer desmayada, esperaba que Sheshomaru no se decepcionara.

Hola Kagome.-saludo la voz rasposa de Shesho sonriente y elegante como siempre, con un traje a su medida color azul cobalto.

Estaba guapísimo, olía delicioso y su sonrisa podría desarmar a cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas.

Hola Sheshomaru, pasa.-dijo la pelinegra.-Pasa por favor.

Tu casa huele tan bien, a naranjas.-comento el peliplata mientras levantaba la bolsa.-bueno traje pizza para no errar y un poco de lasaña.

Mi favorita.-contesto Kagome mientras entraban a la cómoda casa de estilo clásico.

Que hermosa casa.-menciono el peliplata, era como esas donde los hijos crecían rodeados de un cálido hogar.

La casa perteneció a mis abuelos, después a mi madre y ahora vivo aquí.-dijo la pelinegra colocando todo en la mesa del comedor.-aunque no sé si mi hermano decida quedarse después de que se case, si es que lo hace.

Te esmeraste en tener la casa limpia, la verdad es que eres todo un estuche de monerías Maestra Higurashi.-ella sonrió divertida.

Quería disculparme contigo por la última ocasión y mi reacción casi infantil.-el negó.

La verdad es que creo que me tome demasiadas libertades y bueno tuve lo que merecía.-contesto el sonriente.-¿Te gustaron las flores?.-

Si están hermosas, es la primera vez que las recibo en casa.-

Me siento halagado.-respondió mirándole con atención, ese vestido le hacía desear pasarle las manos por todo el cuerpo.

¿Cómo estuvo tu día?.-Sheshomaru la miro con agrado, la verdad es que nunca le preguntaban algo como esto.

Es raro, que alguien me pregunte por mi día.-Kagome le sonrió mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja.

Eso le gusto, Sheshomaru sabía que ella estaba coqueteando abiertamente y el tomaría esto como una gran invitación.-Estuvo rodeado de llenados de reportes, vendí un auto y claro en junta con el departamento de ventas.

Suena algo complicado.-contesto el peliplata mirándola con atención.

No lo es tanto.-contesto el sonriente.

Bueno si te digo que mi día se resume a que tengo que cuidar que Dylan y Brian no se peleen por la misma pelota pues.

Eso para mí es más dificil, porque implica a dos pequeños seres humanos luchando por un mismo deseo y además de eso ajenos.-contesto el con pesar.

Vamos no está difícil como tú lo piensas.-el solo sonrió.-Tomemos asiento y déjame llevar las sodas.

Gracias.-el peliplata asi lo hizo, la verdad es que Kagome estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo contenta de tenerle nuevamente rondándole.-Venga pues.

La pelinegra abrió la caja y acerco los platos, aderezos, cubiertos, vasos.

Creo que eres buena anfitriona.-

No seas exagerado, la verdad es que tu haz traído la cena y bueno yo compre un par de rebanadas de pastel zanahoria, Chocolate.

Me gusta el chocolate.-dijo el sonriente haciendo que las piernas de Kagome se convirtieran en dos espaguetis a la boloñesa.

Se sentó también y se sirvió un tanto de lasaña, la verdad es que estaba muy buena.-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Michigan?.-

Aun no lo sé.-contesto Shesho con verdad.-Es mas ni siquiera lo había pensado.

Pues generalmente cuando son buenos en sus trabajos pueden ser promovidos.-el asintió.

Honestamente creo que me gusta Michigan.-dijo mirándole a los ojos.-Pero si sucediera alguna otra promoción, que honestamente lo dudo lo consideraría.

Kagome suspiro hondamente.-siempre es bueno mirar hacia el futuro.

No pienso en el futuro Kagome.-contesto sincero mirándole a los ojos.-Me gusta vivir más el presente.

Pero no tienes como metas o sueños.-

Si podría ser mi meta es tener una familia, fin de la historia y bueno para eso necesito conocer la mujer que me deslumbre.-llevo un trozo de pizza a su boca.

Eres todo un estuche de monerías Sheshomaru.-contesto Kagome mientras ambos reían de buena gana, cenaron tranquilamente y después pasaron a la sala.

Me gusta la decoración de la casa.-

Si a mi abuela le gustaba lo clásico, así que lo demás es historia.-dijo ella mientras tomaba el trozo de pastel para llevarlo a su boca.

Creo que el de chocolate es bueno, aunque dudo que me entre más en este estomago.-dejo el plato en la mesa mientras miraba con atención a Kagome que solo estaba ahí.

Se acercó a ella y sin más la atrajo a él para besarla lentamente, sus labios tomaron los rosados que estaban llenos de dulces sabores.

Deslizo lentamente su lengua en la cálida boca de la morena quien se dejó envolver por la calidez de su presencia.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el calor abrazador de su incesante deseo creciente…sentía que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba con la caricia aterciopelada de la lengua de Sheshomaru.

Dios era grandioso cuando sus manos se posaron sobre sus caderas atrayéndola a su pecho y sintió como sus senos le aplastaban.

Kagome era hermosa y ahora mismo suya como de ningún otro hombre…la beso lentamente degustándola, mordisqueo levemente su labio inferior.

Un gemido leve que era más bien un suspiro le trajo a la realidad y esa era que estaba muy duro, tan duro como una piedra, a diferencia de que sentía y ardía en deseo de poseerla.

Se separó levemente mientras sus manos le tomaba del rostro ovalado para besarle las mejillas.-Kagome.-dijo su nombre mientras sus frentes estaban pegadas.-Eres exquisita.

Ella estaba muda de la impresión, con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados del beso prolongado…dios como le gustaba ser besada por ese hombre.

Se separaron un poco y ella se acomodó el vestido que ahora mismo mostraba más piel que antes.

Sheshomaru se acomodó el cabello y respiro profundamente, necesitaba calmarse porque el tenia necesidades y ella estaba demasiado hermosa para su propio bien.

Yo…-dijo quedamente y avergonzada Kagome.

Dame una oportunidad.-soltó para sorpresa de ambos, mientras la pelinegra le miraba.

Shesho…yo no sé qué decirte.-

No soy la clase de hombre romántico, sinceramente no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de las declaraciones…-menciono el mientras Kagome se sentía complacida de escucharle.-Solo envié las flores porque deseaba verte.

Yo también lo quería.-contesto ella sonriente, la mano del peliplata le acaricio la mejilla.

Eres hermosa y honestamente tengo un espacio donde cabe tu corazón.-Kagome sintió que su corazón se detuvo ante tal declaración de amor.

Ahora mismo estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por la felicidad que le embargaba al escucharle decir esto último, en verdad era un hombre conquistador y ella estaba a punto de decirle que le tomara entre sus brazos le desnudara y le hiciera el amor.

Sheshomaru se acercó a sus labios para besarlos una vez más y esta vez se sintió tan cálido que se miraron por un largo tiempo.

Kagome estaba ahí con las manos entrelazadas con ese hombre al que ahora mismo deseaba se quedara en su vida para siempre.

Siempre proporcionándole la paz que necesitaba y la compañía que deseaba.-Kagome, me dirás al fin una respuesta.

Quiero que me digas si te marcharas si te promueven…no deseo que me partas el corazón.-soltó sin más, la verdad es que Edward le considero más amigo y se sintió decepcionada…pero con Sheshomaru las cosas eran distintas.

Un adiós del peliplata sin duda le destrozaría y ella no deseaba andar con rodeos a sus 32 años, deseaba estabilidad, seguridad y tranquilidad de una relación.

Me gusta que además de hermosa e inteligente…eres directa y la verdad es que no me marchare si no es contigo.-contesto de manera honesta y tal vez algo pretensiosa.

Eres un gran cómico Lic. Taisho.-

Vamos no me digas Taisho, haces que recuerde a Robert y no es la imagen que deseo tener en la mente.-ella sonrió.

Quiero estar a tu lado…ocupar ese espacio en tu corazón.-el asintió besándole los labios y mirándole.

Te he dicho que eres hermosa maestra Higurashi.-dijo melosamente el peliplata mientras ella solo se ruborizaba.

Nunca hasta hoy.-

Eres hermosa Kagome.-dijo el mientras sonreían encantados.-Creo que nuestra relación distante en estas semanas terminara hoy, pretendo estar muy presente.

¿De verdad?.-contesto ella retándole.

Lo dudas acaso.-Kagome negó sonriente.-Creo que es hora de me marche, mañana tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y no deseo distraer a la maestra Higurashi.

Me haces sentir como una anciana.-el simplemente negó mientras se levantaba del sofá para salir de la casa, ya pasaban de las 11.

Cuando uno se la pasa bien el tiempo se va volando.-dijo el peliplata atrayéndola a su pecho.-Te he dicho que hueles bien.

No hasta ahora, pero tú también hueles bien.-contesto ella caminaron a tropezones hacia la puerta de roble.

Me despido por el momento para que descanses y gracias por entrar a mi vida.-ella le sonrio, se dieron un suave beso en los labios y el solo se subio a su auto.

Kagome cerro y después todo fue solo suspiros.

* * *

Hola mis hermosas lectoras ahora si que estamos en el mes del amor y la amistad, pues agradeciéndoles un dia antes de contar con su presencia en esta historia ya sea para leerme o dejarme un comentario.

Las cosas entre estos dos están poniéndose bastante melosas e intensas, claro todo dependerá de como lo lleve Sheshomaru y como lo tome Kagome...que lindos esos tiempos donde la caballerosidad era lo primero en una relación y ahora vemos como todo se ha ido perdiendo en el tiempo...

Pero aquí estamos viendo que el interés tiene pies y bueno al parecer esto hizo que Sheshomaru tomara la iniciativa, arriesgándose a ser bateado pero pues funciono con un hermoso adorno de rosas y una cena improvisada que termino en una declaración de un hombre a una mujer...si ambos ya conscientes de lo que es una relación, con esperanzas y solemnidad en ello.

Espero que todo se de muy bien para ellos y bueno que el amor que les hace tanta falta llegue a sus corazones...veremos como todos lo toman en su parte de la historia.

Les deseo un feliz dia de san valentin en compañía de sus amigos y amores...besos.

Anmoncer1708.- Como siempre me haces reír con tus comentarios "Ya amarro" quisiera yo también tener a un caballero andante como ese pretendiéndome y bueno al parecer a nuestra Kagome para nada que les indiferente...ahora que después de su cena a medias velas de oportunidad en ese restaurante con todo y vinos encima es lo perfectamente normal además un beso no es nada...yo hubiese reaccionado de igual manera.

Sota creo que anda por el mundo de picaflor, pero esperemos que pronto madure y entienda que no puede llevar una vida asi para siempre, la soledad no es tan buena compañera.

Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia con mis nuevos personajes...te mando un abrazo y espero leerte nuevamente...saludos.

Yusmariz.-Si creo que la relación casi forzada con Edward simplemente no funcionaria, tiene que haber esa química que te incite a mucho mas que solo acompañarse para no estar solo en la vida y bueno solo fue la antesala al desastre con su promoción...obvio que Sheshomaru es otro dilema, el va llegando y bueno conociendo a una mujer que simplemente le puso en su lugar...

Así es el interés del peliplata se nota, solo que creo que hay que dejar que las cosas lleven su tiempo y bueno en este caso Kagome se sintió un poco temerosa de tan apabullante presencia de Sheshomaru y le esta costando aceptarlo, pero lo hara porque cuando existe un interés en ambos las cosas se dan de manera natural...todo amorch.

Gracias por seguirme en la historia linda y espero seguirte leyendo, que también te guste lo que sigue...besos.


	5. NO TE PUEDES IR

**CAPITULO 5**

 **NO TE PUEDES IR**

Kagome se miró al espejo y sonrió ante la visión que tenía, quien diría que aquel hombre que le saco de sus casillas ahora estuviera dispuesta ha darle una oportunidad.-Sheshomaru Taisho.

Era tan alto, tan fuerte, tan guapo, tan…tan…suspiro tanto que si el aire costara ella pagaría una fortuna. Camino hacia la habitación mirándose en el espejo y era como si mirara a otra persona...

Pero se quedo callada de pronto, claro que se supondría que eran si le había pedido una oportunidad.-¿Seremos novios?.- se miro una vez mas y se toco los labios mientras sonreía.

El corazón latia tranquilamente como si de pronto todo lo malo se hubiese esfumado para darle paso a muchas cosas buenas en su vida, trataría de hacer que las cosas funcionaran porque el simplemente le había encantado.

Pronto una frase vino a su mente.-Del odio al amor...hay un paso.

* * *

El peliplata entro a su departamento y a pesar de ser tan neutro con sus sentimientos no podría negar que estaba ilusionado.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no pasaba por algo como esto, tal vez desde que fuera adolescente y es que siempre fue muy tranquilo en todos los aspectos, algunas noviecillas…no más.

Kagome era una chica especial y esperaba sinceramente que la relación que ahora mismo estaban por iniciar diera frutos, la chica era un encanto.

Miro el reloj y supo que necesitaba irse a dar una ducha para poder descansar, así que hace lo suyo y soñar con los cabellos de Kagome rozándole su pecho desnudo.

Me dirás al fin que paso.-dijo Sango impaciente mirando a su mejor amiga, claro que estaba feliz se le notaba.

* * *

Hola, al fin llego la comida china me muero de hambre.-dijo sango entrando con los paquetes y colocándolos en la mesa.-¿Me dirás al fin como te fue en tu cena?.

No tengo nada que decir.-contesto la pelinegra para hacer enfadar a su amiga.

Por dios Kagome, en verdad que me estás haciendo que te od…-

Me pidió que le diera una oportunidad y acepte.-soltó ante la mirada de sorpresa total de Sango, quien diría que ella ahora mismo estará arriesgándose nuevamente para tener una relación con un completo desconocido.

Dios, Kagome esto es…-

Dime que no me he equivocado, la verdad es que me siento ansiosa y todo esto me tiene los nervios de punta…-la pelinegra miro miedo en la mirada de Kagome.-No quiero salir lastimada.

Mira si te has arriesgado es porque simplemente le hombre vale la pena y bueno no tiene nada de malo enamorarse amiga, además él es maduro y no creo que ande de conquista.-

Kagome suspiro hondo.-Yo espero conocerlo aún más, porque no se mucho de su vida y tal vez tenga un pasado como yo.

Por dios Kagome, con 37 años claro que tiene un pasado y tal vez ex esposa.-pronto la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que ella no había indagado mucho en el pasado de su ahora novio.

Aunque siendo sincera moría de celos al pensar que Sheshomaru se hubiese casado con alguien, a pesar de eso ella también tenía un pasado junto a Koga.

* * *

Sheshomaru estaba tecleando en la computadora, la verdad es que tenía muchos informes que enviar y estaba agradecido de que al fin pudiere terminarlos.

Adjunto la información y envió el correo, respiro hondamente quien diría que ser gerente fuera tan complicado…solo le pedía a dios no perder el cabello.

Vaya hermano tienes una cara de alegría…dime.-el peliplata le miro sin expresión en el rostro mientras se quitaba los lentos.-vamos.

Que tengo que decirte, bueno he enviado al fin los informes que se han vuelto un grano en el culo.-soltó mientras Robert reía.

Ahora si me doy cuenta de que algo pasa.-soltó el rubio mientras tomaba asiento.-me dirás que la mujer en cuestión acepto el trato.

Hablas como si fuera un negocio.-dijo Sheshomaru mirándole con atención y lo cierto es que no deseaba decir nada más.

Por dios sensei, eres el número 1 en las negociaciones de ventas y .-

Ella no es una compra y sabes que de mi vida privada no suelo hablar nada.-contesto el peliplata siendo tajante con el tema.

Bien…pues espero conocerla algún día.-soltó con pesar Robert, pues su amigo era siempre hermético con todo.

* * *

Koga miraba en su monitor una vieja fotografía que compartía con Kagome cuando eran jóvenes y la verdad no podría negar que en ocasiones extrañaba lo que tuvo con la pelinegra.

Pero él había conocido a una chica mucho más joven y claro que una cosa llevo a otra…

 _Inicio de flash back._

Koga quieres que te sirva más, te estoy hablando.-dijo Kagome mientras el solo negaba con la cabeza.

Lo siento estoy algo…-

Perdido…no inventes que te pasa.-dijo ella con molestia, pues justo ahora con las clases y el interinato en el hospital era complicado coincidir.

Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y bueno, quisiera que habláramos Kagome.-soltó sin más parándose del comedor para mirarla a los ojos.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?.-dijo la pelinegra con temor, pues ella amaba profundamente a Koga y su plan de vida se resumía en casarse con él, tener hijos y ser feliz.

Mira honestamente…-el castaño respiro hondo, era complicado.-tengo muchas responsabilidades entre la universidad, el interinato y me siento agobiado.

He sido paciente contigo y no reclamo nada más que unas horas a la semana…-Koga sintió pesar por ella.-Te amo y hare todo por ayudarte.

Lo sé, yo también te amo Ely pero ahora mismo no tengo muchas opciones.-contesto con pesar.

Se claro, porque sinceramente no te entiendo.-respondió ella mirándole ceñuda.

Quiero que nos demos un tiempo.-soltó sin más dejando a Kagome muda de la impresión, pues para ella el tiempo era distancia y distancia era olvido.

¿Estas terminando conmigo?.-el negó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Te amo, pero no estoy siendo justo contigo mi amor…-un par de lágrimas se asomaron por los castaños ojos de Kagome.-estoy dándote la peor parte de mí.

No quiero que terminemos, tenemos planes y.-

Y de nada sirven si no tengo tiempo para ellos.-contesto con verdad mientras se acercaba para besar sus labios, Kagome desprovista de razón lo beso con pasión y esa pasión encendió el calor de Koga.

La apretó contra su pecho y la levanto del suelo, adoraba su apasionante entrega, su estrechez y su cálido cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo.

Las piernas de Kagome se enredaron en su cintura camino con ella a su habitación, esa donde perdiera la virginidad a su lado y término por besarla hasta hacerle el amor.

 _Fin de flash back._

Kagome Elizabeth Higurashi Brooks…Elizabeth Brooks…-dijo Koga en silencio cerrando los ojos, adoraba el aroma de duraznos en su cuerpo y adoraba el recuerdo de su última entrega.

Las cosas se terminaron porque la distancia se interpuso entre ellos y a pesar de que se había casado con la distracción aparente de Ayame con su bello cabello rojizo…fueron 7 largos años junto a la pelinegra.

No podría negar que la amo profundamente, pero cuando iniciaron su relación estaban en medio de su propia formación y con ello su inexperiencia.

Todo fue solo a su alrededor, sometido a una relación que no soporto y cayó en la rutina…sábados de salidas, domingos de películas y te amos sin sentidos entre semana.

Ya había pasado el tiempo para poder olvidarla, pero solo engañaba a los demás…aun deseaba abrazarla y besarla…Ayame era buena mujer, buena esposa, joven, hermosa y la madre de su hijo.

En ocasiones de paz era cuando se arrepentía de lo mal que le pago a Kagome y reconocía que ella era la merecedora de ese matrimonio, ese hijo y esa vida.

Sin embargo deseaba en el fondo que ella regresara para darle todo aquello que merecía y en parte el simplemente le arrebato por egoísmo.

Le deseaba felicidad a pesar de que no volvió a verla desde hacía tantos años.

Doctor Mizuno.-escucho la puerta abrirse, pronto sus pensamientos desaparecieron para enfocarse en su trabajo de nuevo.

* * *

Entonces me dirás que no tienes esa relación.-Sota suspiro con enfado Emily era una chica grandiosa y podría decirse que a pesar de tener relaciones varias, ella era a quien en verdad quería...dolia pensar en que le suplantara.

Sabes que mi vida es viajar y bueno, nosotros tenemos una relación abierta es todo.-contesto con enfado mientras ella le miraba sin expresión alguna.

De verdad que te la piensas pasar en grande en esta vida cierto.-dijo la rubia con molestia mientras el pelinegro enarcaba una ceja, pues cuando colocaba sus manos en la cintura era augurio de pelea.

Bien quieres hacer esto.-reclamo con enfado Sota.-Perfecto, creo que nosotros tal vez tengamos que terminar con el acuerdo y cada uno por su lado.

Emily le miro con enfado y suspiro hondo, demonios en que momento había pasado todo esto.-Estoy embarazada.

Sota la miro sin expresión alguna, su cerebro estaba preparado para un enfrentamiento más y después una reconciliación…era como funcionaban las cosas, lo mismo de siempre.

¿Estas segura de eso?.-

Claro que lo estoy, me desmaye un par de veces y pensé que podría ser la presión...-la rubia suspiro hondo.-pero en urgencias me dijeron que no, tengo 13 semanas.

No es mío.-contesto Sota mirándole retadoramente mientras ella solo enarcaba una ceja.

No sé por qué no me sorprende lo que dices Sota, la verdad es que lo mejor será que te marches y no vuelvas a buscarme para nada.-

Sota que quedo así todo sorprendido, generalmente ella era una mujer que nunca se dejaba vencer ante nadie y el ser rechazado con tanta indiferencia lo hizo trastabillar.-¿Solo así?.

Solo así Sota, es mejor que tomes tus cosas y te marches, yo solo tengo que seguir con mi vida.-dijo la rubia tomando su celular.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que esto no era del todo agradable, ser botado por una chica con la que tenía una relación de idas y venidas en España desde hacía un par de años…estaba sorprendido.

¿Tendrás al hijo que esperas?.-ella le miro con cara de enfado.

Sabes... lo que te haga con mi vida, simplemente no es de tu incumbencia.-contesto con verdad, pues hacia un momento él dijo que no sería suyo.

Pero si es mío.-menciono con sorpresa.

Claro que es tu hijo imbécil, no soy una mujerzuela que se anda acostando con cualquiera...si no simplemente se lo diría al padre correcto.-soltó con molestia.

Por dios Emily no juegues conmigo, esto es un tema en verdad complicado y bueno no tengo la estabilidad para darte una casa, esas cosas que hacen las familias normales.

La rubia sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, ella tampoco tenía planeado embarazarse con 25 años y mucho menos hacerse responsable de un hijo.

Créeme que no estaba en mis planes, pero llego y yo no podría simplemente desaparecerlo.-soltó con pesar mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir por sus mejillas.

Sota estaba estático, mirando en sus ojos azules la verdad que necesitaba y bueno él tampoco podría hacer mas.-Venga que solucionaremos esto, tal vez podemos hacerlo mejor.-ella asintió mientras el pelinegro la atraía a su pecho.

Bien estaba hecho, él no podría negarse a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos tan irresponsables como tener a tres parejas en donde paraba.

Suspiro hondo, él no podría dejar un hijo sin padre porque sabía la falta que hacia al crecer…debía de aceptar de una vez sus sentimientos por Emily, pues aunque estuviera con alguien mas siempre anhelaba regresar a sus brazos y besarle hasta que dijera su nombre.

No lo sabía, promesas no las tenía tampoco y bueno solo podría darle su presencia…

* * *

Me contaras lo que ha pasado.-dijo Mireya mientras Kagome tomaba asiento.

Lo cierto es que aun no comprendo lo que sucede.-dijo contesto con honestidad la pelinegra.-Digo me siento halagada por el hecho de que Cecilia me considere capaz, pero.

Por dios Kagome no seas tan simple, todos sabemos que eres una maestra muy buena y por eso los padres de familia se sienten agradecidos que des clase en ultimo grado del preescolar.

Lo sé, pero tanto como para ser directora siento que me falta como más experiencia.-

Ya son más de 5 años, además haz dado generaciones de estudiantes que regresan a buscarte con gusto y bueno si eres capaz.-comento la castaña.

Tengo miedo en fallar como cuando daba clases en la primaria.-

¿Tal vez deseas regresar a la primaria?.-ese en verdad seria todo un reto para Kagome, pues ella sentía que estaba preparada para eso y más…pero.

Aun no lo sé.-

Yo digo que tomes esta oportunidad y posterior a ello, des clases particulares como siempre has deseado.-

Podría funcionar para que pierda el miedo, verdad.-Mireya asintió.

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo va todo?.-

Te haz enterado.-Sango miro a las chicas sin entender mucho, lo cierto es que ella estaba ajena a todo.

De que tiene novio Kagome.-Mireya solo sonrió.-¿Al parecer es otra cosa?.-

Eso de guardar la vida privada de las personas no es lo tuyo cierto.-contesto Mireya haciéndola sonrojar por vergüenza.-Kagome se convertirá en la directora.

Sango la miro con sorpresa.-En serio, por dios amiga eso es tan…tan bueno.-

Aun no sé si puedo aceptar.-Kagome suspiro hondamente y bueno es que aún no sabía qué hacer.

¿Por qué no ?.-contesto Sango mirándole a los ojos.

No tengo toda esa experiencia y bueno.-

Amiga es un preescolar, además te servirá de mucho y bueno tal vez podrías consultarlo con Sheshomaru.-la pelinegra se quedó callada…lo cierto es que ese tipo de cosas se platicaban con alguien más.

* * *

El peliplata miraba el reloj, lo cierto es que no había tenido tiempo para llamar a su ahora novia y quien diría que a sus 37 años estaba en una relación formal…era raro.

Nos vemos mañana jefe.-escucho la voz de Robert quien salía detrás de Andrea.

Que les vaya bien.-el peliplata suspiro hondo mientras pensaba en Kagome y en su pasado.

 _Inicio de flash back_

Así que tú eres la mujer.-dijo el sonriente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

Que mujer soy.-contesto la chica de cabellos negros mientras se apretuja contra su pecho.

La mujer más importante en mi mundo.-Se acercó a sus labios.

 _Fin de flash back._

Sheshomaru suspiro hondo, el pasado era eso…pasado y pisado pronto recordó la calidez de Kagome…la deseaba como a ninguna otra, pero no solo el cuerpo si no el alma.

La soledad de la oficina le anuncio que debía de salir de ahí.

* * *

Lauren estaba pensando en los vestidos de bodas…ella no imagino jamás casarse nuevamente.-¿Qué te sucede estas muy callada?.-

Nada Michael.-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Te conozco y sé que algo sucede.-ella cerro el libro que fingía leer.

La verdad es que estaba pensado que me casare antes que mi hija, me gustaría mucho que encontrara a un buen hombre.-soltó con verdad la pelinegra.

No entendí porque termino con Koga.-ella suspiro.

Pensé que se casarían y yo confié en su palabra, pero al parecer las cosas se enfriaron antes de que algo siquiera pasara…Elizabeth sufrió mucho.

Lo único que debe de valerte por el momento es saber que ella estará bien y encontrara al hombre que le hará feliz…así como yo a ti.-

Eres un meloso Michael.-

Pero te gusta no es así.-ella asintió mientras lo besaba.

* * *

Kagome miraba el televisor, la propuesta que tenía era difícil de rechazar porque necesitaba la plata pero también era mucha responsabilidad.

Tal vez si lo consultara con su madre o con Sheshomaru…pronto se dio cuenta que no le había llamado y bueno el tampoco.

El timbre sonó y ella se preguntó quién sería a esa hora, se levantó del sillón.-Hola.-dijo Sheshomaru mirándole con sorpresa.

Hola, yo…¿Qué haces acá?.-el solo sonrió.

Lo siento, espero no interrumpirte.-pronto Kagome se dio cuenta de que había sido grosera.

Lo siento yo, pasa por favor.-dijo en automático la pelinegra avergonzada por la manera en que le recibió.

Espero que no recibas así a tus visitas.-ella lo miro con atención y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que traía puesta la pijama ligera que usaba para dormir.

Los pezones color melocotón se desdibujaban perfectamente y claro que eso creo reacciones en cadena en cierta parte anatómica de Sheshomaru, que no era de hierro.

Kagome solo cruzo sus brazos para cubrir su precioso error mientras el peliplata complacido miraba su mejillas teñidas de rojo.-Estas hermosa.-la atrajo a su pecho mientras ella solo lo abrazaba.-Dios me mataras.

La pelinegra solo cerró los ojos, como alguien casi desconocido podría darte esas sensaciones maravillosas en escasos segundos de verse.

Se separaron y su ligera desnudez fue cubierta por el saco de Sheshomaru.-Creo que te quedara grande, pero estará bien.

Qué pena contigo yo.-

Por mí no hay problema, solo que llegare a darme una ducha de agua fría.-ella le miro con pena.-Eres sumamente perfecta.

Sus labios se acercaron y tomaron los color cereza que solo se dejaron llevar por la intensidad de un deseo pasional.

Haz cenado ya.-

No…honestamente solo vine porque deseaba verte.-contesto.

Vamos he preparado una sopa de verduras bastante buena…solo déjame vestir.-menciono Kagome apretándose al saco que tenía el fuerte aroma de la colonia de Sheshomaru.

Por mí no hay problema si cocinas desnuda.-soltó meloso mientras ella le miro a los preciosos ojos color dorado.

Dejo el saco en el sillón y camión hacia su habitación, pronto Sheshomaru se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el encaje…-Dios.-gimió con pesar.

Kagome se puso un sostén una simple playera y unos shorts, recogió su cabello en un chongo alto.-He regresado, ¿Cocinas?.-

Te sorprenderías como he sobrevivido todos estos años.-

No tienes cuerpo de que solo vivas de comida rápida o congelada.-dijo Kagome.

Me siento halagado por lo que dices…lo cierto es que aprendí desde joven a prepárame desayunos y después llego el internet.

Pues déjame felicitarte.-el sonrió, era tan fácil hacerlo cuando ella le hablaba.-lo cierto es que yo aprendí hace algunos años, me costó algo de trabajo pero creo que estoy bien.

¿Recordaste algo cierto?.-pregunto él.

Creo que no tengo pan tostado…déjame colocar unas piezas para que este completo.-se acercó a la cocina y encendió la estufa, minutos después el peliplata al fin probo una cena merecedora de un aplauso.

¿Te gusta?.-

Sinceramente, creo que te raptare para que me cocines.-ambos rieron de buena gana.

Mi madre es una mujer con gran sazón, le gusta mucho cocinar.-comento la pelinegra.-bueno además de que ha trabajado en ello.

Como cocinera.-Kagome asintió.-Eres afortunada de tener a una madre trabajadora, la mía creo que se le quema el agua.

Quieres un poco de pastel.-el asintió mientras le servía un vaso de leche fría y un trozo de pastel.

Creo que vendré seguido a cenar a esta casa.-respondió Sheshomaru ante las atenciones recibidas.

Por mi encantada, así sirve que no me lo paso tan sola.-dijo ella dándole carta abierta al peliplata.

Solo lo dices porque eres demasiado amable.-ella negó con pesar mientras Shesho llevaba a su boca una cucharada de pastel.

Para nada, la verdad es que como veras ahora me encuentro sola en esta casa y bueno tu compañía no me vendría mal.-dijo ella.

Estoy a punto de tomarte en mis brazos y subirte a tu habitación para hacerte el amor.-ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eran adultos y claro que podrían decirse la verdad.-No estás sola.

Haces que me...-el corazón de la pelinegra latía rápidamente ante esa confesión.

Eres hermosa Kagome, amable, cocinas bien y eres mi novia…es normal que desee mucho mas de ti…-ella se avergonzó.-pero todo a su tiempo, yo aceptare con gusto acompañarte todas las noches.

Así como era sonó y ella solo sonrió, el corazón le corría desbocado ante la declaración y aceptación de la propuesta de Kagome.

Tu novia.-contesto ella.-shesho le tomo la mano y respondio con una hermosa declaración.

Me harias el honor de convertirte en mi novia.-la pelinegra se avergonzó y sonriente mientras asentia, la beso sin mas.

Se separo un instante para verse a los ojos.-Se que quieres preguntarme algunas cosas, asi que soy todo oídos.

La pelinegra solo le miro con atención.-¿Has tenido a una mujer especial en tu vida?.-Sheshomaru suspiro hondo y es que en verdad ella merecía la verdad.

La tuve hace algunos años, durante 5 años…-Kagome le miro con reserva y es que ella misma tuvo a Koga por 7 años a su lado.-después todo simplemente se disipo en el tiempo.

Lo se.-contesto la pelinegra mirando el vaso.

¿Soy importante para ti Kagome?.-la pelinegra miro a Sheshomaru y se quedó sin palabras, hacia cuanto que eso pasaba si recién lo estaba conociendo.

Aun no lo sé.-contesto honestamente sin dejar de mirarlo y tomar sus reacciones.

Tu para mi si eres importante.-respondió el peliplata sonriente.-Quiero hacerte olvidar cualquier rastro de ese pasado.

Kagome trago en seco y lo miro con calidez.-Yo quiero que eso pase.-

Sucederá.-se acercó a ella y le beso lentamente mientras la apretaba entre sus piernas para que ella alzara sus brazos sobre sus anchos hombros.

La aterciopelada lengua del peliplata se deslizo sutilmente sobre la cálida boca de Kagome que le recibió con gusto, su respiración caliente era el tónico para hacer vibrar su corazón de necesidad pura.

Ella sentía como su corazón corría acelerado mientras que la suavidad de sus curvas se amoldaba con desespero entre la calidez de Sheshomaru Taisho.

El peliplata supo cómo seducirle sin tanto esfuerzo, la verdad es que ella era toda pasión y toda entrega…eso le gustaba mucho de su chica.

La miro a los ojos y le besos la frente.-Sabes que eres hermosa Kagome.

Me haces sentir en verdad especial.-respondio ella mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

Bien, me dirás que es lo que te aflige.-ella le miro a los ojos con atención, eran dorados como rayos del mismo sol.

Pareciera que me conoces desde hace ya un tiempo.-el peliplata le acomodaba un mechón oscuro detrás de su oreja.

Yo quiero ser todo aquello que te sujete a la vida, el hombre que necesitas, que te proteja, que te haga vibrar, que te haga suspirar y más allá de todo esto…deseo verte resplandecer por mi…quiero todo de ti Kagome.

La pelinegra se quedó sin aliento mientras las mejillas se arrebolaban por su declaración…le miro a los ojos y simplemente se acurruco en su pecho.-me desarmas.

Tú me incendias.-ambos rieron de buena gana.

Sabes he recibido una propuesta de trabajo.-el peliplata le prestó atención.-Cecilia la directora del colegio me ofreció quedarme con la dirección y yo simplemente no sé qué decidir.

Sheshomaru se dio cuenta de que aún estaban en proceso de conocerse, pero no implicaba que él no pudiese dar su opinión personal.-¿A que tienes miedo?.

Kagome suspiro mientras miraba los ojos de Shesho…lo cierto es que si lo tenía.-A fracasar.

Pero creo que si te ofrecieron esta oportunidad es porque eres una persona capaz de hacer el trabajo.-menciono el peliplata.

La verdad es que no conozco mucho lo administrativo.-

Pero no es algo que tu no aprendas con la práctica y bueno, sé que mi chica es inteligente…-Kagome sonrió.-Sabes yo vivía cómodamente, tenía un trabajo tranquilo como vendedor y pues creo que vieron en mi potencial…también tenía temor.

¿Pero tú eres muy seguro?.-el suspiro hondo mientras negaba.

No tanto, me ha costado mucho parecer seguro y no puedo negarlo que lo soy ahora…pero también la necesidad en ocasiones de lograr ser mejor te impulsa y sé que tú puedes.

Eres todo un coach profesional, haz pensado en dar conferencias de motivación.-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Sí, tengo un prospecto bastante atractivo a quien puedo darle sesiones intensas de motivación.-el simplemente la apretó contra su pecho para besarla con avidez.

Su lengua fue bien recibida ante una cálida boca urgente de deseo…Kagome se sentía excitada y temblaba entre sus brazos, acaricio su cabello sedoso entre sus dedos.

Su respirar rápido y las manos que comenzaban a bajar por su cuerpo esbelto le anunciaban que él estaba deseoso de más.-

Poco a poco trato de controlarse, tenía tanto por demostrarle acerca de todo aquello que un coach le podría enseñar a una mujer como ella.

Kagome se dejó envolver por la sombra del deseo y por la sombra de la soledad…ella deseaba vivir.

Desde Koga todo en su vida personal se convirtió en un tono gris y ahora, esto era tener el arcoíris en sus manos…

No podría perderlo, deseaba vibrar, temblar de deseo, sentir la piel desnuda ser besada y ella ser amada…todo aquello que le hiciera sentirse como una mujer viva, hermosa, deseada…todo aquello…que solo un hombre le debía hacer sentir.

Sheshomaru trato de controlarse, porque su fuego interno estaba saliéndose por los poros de la piel y claro que ella no se lo ponía para nada fácil.

Su piel era suave, amaso con lentitud su trasero y pronto sus manos le sujetaron el cuello terso para aprisionarla a su cuerpo.

Deslizo su lengua sedosa por el cuello níveo de Kagome y ella dios era perfecta…soltó un leve gemido que le hizo tragar en seco y abrió los ojos llenos de deseo…

Deseo que le estaba consumiendo…-Juegas con fuego Kagome y te puedes quemar.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior esperando que a todo se nublara.-Sera mejor que me marche.

El peliplata era un caballero y tenía que respetarla…camino hacia la puerta tratando de acomodarse a cierta parte de su anatomía que se revelaba.

Yo…-Kagome sintió la mano de Sheshomaru en su mejilla.

No te preocupes, acepta la propuesta Kagome yo sé que tu podrás hacerlo bien y bueno tal vez no te conozco como desearía pero…lo siento.

Ella con sus preciosos ojos chocolates le miro y supo que tenía que hacer lo que su alma le pedía…-No te puedes ir.

Sheshomaru suspiro hondo se acercó a Kagome y la beso.

* * *

Les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia que se estará convirtiendo en un poco mas adulta, poco a poco nuestros personajes comenzaran a desarrollarse cada uno y bueno el click se ha dado entre estos dos.

El amor anda en el aire, Shesho simplemente es irresitible y bueno Kagome ya lo hizo tan suyo como ella quiera...y claro que quiere...digo es lo perfectamente normal y sano en una pareja...el amor, la pasión y todo lo demás.

Lo maravilloso de un hombre que sabe lo que quiere no se anda con rodeos y bueno da todo, por el simple gusto de ser feliz y claro hacer feliz.

A Sota creo que al fin le tocara convertirse en un adulto y por supuesto que hacerse responsable de sus acciones, esperemos que le funcione.

Lo bueno es que a Lauren que le pedía a dios un hombre para su hija al parecer al fin le escucho...esperemos que todo empiece a funcionar para nuestra nueva pareja y que lo que anhelan ambos simplemente se de...porque lo merecen.

Quiero agradecerles que se tomen el tiempo para leerme y claro para comentar la historia, les deseo un feliz fin de semana y les quiero mil.

Yusmariz.-Ahora si que tiro la carne al asador y parece ser que la pelinegra hizo lo que yo haría...dejarse seducir es un arte en verdad interesante y bueno Shesho esta pintando para esto...Kagome simplemente merece ser amada ...gracias por tus comentarios te mando un abrazo linda.

Camoni.-Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando la historia...saluditos.


	6. MI QUERIDA MAESTRA

**CAPITULO 6**

 **MI QUERIDA MAESTRA**

La beso con pasión mientras la ropa comenzaba simplemente a estorbar, el calor les hacía correr la sangre como un torrente de lava.

Ardían de deseo, de necesidad y de soledad…deseaban estar tan juntos como se pudiera.

La pelinegra se montó sobre su cintura y el simplemente la llevo a tropezones a la recamara, sus labios se deslizaron por el cuello blanco.

Mientras sus manos apretaban ese hermoso trasero que desde siempre le encanto y su aroma envolvía todo para el…Sheshomaru ardía…se quemaba…Kagome solo trato de no pensar en el después.

El después de una larga lista de auto reproches, pero ella era una mujer con necesidades y estas debían de ser cubiertas…si…ella lo deseaba.

La coloco en el suelo para tomarla de su rostro y profundizar el beso, pronto deslizo la blusa ligera por encima de su cabeza…así es con prisa, sin poses y el sostén con torpeza se quitó.

Sheshomaru le prestó atención a su ahora novia, estaba por hacerla suya y era hermosa…las mejillas encendidas, los labios rojos…-No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Ella solo se acercó y lo beso con pasión…pronto era pronto para todo y poco para siempre…la recostó en la cama mientras su boca buscaba el pezón color durazno…

Succiono con lentitud mientras su mano se deslizaba por su cuerpo desnudo hasta llegar al monte de venus deslizando sus largos dedos en la feminidad de sus pliegues húmedos.

Era simplemente sincronía perfecta de dos cuerpos necesitados…deslizo un dedo dentro y ella gimió fuerte…los ojos de Kagome se apretaron ante la intromisión de un extraño.

Pero fue perfecto, hacia tantos años que estaba ahí entre las sombras esperando con ansias revivir…revivir como lo que era una mujer hermosa y joven.

Sus gemidos se hicieron sonoros por la habitación que estaba a oscuras…poco a poco la piel se le erizo ante la caricia íntima y verle ahí besando cada parte de ella…

Era hermoso verlo desnudo y ahora sobre su cuerpo…calidez contra soledad…soledad contra fuego…fuego contra razón…razón contra pasión…pasión contra necesidad…

Sheshomaru se detuvo un segundo para ver su reacción deliciosa con los ojos abiertos las pupilas dilatadas y los labios hinchados…deslizo su miembro en la suave entrada de terciopelo y seda que le hizo soltar un gutural sonido primitivo.

Era exquisita, sentía que se correría en ese maldito y perfecto instante…era lo mejor que la vida podría darle…se movió lentamente y poco a poco comenzó a hacerle el amor con tranquilidad.

El deseaba abrirla por completo, hundirse sin reservas y sin pensar en nada, morderla, chuparla, saborearla.

Kagome se quedó quieta era complicado, él estaba en otro lugar…era algo sublime…su humedad comenzó a hacer ese proceso mucho más fácil de llevar.

Pronto los movimientos de Shesho le hicieron gemir sin control, sus grandes manos levantaron su trasero para hundirse más y más hasta hacerla gritar.

Era un mar de sensaciones, con todos los poros de la piel transpirando y el corazón bombeando sangre por todo el cuerpo…

Shesho sintió como ella comenzó a tensarse…le apretaba que parecía le trozaría su miembro y sin más gimió tan alto que fue hermoso sentir como sus uñas eran enterradas en su espalda.

Dios…dios…-pronto el peliplata se corrió con un agudo gemido que después dio pie al silencio total.

El peliplata se quitó de encima de Kagome para dejarla respirar…ella trataba de regularizar su respiración.

Shesho.-dijo ella.

Eres perfecta mi amor.-soltó el peliplata haciendo que ella le mirara con los ojos muy abiertos.-No me arrepiento de hacerte mía Kagome.

Yo tampoco.-contesto ella sonriente…¿Qué podría pasar?.

Nos damos una ducha.-la pelinegra asintió.

* * *

Sota fumaba mirando su computador, la verdad es que todo esto que pasaba no estaba en sus planes…el seria padre y como negarse a asumirlo.-Hola.

Hola.-contesto el pelinegro mirando a la rubia sentarse con un gran vaso de té helado.

Me invitas.-ella asintió pasándole el vaso, estaba helado y delicioso.

He traído sushi, por si quieres comer algo.-comento la rubia mientras miraba su celular y el simplemente le sonrió.

¿Qué haremos?-soltó haciendo que Emily se tensara para después suspirar hondo.

Pues la prioridad por el momento es que él bebe se desarrolle bien.-

¿Has ido al médico?-

Sí, yo estoy yendo a mis chequeos normales y buenos tomando el ácido fólico, vitaminas prenatales y todo eso.-contesto ella.

¿Cuándo nos casaremos?-la rubia se quedó callada y le miro con sorpresa.

Espera un momento Sota, yo no he pensado en casarme contigo por la obligación del bebe…-el pelinegro la miro.-honestamente creo que sería un error.

Lo sé, pero quiero darle la familia que nuestro hijo merece…-ella asintió.-nosotros nos entendemos bien y bueno tu sabes que crecí sin un padre.

Creo que más bien tienes que definir tú lo que deseas hacer en la vida, tienes que arreglar todo lo que hay a tu alrededor si en verdad deseas comprometerte en esta relación.

Es más complicado que solo andar por el mundo como un completo irresponsable.-ella asintió.-En cuanto mi madre se entere me cortara las pelotas.

Emily comenzó a reír y Sota la siguió, la verdad no podría negar que adoraba a la más guapa rubia que pudiera conocer y claro su sentido del humor.

¿Cómo es tu familia?-

Pequeña y complicada, cuando vivía mi abuelo aun con todo esto eran dos contra mi…mi hermana es maestra de preescolar, sé que le caerás bien y bueno a mi madre con solo decirle que será abuela…-

Mis padres no creo que lo tomen tan bien, pero es mi decisión.-

Necesito buscarme un trabajo y establecerme ya.-soltó sota mientras ella se preocupaba, adoraba que el fuera feliz volando a todas partes.

Sota, ¿Estas tratando de crear una familia conmigo?.-el asintió.-Yo tengo claros mis sentimientos por ti, pero siento que tu no.

Yo te quiero y honestamente desearía amarte.-la rubia se ruborizo.-Me la paso bien contigo, eres mucho más de lo desee tener.

Desearía convertirme en tu esposa y ser la señora Higurashi, pero también quiero seguridad…-el asintió.-te seguiría hasta Michigan.

Lo se Emily, tratare de resolverlo todo y tomaremos juntos la mejor decisión para ambos…-él se levantó y se acercó a ella para besarla.

Era tersa, suave y dulce.-Nosotros podemos.-ella sonriente asintió.

Estoy embarazada, no enferma.-

No quiero lastimarlo, digo con mi tamaño.-Emily comenzó a reír mientras Sota la recostaba en el sillón para besarla.

* * *

Kagome se miró en el espejo, era complicado verse ahí con esa luz.-Te ves hermosa, ¿Cómo te sientes?.

Honestamente, bien.-contesto ella sonriente, mientras se acercaba a Sheshomaru quien estaba acostado en la cama de suave colcha color crema.

Tu cama es demasiado cómoda.-ella asintió.

Compre un colchón de memoria, hace un par de años choque y me lesione el cuello.-El peliplata enarco las cejas y llevo su mano a su terso cuello.

¿Has tenido terapia?.-ella negó

Utilice el collarín por unos 15 días, ya sabes antiinflamatorio fue todo.-contesto ella mientras se acercaba para besarle los labios.

Has estado estupenda Kagome, quiero decirte que estaré muy presente en tu vida.-ella asintió acurrucándose a su lado.

Tendrás que levantarte muy temprano para irte a cambiar.-él sonrió.

Eso es lo de menos…que tal si tú y yo…-se besaron una vez más ajenos a todo lo que el futuro les deparaba.

* * *

Ayame quisiera que me dijeras si recogiste el traje de la tintorería.-dijo Koga apurado.

Lo siento, se me olvido por completo cariño.-contesto la castaña.

Lo necesitaba para el día de hoy, pero bueno yo paso ahora mismo…-contesto el pelinegro, la verdad es que su hijo era demasiado demandante.

Está bien, puedo encargarte formula y pañales.-dijo Ayame mientras se acercaba para acomodarle la corbata como cada mañana.

Dime si necesitaras algo más, no quiero que después me marques para.-

Solo esto, saldré con mi amiga Sandra por la tarde.-

¿A dónde iras?.-pregunto Koga mirándole con atención, lo cierto es que su esposa era todo lo aquello bueno que necesitaba y podría mantenerla bastante bien…pero era joven, el celoso.

Al Chai…-contesto sin más restándole importancia al asunto.

Bueno, cuidado con él bebe…¿Necesitas dinero?.-ella negó mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en los labios.

Tengo la tarjeta.-contesto sonriente.

Perfecto…nos vemos por la tarde, te llamare.-ella asintió.

* * *

Te sirvo mas.-Sheshomaru negó.-¿Te ha gustado?.

Esto está buenísimo, como la mujer que lo preparo…deberías de abrir un restaurant.-Kagome rio.

Vamos por dios, creo que solo tienes un poco de hambre.-el negó.

De verdad que me puedo acostumbrar a todo esto.-contesto Sheshomaru mirándola.-Dame un beso.

Kagome se acercó a él y lo beso.-Se nos hará tarde.

Por mí no hay problema, pero por ti creo que si.-el reloj marcaba las 8 am.-Sera mejor que te apures.

Ella asintió mientras terminaba su desayuno y desparecía por el pasillo, Sheshomaru bebió de su taza para levantarse al fin.

Esto le estaba gustando demasiado.-Creo que estoy lista.-dijo la pelinegra llamando su atención con un precioso vestido color azul arriba de su rodilla…el cabello en una coleta alta…muy bonita.

Ese vestido me gusta, pero…-ella se miró con atención.-no me gustaría que se viera algo más.

Vamos que ahora te conviertes en un posesivo.-el asintió apretándola contra su cuerpo.-mira.

La pelinegra se levantó el vestido enseñando una licra.-Eso está mucho mejor, pero que tal si me enseñas que hay debajo de esa tela.

Kagome sonrió.-vamos que se hace tarde.

Te invito a comer, te pasas por mí a la oficina y comemos juntos te parece.-ella asintió, salieron de la casa y el peli plata espero a que ella cerrara para irse a su apartamento.

Ha sido una noche espectacular a tu lado Kagome Higurashi.-la pelinegra lo beso en los labios sin importarle nada mas.-Te veo al rato.

Si, que tengas buen día.-dijo la pelinegra mientras se besaban y ella se subía a su auto, cada uno partió a sus actividades.

* * *

Sango miro a su amiga corriendo literalmente.-bueno días Kagome, pensé que no vendrías.-los niños estaban entrando

Es que se me hizo un poco tarde.-contesto la pelinegra suspirando hondo y anudándose su mandil de minie y Mickey mouse que tanto les gustaba a los niños.

Maestra.-dijo Dylan abrazándola.

Hola cariño, buenos días señora Lucas.-saludo la pelinegra mientras la mujer asentía.

Pues con eso de que tienes novio, capaz de que se pasó la noche en tu cama…-dijo Sango mientras reía.-pero con lo dura que eres sucederá en mil años.

Kagome se hizo como la que no escucho, pues su relación no era algo que deseara externarle a nadie…esto en verdad era especial para ella.

* * *

Sheshomaru entro a su oficina media hora más tarde, recién afeitado, recién bañado y perfumado, honestamente se veía demasiado apetecible.

Todas las chicas le miraron con deseo de poseerlo, lo cierto es que estaba de buen humor.- buenos días jefe.-

Robert.-contesto sin darle importancia, el castaño le siguió hasta la oficina y la cerro.

¿Cómo dices que se llama?.-

No quiero escuchar nada sobre mi novia.-comento el peli plata mirándole seriamente.

Bueno hermano, la pregunta es ¿Tiene hermanas?.-Shesho solo rio por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

Dices cada cosa, pensé que lo tuyo con Andrea era serio.

Por favor, ella solo es mi.-los ojos del peli plata le hicieron cerrar la boca, si algo odiaba Taisho era que su amigo se expresara mal de alguna mujer.-bueno nosotros nos estamos conociendo y sinceramente.

No se ha caído en tus brazos, sé que ella es una chica inteligente y te botara.-

Dame un poco de crédito hermano, digo he llegado aquí a Michigan para conquistar el mundo a tu lado y resulta que mi fiel capitán se ha enamorado.-

¿Qué has dicho?.-contesto Sheshomaru mirándole con atención.

Que llegue de Michigan para conquistar chicas contigo.-contesto Robert mirándole con atención.

Lo otro.-el castaño le miro con duda, lo cierto es que ese día estaba muy raro.

¿Te has enamorado Sheshomaru Taisho?.-el peliplata lo miro con atención, no lo había pensado enamorarse hacia tanto que no lo sentía que simplemente creía una historia olvidada.

* * *

Irasue miraba con enfado la revista ya pasada de moda, lo cierto es que no tenía otra forma de entretenerse.

Suspiro pesadamente, pues desde que su hijo había perdido los fondos pues ahora debía de vivir como una más del montón y bueno los viajes atrás quedaron.

Buenas tardes Irasue.-la mujer de cabellos claros miro con indiferencia a la chica que le saludaba.

¿Qué haces aquí?-soltó con enfado, pues esa mujer en verdad le caía mal…muy mal.

Vine a saludar a mi suegra, acaso no puedo simplemente ser cortes.-contesto la mujer mientras ella solo negaba.

Conmigo no vengas con tu zalamería barata, ¿Qué quieres?-

Me conoces es cierto.-Irasue se rio alegremente, mientras la mujer joven se molestaba.

Claro que te conozco, como a la palma de mi mano…-

Usted en verdad nunca me ha gustado.-contesto la chica mirándole con enfado.-necesito la dirección de Taisho.

No sé dónde está y bueno no tendría por qué mentir sobre el paradero de mi hijo, bueno tal vez a ti si…-Irasue encendió un cigarrillo.-pero honestamente en la situación que me encuentro, que por lo visto tú también pasas no estaría de más obtener información de alguien más.

Acudí a la agencia y supe que ya no trabaja ahí.-Irasue sonrió.

Parecieras una novata.-soltó la rubia mirándole con desdén.-sabes nunca supe que vio en ti mi hijo, digo eres tan simplona.

No estoy aquí para juegos Irasue Taisho.-la mujer sonrió.

Bueno por lo menos yo obtuve lo que tú nunca tendrás, un apellido de alta sociedad, una herencia y un hijo.-

Eres una vieja acabada y ridícula que está aquí en este deprimente lugar, viviendo de sus absurdos recuerdos.-la peliplata le miro con soslayo.-Por cierto sin dinero.

Al menos tengo segura una sola cosa.-la chica le miro con atención.-Mi hijo no se quedara contigo.

Pronto nos veremos y te aseguro que seré la señora Taisho.-

Quisiera verlo, pero mejor me quedare sentada porque nunca pasara.-contesto Irasue mientras miraba a la manipuladora mujer, odiaba pensar que su hijo cayera en sus redes y más porque era como ella.

Irasue suspiro hondo y apago el cigarrillo consumido en la nada, lo cierto es que esa chica no era la indicada para Sheshomaru.

* * *

Rosas blancas y rojas están bien Kagome.-la pelinegra asintió mientras Lauren respiraba hondo.-Me ha costado mucho decidirlo solo esto, no quiero pensar en el vestido de novia.

¿Has hecho la lista de invitados?.-pregunto Kagome a su madre quien estaba en verdad agobiada por lo que estaba por suceder.

Si solo somos 50 personas, tal vez los hijos Michael no vengan con la universidad y eso.-contesto Lauren con pesar.

Vamos mama, no tienes que desanimarte es tu gran día y debes de disfrutarlo.-ella asintió.

Hija, te veo algo diferente.-la pelinegra negó.-Te conozco y esos ojos anuncian algo.

Nada mama.-contesto Kagome, pero claro que una madre sabe las cosas.

Bueno, cuando decidas decirme que pasa sabes que cuentas conmigo.-

Lo se mama.-dijo la pelinegra sonriente.-no sé qué haría sin tu apoyo honestamente, porque no entiendo nada de eso.

Pues tampoco es que sea una experta, pero haremos lo mejor que podamos te parece.-

Le digo a Michael que es mucho gasto y él dice que no escatimara en nuestra unión.-Lauren quien siempre había vivido limitada ahora mismo no se preocupaba por nada.

Madre tienes que aprender a disfrutar lo que Michael que da.-Lauren asintió mientras recordaba la primera cita que tuvieron.

 _Inicio de flash back-_

Michael se miraba en el espejo y pensaba que estaba bien, lo cierto es que se sentía como un adolescente…le sudaban las manos, tenía taquicardias.-Tranquilízate.

Lauren estaba esperando a que llegara por ella y bueno cuando le miro llegar con ese ramo de rosas blancas sonrió cálidamente.-Hola, estas hermosa.-

Gracias Michel tu luces muy apuesto.-él se sonrojo mientras ella solo le miraba con una sonrisa.

Hice una reservación en la época de oro…espero que te guste…-ella asintió, caminaron tranquilamente después de unas cuadras llegaron y tomaron asiento.

El mesero les dio el menú para que ordenaran, el ambiente era tranquilo y ameno…la música sonaba alentando a varias parejas a bailar.

Lauren estaba emocionada, pues hacía muchos años que no compartía una pieza con algún caballero…claro que Michael noto como su atención iba a la pista de baile.

Deseas darme el honor.-la pelinegra le miro sonriente.

¿En verdad?.-el asintió.-digo tiene años que no bailo.

Sé que lo haremos bien.-contesto el sonriente mientras caminaban a la pista y la música comenzaba a sonar al compás suave.

Amada mía

Grata sorpresa la que me has dado

Yo necesitaba un amor

Y me has enamorado

Lauren sonriente se mecía con lentitud tratando de no pisar a Michael quien se deslizaba perfectamente por la pista y esa canción de pronto daba mucho significado a los sentimientos que estaba viviendo ahora mismo…quien diría que en esa etapa de su vida nuevamente creería en el amor.

Amada mía

Eres mucho más de lo esperado

Dulce mujer que había soñado

Yo soy todo de ti.

Lauren suspiro hondamente y el aroma de maderas le lleno por completo, conocer a este hombre era más de lo que ella nunca espero…sonriente le miro con atención a esos preciosos ojos azules que le cautivaron desde hacía un año atrás pero al fin ahora estaban dando un paso al fin.

Has surgido en silencio

Orientada hacia el cielo

Con tus ojos de estrellas

Y tu voz de consuelo,

Eres más de una vida

Por dejar de ser tuya,

Y entregarte al amor.

Michael simplemente estaba dichosos haciendo que el compás de la suave música hiciera que la sincronía de sus sentimientos por Lauren le envolviera en una calidez propia del amor que renacía como la misma luna cada noche.

Amada mía

Mis lares claman tu presencia,

Riega tu lluvia de inocencia

Por mi corazón

Lauren sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta, era inevitable no recordar al hombre que tanto amo y ahora esta nueva oportunidad…suspiro hondamente mientras se sentía al fin con vida y con un corazón latiendo en su pecho…estaba segura que esa sería una sola noche de tantas más que estaba dispuesta a salir con Michael.

Ah amada mía

Reina de luz y la esperanza

Tienes el don de dar la calma

Es que eres el amor

Michael estaba convencido de todo lo que haría para conquistar a la suave mujer que ahora se mecía entre sus brazos y claro que sería capaz de vencer cualquier barrera que ella pusiera por tal de demostrarle cuan feliz podría hacerla…si el con su amor y su compañía…aunque le costara la vida buscaría su amor.

Has surgido en silencio

Orientada hacia el cielo

Con tus ojos de estrellas

Y esa voz de consuelo,

Eres más de una vida

Por dejar de ser tuya,

Y entregarte al amor.

Los giros hicieron que Lauren sonriera con las mejillas rosadas por el calor que Michael expedía, la fragancia que le envolvía y el cobijo de la atmosfera romántica…se miraron a los ojos chocolate contra azul…una mezcla hermosa que les hizo sentirse de pronto en comodidad.

Amada mía

Grata sorpresa la que me has dado

Es que yo necesitaba un amor

Y estoy, enamorado

Amada mía, amada mía, ah

Amada mía

Lauren simplemente se dejó envolver y eso le dio permiso a Michael para acercase a su bello rostro para darle un cálido beso con suavidad, era como si todo aquello que les ato a un dolor del pasado desapareciera y todo volviera a tener sentido…el sentido de la compañía del ser amado.

 _Fin de flash back._

Hija, deseo que te des la oportunidad de enamorarte y casarte.-Kagome la miro con duda.-Quiero que encuentres un hombre que te merezca y te haga feliz, no de rindas mi amor yo quiero verte casada con hijos.

Madre.-

No me digas nada malo, sé que amaste a Koga pero él ha rehecho su vida y bueno bien o mal…tú debes de seguir.-Lauren acaricio la mejilla de su hija mayor, ella aun la miraba como una niña.-estoy segura de que tu padre al igual que yo se sentiría orgulloso de ti.

Kagome derramo algunas lágrimas por las palabras que su madre le estaba regalando, ella asentía con nostalgia al darse cuenta de cuanta falta les hizo su padre.

En especial a su mama, quien sacrifico su juventud para ver a sus pequeños hijos crecer pero a pesar de eso…ella estaba teniendo otra oportunidad para ser feliz.

La amaba y tenía razón en lo que decía, merecían ser felices…sonrió recordando la calidez de Sheshomaru.

Madre tengo que irme.-dijo la pelinegra mientras su celular sonaba con insistencia.

Bueno pues tenemos todo mi amor, gracias hija por venir a ayudarme.

Lo sabes mama, yo te ayudare en todo…-se unieron en un abrazo mientras la pelinegra tomaba sus cosas y salía apresurada.

Pronto se montó en su auto y pensó en la razón de su urgencia con una sonrisa.

* * *

El peli plata miro su reloj una vez más, ya habían pasado 10 minutos.-Hola.-Sheshomaru se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios.

Pensé que me dejarías plantado Kagome.-dijo el peli plata un tanto melodramático.

No pude contestar porque estaba con mi mama.-contesto ella mientras caminaban a la mesa.

Aun no es tiempo de conocer a tu familia cierto.-la pelinegra le miro con sorpresa, pues no esperaba que le dijera eso.

Yo no sé qué pensar Sheshomaru.-contesto de manera honesta mientras ella solo se acomodaba el cabello, lo cierto es que no había pensado en que las cosas serían de esa forma con un principio tan arrebatado.

No sé qué decirte, lo cierto es que te quiero a mi lado solo que no desearía precipitar las cosas.-el peli plata reconoció el miedo que tenía su ahora novia con esta relación, la verdad es que él tampoco tenía certeza de que sucedería en el futuro.

Entonces será prudente un par de meses más, me interesas mucho Kagome, no pienses que solo porque nosotros estuvimos juntos en una cama yo saldré huyendo.

La pelinegra se ruborizo intensamente, pero al final del día eran adultos y como tales debían de hablar.-Me gustaría dejar en claro que lo que sucedió en verdad para mí fue importante, he de confesarte que tenía mucho tiempo sin estar tan interesado en una chica.

Me haces sentir especial.-él sonrió mientras le besaba la mano con ternura.

Eres especial para mí, demasiado.-contesto meloso mientras se acercaba para besarla tiernamente, lo cierto es que ella era mucho de aquello que nunca pensó en tener.

Se miraron sonrientes como adolescentes mientras el mesero se acercaba con la carta para que ordenaran.-

* * *

En verdad que me siento como adolorida después de la cesárea y bueno.-Pronto Ayame se quedó por completo callada mirando a las personas que tenía algunas mesas adelante.

Sandra le miro con duda.-¿Qué pasa?.

Mira ella es la ex de Koga.-soltó con sorpresa y es que ella conoció mucho antes a su ahora esposo cuando aún era pareja de Elizabeth Higurashi.

Vaya que es guapo el hombre con el que esta.-contesto su amiga mirando con atención.

Si es muy guapo.-contesto Ayame mientras le miraba con recelo, lo cierto es que ella había obtenido todo lo que tal vez le pertenecía a esa mujer de cabellos negros.

Pues creo que después de que lo paso con Koga, dios le envió un premio.-dijo Sandra sin pensarlo, mientras la pelirroja le miraba con recelo.-Vamos amiga, tu obtuviste a tu esposo y tu hijo, ella se quedó sin nada.

No me gusta como suena.-

Está bien omitámoslo, pues quería platicarte que no sé qué hacer con Kevin y su ahora propuesta tan formal.-Ayame miro con atención a la mujer que durante años fuera el amor de su ahora esposo.

Es guapa pero no tanto verdad amiga.-soltó Ayame mientras su amiga la miraba con desconcierto.

En serio quieres empezar con las comparaciones.-soltó la pelinegra con enfado.

Claro que no, además yo tengo algo que ella nunca podrá tener.

A Koga.-dijo Sandra mientras ambas sonreían.

* * *

¿Has tenido mucho trabajo?.-pregunto Kagome mientras Sesho negaba.

La verdad es que solo prospección de ventas y dime a que fuiste con tu mama.-

Bueno, pues ella está organizando la boda y pues le estoy ayudando.-comento la pelinegra mientras el peliplata miraba sus ojos cubiertos por unas largas pestañas oscuras.

Lo cierto es que escuchaba sin tanta atención lo que decía, sus labios rosados se movían con lentitud mientras su cálido aliento le envolvía en el interés de su presencia.

Era extraño como Kagome le había aceptado y más siendo el un simple mortal, era preciosa, sus curvas se le marcaban de manera sugestiva con cualquier ropa que usara y la verdad es que no le costaría nada acostumbrarse a tenerle entre sus brazos.

Ahora te quedaras en mi departamento.-dijo el peli plata sonando posesivo y distrayendo a la pelinegra de su tema de conversación.

El mesero se acercó con su orden mientras Shesho miraba el plato y Kagome se quedaba sin palabras que decir, era como si le hubiera sacado de sus cómodas cavilaciones.

¿Te sucede algo cariño?.-la pelinegra se irguió y se sonrojo como adolescente.-te ves preciosa, el color en tus mejillas me gusta mucho.

¿Qué has dicho?.-

Que te ves preciosa.-contesto Sheshomaru mirándole con atención mientras trataba de descifrar lo que comería, a pesar de que el estómago le rugía de hambre.

No antes.-el llevo el tenedor a su boca mientras degustaba el pollo y la miraba atentamente, no deseaba presionarla.-Bueno.

Me gustas mucho y quiero que cenemos en mi departamento.-ella le miro con atención.-No deseo presionarte.

Ella asintió mientras probaba su platillo, el sabor a mantequilla le hizo sonreír cálidamente cosa que el peliplata simplemente guardo en su memoria.

* * *

Ayame miraba a la pareja a lo lejos platicando animadamente, el hombre no podría negar era sumamente atractivo y se notaba que era un tipo de plata.

Portaba un traje a la medida en color Oxford y el cabello perfectamente recortado en un rubio casi platinado, se notaba la clase y los años por supuesto.

Ella amaba a su esposo, vivía como una reyna sin límites de nada y bueno un hermoso hijo producto de un matrimonio perfectamente normal.

Todo aquello que cualquier mujer deseara en poseer, pero aún existía la duda de que si esposo pensaba en esa mujer.

Creo que es hora de marcharme, tengo que pasar por Lisa y bueno tú sabes que mi esposo odia que no lo haga en tiempos.-Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y la morena salió sin pena ni gloria del restaurant.

El teléfono de Ayame comenzó a sonar con insistencia, era su esposo.-Hola cariño, puedes pasar por mi…está bien…bye.

* * *

Estuvo muy bueno.-menciono Kagome mientras el peli plata le miraba con atención.

Creo que estuvo más rico mi desayuno.-contesto melosamente el peli plata mientras la besaba tiernamente.

He de suponer que saldrás tarde verdad.-el asintió, lo cierto es que era fin de mes y eso significaba juntas, juntas y muchas juntas.

No he tenido mucho trabajo en sí, pero las juntas casi siempre absorben tiempo, espero que no te moleste que te lleve en mis hombros a mi departamento.-ella sonrió.

No digas esas cosas, yo creo que debemos tomar las cosas con.-

No necesito tomarme las cosas con calma, eres muy importante para mí y yo voy en serio…-ella parecía sorprendida por la declaración.-Sé que suena ridículo y pretencioso cariño, pero no me cuezo al primer hervor.

Por dios, apenas si tienes 37 años.

Así es, tengo esa edad donde deseas estabilidad y una chica hermosa que te reciba en casa…-ella solo le miro con atención.-Mi declaración es sincera y siéndote honesto no me sentiría tan cómodo mientras estamos retozando en casa de tus padres.

Kagome se ruborizo ante el comentario, era lógico un hombre independiente.-Deseo que esto funcione, para mí también es importante Sheshomaru…me he dado cuenta que ahora estoy rendida ante ti.

Esa declaración sonó bastante convincente Maestra Higurashi…quiero todo de ti.-contesto el seriamente.-Yo daré todo lo que en mis manos este para hacerte feliz.

Pareciera una nueva declaración.-comento la pelinegra mientras el peli plata le acomodo un mechón de cabello oscuro rebelde.

Lo es…estoy sintiendo cosas que jamás pensé vivir al lado de una mujer y bueno se perfectamente que tu serás mi adoración.

Sheshomaru.-dijo Kagome con los labios entreabiertos atrayéndolo ante ella para que la besara con delicadeza.

Ayame salió del lugar mirándoles discretamente, al parecer el tipo era su novio…paso sin pena ni gloria.

Eres un gran convincente.-el peli plata solo sonrió.

Vamos que tengo que si quiero invadir tu vida esta noche, tendré que trabajar con prisa.-Sheshomaru pidió la cuenta para salir del lugar.

Ayame miro a su esposo acercarse con el auto para subir al pequeño, bajo del mismo y la beso en los labios.-Hola mi amor.

Hola cielo.-contesto ella sonriente, el pelinegro la miro con insistencia.

Esa falda está muy corta Ayame.-ella sonriente solo le acaricio el cabello.-No me gusta ya lo sabes.

No te enojes, además Sandra paso por mí y ahora tú de regreso.-comento ella mientras el pelinegro guardaba la carriola en la cajuela y caminaba hacia él bebe para tomarlo en brazos.

Ayame subió al auto no sin antes sonreírle a Sheshomaru que la miro sin interés…-Llevare la cena.-dijo el peliplata mirando a Kagome mientras la atraía a sus fuertes brazos.

No lo creo…hare la cena.-

Cocinaras en mi departamento.-ella sonrió mientras lo besaba tiernamente.-Venga que no me dirás que no iras.

Shesho.-

Dios, me gusta como mi nombre corto suena en tus labios.-dijo el sonriente mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo.

Ayame se subió al auto mientras Koga le cerraba la puerta y se montaba también en el mismo.

Tomo asiento y se puso el cinturón.-Me dirás como estuvo la comida.

Estuvo deliciosa y más el postre mi amor.-contesto la pelirroja.

Bueno pues al menos alguien comió decentemente.-Ayame acerco para besarlo.

Te amo con el alma Koga.-el pelinegro sonriente le beso con pasión ajenos a que los demás les miraban.

También te amo Ayame…creo que tengo ganas de hacerte algo.-ella sonriente le coqueteo.-vayamos a casa para quitarte esa falda y…

y…-el pelinegro miro al frente quedándose mudo de la impresión.

Bueno pues ha llegado mi auto.-el asintió apretándola a su fuerte cuerpo.-Me marcas.

Yo te llamo para decirte a qué hora llego por ti.-contesto el peli plata mientras la miraba a los ojos y la besaba sin importarle más nada.

Koga sintió como si algo en su corazón se rompiera.-¿Qué pasa Koga?.

Nada mi amor.-el celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia mientras el pelinegro contestaba mirando sin querer la escena de besos y pronto se dio cuenta de algo…ellos estaban juntos.

Juntos en todos los aspectos, era imposible no notar la posesividad de ese hombre con Kagome.

Sheshomaru abrió la puerta del Chevy de Kagome y la cerro para acercarse a la ventana.-Tengo un beso de ti querida maestra Higurashi.

Espero tu llamada.-dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla y mirándole a los ojos tan dorados que adoraba, lo beso en los labios y encendió el auto.

Koga la miro marcharse y después el hombre alto de cabellos claros con traje caro se subió a un porche color plata.

Termino la llamada y encendió el auto para ir a casa.

* * *

Quien diría que este par echarían chispas y volarían entre las nubes, me da mucho gusto por Kagome que al fin tuvo un poco de felicidad después de permanecer litarlmente en las sombras, además con tremendo macho que se ha ligado...

Las mujeres merecen palabras románticas, caricias intensas y orgasmos verdaderos...creo que cumplio con el papel que le tocaba a Sheshomaru quien siento se hara adicto a la pelinegra...espero que su relación funcione como ambos lo desean, pues ambos están en una edad donde sabes que deseas de la vida.

Por su parte Sota ha recibido tremenda noticia y bueno sus relaciones por aquí por alla se han ido al caño, el desea que su pequeño que viene en camino sea recibido en una familia, tener el padre que el no tuvo...pero veremos si Emily sacrificara todo por un volado...

La madre de Kagome preocupada por su hija y ella al fin saliendo con alguien...mientras que Koga sorprendido bien dicen que aquello que uno no quiere otro lo desea...veremos que sucede mas adelante...

Muchas gracias por acompañarme con la historia y espero que les siga gustando, aquí abajo les contesto sus reviews:

Anmonce1708.-Feliz san valentin para ti también, pues si creo que hacen una gran pareja con un tanto de decisión y veremos que sucederá mas adelante...Sango pues también esperemos que le llegue el hombre adecuado y a Sota pues que las responsabilidades ya le conviertan en hombre...te mando un abrazo y tks por seguirme en la historia como ya es una tradición...besos.

Yusmariz.-Asi es nuestro peliplata es puro fuego esperando derretir el corazón de hielo que tiene Kagome, pero igual que tu creo que cayo rendida a sus encantos y bueno un hombre cuando sabe que es lo que desea en la vida es directo, poderoso y sobre todo amoroso...amor es lo que ambos necesitan para poder complementar su vida como profesionales exitosos...con ansias de saber que mas pasara...Sota pues ahora si que le caera el 20 tarde que temprano y espero que sea para bien.

Gracias por tus reviews y te mando un mega abrazo, espero leerte en el próximo.

Camoni.-Claro que si...creo que hay que clonarlo para que varias fueramos tan felices como no dudo lo será nuestra Kagome quien al parecer cedió ante la presencia tan fuerte de Sheshomaru...que hombre...gracias por animarte a escribir tu comentario linda y te mando un abrazote.


	7. TU CORAZON SERA MIO

**CAPITULO 7**

 **TU CORAZON SERA MIO**

Sheshomaru entro a la oficina con prisa, lo cierto es que deseaba salir temprano para pasar por Kagome.-Jefe casi haz llegado corriendo.

Tengo algo de prisa Robert, quiero iniciar con la junta lo antes posible y ya tienes todo listo espero. -el castaño asintió mientras seguían de largo a la sala de juntas, para poder comenzar con las labores diarias.

* * *

Kagome doblada la ropa que estaba sacando de la secadora en el cesto para acomodarla después en su habitación mientras el teléfono sonaba.

Hola.-contesto mientras la voz de su hermano Sota le saludaba.

Hermanita Kagome, ¿Cómo están las cosas sin mí? -la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír.

Perfectamente tranquilas, una que otra fémina interesada de información acerca de tu proceder…-refiriéndose a Sango. -pero bien, ¿Y tú?

Yo…bueno…-el silencio se hizo en la línea y eso no le pareció normal a Kagome, pues su hermano generalmente era muy platicador.

No me digas, que te tienen prisionero por infiel hermano y tengo que viajar al otro lado del continente para sacarte de la prisión.-se escuchó la débil risa de su hermano.

Tengo una situación que me tiene un poco preocupado Kagome y bueno no quisiera decirlo por teléfono, pero tal vez tú me digas que hacer.-dijo el pelinegro nervioso.

Kagome dejo la ropa y puso atención.-Tú sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites hermano.

Lo se…bueno pues solo quiero comentarte que he renunciado a mi trabajo y me mudare de manera definitiva a Michigan, tengo un par de entrevistas en este mes y bueno una propuesta laboral demasiado buena.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, pues su hermano decía que le gustaba viajar mucho por el mundo y estas decisiones le tomaban simplemente por sorpresa.

Espera un momento, yo no comprendo porque todos estos cambios.-

Kagome seré padre y deseo darle un hogar a mi hijo.-la pelinegra sintió como el estómago se le contraía en el vientre esa en verdad era una noticia algo complicada de asimilar.

No estás de broma verdad.-

No Kagome, mi pareja de España está en cinta y bueno pues yo he tomado la decisión de crear una familia con ella…-la pelinegra se sentó en el banquillo respirando hondamente.

Sota las decisiones que tomes tienen que ser en frio, tal vez las cosas y bueno como has venido haciéndolas no han sido tan maduras.-contesto con honestidad.

Lo se Ely, pero la verdad es que quiero hacerlo y bueno tu sabes la falta que nos hizo mi padre, honestamente quiero mucho a Emily sé que ella te gustara mucho.

Sota pero tú debes de entender la seriedad de todo este asunto, es traer un ser vivo al mundo y eso es un compromiso a largo plazo, bueno más bien para toda la vida.-contesto ella.

Yo lo se hermanita, pero quiero hacerlo y pues llegaremos a final del mes siguiente.-

Pues enhorabuena hermano, lo único que deseo es que seas consciente de que deberás de dejar tus andadas.-dijo Kagome suspirando hondo.

He resuelto ya todo, solo me queda un pendiente…-se formó un breve silencio.-Espero que no te incomode que me mude a la casa con Emily.

Tu sabes que esta es tu casa, en todo caso yo tendré que irme.

No seas ridícula hermana, esa casa ni es tuya ni es mía…es de nuestra familia.-contesto el con verdad.

Bueno pues entonces te acomodare tu habitación si lo necesitas.

No te preocupes, espero cuando me establezca me compre un apartamento.-

Está bien, ya que este saca veremos que hacer hermano y no le diré nada a nuestra madre para que tú le expliques.

Lo sé, gracias Ely…-sin más colgó el pelinegro y ella se quedó en verdad estática, quien diría que se convertiría en tía tan rápidamente y sonrió.

Todo esto sería una revolución en su pequeña familia y pronto la sonrisa de su amiga Sango vino a su mente, la verdad es que no conocía a su futura cuñada…pero…

Sango era su mejor amiga y sin duda le dolería mucho como reaccionaria ante la noticia, más ahora que su hermano debería ser quien resolviera todo esto.

Seguramente se convertiría en toda una tragedia griega o tal vez no.

Y bueno esto también implicaba que ella no estaría nada cómoda en casa como una entrometida, no es que fuera ridículo pensar que la casa era de su hermano por ser el único hombre.

Era tradición además, al fin de cuentas su madre después de tantos años se casaría con Michael y bueno ella…ella…pronto la cálida sonrisa de Sheshomaru le trajo a la realidad.

Ella no estaba sola y claro que no se tendría que ir a rentar…ella tenía a Shesho.

* * *

Maldita sea con todo esto Sheshomaru, como te haces el complicado donde diantres te has metido.-dijo la pelinegra con molestia.

Te sucede algo karetina.-dijo Leonard mirando a su amiga con tranquilidad.

Sucede un monto de cosas y graves, lo peor de todo esto que no encuentro a Sheshomaru fui con su madre y la vieja bruja sabe menos que yo.

Y que esperabas, ser recibida con bombos y platillos si le destrozaste el espíritu a ese hombre.

No estamos como para sermones Leo y la verdad es que no le destroce nada.-contesto con seguridad la pelinegra.

Creo que necesito saber para qué diantres le buscas, digo eso fue algo del pasado.-menciono leo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.-el comenzó a reír ante la declaración de su amiga.-

Venga que casi muero por asfixia.-contesto con una tos molesta el rubio.

No es gracioso mi pesar Leo y bueno que paso con Jonathan en todo caso.-su amigo le puso cara de enfado.

Cuando te lo propones eres una maldita víbora, pero querida se te olvida que así como tú te fuiste por seguir tu amor eterno llamado Gilbert él también pudo encontrar un amor eterno.-

Ni siquiera lo menciones, sé que soy la mujer más importante en la vida de Sheshomaru y bueno tengo un arma que nadie más posee.

Leo la miro con duda y ella solo apretó los puños, lo cierto es que era una chica material en todos los aspectos con una tierna carita de Angel y un cuerpecillo tentador.

El sexo anal no es un arma hoy en día querida.-contesto con sarcasmo Leo haciendo alusión al engaño que sufrió de parte de su amado.

Lo dices por ti, pero él es un caballero y jamás me lastimaría…me amo con el corazón.-contesto tan alucinada que Leo simplemente sonrió de lado.

Estas siendo demasiado ególatra Karetina, ese hombre no estará solo.-

Ni digas eso, al final sé que volverá a mis brazos y bueno estoy segura de que ahora si es tiempo de tener lo que siempre deseamos una familia.

Por dios mujer, tu teniendo hijos.-el rubio negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba hondo.-Creo que tu falta de economía está haciéndote alucinar un poquito amiga mía y estoy seguro de que saldrás mal parada de todo esto.

Eres un joto inmundo.-contesto ofendida la pelinegra mientras sonreía altiva.

Y tú una zorra interesada…-ambos se miraron con complicidad.-pero aun así te quiero.

Yo también.-contesto la pelinegra sonriente.

* * *

Hola cariño.-Michael se acercó a su prometida mientras le besaba los labios.

¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? -

Algo simple, no corro con muchas aventuras ahora mismo mi cielo y bien has decidido las flores.

Las flores y el pastel.-ambos sonrieron.-la verdad es que sin el apoyo de mi hija Kagome sinceramente no sé qué haría.

Tienes un par de hijos estupendos, ya ves los míos pareciera que se han olvidado que tienen padre.-

No seas tan melodramático, son chicos universitarios y ellos están ahora en sus asuntos.-Michael no estaba del todo convencido con la suposición de Lauren.-Yo misma pase por algo como eso.

No lo creo.-afirmo el rubio.

Michael Sota se la pasa viajando, mi Kagome fue la más centrada y pensé que se casaría con ese chico Koga pero mira las cosas simplemente no se dieron.

Estoy seguro de que llegara el hombre con el que se case y tenga sus hijos. -

Pues sinceramente es lo que le pido a dios todas las noches, me gustaría mucho tener nietos.-ambos sonrieron, ajenas a la tempestad que se acercaba.

* * *

Hola cariño.-Sota se acercó a la rubia para besarla tiernamente mientras ella sonreía.

¿Dime que tienes una buena propuesta?..

La tengo, la corporación no quiere que renuncie y están dispuestos a darme cuenta en Norteamérica.

Pero tendrías que seguir viajando en todo caso.-el pelinegro asintió mientras tomaba asiento.

Serian viajes en el país, ya no en el extranjero.-la rubia le miro con atención.-Pero aun lo considero porque deseo estar presente con mi hijo y tal vez no me guste viajar tanto.

Sota, pero es tu profesión cariño.-el pelinegro la abrazo y la beso en los labios.

Lo sé, pero también quiero estar en casa y viajar tanto llega el momento que cansa por lo pronto no aceptare nada antes quiero analizar la otra propuesta que tengo.-la rubia suspiro hondo.

Sabes yo también deseo trabajar de media jornada, aunque ahora no se han tomado del todo bien mi baja de la empresa.-comento Emily con pesar, pues fueron arduos años de trabajo para ahora simplemente irse a Norteamérica.

He de suponer que mis futuros suegros están demasiado molestos como para pedir tu mano en matrimonio.-contesto Sota sonriente.

Te amo Sota y quiero que todo esto funcione en verdad.-ella le miro con temor.

¿A que tienes miedo? -la rubia sonrió débilmente.

A todo, no quisiera irme a Norteamérica y regresar con mis maletas, con un hijo junto con mi corazón roto.

Vamos que eres melodramática, te quiero y eres una gran mujer…además sumamente hermosa, créeme que las cosas funcionaran porque yo lo siento.

El pelinegro decía las cosas con el corazón y sentía un fuerte compromiso…anhelaba esto.-Quiero que llegue el día que me digas que me amas.

Te amo. -contesto sonriente mientras la besaba para demostrarle cuán importante era para él.

* * *

Sheshomaru miraba la perfecta luna redonda en el cielo y pensaba en lo que su anterior jefe le decía.

 _Inicio de flash back._

Están los jefes contentos con tu desempeño y yo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo hijo.

Gracias Edward las palabras que me dices me hacen sentirme como adolescente agradecido y bueno en parte es por tu apoyo.

Nada de eso, la verdad es que tú tienes un gran potencial y estoy seguro de que te convertirás en el vendedor número uno de todo Norteamérica.

Eres un alabador sin sentido, pero te agradezco todas las atenciones hasta ahora.-

Me dirás que ahora estarás soltero aun.-el peliplata sonrió alegre.-esa pausa sonó a un no.

No…he conocido a una mujer maravillosa y honestamente creo que es ella.

Vaya, hasta el universo entero dejo de respirar como yo un segundo…es una alegría que me da por ti Sheshomaru y espero pronto la invitación de la boda.

Así será.-contesto contento el peli plata y con ello daba a entender mucho más de lo que unas palabras dijeran.

Sabes me da gusta mucho saber esto y bueno tengo que decirte algo tal vez no tan agradable.-El peliplata se quedó callado porque cuando Edward daba malas noticias estas si eran malas noticias.

Te escucho.-

Vino a buscarte Karetina.-comento el hombre mientras Sheshomaru sentía como se le encogía el estómago.

Hacia tantos años de eso, que era irónico pensar que esa mujer a la que tanto amo le abandonara de esa forma y con su mejor amigo.

Justo ahora que estaba tan contento con Kagome y con su calidez, amo sin dudar a esa mujer con el alma dio todo por ella…pero ya era pasado.

Desgraciadamente con el sí aplicaba ya lo pasado pisado…nada que se hay fuego cenizas quedan porque el barrio todo y así como la quiso así simplemente la olvido.

Ahora tenía 37 años y sabía que era lo que deseaba de la vida…su vida estaba en Michigan al lado de su ahora mujer…su Kagome.

Se levantó y acomodo la corbata…sonriente pensó en la mujer de aroma a dulces duraznos maduros para ir a sus brazos…le extrañaba mucho.

Mi Kagome.-dijo para sí sonriente mientras salía de la oficina.

* * *

Koga miraba con fijamente la foto de su boda con Ayame que descansaba en su escritorio, amaba a su esposa no lo dudaba y más a su hijo.

Pero Kagome era otra historia, era una gran mujer y bueno con un gran corazón…el poseyó tantos años su belleza que ahora verle ahí en brazos de ese hombre.

Era lógico era una profesionista competente, una hermosa mujer y un gran ser humano…incluso le podría sorprender más que tardara tanto tiempo en no conseguir a un hombre.

Honestamente sintió un poco de escozor verla con ese tipo que exudaba dinero por los poros y bueno no podría negar que le molestaba en el orgullo de macho que tenía.

Era complicado asumir que tu ex mujer de pronto apareciera con un tipo bastante mejor que tú en varios aspectos.

Pero así era la vida y bueno él tenía la suya ya hecha con mujer e hijo…que diantres estaba pensando en ello.

Tomo la taza de café y la llevo a sus labios, suspiro hondo esperando que su perfecto mundo siguiera así.

* * *

Kagome se mira una vez más en el espejo y se pone un poco de labial la verdad es que está un poco cansada pero bueno quiere ver a Sheshomaru.

El timbre de la puerta le saca de sus pensamientos y baja para abrir.-Hola.-saludo el sonriente con un gran ramo de rosas blancas, eso en verdad le sorprende.

Hola, están hermosas.-contesto feliz.

Espero que te gusten, como tú a mi.-Kagome se acercó para abrazarlo y besarlo lentamente.

Sus labios se deslizaron sobre los de ella tiernamente, suavemente y la respiración les hizo separarse un poco.-Estas hermosa.

Tu muy guapo, pasa.-dijo la pelinegra mientras acomodaba las rosas en un jarrón con agua, Shesho la miraba con detenimiento.

Tenía un lugar en la pantorrilla izquierda y su cabello ahora sujeto en una coleta ocultaba un cuello delgado con un par de lunares que le llevaban a su breve espalda…ahora mismo amaba esos lunares y en especial esos en sus pechos.

¿Sucede algo?-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos sacándole de su observación.

No, bueno si sucede que eres hermosa.-contesto meloso mientras la abrazaba.-lista para irnos.

No aceptas un no por respuesta.-el asintió.-bueno pues yo tampoco quiero negarte el placer de mi compañía.

Ambos rieron de buena gana mientras la alzaba en sus brazos para apretarla contra pecho.-Te eche de menos.

Yo también.-contesto ella sonriente la beso en los labios para salir de la casa.

Kagome.-la voz de su amiga Sango la sorprendió un poco en el umbral del cancel ante la mirada de asombro de la pelinegra quien sonreía a Sheshomaru.

El peliplata solo estaba ahí parado esperando por su novia sin afán de nada mas.-Yo…este… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sango le miro con una sonrisa pícara.-Bueno pensé que podría tener una cena contigo y todo eso.

Cena significaba llegar de improviso a comer lo que ella preparaba de a gratis.-Bueno pues, quiero presentarte a mi novio Sheshomaru Taisho.

La pelinegra sonrió.-Hola soy Sango, la mejor amiga de Kagome Elizabeth.

Un placer.-dijo sin más el peliplata mientras le apretaba la mano.

Bueno, por lo que veo sales verdad.-la pelinegra asintió.

¿Necesitabas algo?-

La verdad es que no tanto, mejor mañana nos vemos.-Kagome asintió mientras se despedía de Sango.

Nos vemos.-dijo Sheshomaru mientras la pelinegra sonreía, era un tipo muy guapo.

Suspiro hondamente viéndoles partir, cuando seria que ella encontraría ese amor…camino de regreso a casa tal vez fideos chinos era la solución para su escasa economía.

* * *

Bienvenida a mi humilde morada.-dijo Sheshomaru cuando la pelinegra entro al departamento.

Era lo bastante espacioso como mostrar una decoración en colores oscuros, lo cierto es que parecía un lugar frio, confortante pero honestamente solitario.

Espero que no te sorprendas ante el departamento de un soltero.-contesto el mientras cerraba la puerta.

Por mi está bien.-

Para mi es funcional, claro pienso comprarte una casa enorme con alberca y un amplio jardín.-Kagome sonrió ante la declaración de su novio.

Eres bastante presuntuoso Sheshomaru Taisho, aún nos faltó conocernos.-el peliplata suspiro hondo la verdad es que tal vez lo fuera pero él deseaba todo aquello que Kagome pudiera darle.

La miro a los ojos y se detuvo frente a ella, también tenía miedo de perderse en el camino apenas empezaban como ella decía pero estaba seguro de que esto era especial.

No es que el fuera dando alas a cualquier mujer.-Honestamente Kagome tengo 37 años y te quiero para mí.

Vamos que esto se está poniendo demasiado serio.-dijo ella tratando de pensar más nada, ya suficiente con las buenas nuevas de su hermano Sota.

Tomaron asiento en la sala.-Me dirás que es lo que te sucede para que tengas esa vena saltona en tu frente.

La pelinegra le miro mientras su mano se atrevía a tocar su mejilla que estaba algo rasposa por la incipiente e invisible barba.-Mi vena saltona.

Pareciera que cuando te preocupa algo, esta vena.-dijo el mientras la delineaba.-te delata.

Sé que aún no conoces a mi familia, pero sabes que solo somos mi madre, sota y yo.-el asintió mirándole con atención, era curioso como la comisura de sus labios se marcaba tanto cuando sonreía.-Mi hermano al parecer se casara y mudara aquí a fin de mes.

Sheshomaru comprendió perfectamente lo que sucedía.-¿Haz pensando en mudarte?.-la pelinegra le miro como si en verdad le conociera desde hace mucho.

Siento que esa casa le pertenece más a mi hermano que a mí, si sé que suena machista pero no se…he pensado que también sería bueno que yo tuviera mi independencia crearme de mi propio patrimonio.

Múdate conmigo.-los ojos color chocolate le miraron con sorpresa.

Estás loco.-dijo casi de improvisto mientras ambos comenzaban a reír por la afirmación que el peliplata soltó.

Seamos dos locos de repente Kagome…no me dejes solo a mí con mi locura.-dijo el anhelante.-vamos vive conmigo.

Esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos, vamos ni siquiera me conoces y bueno ni yo a ti.

Te prometo que no soy nada como un tipo playboy y todo eso, claro sé que mi apariencia demuestra otra cosa...-ella sonrió ante tal derroche de vanidad.

Eres todo un presumido.-contesto sonriente mientras le palmeaba la pierna, se miraron en silencio.

Kagome esta es tu casa y yo encantado de recibirte en mis aposentos.-la pelinegra le miro a los ojos.

Sabes que eres demasiado adorable y que te quiero ya.-

Tu corazón será mío maestra Higurashi.-ella le miro y se acercó para besarlo lentamente.

Es hora de que cenemos.-sin más se levantó mientras el peliplata lo hacía también para tomarla entre sus brazos

Y si nos brincamos ese paso y nos cenamos mutuamente.-el color en las mejillas de Kagome se encendieron.-Es noche amor.

Amor.-dijo ella sonriente mientras se acercaba a los cálidos labios del peliplata camino con ella hasta su oscura habitación donde los rayos de la luna se filtraban a través de las cortinas de satén blanco.

La miro a los ojos para depositarla en el suelo y le quito las horquillas del cabello para que este cayera en su espalda, deslizo como pudo el ziper del suave vestido color azul para dejarla solo con la ropa interior.

Kagome suspiro hondamente, la piel se le erizo ante el frio de aquella habitación y el nerviosismo de mostrarse una vez más desnuda ante su amor.

El peli plata se quitó la corbata y el saco mientras no dejaba de verle, se acercó hambriento hacia ella besándola con fervor.

Kagome lo abrazo cerro los ojos y su lengua entro en su cálida boca mientras ella le respondía con pasión…las manos de Shesho apretaban las caderas de Kagome.

La deseaba condenadamente y la deseaba desnuda, poderosa, hermosa, solo para él.

La pelinegra sintió como su erección se repagaba en su bajo vientre mientras suspiraba hondamente y deseaba dar más.

Se acostaron en la cama para el simplemente deslizar sus manos hacia sus bragas que terminaron siendo arrojadas en alguna parte de la oscura habitación.

Dios mío.-gimió de placer ante lo que sintió, cerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente.

Shesho deslizo su lengua en su centro mientras sus manos se apoderaban de ese cuerpo que sentía tan suyo, escucho los suspiros pesados y sintió el sabor fuerte en su lengua.

Sus manos se apoderaron de las cumbres color melocotón para acariciarlas levemente sobre la tela del sostén…sus pulgares la deslizaron haciendo que el hinchado pezón se irguiera de manera automática.

Pero…Kagome gemía con más fuerza sentía como el aire cada vez le costaba pasarlo por la garganta y el ritmo que la suave lengua de Shesho mecía en ella le quería volver loca.

Sintió como su cuerpo reacciono con la caricia más íntima que nunca tuvo con ese hombre al que estaba amando con mucha fuerza.

Las manos del peliplata se apoderaron del hermoso trasero de Kagome para hundirse en su centro…la pelinegra grito de placer.

Sintió como el perfecto miembro erecto le llenaba por completo y el movimiento de las caderas escurridas de su ahora novio se contoneaban con ella.

Era una perfecta y apasionante unión…se deslizo con más rapidez mientras ella solo gemía alto llenando de pujidos la habitación.

Pronto un una suave caricia en su espalda le hizo abrir los ojos y toparse con el dorado líquido que le sonreía con amor.

Su cuerpo fue cubierto por su hombre con pasión quien se apodero de sus labios ahora salados de sus líquidos vaginales…suspiro pesadamente pero se apretó más a el para que su clítoris rozara con la base del miembro de Sheshomaru.

Su cuerpo pronto se contrajo con miles de hermosas sensaciones que le erizaron la piel, se escondió en el cuello del peliplata quien gimió fuerte en ella…sintiendo su liberación perfecta.

Dios…haz estado.-ambos se miraron con las respiraciones entrecortadas…-Perfecta, mi mujer es perfecta.

¿tu mujer?.-el asintió.-Eres mi mujer, mi novia por ahora pero esto que compartimos es más que solo un noviazgo Kagome.

Te quiero tanto Sheshomaru.-dijo Kagome acomodándole el cabello revuelto que ahora sabia adoraba tanto.

Yo también te quiero, no esperaba enamorarme al llegar a Michigan.-

Tampoco esperaba que ese hombre que asusto a mis alumnos fuera mi redención…-contesto ella sonriente.-Vamos que tengo hambre.

Nos duchamos primero.-ella asintió, se levantaron desnudos en la penumbra para darse una ducha compartida.

El peliplata adoraba ese cuerpecillo de ninfa silvestre, caderas redondas, trasero respingón, cintura de avispa y pechos rellenos.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso de aquel hombre que la hizo mujer por primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo agradecido de que haberla déjalo libre para ser feliz a su lado.

Le ayudo a ponerse la bata afelpada y sonrientes salieron a la cocina, donde ella parecía moverse con una facilidad increíble lo cierto es que optaron por un par de emparedados con soda.

¿Cómo has tomado la noticia de tu hermano?-

Pues creo que mi hermano está tomando decisiones muy precipitadas, pero es bueno que se haga responsable del hijo que tendrá.

Entonces consideraras mi casa como tu casa.-la pelinegra le acomodo el cabello y le sonrió.

Eres demasiado insistente Shesho.-el la miro a los ojos mientras suspiraba hondo y es que en verdad aún no se contemplaba viviendo con alguien.

Quiero hacer las cosas como mejor le parezcan a mi mujer.-ella sonriente le beso los labios.

Tu mujer, eso suena algo complejo e íntimo.-el simplemente la apretó contra su pecho.

Eres todo aquello sinceramente que nunca pensé encontrar y es natural que ahora desee protegerte…eres lo más formal que he tenido en mucho tiempo.-

Pues tal vez me estas convenciendo con toda esa palabrería cursi que tanto me gusta y endulza mis oídos.-confeso ella de manera romántica.

Vamos Kagome, tenemos una relación formal es normal.-ambos suspiraron mientras comían sus emparedados.

Aunque creo que a mi madre le dará tremenda sorpresa con eso de que será padre y bueno a mi amiga Sango la que conociste.

Ellos tenían algo.-la pelinegra asintió con pena, pues quería a su amiga.

Sí, mi hermano digamos que es un pequeño don juan y bueno mi amiga cayo en sus redes…ojala que esto no le afecte tanto.

Esperemos que no y dime que haz resuelto con tu propuesta de trabajo.

La verdad es que aún no he respondido nada, pero aceptare.-contesto Kagome.

Esa es mi chica.-dijo Sheshomaru sonriente.

* * *

Sota miraba su correo electrónico mientras pensaba en cuál era la mejor opción laboral y pronto se encontró con uno bastante melancólico de Sango.

Suspiro hondo, la verdad es que no había pensado bien como hacer las cosas para no herirla a final de cuentas ella siempre estaría presente en su vida siendo la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Menudo problema tenia a cuestas pues la verdad es que le tenía cariño y todo eso…pero Emiliy era otra cuestión.

En si tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, pero deseaba una familia y haría todo por tener aquello que deseo desde niño.

Borro el correo de su bandeja y siguió viendo otras cosas.

* * *

Sango miraba el televisor, la verdad es que se sentía sola y bueno el celular ya no sonó con la llamada que tanto espero de Brian.

Pensó en Sota por unos segundos y también lamento que entre ellos no pudiera existir más que un affeir que tarde o temprano se acabaría con la distancia.

Le amaba pero sabía que era un caso perdido, seguramente estaría en España con la novia que tenía fija en el país.

Y es que solo nombrar España siempre sonreía con añoranza o cualquier asunto relacionado con el país de inmediato notaba que el prestaba mucha atención.

Claro que la única persona que se engañaba era así misma, sota era varios años menor y pues el interés que ambos compartían en si era solo sexo.

Suspiro hondo y pensó por primera vez en mucho tiempo en aquel hombre que quiso tanto…el profesor Miroku.

 _Inicio de flash back._

Mi nombre es Miroku Yamakeshi y bien pues seré su profesor de física…espero que ustedes sean alumnos en verdad aplicados.-

Sango le miro con atención, la verdad es que era un hombre demasiado atractivo y ella simplemente se quedó prendada del hombre.

Quien le sonrió de manera galante y se acercó a ella…me podrías ayudar con pasar lista.-la pelinegra sonrió feliz ante la petición de su profesor que sin dudarlo ahora era el favorito.

 _Fin de Flash back_

Quien diría que terminarías rompiéndome el corazón.-dijo en un hilo de voz mientras suspiraba hondo y cerraba los ojos.

Su vida desde ahí se había convertido literalmente en un pequeño infierno, las situaciones eran en verdad absurdas después de ese hombre.

En su vida supo algo de Miroku y pareciera que la tierra literalmente se lo había tragado porque simplemente desapareció.

* * *

Kagome dormía plácidamente en el brazo del peli plata quien estaba suspirando en verdadera paz.

Cuantos años sin esperar nada bueno de nadie y ahora simplemente estaba sucediéndole todo aquello que el merecía.

Adoraba a Kagome y estaba seguro de que la quería en su vida, no deseaba esperar tanto para simplemente tener aquello que desde siempre anhelo poseer una familia.

Suspiro hondamente, acaricio sus tersos labios mientras ella abría los ojos.-¿No puedes dormir?.

Descansa mi amor.-dijo el sonriente mientras le besaba los labios y simplemente cerraba los ojos para al fin caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El despertador sonó con insistencia mientras Sheshomaru lo apagaba y Kagome se levantaba desnuda para tomar la bata y colocársela para ir al baño.

Se tallo los ojos y vislumbro que eran las 6:30 de la mañana, se levantó para usar el otro baño…pronto escucho el agua correr de la regadera.

Kagome salió con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y tomo la ropa de su bolso para poder vestirse…suspiro hondamente con la tranquilidad que solo un corazón feliz podría darle.

Se miró en el espejo y hacia tantos años que no miraba a esa mujer tan segura…tembló ante el temor de salir herida nuevamente, pero no podría darse por vencida.

Te han dicho que estas hermosa. -ella sonrió al mirarle a los ojos más dorados que hubiese visto en su vida.

Tal vez un hombre con el cabello revuelto. -Shesho solo sonrió de lado.

Venga que te invitare el desayuno. -dijo mientras entraba al baño para prepararse.

Minutos después salían preparados. - ¿A dónde llevas el bolso?

Tengo que lavar la ropa. -comento ella.

Déjala aquí, la lavas por la tarde. -la pelinegra le miro con desconcierto.

Te dije que te mudes a vivir conmigo. -dijo el seguro de sus palabras mientras le tomaba el bolso para dejarlo en el pasillo y cerraba al fin la puerta.

Kagome se sintió angustiada de pronto, todo esto esperaba que no fuera un sueño…un beso en sus labios la atrajo a la realidad.-Lo siento es que.

Venga que yo te quiero, no te preocupes tanto Kagome.-dijo el sonriente mientras ambos se miraban con mucha esperanza.

* * *

Sota miraba el reloj mientras suspiraba hondo, estaba ya con todo por regresar a casa con su futura esposa e hijo…pensó en Sango y como lo tomaría ella.

Lo cierto es que trataba de no darle tanta vuelta al asunto, pero era inevitable. -Un dólar por tu pensamiento hermano. -Dijo Christian sonriente un colega de años.

Lo siento estoy un poco distraído. -el rubio negó con la cabeza.

Vienes estando tan distraído con todos estos cambios en tu vida que estoy preguntándome seriamente si acaso no has perdido la razón hermano.

La verdad es que creo que…bueno…-

Mejor no digas nada, lo bueno es que al parecer seguirás con nosotros en Norteamérica.

Pues me han convencido y es lo mejor para mi familia…además podre establecerme de una vez cerca de mi madre y hermana.

Nunca me la presentaste. -dijo con reclamo el rubio. -seguramente hubiéramos hecho clic.

Mi hermana no es como a esas chicas que solemos visitar. -contesto el pelinegro.

Solo es una broma no te enojes, pero bueno sigue soltera y feliz. -Sota asintió.

En ocasiones me pregunto si ella conseguirá una pareja.

El tiempo todo da en el momento exacto. -contesto Christian. -Dímelo tú.

Lo sé. -contesto el pelinegro.

* * *

Kagome bebió de su café mientras Sheshomaru le mira con atención.

Me dirás que te pasa. -dijo sin más.

Nada. -contesto ella mirándole con una calidad sonrisa. -bueno es que me siento desconcertada es todo.

Tienes un problema Kagome. -soltó Sheshomaru ante la cara de sorpresa de la pelinegra.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? -dijo preocupada.

No te permites ser feliz. -dijo el peliplata con toda la verdad del mundo mientras ella solo suspiro y de pronto sentía que su pesada carga era liberada.

¿Tú lo crees? -el asintió mientras tomaba la taza de café para beber un poco.

Creo que no te permites simplemente disfrutar de nuestra relación por pensar en el futuro, que a mi punto de vista es tan incierto como la vida misma. -Shesho le tomo de la mano. -Nos estamos adaptando a lo que será una vida completa juntos, yo no soy un tipo que seduce jovencitas y bueno no somos dos críos ya.

Ella le sonrió. -Estas diciéndome vieja.

No simplemente somos adultos y como tales debemos de asumir nuestros deseos…mi deseo es verte desnuda en mi cama toda la vida. -la pelinegra se ruborizo intensamente mientras Shesho sonreía cálidamente. -Te quiero maestra Kagome Higurashi.

El corazón de la pelinegra se derritió como chocolate mientras lo besaba en los labios. -Te quiero Shesho.

Creo que se te hará tarde cariño. -dijo el sonriente mientras miraban el reloj.

Lo se…-

¿Te lo pensaras…? -ella sonriente asintió. -Te veré ahora.

Claro, pasare por ti. -

Shesho.-

Shhh!...es lo mejor Kagome. -contesto el peliplata mirándole con atención notando como sus poros de la piel se expandían.

* * *

Sango miraba su comida y suspiraba hondamente. - ¿No piensas decirme nada?

Kagome le miraba con una sonrisa mientras su amiga simplemente negaba. - ¿Qué te sucede?

Me doy cuenta que mi vida es un asco. -soltó sin más ante la mirada se pesar la pelinegra.

Vamos ahora que sucede, no eres mi amiga tan llena energía y positivismo.

Sucede que me di cuenta de lo sola que estoy y bueno no ayuda mucho estar en un callejón sin salida. -comento Sango con resignación.

Creo que estas siendo bastante dramática, tal vez es porque haz recordado al…-

Ni lo digas, ese tipo me destrozo la vida y yo con tantas opciones.

Por dios Sango eres una hermosa mujer con una profesión y bueno estoy segura que algunos chicos desearan estar contigo.

Eso lo dices porque me quieres amiga. -contesto la pelinegra afligida. -He pensado en regresar a casa de mis padres.

Tal vez necesitas estar más rodeada de tu familia y bueno siempre es agradable.

Tú conoces como son ellos tan…correctos, moralistas y anticuados…-sango suspiro con resignación. -Sabes que me hacen sentir como si yo fuera una vieja solterona.

No lo eres amiga, solo que ellos desean verte casada con hijos y bueno creo que en mi caso es lo mismo. -contesto Kagome sonriente.

Cuéntame que estas feliz con ese tipo, es guapo amiga y su cabello es increíble…-la pelinegra se sonrojo. –Creo que es el indicado.

Lo sé, lo quiero tanto y bueno la verdad es que me ha pedido que me mude con él.

En verdad…vaya que este chico va con todo. -sango intuyo la duda en su mejor amiga. -No me digas que no estás pensando.

Es complicado y al mismo tiempo deseo que las cosas funcionen, pero siento que todo está siendo demasiado rápido.

No te detengas Kagome, se nota que te quiere y bueno veo que tú también…Koga ya se murió y tú ya lo enterraste.

No digas eso. -

Pero es la verdad, mientras tu morías en vida aquel idiota se casaba y hacia sus hijitos con esa tipa…ahora te toca a ti ser feliz.

Lo se…creo que aceptare. -

¡Que emoción! -dijo sonriente Sango.

Eres una amiga incitadora, espero que mi madre se lo tome tan bien como tú. -

Me sorprendes Kagome Higurashi con tus cosas, tu madre es la primera que debería saberlo.

Bueno las cosas se han dado de manera tan rápida, que ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de hablarlo con ella.

Pues es tiempo de hacerlo, bueno te dejo que tengo que ir a comprar mi despensa y bueno es tarde. -dijo sonriente.

Cuídate amiga. -

Siempre. -contesto Sango saliendo del salón para irse a hacer sus cosas, camino hacia el centro comercial con un larga lista de víveres.

Lo cierto es que eso de regresar con sus padres a vivir a su casa seria tal vez lo más saludable y bueno sentirse rodeada de gente que le quería.

Pero…siempre el, pero era que la gente pediría explicaciones de sus movimientos y ella amaba su libertad.

Corrió para que no se le fuera el autobús y se montó en el…tomo asiento mirando las calles llenas de gente, se preguntó cuándo es que la ciudad descansaba si siempre había movimiento en ella.

Reviso su celular y nada nuevo, Justin le había escrito para verse el sábado…pero se lo pensó por un momento.

La parada estaba cerca se levantó y camino hacia la parte trasera del bus para timbrar bajando con cuidado.

El Wal-Mart estaba cerca así que cruzo la calle con cuidado y se dirigiría rápidamente hacia los carritos del supermercado.

Tomo uno y entro a la tienda…miro la lista caminando hacia los detergentes…los precios eran cada día más elevados.

Quería tomar una botella de oferta, pero una mano le encontró. -Lo siento, pero es la última. -dijo con ironía.

Sango. -escucho la voz de la persona que jamás creyó mirar en su vida.

Miro…miroku…-dijo en un hilo de voz con el jabón liquido entre sus manos.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas un nuevo capitulo donde las cosas están para ponerse mucho mas claras y como van apareciendo mas personajes...espero que les guste leerlo como a mi escribirlo y gracias por seguirme con la historia.

Kagome descubriendo que la vida es bella del brazo de un hombre que sabe lo que desea en la vida y sin tanto afán es ella...no mas...no hay espacio para ninguna otra en su vida y en su corazón...que sin duda caerá...con una sonrisa tan espectacular como la de Sesshomaru, que padre cuando empiezas a enamorarte y a ser en verdad feliz...muy feliz.

Les deseo un feliz fin de semana y gracias por los comentarios que contesto aquí abajo.

Camoni.-Pues como toda madre deseando lo mejor para los hijos y bueno en ocasiones uno como ser humano se equivoca así es como se aprende para ser adulto...esperemos que Sota ya madure y le de a Emily lo que en verdad se merece...Sango ella creo saldrá bien librada de esta clase de hombres que solo la usan como un pañuelo...Esa Ayame simplemente se quedo en un pasado que ya no es para nuestra Kagomecita y sin duda Koga solo le tocara ver pasar lo que dejo...te mando un mega abrazo y gracias por comentar.

Yusmariz.-Me encanto tu resumen...literal la mama gallina preocupada por sus retoñitos y deseando verlos realizados como personas...me encanta un Sheshomaru seguro de lo que desea en la vida y si Kagome es la mujer con la que desea establecerse yo creo que nada hará que el cambie de opinión y mas con la clase de sentimientos que se están involucrando. Siento que Koga anhelaba en el fondo regresar con Kagome o tal vez solo extraña el pasado, es complicado cuando tienes buenos recuerdos con alguien y entonces lo anhelas, pero eso no significa que funcione y bueno cada uno paso pagina...Ayame claro que esta dudosa lo que a mansalva se gana...a mansalva se quita...gracias por comentarme linda besos.


	8. MI MUJER

**CAPITULO 8**

 **MI MUJER**

Sanguito sigues más hermosa de lo que recuerdo.-Ella se quedó ahí parada mirándole y sintiendo como todo su perfecto mundo se le caía a los pies.

Tomo el detergente lo echo al carrito y dio la vuelta con prisa, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. -Esto no es real, estas alucinando Sango.

Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos con prisa ante la sorpresa de aquel hombre quien le destrozo la vida siendo tan joven, suspiro hondamente y se quedó parada mirando los vegetales.

Pensé que no te alcanzaría. -dijo Miroku a su lado.

¿Qué demonios quieres? -soltó ante la sorpresa de aquel tipo que parecía que nada malo se suscitó entre ellos, le miro con atención y claro que era mucho mayor con algunas canas en sus cabellos castaños, más delgado.

Yo sé porque estas así Sango y la verdad es que no me queda más que pedirte perdón. -un silencio incomodo se interpuso entre ellos mientras los ojos castaños miraban al suelo.

¿Qué haces aquí? -

Iniciare a dar clases nuevamente. -

Espero que al menos te comportes como hombre y no andes enamorando chiquillas tontas, respeta a tu esposa. -dijo Sango siguiendo con el carrito por el pasillo.

Estoy divorciado. -dijo con un hilo de voz mientras la miraba tan hermosa como siempre con ese cabello negro, esas lindas piernas y ese redondo trasero que tanto le gustaba besar.

Sango sintió que todo de pronto se congelaba a su alrededor y tuvo que agarrar aire para encararlo. -Bueno pues felicitaciones, pero por favor no te cruces nunca más en mi camino.

Miroku vio en ella madurez, la última vez que la miro a los ojos ella había cumplido 18 años ya…era hermosa y joven ahora había 14 años entre ellos.

Lamento profundamente mi comportamiento tan inapropiado contigo, nunca fue mi intención herirte Sango lo cierto es que me enamoré de ti y bueno no pude manejar todo esto.

Me hablas de amor cuando eras casado Miroku, por dios eso sí que es ser un fresco total. -la pelinegra cruzo los brazos, el sonrió de lado no dejaba de ser dramática.

Pues después de todo lo que significaste para mi me divorcie Sango, solo que la vida me llevo por otros caminos y tarde me di cuenta que no pude olvidarte.

Sango sentía que el estómago se le retraía por las palabras, tal vez era emoción y al mismo tiempo decepción por sí mismas. - Me hiciste mucho daño.

Lo lamento profundamente, sé que no tengo cara de venir aquí después de tantos años para fastidiarte la vida y esas cosas…pero no pude reprimir el deseo de solo verte una vez más. -ella suspiro mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Eran dos personas por completo distintas muchos años entre si y pues nada más que decir ni hacer. - Te deseo lo mejor Miroku, pero honestamente no deseo volver a verte.

El castaño sintió pesar, sin embargo, se sentía tranquilo porque a final de cuentas la había encontrado. - Nunca fue mi intención herirte porque te amé y pues te deseo lo mejor a ti también.

Sango se giró sobre sus pies y siguió su camino sintiendo la mirada de ese mal hombre al que entrego todo su ser…suspiro hondamente tratando de controlarse, pero fue inevitable.

Dejo el carrito en un pasillo y salió del Wal-Mart con los ojos nublados de lágrimas, el corazón adolorido… ¿Por qué aparecía justo cuando ella tenía este problema existencial?

Dios porque me haces esto a mí. -suspiro pesadamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Miroku la siguió a la distancia, era mucho más hermosa de lo que el recordaba su cabello negro y espeso que tanto quería, combina a la perfección con su piel oliva…-perfecta y serás mía para siempre.

Sango llego a su apartamento donde se tiro melodramáticamente en la cama para llorar con pesar…hipeo unos minutos después para terminar por sonreír como estúpida.

A quien engañaba, el regreso de ese mal hombre le hacía feliz y al mismo tiempo le aterraba, por supuesto que le aterraba saber de lo que sería capaz. -Perdonarlo. -dijo en un hilo de voz.

Así que aquí vive mi sanguito.-Miroku sonriente camino hacia la calle estaba feliz de encontrar la razón de su ahora vida.

 _Inicio de flash back._

Dios…-dijo con arrebatada pasión mientras se hundía en la suave y cálida carne de Sango.

La beso con pasión encontrándose con la visión perfecta de sus labios hinchados de tantos besos dados…tenía los ojos apretados y exhalaba aire caliente.

Se movió con más velocidad logrando que ella gimiera su nombre mientras sus fluidos le daban un momento total de pasión desbocada.

Era una preciosura recién cumplidos los 17 años y le gustaba saber que había sido suya hacía meses atrás siendo aún una chiquilla virginal.

Que me estás haciendo Sanguito. -le dijo cálidamente a su oído mientras el simplemente se desfogaba en su cálido vientre.

La pelinegra se alisaba la falda y le miraba sonriente. -Eres muy guapo.

No más que tu mi preciosura, me dirás si vendrás conmigo el fin de semana.

No lo sé, mi madre no creo que me dé permiso. -contesto ella mirándole mientras el castaño se acercaba para besarla tiernamente.

Te amo Sango. -ella le sonrió mientras Miroku le acomodaba el mechón de cabello. -eres mi preciosura.

Yo también te amo tanto. -dijo ella sonriente mientras tomaban sus cosas y salían de la habitación del hotel sin prisa.

Se besaron sin importarles nada más y después subieron al auto para poder llevarla a casa.

Dime que vendrás el fin de semana conmigo. -ella sonrió tímidamente.

Déjame pensarlo y ver cómo le hago para que mi madre me dé permiso. -contesto con las mejillas sonrosadas.

No lo pasaremos genial y juntos que es lo mejor. -contesto Miroku acariciándole la sedosa pierna.

Está bien. -se besaron y al fin bajo del coche unas cuadras antes para llegar a su casa.

Miroku encendió el celular y suspiro pesadamente, tenía que ir a casa lo cierto es que no deseaba hacerlo pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba por pasarle.

Lo mato. -grito con desespero su esposa Clarise mientras miraba el reloj. -Yo lo mato.

Vamos tienes que pensar las cosas en frio amiga, es tu matrimonio y tienes que luchar por él. -contesto Maggie tratando de calmarla.

No es posible que me calmé, lo vi con mis ojos besándose con esa chiquilla de la escuela. -trago en seco pensando que su esposo al que juro amor eterno en un altar simplemente se lo pasaba seduciendo jovencitas.

Lo lamento amiga. -ambas escucharon el auto estacionarse mientras Maggie se levantaba del sillón.

Mejor me marcho amiga, esto es problema de dos. -sin más salió de la casa topándose con el mal de su amiga.

Hola Maggie, tan rápido te vas. -ella le miro con pena ajena, lo cierto es que desde que lo conoció nunca imagino como es que su amiga le había dado el sí a un tipo como él.

Si tengo cosas que hacer en casa. -contesto sin más, caminando hacia la salida.

Te puedo preguntar algo. -la rubia le miro con atención. - ¿Por qué nunca te he caído bien? -

Maggie se regresó y lo miro de frente. -Creo que no mereces a mi amiga, no confió en ti y estoy segura que eres el peor erro de su vida.

Vaya. -contesto Miroku rascándose la cabeza de los nervios que una verdad tan sincera afectaba. -Lo bueno es que al menos me lo dices en mi cara.

No es necesario que guarde las apariencias Miroku, pero bueno…nos vemos. -la miro caminar sin despegar sus ojos de su trasero regordete y hacer cara de fuchi.

Quisieras que me fijara en ti, bola de grasa y que afortunado soy de tener a mi Sanguito. -dijo en voz baja mientras alzaba los hombros y entraba a su casa.

Clarise, he llegado y tengo hambre. -dijo sin más mientras entraba a la sala para mirar a su esposa de espaldas, era como si estuviera esperando.

Lo cierto es que su historia de amor era peculiar, ella varios años menor joven universitaria y el recién graduado…combinación de belleza con juventud que exploto en un amor acelerado, boda exprés y falta total de conocimiento ante un matrimonio.

¿sucede algo? -pregunto él.

No lo sé, tendrás algo que decirme Miroku. -contesto ella secamente, el sabia perfecto que su contestación era la antesala de una pelea sin sentido.

Venga pues, ahora que se me olvido sacar del baño y créeme que no lo vuelvo a hacer. -dijo con enfado mientras la miraba con desconcierto.

Dime como se llama la chiquilla con la que te besabas, una de cabello negro y falda escocesa en verdes. -Miroku se quedó ahí sin habla era como si de pronto se detuviera su vida.

No me mires de esa Forma Nicolás Miroku o caso tendrás otro nombre que desconozco. -el castaño trago en seco mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Lo menos que deseo es lastimarte Clarise, eres una gran mujer. -

Espera…espera. -dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas rosadas. -estas terminando conmigo.

Miroku miro su mano donde no portaba su anillo de casado casi nunca. -No es así como se han dado las cosas.

En verdad piensas que me tragare tus palabras solo porque si, estás loco puedes ir a la cárcel si denuncio que estas con una chiquilla de cuantos 17 años. -grito ella exaltada.

Cálmate Clarise las cosas no son así, yo…-pronto sintió el ardor de sus mejillas haciéndole trastabillar.

Eres un desgraciado, yo jamás me imagine que este amor que te tenia fuera tan poca cosa para ti Miroku…ahora me doy cuenta de que razón tenían mis padres cuando me dijeron porque no esperaba más para conocerte en verdad.

Miroku suspiro pesadamente…-Lo siento mucho Clarise, no tengo cara para decirte nada yo falle como esposo y como amigo.

Amigo, por dios tu que sabes sobre ser amigo y esposo…-la castaña negaba con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas. -He sido tan idiota como para no enterarme que tu estas con cuanta fulana se te pone enfrente.

Lo negare esta vez, lamento lo que tus oídos dirán, pero solo ha sido una mujer. -contesto él.

Aun después de todo lo que estamos hablando te regocijas en mi cara sobre tu conquista, sería bueno saber que pensaran los padres sobre que ella mantenga relaciones sexuales con un adulto de 25 años y casado.

Esto ha sido mi culpa Clarise, jamás me imagine que en verdad llegara a tanto y yo no deseo lastimarte a ti.

Por lo que veo ahora tampoco a ella, en verdad que eres un pervertido…-contesto la mujer con dolor en el pecho, pues ella se casó pensando en el final de cuento de hadas.

Lo soy, perdóname Clarise yo te quiero y deseo verte feliz. -dijo con sinceridad.

No quiero palabras baratas, he tomado la decisión de que nos divorciemos a pesar de todo. -contesto firme y si conocía Miroku a su ahora esposa, sabía que ella siempre que decía un no en serio era para siempre.

Pronto se sintió mal por lo que su aventura amorosa traía a su vida y a su matrimonio, bien si se casó enamorado de ella, deseaba también establecerse, pero…

Yo quisiera que tal vez intentáramos. -soltó ante la sorpresa de ambos mientras la castaña le miraba con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Lo siento, pero yo no puedo perdonarte. -contesto firme mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Miroku se sentó en el sillón para cerrar los ojos y evocar los dulces recuerdos de su hermosa esposa Clarise.

 _Fin de flash back._

Ahora que estoy aquí…serás para mi Sango.

* * *

Kagome estaba preparando algo de comer, la verdad es que todo esto de su relación con Sheshomaru le tenía en las nubes.

Ser feliz o no ser feliz, cambiara el hecho de que tuviera un pretencioso anillo en su dedo anular que indicara una futura fecha de matrimonio.

Ser la esposa de alguien y portar el apellido rimbombante con orgullo o simplemente pasaría a ser alguien más del montón de mujeres casadas.

No sabía que Shesho era la clase de persona que en verdad se comprometiera con alguien a ciencia cierta apenas se estaban conociendo y tal vez era muy pronto para todo esto que pasaba.

Suspiro pesadamente recordando los 7 largos años perdidos con Koga y su amor que termino por ser enviado a un gran bote de me importa una madre el amor que me tienes.

Sonrió de lado, quien pensaría que aquello que todos pensaban terminaría por suceder entre ambos simplemente no paso…ahora el hacia su perfecta vida con su perfecta esposa muchos años menor.

Ahora ella tenía a alguien a su lado y claro que debía de aprovecharlo…sonrió para sí misma mientras evocaba el dulce recuerdo de sus labios sobre su boca.

Era como si de pronto aquel vacío que tuviera llamado soledad desapareciera con la brisa del verano para entrar con un sol en su vida, iluminando cada espacio en una habitación oscura.

Tan oscura como ella misma deseo tener, pero ahora la vida era simplemente otra, el celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia. -Maestra Higurashi. -dijo la aterciopelada voz de ensueño.

Estaba pensando en ti. -contesto ella sonriente.

Lo mismo hacia yo, pensaba en ti y decidí llamarte. -contesto el peliplata.

Creo que tenemos una conexión. -comento la pelinegra mientras le apagaba al fuego.

¿Me invitaras a cenar?

Por supuesto, hare pasta y tal vez albóndigas. -dijo Kagome mientras miraba el recetario. -espero no envenenarnos.

Es demasiado modesta mi mujer, sabes cocinar delicioso. -la pelinegra se quedó callada mi mujer implicaba muchas cosas. - ¿Aun estas ahí?

Tu mujer. -dijo ella con nervios mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Claro, eres mía mi mujer. -contesto el posesivamente. -Tu sabes que yo quiero todo de ti y yo daré todo de mí.

Estas comportándote como todo un macho alfa. -ambos rieron. -te espero en la noche entonces.

Así será mi amor, ahí te veo para irnos a nuestro hogar. -

Sigues con lo mismo. -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Por supuesto, tu hermano no tarda en llegar y honestamente no podría dormir sin ti entre mis brazos. -ambos suspiraron anhelantes de la presencia del otro.

Shesho.-

Kagome. -ella sonrió. -prefieres maestra Higurashi.

Prefiero mi amor. -contesto siendo en verdad sincera mientras algo cálido brotaba en el pecho del peliplata.

Mi amor, te veo en la noche. -dijo el sonriente mientras colgaban para hacer sus actividades.

* * *

Me siento tan dichosa. -gimió de emoción Karetina mientras Leo solo le miraba con enfado.

¿A qué se debe tu alegría? -

Encontré a Sheshomaru. -dijo ella mientras su mejor amigo le miraba impasible. -vamos por lo menos finge que te importo lo que te dije.

No me interesa honestamente, creo que cometerás un gran error. -la pelinegra le miro con cara de enfado.

Estas de broma cierto, tu sabes que solo él será la persona con la que puedo estar.

Si con el dinero que el produce y del cual tu ambicionas vivir como su madre…-Karetina puso las manos en la cintura. -como toda una sanguijuela alimentándote del huésped.

En verdad no sé cómo es que te aguanto.-

Fácil pago la mitad de la renta y la comida y…-dijo el rubio mientras miraba el celular.

Para ya con la misma cantaleta de siempre, además estos favorcitos que me estás haciendo te los pagare con creces. -comento ella segura de su éxito.

Porque simplemente no le dejas ser feliz y ya. -dijo el mirándole con atención.

Seremos felices juntos, es simple. -contesto ella siendo tan segura de su misma que daba pena ajena.

Me marcho, tengo que ir a la estética para agendar citas y producir dinerito…-Karetina le miro con atención. -Creo que debes de hacer lo mismo y trabajar.

Lo hago. -contesto ella.

Se perfectamente que lo que haces es masturbarte frente a una cámara y listo…pero la juventud no te durara todo el tiempo linda. -

Para cuando las cosas pasen yo estaré casada con Sheshomaru Taisho y tal vez tenga dos hijos fin de la historia. -dijo segura.

No quiero estar presente cuando todas tus ilusiones se pierdan en el tiempo y honestamente mejor me marcho pierdo tiempo. -sin más Leo salió del pequeño apartamento mientras Karetina lo miraba con fastidio.

Camino hacia el computador para entrar en su cuenta, tenía tan solo 50 dólares para el fin de mes y termino por suspirar pesadamente.

Se levantó sin tanto ánimo para ir a su habitación cerró la puerta con llave y abrió el armario…necesitaba dinero con urgencia así que se pondría a trabajar con gemidos y pujidos falsos que servirían para que un pervertido del otro lado de la cámara le mirara para masturbarse con ella.

Así era la vida de complicada, después de su gran amor eterno Armand quien la dejo botada cuando al fin le gano a Sheshomaru aquello que más quería ella.

 _ **Inicio de flash back**_ _._

Has traído del desayuno. -dijo sonriente Karetina.

Estas de broma. -contesto el rubio mirándole con enfado. -prepara algo que para eso está lleno la nevera.

Nunca he preparado nada, cuando vivía con Shesho él se encargaba de todo y.

Y párale a tu carro con lo mismo, Shesho esto Shesho aquello. -se acercó a ella tomándole fuertemente de la muñeca. -ni este es un castillo, ni tu una princesa eres una simple mujer más que tiene que hacer lo que le toca.

Estas lastimándome. -gimió mientras le miraba a los ojos con unas lagrimitas.

No sé en qué momento paso todo esto y ahora mismo me arrepiento en verdad, aun no comprendo cómo es que preferí a una zorra a mi mejor amigo.

Eres un canalla. -dijo ella con rencor. -Yo no soy una zorra.

Claro que lo eres mi amor, acaso no te gustaba que te follara duro en el baño cuando Sheshomaru cocinaba y tu fingías ir a buscar algo…te entregabas como perra en celo por donde fuera.

Maldito cobarde. -gimió la pelinegra con desespero. -te odio y me arrepiento de haber dejado a un buen hombre por una basura como tú.

También me arrepiento de todo esto, creo que lo mejor será que te marches de mi vida y espero que cuando regrese no quede rastro de ti.

Pero a donde crees que iré, no tengo a nadie en esta ciudad y no tengo dinero. -el rubio suspiro pesadamente era cierto, ella dejo todo para irse con él a Nueva York. -Además que se supone que hare sabes que no tengo familia.

Lo lamento en verdad Karetina, tal vez será tiempo de que te pongas a trabajar y ser una mujer responsable. -ella le miro con sus grandes ojos marrón con total sorpresa.

No me digas esto por favor. -el rubio suspiro pesadamente negando con la cabeza. -le pediré un favor a tu amigo Leo para que él te reciba en estos meses y te daré dinero para uno cuantos, esto termino.

La chica le miro salir del departamento con la tristeza en los ojos y el corazón dolorido, se sentó a llorar extrañando por primera vez los cálidos brazos de Sheshomaru.

 _ **Fin de Flash back.**_

Karetina se miró al espejo y se puso algo de maquillaje, no entendía como es que hasta ahora había sobrevivido…pero de algo estaba segura regresaría a la seguridad del amor de Sheshomaru Taisho.

* * *

El peliplata miro algunos correos electrónicos con remitente de su progenitora, lo cierto es que los evitaba a toda costa porque estaba siendo feliz y liarse a hablar con su madre para que solo le pidiera dinero no estaba en sus planes.

Pensó en Kagome y sonrió mientras, miro la bandeja había 5 correos, suspiro mientras abría el primero con nada novedoso solo reclamos de la baja pensión que tenía y no le permitía sus caprichos.

Pero el ultimo correo le llamo su atención. - _Sé que has de estar harto de mis mensajes de reclamos y te entiendo, solo que esta vez tengo que decirte algo en verdad que me inquieta…Karetina estuvo aquí para presionarme para que le dijera en donde estas y la verdad es que no le mentí porque ni siquiera yo sé dónde te encuentras solo espero que bien_ …-el peliplata de pronto se sintió agobiado era la segunda persona que le nombraba a esa mujer que tanto daño le causo.

 _Sé que no soy la mejor madre del mundo y no tengo justificación en mis comportamientos, es solo que mi vida no ha sido muy fácil…espero que no regreses con ella porque no te merece y me da miedo que lo hagas porque hará de tu vida un infierno como yo lo he hecho todos estos años hijo…me da vergüenza admitir que somos semejantes._

Sheshomaru sonrió era la primera vez que su madre admitía abiertamente que era un ser humano con defectos y estaba seguro que tal vez sería la única ocasión en hacerlo, se sentía agradecido por este correo que podría releer algunas ocasiones más.

Recordó a Kagome con su aroma dulce a duraznos maduros y su cuerpo redondeado, la necesitaba más que nunca en esos momentos donde su madre con la guardia baja le estaba haciendo tener pensamientos agobiantes.

Cerro los ojos por un instante para dejar su mente en blanco, él tenía una vida hecha era un hombre de 38 años y necesitaba a Kagome en su vida…ya.

Leyó sin entender más y le contesto a su madre. - _No te agobies por algo tan insignificante, esa mujer es parte de un pasado tan lejano que ni siquiera recuerdo bien su rostro y yo simplemente tengo una vida feliz en donde me encuentro madre, me da gusto saber que te preocupas por mi como yo por ti y solo por este aviso te daré un regalo…cuídate madre._

El peliplata miro a Robert como siempre tan confianzudo entrar a su oficina omitiendo que era el jefe de todos en ese lugar…-lamento entrar así hermano, pero tengo que decirte unas cosas de mis proyecciones.

Siéntate, solo déjame enviarle este correo a mi madre. -el castaño le miro con duda.

¿De qué me he perdido? -contesto el sonriente, pues sabía perfectamente que la relación de su amigo con su mama no era la mejor.

Resulta que Karetina fue a visitarla para preguntarle sobre mi paradero. -el castaño se sintió molesto de pronto, esa mujer había sido la manzana de la discordia entre él y uno de sus mejores amigos, si no es que el mejor.

Yo no sé qué decirte. -

No digas nada, porque no es nada en mi vida. -contesto Sheshomaru tranquilo.

¿Estás Seguro? –contesto Robert mientras Sheshomaru se quitaba las gafas y le miraba.

Lo estoy, aunque nadie lo crea, también fue a buscarme con Edward ahora con mi madre y no dudo que pronto con mi hermano si no es que ya me ubico. -contesto el peliplata.

Pero, su aparición no te causa algo. -dijo el castaño mirando a su amigo con mucha atención y sorprendiéndose al notar que no sucedía nada en su expresión.

La verdad es que no me sorprende mucho su aparición, seguro me siento que la dejaron sin nada y ahora busca encontrarme para que le de lo que ella cree merecer.

Sí que la conoces en verdad. -el peliplata asintió.

Lo sé, ella la clase de mujer que cree merecer todo solo por el hecho de sentirse bonita y es como cargar una sanguijuela toda la vida. -dijo Sheshomaru recordando sin querer a su hermosa madre.

Entonces estas preparado para confrontarla, tal vez reclamarle todo el daño hecho. -el peliplata negó. -No le dirías nada entonces si se aparece por aquí.

No tengo nada de decirle ni reclamarle, porque no es nadie en mi vida. -Robert le miro con atención.

Discúlpame, pero me pregunto si has fumado algo o tomado calmantes, te noto como demasiado tranquilo. -

Lo estoy porque Karetina no forma parte de mi vida y yo ahora estoy contento con mi mujer no hay espacio para nadie más. -dijo seguro Sheshomaru.

Robert abrió los ojos con total sorpresa. - ¿has dicho tu mujer? -el peliplata asintió contento. -Venga que me he perdido con esta historia jolines.

Encontré a la mujer que estará en mi vida hasta que muera. -comento Sheshomaru mientras sonreía ligeramente.

Hermano, pues felicidades y que bien guardadito te lo tenías. -dijo el sonriente.

Pero mejor enséñame las prospecciones que tienes. -el castaño asintió.

* * *

Sango estaba sentada en el local de pizzas esperando por la suya, lo cierto es que aún estaba ida con sus pensamientos acerca de la aparición de Miroku.

Hola Sango. -dijo Koga mirándole.

Que tal, siéntate…te han mandado por la comida como a mí. -contesto ella sonriente.

Algo así. -contesto Koga nervioso, no era fácil hablar con la mejor amiga de tu ex sobre tu actual vida marital. -sigues mejor de tu brazo.

Si mira esta como nuevo Dr. Koga. -contesto ella sonriente.

Perfecto. -se formó un silencio incomodo, pero él se armó de valor para al fin preguntar. -vi a Kagome con alguien.

Sango suspiro hondamente. -Tal vez no debería decirte nada, pero creo que ella al fin encontró al hombre de su vida.

Koga trago en seco mientras asentía, era lógico el hizo su vida se casó e incluso ya tenía un hijo. -Es bueno saberlo.

¿Por qué dejaste a Kagome? -el la miro con pesar mientras suspiraba. -Se nota que cuando hablo de ella aun te duele.

La verdad es que creí que era costumbre lo nuestro y todo paso tan rápido que…no me di cuenta. -dijo el con pesar. -Pero no puedo negarte que estoy enamorado de mi esposa, amo a mi hijo y bueno tengo una vida.

Te entiendo, aunque no lo creas, solo a los que la vida nos quita al ser amado sabemos que es lo que sufrimos. -Koga la miro con cara de sorpresa, ser amado. -Discúlpame es solo que tú sabes las hormonas.

Por un momento creí que estabas demasiado intensa con tus comentarios. -ella sonrió mientras el castaño asentía.

Srita. Sango. -grito la chica para entregarle su pedido.

Bueno pues nos vemos. -

Que estés bien. -Koga miro su celular y leyó los mensajes de su esposa, lo cierto es que saber que Kagome estaba con alguien más le causaba un poco de dolor y era absurdo no aceptarlo.

Si tal vez las cosas no hubiesen sido así, el estaría dándole la vida que ella tanto deseo.

* * *

Inuyasha llego a su casa mientras miraba el pequeño caos de su hija y los alaridos de su hijo…-Kikyo. -grito mientras todo se quedaba en silencio.

Papi, papi. -gimió efusiva Desiré su pequeña mientras sonreía abrazando y llenándole el traje de chocolate.

Por dios no la cargues Inuyasha luego en la tintorería no me quieren recibir los trajes. -contesto ella molesta mientras su esposo bajaba a la pequeña.

Lo siento, es solo que es mi hija y quiero cargarla. -la pelinegra negó con la cabeza tomando al pequeño inu entre sus brazos.

¿Cómo te fue? -

Lo normal cariño. -contesto el mientras se acercaba a besarla en la mejilla.

Bueno, cámbiate para servir la comida pensé que no llegarías. -dijo Kikyo.

Ya sé dónde está mi hermano e iremos a visitarlo. -comento el peliplata sin más, ante la mirada de enfado de su esposa y es que sinceramente no mantenía una relación con su cuñado.

No veo necesario ir. -dijo secamente.

Sé que no te cae muy bien Sheshomaru por todo lo que te ha dicho mi madre, pero no tomes decisiones sin conocerle. -comento Inuyasha con molestia.

Tu madre siempre dice que son unos interesados. -el peliplata negó.

Déjame decirte querida que mi mama también tiene cola que le pisen y bueno no pienso seguir hablando de asuntos familiares que no te competen a ti ni a mi…tengo hambre.

Kikyo le entrego al bebe mientras iba a la cocina. -el peliplata negó, el timbre sonó corriendo Desiré a abrir la puerta.

Niña que te dije que abrir así las puertas. -dijo Inuyasha mientras la chiquilla de cabellos rubios hacia pucheros.

Lo siento papi. -

Oye no la regañes de esa manera, ella no sabe. -

Claro que sabe madre, que tal si le abre a un secuestrador o a un asaltante. -dijo con verdad el peliplata.

Izayoi miro a su nieta a los ojos almendrados y asintió con pesadez. -Tu padre tiene razón cariño, no debes de abrir la puerta a nadie.

Si abuelita. -contesto Desiré tomándola de la mano para que tomara asiento en la sala.

¿Has venido sola? -

Charles está trabajando y tu hermana salió con sus amigas. -dijo restándole importancia a todo. -Kikyo querida ya vine.

La pelinegra salió de la cocina para saludar a su suegra. -Hola Izayoi pensé que no vendrías, quiero que me revises el tejido y saber si me comi puntadas.

A ver…-la mujer de cabellos oscuros puso atención al tejido mientras contaba. -Creo que sí, pero déjame entonces acomodarlo.

Inuyasha miraba a su madre. -En las siguientes semanas tal vez viajaremos a visitar a mi hermano, te encargo que vengas a darle una vuelta al departamento.

Izayoi suspiro pesadamente. -No entiendo porque tienes que llevar a los niños a visitarlo, debería de ser al revés él no tiene hijos ni mujer…bueno tal vez.

Madre te estás pasando con tus comentarios y deja ese tema por la paz. -siempre era lo mismo pues su madre y esposa creían que Sheshomaru era gay de closet.

Yo misma le dije que no creo que sea necesario ir, además Inu esta apenas con el año y no me gustaría sacarlo lejos. -

Creo que tienes razón Kykio, lo mejor será que vaya yo solo. -las mujeres le miraron como si estuviera loco.

No harás un viaje de soltero. -respondió en automático la pelinegra mientras el solo miraba su hijo sonreír.

Tengo hambre. -contesto Inuyasha fingiendo no poner atención ante la cara de molestia de su esposa.

* * *

Kagome termino de decorar la última galleta y sonrió al fin…estaba todo listo para el viernes de premiación, estaba cerca de decir adiós al ciclo escolar y con ella la bienvenida a su nueva vida.

El timbre la saco de su ensoñación, pronto se dio cuenta de que eran las 8 de la noche y ella toda sucia…camino con prisa y abrió la puerta.

Hola mi amor, pensé que no estabas. -dijo el peliplata sonriente mientras le besaba los labios ante el sonrojo de Kagome.

Estoy hecha un desastre. -contesto sincera mientras cerraba la puerta.

Huele muy rico. -dijo el mirándole con atención el trasero que tanto adoraba, pronto se encontró con varias charolas de galletas caseras. -Vaya…pareciera que venderás galletas.

Son para los chicos del preescolar, mañana es cierre del ciclo y premiaciones. -contesto ella.

Así que es tu fin de enseñanza. -dijo el peliplata mirándola mientras ella sentía que su corazón se apretaba, pronto sus ojos se llenaron de agua.

Sheshomaru se sintió mal porque ella simplemente derramo unas lágrimas y su reacción fue instintiva atraerla a su pecho para abrazarla. -Venga que tu podrás dar clases nuevamente mi amor.

Kagome agradecía que él estuviera ahí para apoyarla y reconfortarla en ese momento tan simple, pero al mismo tiempo complicado para ella.

La abrazo por un rato y cuando ella se tranquilizó lo miro con sus preciosos ojos chocolate.-Te quiero Shesho.

También te quiero mi amor. -su boca se apodero de la tersura de unos labios color cereza que simplemente se dejaron llevar por la necesidad.

¿tienes hambre? -el peliplata asintió. - perdón por no estar lista, pero me entretuve un tanto.

Estas hermosa con toda esa harina en el cabello y las manos pintadas de colores. -la pelinegra se extrañó. -Parecieras una artista.

¿Y te gustan mucho las artistas? -el negó.

Solo tú. -se abrazaron y besaron una vez más ajenos a todo lo que sucediera, se separaron mientras la pelinegra encendía la estufa

Siéntate para servirte. -el peliplata se quitó el saco color verde oscuro.-Estuvo entretenido tu dia.

La verdad es que lo mismo de siempre, cubrir cuotas y esas cosas.-contesto el restándole importancia.-Siendote honesto deseaba verte.

Kagome sonrio mientras le colocaba el plato, los ojos dorados de Sheshomaru se abrieron con sorpresa.-Huele demasiado tentador.-

Ella asintió.-Creo que me quedo bueno.-confeso con un tanto de sinceridad.

Sheshomaru se llevo el primer bocado a la boca para simplemente sonreir divertido.-esta tan rico como tu.

Kagome comenzó a reir pues estaba siendo comparada con un plato de albóndigas y espagueti.-eres un adulador.

Ella también se sirvió un plato y puso un par de sodas para acompañar la cena. -Nunca me imaginé que mi futura esposa además de hermosa sería buena cocinera.

Kagome le miro con sorpresa, la verdad es que lo que él había dicho le dejo sin habla…- ¿Qué has dicho?

Mi futura esposa. -ella le miro con sus preciosos ojos chocolate. -Esto no es un juego y tu serás mi mujer.

No sé qué ha pasado en mi vida. -

Solo es destino. -contesto el sonriente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y tomaba una galleta para llevarla a la boca.

Esa es trampa me distraes para robarme una galleta. -Sheshomaru sonrió satisfecho.

Yo no quiero solo una galletita…-Kagome se sonrojo por la connotación sexual a la Sheshomaru se refería. -Te quiero desnuda entre mis brazos.

Dios. -gimió ella sintiendo de pronto humedad entre sus piernas y es que ese hombre se había metido en su corazón de manera tan rápida como beberse un agua en verano.

Creo que recojo y me voy a bañar. -bien listo el ganaba.

No te bañes, nos duchamos en casa. -contesto el peliplata mirándole a los ojos mientras ella se acercaba para pasarle la mano por el cabello perfectamente corta de color casi plata que tanto adoraba.

Se quedó el callado simplemente mirándole con atención su rostro era casi el de un ángel, sus pómulos resaltaban lentamente, su nariz afilada.

Sheshomaru se dejó, sintió los dedos trazando su rostro…era algo nuevo para el sentir como sus cejas eran acariciadas por primera vez, sus pómulos y sus labios.

Te han dicho alguna vez que eres hermoso. -dijo Kagome mirándole intensamente.

Nunca antes, es la primera vez que mi mujer me dice que soy hermosa y claro ella simplemente es una divinidad. -contesto meloso mientras sus manos se aferraban a su redondeado trasero.

Señor creo que usted se está propasando conmigo. -el peliplata solo sonrió de lado.

Es mío y me pertenece. -Kagome le miro con cara de enfado fingido. -Cásate conmigo Kagome Higurashi.

La pelinegra le miro con atención y suspiro pesadamente, la verdad es que no esperaba una proposición tan insistente…había perdido la fe en eso de casarse. -Yo no creo que sea bueno que.

Cásate conmigo. -dijo nuevamente Sheshomaru mirándole con a los ojos y apretándola contra su cuerpo. -te quiero en mi vida y no dejare que te escapes por ese miedo tan absurdo que tienes al compromiso de largo plazo.

Kagome sabía que era cierto, solo que algo dentro de ella le impedía arriesgarse así tan innecesariamente. -Te quiero.

Lo sé, pero no es suficiente para mí y honestamente no podré vivir tranquilo sin sentirte mía.-confeso sin pena y como sonaba, machista y ridículamente posesivo.

Eres acaso un hombre de las cavernas acaso Sheshomaru, yo soy una mujer independiente y que. -

Shhh.-contesto silenciándola con un suave beso en los labios.-Eres independiente, hermosa, generosa y perfecta lo sé, no deseo que pierdas nada de eso que tanto me gusta.

Kagome sintió como su estómago de contraía de los nervios y las emociones tan vivas que estaba disfrutando al lado de Sheshomaru.

Todo era tan diferente, era como si de pronto aquello que dijera fuera seguro y al mismo tiempo tanta seguridad, inevitablemente le daba miedo…mucho miedo.

No era como tontear o fantasear, no esto era en verdad algo a largo plazo con un hombre de verdad.

Te quiero Kagome…-ella cerro los ojos y pego la frente a la suya. -Cásate conmigo.

¿Es en serio? -

Mas enserio no podría ser, te quiero a mi lado hasta que dios quiera y soy terco, además. -contesto el seguro mientras reían por las palabras dichas. -solo quiero la respuesta y veras, te prometo el universo a tus pies.

Kagome se apretó a su pecho y el latido acompasado de su corazón le indico el camino. -Yo quiero lo mismo que tu Sheshomaru Taisho.

Te prometo que haremos todo lo que deseamos juntos, pero lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa. -la pelinegra le miro con atención y le sonrió.

No te das por vencido cierto. -el negó con la cabeza. –déjame entonces ir por mi bolso.

Aquí te espero. -dijo el sonriente mientras la miraba desaparecer por las escaleras.

Recogió los platos y los lavo, mientras la puerta se abrió entrando una mujer.

Kagome hija, vine para ver lo del pas…tel.-Lauren se quedó impresionada ante el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

Era muy alto de cabello perfectamente cortado en color tan rubio que parecía blanco y unas facciones muy marcadas…de pronto se ruborizo. -Yo…yo.

Sheshomaru miro a la pequeña mujer y reconoció en algunos rasgos la cara de su Kagome. -Mama. -se escuchó la voz de total sorpresa de la pelinegra.

* * *

Al fin termine el capitulo, la verdad es que me estoy esforzando por escribir mucho mas en la historia y bueno es complicado con el trabajo tener que lidiar entre el poco tiempo que tengo para hacerlo pero ni modo a echarle ganitas...Sheshomaru con todo y Kagome igual los quiero en verdad felices, pero las cosas no siempre son faciles en ocasiones el pasado trata de hacerse presente pero cuando no te toca no te toca.

Me gusta que empiezan a salir mas personajes de la trama y poco a poco se irán integrando, les quiero dar las gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia que para mi es una aventura por estos personajes con los cuales es mi primer historia...me encantan.

Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y abajo les contesto sus reviews...saludos:

Yusmariz.-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, lo que no sabe esta musaraña es que Shesho esta haciendo su vida desde que llego a Michigan y el destino le puso en su camino a Kagome quien sin querer queriendo tomo la iniciativa para que el se quedara...y claro que se quedo...siento que ha de ser padre cuando encuentras un amor ya maduro donde ambos saben que desean de la vida y que no...ademas que esto se pondra como dicen color de hormiga con los personajes que apareceran en la vida de ambos...muchas gracias por seguirme como siempre linda...te mando un abrazo.

Joy.- Que padre que te guste y te tomes el tiempo de leerme, pero sobre todo de comentar...ahora si que Koga esta viendo todo aquello que dejo pasar pero bueno no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver y Kagome gracias a dios encontro a Shesho...saludos :)


	9. PERMANENTE

**CAPITULO 9**

 **PERMANENTE**

Mamá. -dijo la pelinegra sorprendida mientras miraba a su madre sin palabras por decir mirando con atención a Sheshomaru que simplemente se acomodaba el saco para irse a casa.

Buenas noches mi nombre es Sheshomaru Taisho. -dijo cortes el peliplata.

Perdón, soy Lauren. -contesto sin más la mujer de cabellos oscuros mirándole con duda.

Kagome suspiro pesadamente. -Madre él es mi…novio. -el peliplata le sonrió y era como si de pronto el mismo sol iluminara la habitación.

En verdad. -exclamo exaltada ante la noticia y es que jamás esperaba que su hija tuviera un novio tan guapo recelosamente tan guardado, noto el bolso de viaje en su mano. - ¿A dónde vas?

Vamos a nuestra casa. -contesto el peliplata mientras Lauren solo se quedaba con los ojos abiertos.

Shesho, por favor. -dijo Kagome mientras solo reía.

Madre, lo siento es que íbamos de salida.

A tu casa, no comprendo nada y necesito que me digas que es lo que sucede hija. -la pelinegra se supo perdida, adoraba a su madre, pero si algo en ocasiones le salía bien era el chantaje.

Nada madre, Sheshomaru es mi novio y bueno…-El peliplata estaba divertido mirando el sonrojo intenso de las mejillas de su mujer, era preciosa y más cuando era por su causa.

Están viviendo ya juntos, porque llevas esa maleta y él dice que van a su casa. -dijo al fin Lauren mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Listo lo dijo muy bien Señora Lauren. -contesto Sheshomaru mientras Kagome solo les miraba con sorpresa. -Yo irrumpí en la vida de su hija hace algunos meses y bueno tengo todas las intenciones de convertirla en mi esposa.

Casarse. -soltó con los ojos iluminados la pelinegra mientras miraba a su hija avergonzada.

Sera mejor te tomemos asiento. -dijo Kagome mientras caminaban a la sala para solucionar los malos entendidos.

Lo cierto es que Kagome no había pensado en nada más que implicara presentar a Sheshomaru aun con su familia y la verdad es que no hubo tiempo de nada.

Por primera vez en toda su vida estaba haciendo solo las cosas para sí misma sin importarle nada ni nadie más.

Lauren les miraba con recelo, claro no podría negar que deseaba ver a su hija feliz al lado de un buen hombre y claro este tipo era muy atractivo…notaba que le quería, pero a final de cuentas era un desconocido y él debía de saber que su hija era una chica de familia.

Bueno se han presentado, Sheshomaru es mi novio y nosotros tenemos planes a futuro. -dijo Kagome sintiéndose muy nerviosa pero el brazo del peliplata sobre sus hombros le cobijaba.

Hija, no entiendo la prisa haz dicho que tienen unos meses juntos.-La tensión se sintió en el ambiente y es que no era para menos hablaban de un futuro.

Señora no se preocupe, soy un hombre de 37 años que quiere a su hija. -Kagome solo estaba ahí con el estómago contraído y un escalofrió que le envolvía el cuerpo.

Mi historia es muy clara y breve me mude de Los Ángeles para un puesto de Gerente en una agencia de coches y tengo en este trabajo ya más de 10 años…-Lauren miraba con atención al hombre en cuestión, no podría negar que se notaba que tuviera buenos ingresos por la ropa fina y estaba segura que el deportivo que estaba afuera era suyo.

Soy un hombre solvente económicamente, sé que quiero en mi vida y bueno el destino me llevo a conocer a mi mujer de una manera tan extraña que aún me pregunto si no es un sueño.

Lauren solo miraba a su pequeña y algo dentro de ella anunciaba que era la hora de que ella seria al fin una mujer libre de su pasado doloroso al lado de Koga.

Yo sé que tenemos poco tiempo saliendo, pero no necesito mil años para conocerla y honestamente mujeres como la maestra Higurashi quedan muy pocas.

Kagome le sonrió mientras se sentía cobijada extrañamente por su seguridad y al mismo tiempo el amor que florecía en ambos.

Mi hija sufrió mucho en una relación que la desgasto por años y bueno ella es un poco negativa al respecto de un matrimonio.

Madre no es necesaria la explicación, además creo que tu estas exagerando. -intervino Kagome, pues ella literalmente deseaba mantener su vida en privado.

Yo sé que tu no quieres casarte y todo esto, pero yo siento que solo vivir juntos no es una gran opción. -Kagome le miro con cara de inquisidora. -Yo sé que en mi caso fue así, porque mi padre era muy duro con esto y bueno…me casare al final del año.

Sheshomaru miro a Kagome con duda mientras ella solo asintió y bueno suspiro ante todo esto, se sentía presionada por tener que hacer aquello que en verdad le podría aterrar tanto.

Nuestra relación es seria Señora, tengo todas las mejores intenciones con Kagome. -ella le sonrió mientras le besaba la mano. -Nunca antes conocí a una mujer como ella y estoy en verdad feliz a su lado.

El amor se respiraba en el ambiente y la sinceridad también, pues Shesho decía la verdad.

Felicidades, me da gusto ver a mi hija enamorada. -contesto Lauren mientras ambos reían. -Bueno yo venía para ver lo del pastel, pero creo lo mejor sería venir más temprano.

Mañana puedes pasar mama, yo llego aquí. –

Por lo que veo estas preparada para el fin del curso.-dijo Lauren mirando las cajas de galletas y es que su hija adoraba a los chicos del preescolar.

Si mama, es mi último periodo dando clases y bueno ya pasare a la dirección. -contesto la pelinegra.

En mi punto de vista es una gran oportunidad y también puedes reconsiderar iniciar a dar clases en secundaria. -dijo Lauren.

Kagome respiro profundamente y es que estar al frente de un salón lleno de pubertos en verdad había sido complicado para ella.

El celular de Lauren sonó. -Creo que han llegado por mí.

Entonces mañana nos vemos aquí mama o deseas mejor que pase a tu casa. -

No es necesario hija, tengo que venir para arreglar un poco la casa creo que Sota vendrá en algunos días como cada fin de mes. -contesto Lauren ajena a todo el drama familiar que se avecinaba.

Bueno pues, que descansen y cuide a mi hija es una gran mujer. -

Será todo un placer para mí. -contesto el peliplata formalmente mientras se levantaban del sillón y se despedían con un cordial saludo de mano.

Pronto Kagome despidió a su madre en la puerta y de pronto miro a Sheshomaru ahí perfectamente con su traje, luciendo tan guapo que quitaba el aliento.

Todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa. -

Creo que tu madre es una mujer inteligente, vio un buen partido en mí para su hija. -Kagome cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño.

Como que tu ego no cabe en la casa. -contesto sonriente.

Vamos no me digas que fue tan malo, después de todo el que me ocultaras por tanto tiempo.-menciono el peliplata con un tono de reclamo.

Dios Sheshomaru tenemos saliendo menos de un mes creo. -contesto ella con pena, las cosas de verdad ahora mismo le estaban dando miedo.

No seas quisquillosa mujer y bueno será mejor que nos vamos. -Kagome le miro a los ojos se acercó y lo beso.

Sheshomaru la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho levantándola en el acto, fundieron sus labios en uno solo primero lentamente y después apasionados.

Dios santo…-gimió el mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de su ahora perdición.

Kagome solo se dejó envolver por esta aura de complicidad que ambos tenían.

* * *

Lauren se había subido al auto y se fue en completo silencio a casa, estaba un tanto contenta…un tanto preocupada y todo eso.

Casi llegamos y no me has dicho una sola palabra.-dijo Michael mirándola a los ojos.-¿Te sucede algo?.

Nada, solo es que estoy pensando.-contesto ella mientras el auto se paraba y bajaba del mismo.

Abrió la puerta y se siguió al sillón para tomar asiento, la verdad es que deseaba a su hija con un hombre…siendo honesta ahora que se daba cuenta él era ese que la quitaría de su lado.

Bueno me dirás al fin que te peleaste con Kagome. -dijo Michael mirándole con atención.

No me pelee con mi hija. –respondió mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Entonces mujer, estas toda rara. –contesto el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza de nervios.

Kagome vive con un hombre. -Michael le miro con cara de duda, pues hasta donde él sabía su hija no tenía a nadie.

A ver en qué proceso me perdí de la conversación. -contesto el rubio con dudas. -hasta donde se ella esta soltera.

Si viste el auto que estaba afuera estacionado.-el rubio asintió.

Claro era un Porsche plata 86 quien no lo vería.-dijo el rubio con agrado.-explícate por favor.

Mi hija tiene un novio que se llama Shesho…algo así y la verdad es que es bastante atractivo y vive con él.

Michael se quedó mudo por lo que decía su mujer, se sentó y respiro.- ¿Cuándo paso todo esto?

No lo sé, pero me dijo que quiere casarse con ella y bueno me siento contenta, pero también mi hija me dejara.-

Por dios Lauren, tú dejaste a tu hija para venirte conmigo y ella es una mujer autosuficiente.

Es que es tan complicado ver que los hijos crecen.-

Estas siendo melodramática y lo sabes, además hasta donde se eso no te preocupaba hace unas horas.-

¿Qué?-contesto la mujer con miedo mirando a su futuro esposo.

No me digas que es mentira.-dijo con toda la verdad mirando a su mujer quien solo suspiraba pesadamente.

Tienes razón, es solo que no estaba preparada para ver a Kagome con alguien.-contesto Lauren suspirando.

Si ella está feliz tú debes de apoyarle, está bien que su pareja nos vea presentes en su vida para que no piense que ella está sola.-ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

* * *

Sheshomaru abrió la puerta mientras la que era su ahora mujer entraba en completo silencio, deseaba darle espacio para que no se sintiera agobiada respecto a lo que había pasado con su mama.

Cerro la puerta y ella solo camino hacia el cuarto de lavado…lo cierto es que él no tenía duda de nada acerca de lo que deseaba de su relación con la pelinegra a pesar de tal vez ser de manera casi inmediata.

Se quitó el saco y ella apareció por arte de magia con un gancho para tomarlo de su mano desapareciendo una vez más.

El peli plata llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, por un instante se preocupó pero que podría pasar el no permitirá que algo que en verdad deseaba se perdiera.

Kagome estaba encendiendo la lavadora mientras divagaba acerca de la vida y su madre…de todo lo que estaba pasando de manera tan rápida y al mismo tiempo como es que Sheshomaru Taisho se inmiscuyo en su vida.

Sintió unos brazos apretarle fuertemente contra su pecho.-No dudes de mi amor.

Shesho…lo siento yo solo.-

Sé que te preocupa mucho todo como se está dando, pero dame un voto de confianza.-menciono el peli plata mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho.

Lo único que yo sé es que te quiero.-contesto Kagome mientras Shesho la giraba frente a ella.

Eres hermosa te lo he dicho el día de hoy.-ella se ruborizo.-tienes mi corazón en tus manos.

Todo lo que me dices me hace derretir como un malvavisco al fuego.-

Eres mi malvavisco y te deseo en mis brazos.-sin más la beso lentamente mientras su cuerpo cálido le llenaba de calor su alma fría.

Sintió la suavidad de su cabello entre sus manos, sus largos cabellos tan negros como la noche se deslizaban entre sus dedos largos.

La respiración de ambos se agito con ese beso largo, pronto las manos hábiles manos del peli plata desabotonaron la blusa de rosa pálido para dejar al descubierto los pechos de la pelinegra cubiertos por un suave encaje.

Kagome suspiro pesadamente sintiendo pronto las manos sobre las copas que pronto desbordaron sus redondos pechos y el simplemente se apodero de un pezón color melón que salió de su jaula.

Su mano se deslizo por la falda para tocar el botón rosado de placer, se movió junto con las fibras que le mandaron descargas por todo su cuerpo.

Y gimió deliciosamente mientras miraba los ojos más hermosos que en su vida conoció…los iris dorados del Sheshomaru le miraron con amor y ella solo logro apretar los labios para ser cargada entre los fuertes brazos de su adorado tormento peli plata.

Llegaron a la suave cama donde dormían y ella simplemente se envolvió en los besos lentos pausados, dejándose ir con la delicia de la noche fresca.

Sintió como de pronto Shesho se hundía en su suave carne para apoderarse de sus caderas para arremeter lentamente en ella…-dios...-gimió el peli plata ella era todo aquello que no imagino poseer jamás.

Era hermosa, inteligente y que más podría decir perfecta para el…así era de simple, sin tantas complicaciones.

Kagome gimió ante el roce de sus pieles desnudas y los besos húmedos que Shesho dejo por su cuerpo desnudo…verle concentrado en proporcionarle placer pronto su cuerpo reacciono y sus ojos se apretaron para irse a tocar las estrellas del cielo infinito.

Sheshomaru la abrazaba protectoramente…-Me dirás al fin que es lo que te sucede.

Solo estoy preocupada es todo.-

Tiene que ver conmigo.-

En parte sí, pero creo que me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua.-contesto con verdad.

¿Cuándo te mudaras de manera permanente en mi vida?-ella sonriente hundió su cara en el suave cuello de su adorado peli plata.

Mi hermano está por llegar, me envió un correo pienso que la semana que viene estará ya aquí.-contesto Kagome.

¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

No lo sé, dame ideas.-

Vive conmigo como hasta ahora y quédate todas las noches.-ella sonriente asintió.

* * *

Kagome estaba lista con su nuevo plan de trabajo mirando el computador, el cierre del curso había sido un éxito y bueno todo pintaba para bien a mitad de año.

Puedo entrar Srita. Directora.-dijo Sango divertida.

Pasa por favor, siempre tan graciosa.-dijo la pelinegra mirándole con una sonrisa.

Dime que se siente estar ahora como la representante de este preescolar.-

Pues la verdad es que son muchas cosas, no puedo evitar no sentir el pánico de equivocarme y bueno agradecida con la oportunidad.-contesto Kagome.

Contratada, es que ese discurso es tan bueno que me convenciste amiga mía.-dijo Sango tomando asiento.

Tengo que decirte algo que tal vez.-

Miroku regreso.-Kagome le miro con pesar mientras notaba como sus ojos se llenaban de agua y las lágrimas fluían en su rostro.-Y yo…yo.-los hipeos se hicieron presentes.-Yo fui tonta y quería abrazarlo.

Vamos sango no te culpes.-dijo Kagome mientras le tomaba de la mano y claro que ella entendía todo aquello que ese hombre significo en su vida.

Pero aun así era complicado no sentir rabia, pues ese hombre le había desecho la vida siendo tan joven y tomando su inocencia para solo destinarla al olvido.

Es que yo…no sé qué hacer y bueno quisiera poder perdonarle.-los ojos cristalinos de su amiga le hicieron sentirse triste también.

Yo sé que cuán importante fue para ti ese hombre, pero debes de dejarle ir Sango y sabemos que te hizo mucho daño.

Lo sé, pero lo vi y ahora es como si todo se moviera, tú deberás de entenderme mejor que nadie.-Kagome asintió y es que ella había pasado un suplicio con todo lo acontecido con Koga.

Claro que te entiendo y honestamente amiga mía, no te deseo el calvario que viví.-

Como quisiera que Sheshomaru tuviera un hermano soltero y me lo presentara.-ambas rieron de buena gana.-Te mereces a ese hombre amiga.

Tú también te mereces a un buen hombre en tu vida.-Kagome le limpio las lágrimas con un pañuelo.-vamos no llores que te arrugas.

Lo siento, tú con tanto trabajo por hacer y yo con mis tonterías.-menciono victimizándose la pelinegra.

En serio Sango.-ambas rieron de buena gana.-Te quiero amiga y cualquier decisión que tomes sea para tu bien he de apoyarte.

Lo sé, siempre cuento contigo.-contesto Sango.-Me dirás que pasa con Sota.

Kagome suspiro hondo, eso no le tocaba decirle a ella.-No lo sé.

Sé que no te gusta saber mucho de esto, pero tu hermano y yo somos adultos y bueno yo acepte esto.-la pelinegra solo le miro con pesar.-me envió un correo que sentí como despedida, pero bueno yo solo quiero saber la verdad.

Sota llega la próxima semana y honestamente creo que debes de hablar con él.

Creo que lo mejor es que no, debo de asumir la vida como viene.-

Venga no te desanimes por lo que paso con Miroku al final del día, eres joven y bella.

Y lista para amar.-contesto sonriente la pelinegra.

* * *

Así que te vas.-dijo Leo mirando a Karetina.

Si me voy tengo que resolver esto y bueno pues entre más pronto mejor, tú sabes no me hago más joven.-contesto la pelinegra segura mientras suspiraba hondamente.

Y que le dirás, aquí estoy hazme un hijo.-soltó el rubio con sarcasmo mientras su amiga le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

No es gracioso como lo dices.-

Es más gracioso verte a ti tan segura de que todo lo que sientes pasara.-la pelinegra cruzo los brazos mirándole con enfado.-es en serio, digo cuantos años han pasado 5 y aun crees que el estará esperando por ti.

Se dé buena fuente que Sheshomaru solo ha tenido relaciones fugaces y ya.-contesto con seguridad.-además soy una mujer difícil de olvidar.

En verdad que eres una cabezota, vete con tu maleta y tu culito plano para tu propia desgracia.-contesto con verdad Leo.-bueno te funciono el detective privado, será que le diste servicio personalizado.

Si como sea, reina nos vemos.-se unieron en un abrazo y la menuda mujer salió del departamento con la maleta en mano, la seguridad intacta y el corazón…bueno el corazón donde mismo.

Es tiempo de que hagamos vida Sheshomaru Taisho.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron sin pena ni gloria, lo cierto es que la relación con el peli plata poco a poco se solidificaba, la comunicación entre ellos pronto los volvió cómplices.

Dormía algunas noches en el departamento del peli plata y otras tantas en su casa, adoraba lo que tenía acostumbrarse a dormir en unos fuertes brazos era muy fácil.

Kagome recibió a Sota en la casa, su madre aún no estaba enterada de que llegaba ese día pero primero deseaba conocer a su cuñada.

Bienvenidos.-dijo sonriente la pelinegra mientras se unían en un abrazo fraternal.- ¿Cómo les fue en el vuelo?

Algo pesado enana, pero bueno te presento a mi prometida Emily Larson.-era tan bonita con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio.

Es un placer conocerte y pues bienvenida a la familia.-dijo Kagome tocando su pancita de cerca de 5 meses.-te ves hermosa.

Mi chica siempre lo ha sido Kagome.-contesto sota suspirando hondamente mientras tomaban asiento en la cómoda sala.

Creo que no queda mucho por decirte, solo espero que se sientan cómodos en la casa.

No te preocupes lo menos que deseamos es estorbar, hemos decididos rentar una casa.-contesto Emily.

Eso es lo de menos, además yo me mudare.-dijo Kagome mientras Sota le miraba con sorpresa.

A ver como…me he perdido.-contesto sota con sorpresa, pues su hermana era soltera y la opción de vivir sola no era la mejor.- ¿Por qué tienes que irte?, la casa es lo bastante grande para que todos vivamos cómodamente.

La puerta sonó y Kagome solo sonrió.-Permítanme, sírvele agua Sota debe de tener sed.

El pelinegro miro a Emily sonriente y le extendió un vaso de limonada, mientras ella le miraba con sorpresa.-La pones nerviosa.

Es mi hermana.-

Ella no es tu hija.-contesto la rubia con verdad mientras el pelinegro se ofuscaba.

No lo entenderías.-ella solo negó mientras bebía un sorbo de la bebida agridulce y sobaba su pancita.

Espero que tenga un hijo varón.-

Estas demasiado graciosa, como que esos chocolates tan caros que comiste en el avión te dieron energía de mas.-comento Sota mirándole con una gran sonrisa.

Ni sabes cuanta energía puedo tener.-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Buenas tardes.-se escuchó de pronto la voz fuerte de Sheshomaru mientras Sota se levantaba como resorte ante la presencia de un hombre ajeno a él en la casa de su abuelo.

Buenas tardes.-contestaron.

Bueno pues quiero presentarle a mi novio, Sheshomaru Taisho.-el peli plata le dio un leve apretón a Sota quien era un poco más pequeño.

Un gusto.-respondió sorprendido el pelinegro mientras su ahora prometida se levantaba.

Soy Emily Larson.-contesto la rubia estrechando la mano de su ahora concuño, la verdad es que no podría negar que era lo bastante atractivo y formaba una bonita pareja con su cuñada Kagome.

Tomaron asiento mientras el peli plata se desabrochaba los botones del saco para poder sentarse.-Bien y como para cuando me dirías que tienes novio.

Pues no es que ande ventilando mi vida por todas partes hermano.-respondió Kagome mirándole con enfado.

Sota no seas tan intransigente.-dijo Emily con una sonrisa.-Discúlpalo es que se pone así contigo.-de pronto un silencio incomodo se hizo.

Así que me dices que te mudas.-soltó Sota esperando una respuesta que no deseaba escuchar, noto como el hombre en cuestión colocaba la mano en la blanca rodilla de su hermana.

Sí, yo creo que ustedes necesitan espacio para criar a su hijo y yo necesito también mi independencia.-contesto con verdad la pelinegra sonriente.

Mi madre sabe que te marcharas de casa.-Kagome negó.-creo que deberías de considerarla.

Lo hare ya que tu resuelvas primero lo que tienes que decirle.-el pelinegro asintió.-Bueno como sabes la casa necesita solo leves arreglos y bueno podrías seguir contratando a la Sra. Marie para el aseo de la casa.

Si creo que es una buena opción, además es de toda nuestra confianza.-contesto Sota mientras miraba a Sheshomaru que parecía impasible solo escuchando.

¿Hace cuánto que ustedes salen?-

Hace varios meses ya.-contesto el peli plata, mientras Kagome le sonreía.

No quisiera hacer la pregunta, pero me veo obligado.-dijo Sota mientras la rubia sonreía.- ¿Te mudaras a vivir con él?

Así es.-dijo Kagome mientras su hermano menor simplemente abría los ojos enormemente, pues honestamente no deseaba que su hermana solo se fugara con un desconocido.

Creo que estás haciendo las cosas muy precipitadas hermana.-soltó poniendo de pronto el ambiente tenso entre todos.

Nosotros tomamos la decisión porque tenemos planes a futuro.-contesto Sheshomaru mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra dándole ese empujón de valor que le hacía falta.

Bueno pues no sé qué decir.-comento Sota mientras Emily le daba un codazo.

Pues mis felicitaciones, creo que forman una bonita pareja y se nota que hay amor entre ustedes a pesar de apenas conocerlos.-soltó con la sinceridad que le caracterizaba.

Gracias, hasta que escucho algo bonito.-contesto Kagome.

Claro ella porque quiere ganarse a la cuñada.-soltó Sota recibiendo un gran zape de su hermana mayor.-Lo siento, pues déjame decirte que mi hermana es un tanto mandona, intransigente, enojona.-

Estas siendo irracional con tu hermana, discúlpalo Sheshomaru generalmente Sota es un buen humano pero cuando se pone celoso es muy grosero.-menciono Emily con pena.

No es necesario, creo que si tuviera una hermana trataría de protegerla como tu.-contesto el peli plata.

Entonces tienes intenciones formales con mi hermana.

Todas.-contesto Sheshomaru muy seguro, tal seguridad hacía sentir incomodo a Sota.

Se miraron de manera incomoda mientras Kagome cruzaba la pierna y Shesho posicionaba su mano sobre esta.-Creo que mejor me dirás si es niña o niño.

Aún no sabemos el sexo del bebe, pero mientras nazca con buena salud no importa.-contesto Emily sonriente haciendo que de pronto sota se concentrara en otra situación, llevando la mano a su vientre.

Sheshomaru le miro con atención, pronto se preguntó cómo se vería Kagome embarazada y la pelinegra simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Karetina suspiro pesadamente, con su nula experiencia laboral lo único que podría hacer era darle gracias al Walmart por contratarla como acomodadora de productos.

Al menos esto le daba un seguro de gastos médicos mínimo y bueno una paga mísera que recompensaba con sus trabajos sexuales ante una cámara web.

Hola Karen.-saludo el supervisor Ronald, quien particularmente le gustaba la jovencilla en cuestión aunque ella era un par de años mayor que él.

Hola, espero que mi trabajo este agradando.-dijo fingiendo entusiasmo mientras acomodaba con perfección los productos en el estante.

No existe problema alguno con tu desempeño.-contesto sonriente mientras se miraban incómodamente.-bueno me marcho que tengas un buen turno de trabajo.

Gracias.-contesto Katerina mientras suspiraba pesadamente, lo cierto es que le dolían los pies de manera terrible y bueno ansiaba encontrar a Sheshomaru.

Un dólar por tu pensamiento.-dijo Jenny su ahora amiga más cercana.-¿Te sientes mal?.-

Honestamente no sé cómo le haces para soportar todo el día.-contesto mientras se paraba en un solo pie.

Pues la verdad es que te acostumbraras rápidamente.-le contesto la chica de cabellos rubios mientras le ayudaba a terminar de acomodar lo que le faltaba.

Sinceramente lo dudo, lo mío no es trabajar.-dijo con una seguridad casi ridícula.

Pues seguramente haz de vivir del aire, porque las rentas son caras y los alimentos también.-contesto sonriente la chica de rubios cabellos quien siempre estaba de buen humor.

¿Cómo le haces?.-Jenny la miro con duda, pues la verdad es que su ahora nueva amiga le daba mucha ternura pues era como una adolescente en cuerpo de una mujer de treinta y tantos.

No te entiendo.-la pelinegra cruzo los brazos.

Si como le haces para tener un hijo, estar con alguien y aparte de todo eso estudiar y trabajar.-la rubia suspiro hondamente.

Bueno pues digamos que Kelvin es un excelente compañero de vida y bueno tenemos planes a futuro.-contesto sonriente.

Pero es difícil me imagino.-la rubia asintió mientras suspiraba.

La verdad es que si lo es, pero tenemos a nuestro pequeño Charly y es nuestro motor…nos organizamos para que todo funcione.-

No me imagino teniendo hijos.-confeso apenada.

Una vez que los tengas, serán lo mejor que te pase en la vida.-comento sonriente Jenny mientras seguían acomodando productos.

* * *

Kagome miraba a Sheshomaru a los ojos.- ¿Qué te ha parecido?-

No tengo una opinión en verdad profunda, creo que tu hermano ha hecho bien su papel de protector y bueno con una hermana tan hermosa.-

Vamos no seas así…-

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto cariño?-le acaricio la mejilla.-El que debe de estar con ansiedad soy yo, pero creo que mi familia política se ha tomado las cosas demasiado bien.

Kagome le miro con recelo y sin más le acaricio la tersa mejilla, era complicado no amarlo con todo lo que el significaba.-Eres demasiado pretencioso.

Tú piensas que exagero, pero no quiero sonar como lo diré.-respiro profundamente.-Lo único que me importa es estar contigo, lo demás simplemente me es indiferente.

Sheshomaru que hare contigo.-dio Kagome mirándole con atención.

Ser mía y créeme que yo hare el resto.-contesto sonriente.-Es una promesa.

Kagome simplemente sintió que el corazón se le derretía de amor por ese hombre tan magnifico que llego a su vida, que podría esperar o sentir.-Te quiero.

Yo más.-contesto el sonriente.-Quieres otra ronda de cervezas o vino tinto.

El vino esta fuera de mi lista y lo sabes.-ambos rieron de buena gana.

Vamos que podría pasar, que terminaras en mis brazos.-contesto el con una gran sonrisa ante el rubor de las mejillas de su ahora mujer.

Se honesto, que pensaste de mi esa noche.-dijo Kagome con pena.

¿Deseas en verdad escucharlo?-contesto el peli plata con una mirada sugestiva mientras bebía el último trago de su cerveza.

En serio, digo yo me sentí como un poco mal.-menciono ella con rubor en sus mejillas.

Pensé que había encontrado a la mujer más hermosa del mundo y de verdad lo sigo creyendo, pero soy hombre con sangre en las venas.-contesto el mirándole con deseo.-Honestamente desee hacerte mía y no dejarte ir.

Suenas tan fresco.-contesto Kagome con las mejillas ruborizadas.-como si yo fuera a caer tan fácil.-se miraron con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno tal vez me hiciste sufrir un buen de tiempo, pero si me lo tenía merecido.

La verdad es que me sentía tan ridícula por actuar como lo hice contigo.-el simplemente le miro con dulzura.

Era lo normal, yo un simple desconocido dando órdenes a una mujer independiente pues no funcionaría así…-ella asintió.-aunque creo que no te fui tan indiferente.

Claro que no, me diste miedo.-

Tengo acaso cara de psicópata.-ambos rieron de buena gana, mientras el mesero se acercaba.

Necesitan alguna otra cosa.-

Una ronda de cervezas y alitas bbq.-contesto el peli plata mientras Kagome lo miraba, la verdad es que no podría negar que su ahora pareja era demasiado guapo para su propio bien.

Se sentía dichosa de estar a su lado y claro cuando varias féminas le miraba con discreción.

Quieres algo más cariño.-la pelinegra negó.-es todo gracias, así que me dirás si ahora te doy miedo.

Para nada, es solo que estaba tan resentida de mi pasado amoroso que.-ella supo que su conversación estaba fuera de lugar.

Ese tipo con el que te vi.-

No era nadie importante.-contesto de manera honesta.-Fuimos más amigos que otra cosa Sheshomaru.

Pues él estaba esperando a que la caperucita roja se descuidara.-contesto con un dejo de celos el peli plata.

Creo que el lobo feroz fue otro.-dijo sonriente la pelinegra mientras Shesho no resistió acercándose a ella para besarla lentamente.

Te he dicho que eres irresistible.-le dijo sobre sus tersos labios para capturarlos una vez más lentamente y mordiendo su carnoso labio inferior.- Mejor nos marchamos.

Edward entro al pub mirando a varios conocidos con los que había quedado y mirar a Kagome besándose con un hombre fue como si un balde de agua helada caerle encima.

Se quedó en verdad sorprendido, ella estaba siendo besada y parecía disfrutarlo…si esa mujer que siempre era tan recatada, la que pensó para madre de sus hijos y todo eso.

Claro ellos hacia algunos meses que había terminado, cada uno estaba haciendo su vida pero en verdad que esto le tenía sin palabras.

El tipo ese le acariciaba de una manera tan territorial, le acomodaba el cabello negro y su mano descansaba sobre su cadera como si desde siempre estuvieran juntos.

Se preguntó en que momentos paso todo eso, cuando el literalmente había sido bateado con todas las reglas y ahora ese perfecto extraño ocupaba el lugar en la vida de la mujer que tanto deseo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que esas reacciones jamás las tuvo con él y se percató del grado de intimidad entre ambos, su estómago de contrajo.

La decepción se apodero junto con los celos en ese momento en su vida…deseaba quitarla de su lado y decirle que esa chica era suya pero a quien engañaba si nunca fue.

* * *

Al fin este maravilloso hombre ha podido entrar a la vida tan solitaria de nuestra Kagome quien merece ser amada como el mismo...creo que me siento contenta de verlos juntos y aunque tengan un largo camino por recorrer la decisión esta tomada.

Cuando los amores son conscientes se disfrutan mucho mas y que curioso es cuando el pasado desea regresar sin ser invitado...esto se pondra bueno...mientras ellos dos en su burbuja de amor, como pecesillos bajo el agua.

Espero que les guste el capitulo y quiero agradecerles el tiempo que se han tomado para leerme, claro también por comentarme la historia...les deseo un feliz fin de semana y les mando un abrazo.

Aquí les comento sus reviews:

Yusmariz.-Sheshomaru en verdad esta seguro de lo que desea y claro que hará todo aquello que este en sus manos por formar la familia que desea junto a Kagome, ahora si que tiro toda la carne al asador logrando que ella simplemente acepte con los brazos abiertos a este hombre tan seguro de lo que desea...la familia política siempre es un lió pero creo que lo tomaran con la sabiduría que necesitan y es que nada pueden hacer si Kagome es feliz.

Koga solo esta un poco nostálgico con esto de Kagome, pero el cuenta con su vida y al final no hay vuelta de hoja...Kagome reharía su vida con un hombre así como el lo hizo con Ayame y total si te vi ni te conozco

Sango pues si creo que necesita acomodar sus prioridades, ir tal vez a terapia y afrontar la realidad para que pueda ser libre de hacer una vida feliz como todos los demás.

Espero que el capitulo te guste, te mando un abrazo y buen fin.

Camoni.-Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y espero que este también...saludos.


	10. MODO: FELIZ

**CAPITULO 10**

 **MODO: FELIZ**

Así que me dirás al fin que piensas de todo esto de que yo me apropie de tu espacio personal.-Sheshomaru le beso la mano.

Es un placer que mi mujer este en su departamento, para mi es lo mejor que me pudo pasar.-ella le acaricio la mejilla.-Eres como la luz de mi oscuridad.

Dices cosas que me derriten.-

Podría hacer otras que te harían sentir mucho mejor, pero para eso necesitamos ir a nuestra casa.-Kagome le sonrió divertida.

¿Me ayudaras con la mudanza?.-menciono la pelinegra.

Claro que sí, este fin de semana haremos todo aquello que tu desees mi amor.-se besaron.-iré al baño para irnos.

Si está bien.-contesto Kagome ajena a que estaba siendo observada por un amigo, bebió un trago más de la cerveza.

Hola Kagome.-dijo Edward sonriente, la pelinegra se sorprendió al verlo.

Edward, hola yo pensé que estabas en San Francisco.-se levantó para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla y él pudo percibir su aroma con otro más…el del hombre ese que besaba.

Si, solo vine para reunirme con unos amigos y bueno te mire.-ella se dio cuenta de que él se percató de la presencia de Sheshomaru.

¿Cómo te ha ido?-el castaño se rasco la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

Pues ya lo sabes con mucho trabajo, te ves muy bien.-

Gracias.-contesto Kagome con una sonrisa grata.-tú también me ves bien Edward y me da gusto saber que sigues con tu trabajo.

Así es, todo sigue igual.-contesto el castaño.

Buenas noches.-saludo la voz de Sheshomaru, claro que por supuesto que conocía al castaño…era el labios ansiosos, el ex de su mujer y no le gusto para nada su presencia.

Kagome se sintió en verdad incómoda ante la situación, pronto la mano del peli plata se posiciono entre su cintura baja y su trasero por supuesto que marcando el territorio.

Te presento a mi amigo Edward Stevens.-el castaño le miro con pesar mientras estrechaban la mano en señal de un saludo civilizado.

Es un gusto conocer a los amigos de mi mujer.-contesto Sheshomaru, claro que estas palabras tenían toda la intención de dejar claro una sola cosa…Kagome era suya.

Edward sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado en el estómago sofocándole de inmediato.-Pues un gusto, bueno pues tengo que irme me están esperando y fue un placer saludarles.

El castaño salió de ahí con un tanto su orgullo herido, Kagome sintió pena por ese gran amigo que estaba segura había perdido para siempre.

Aunque honestamente sabia estaba siendo un tanto melodramática, pero sintió la tensión de Shesho y lo que menos deseaba es pelear por cosas tan absurdas.

Nos vamos cariño.-dijo el peli plata impasible mirándole a los ojos.

¿Estás bien?-

Perfectamente, ¿Y tú?-contesto el mientras la abrazaba.

Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos, tuve un día cansado.-contesto Kagome mirándole con ojitos de corderito, el peli plata pidió la cuenta y las alitas que no tocaron para llevar.

Salieron del local con la mirada de Edward a sus espaldas, por lo menos ella se miraba contenta y eso era suficiente.

El peliplata manejo en silencio, lo cierto es que la competencia que tuvo enfrente por escasos segundos no era para nada difícil de vencer y él estaba seguro de dar todo por su ahora mujer.

Este demasiado callado, suéltalo.-dijo Kagome con ansiedad.

Te preocupas demasiado.-contesto él.

Claro que me preocupo, digo fue un verdadero momento incomodo.-

Para mí fue divertido mi amor, además créeme que si de guerra de trata lo vencería fácilmente.-contesto seguro de sí mismo Sheshomaru.

Kagome asintió mientras miraba hacia adelante, minutos después llegaron al departamento sintió como el cierre del vestido era bajado lentamente, escucho el click de la puerta para dar el primer paso quedando solo en ropa interior.

El vestido se le deslizo y pronto sintió las manos cálidas sobre sus caderas incitándola a caminar…lo hizo…el cálido aliento de Sheshomaru se posó sobre su hombro desnudo y lo beso.

La deseaba dispuesta para él y rápidamente...necesitaba reafirmar lo que sentian el uno por el otro y claro que era obvio.

* * *

Emily salió del baño mientras se secaba el cabello, Sota debía de admitir que su futura esposa era lo bastante hermosa como para desearla.-Me dirás al fin que sucede que te tiene tan molesto.

El pelinegro solo cerró los ojos.-No me gusta que mi hermana se vaya a vivir con ese hombre.

A mí me parece que están muy enamorados y ellos son adultos también.-contesto la rubia.

Lo se cariño, pero no lo sé.-

Eres un egoísta, tal vez funcionaria más que tu hermana solo estuviera aquí sola y disponible para lo que tu necesitaras.-el pelinegro no dijo nada pero claro que lo pensó.-Por dios pareces un cavernícola.

La verdad es que no puedo negar que el tipo se ve que le va bien, digo como para usar trajes de forma italiana debe de tener un buen puesto.-comento Sota con recelo.

Más que bien entonces, además tu hermana es independiente y bueno una chica lista no creo que se lie con un don juan.-contesto Emily.

Sé que mi hermana es lista, pero me preocupa.-

Déjala ser feliz y apóyala es todo.-contesto Emily con la verdad, pues sabía que su adorado estaba cargando con un peso simplemente no necesitaba.

* * *

Sheshomaru se hundió lentamente en los suaves pliegues de Kagome siendo recibido por la cálida humedad.-dios.-gimió mientras apretaba los ojos.

La pelinegra se dejó llevar, los tersos labios de Shesho le tomaron un pezón para succionar con lentitud arrolladora mientras los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes en cada momento.

Era como si la tersura de la piel junto con la calidez del alma se conjuntara para crear una sola necesidad…la necesidad de estar unidos.

Alzo más sus piernas y con sus manos tomo su trasero para hundirse más…pero…ella pronto quedo sobre el para mirarlo a los ojos ambos sonrojados por los momentos de pasión.

Eres hermosa.-le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos y le besaba lentamente deslizando su lengua acariciando con ella su boca deliciosa.

Las respiraciones se aceleraron más, poco a poco las manos de Shesho comenzaron a moverla con rapidez sus pechos desnudos le rozaban el pecho y era como si todo lo demás dejara de existir.

Las fricciones hicieron el estallido de chispas que aceleraron los corazones unidos y las necesidades culminadas en perfecta sincronía.

Kagome sentía como el cuerpo se le calentaba para después simplemente cerrar los ojos y gemir tan fuerte que Sheshomaru abrió los ojos para delinear su rostro con su dedo.

Era perfecta con sus cabellos negros como la noche, su piel blanca como la nata y ella misma…un ser hermoso que llenaba su vida con su sola presencia.

La sintió tan intensa que solo unos instantes después se corrió en su interior para abrazarla con fuerza como si deseara fusionarla con su propio cuerpo.

Sheshomaru miraba su mujer con la toalla en la cabeza.- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kagome ajena.

Te amo.-dijo el mirándole con atención a su reacción, era tan tierna con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su sorpresa total…esa era la primera vez que se lo decía.

Shesho.-contesto con los ojos llenos de agua por el significado que sus palabras tenían en su vida y en su relación.-

Te amo maestra Kagome Higurashi.-dijo una vez más mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y sentir como sus lágrimas le mojaba el pecho desnudo.

No llores mi amor…-ella solo aspiro su aroma para dejarse envolver con su calidez, era como si de pronto todo aquello malo simplemente desapareciera y todo lo bueno llegara a su vida.

El pasado tan triste que tenía a cuestas y que tanto le había costado superar ahora simplemente era como un viejo recuerdo.

Estaba feliz, enamorada, se sentía completa con él y era como si la vida le dijera que todo sería mejor…mucho mejor.-te amo Sheshomaru.

El peli plata la miro a los ojos y le limpio las mejillas con sus pulgares.-no llores mi amor, yo solo dije lo que siento por ti y no deseaba verte triste.

Me emociona y siento tan bonito tenerte.-dijo entre sollozos para simplemente terminar con algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Sheshomaru la apretó a su pecho con más fuerza, la quería mucho y no permitiría que nada malo le pasara.

* * *

Lauren miraba con atención a su hijo, el que le invitara a desayunar era bastante raro y bueno…-¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Me da gusto verte mama.-respondió el con cierto sarcasmo que su madre odio.

A mí no me vengas con tus cosas, mejor me dices que pasa.-Sota suspiro hondamente.

Me voy a casar madre con Emily Larson.-contesto sin más.-me convertiré en padre a finales de año.

Lauren se quedó pasmada con todo lo que su hijo le había dicho era como si el tiempo se le detuviera, primero Kagome se mudaba con el chico guapo pero desconocido y ahora su hijo menor se casaba porque tendría un hijo.

Dios.-contesto con pesar.-No sé qué está pasando.

Síndrome del nido vacío madre.-contesto insolente Sota mientras su progenitora le daba un zape.

¿Seré abuela?-el pelinegro asintió.-conociéndote este desayuno servido tu no lo hiciste.

Te presentare a mi mujer.-miro a su hijo caminar hacia la escalera y después bajo del brazo con una rubia bastante bonita, le recordaba a una de las hijas de Michael.

Buenos días.-le escucho decir con un marcado acento inglés.

¿Eres americana?-

No soy de Londres.-le contesto Emily, mientras Sota miraba con reticencia a su madre.-Soy Emily Larson.

Se unieron en un apretón de mano y Lauren noto que una barriguita se asomaba, suspiro hondamente y le sonrió.

A final de cuentas las decisiones de sus hijos no eran situaciones donde ella pudiera intervenir, ya eran adultos y ellos podrían tomar su propia vida en sus manos.

Es un gusto conocerte y bueno espero que mi hijo te trate bien.-dijo Lauren mientras reconocía que la chica era una mujer de carácter.

Si, nosotros nos llevamos bien.-caminaron hacia el comedor para desayunar.

Ayer conocí al novio de Eli.-menciono el pelinegro mientras su mama le miraba con atención.

¿Para cuándo se casaran?-pregunto Lauren ignorando a su hijo, estaba perfecto que no deseaba hablar del tema.-no me mires así Sota, pero me invitaste a desayunar y ahora me dices que te casas lo menos es que me digas los planes.

Hemos conversado y creemos que para cuando él bebe nazca sería una buena opción.-contesto la rubia.

Es una buena idea, porque yo me caso en Diciembre.-Sota rodo los ojos, el tema de la boda de su madre honestamente le enfadaba.

Que emocionante, ya tiene todo listo.-Lauren le sonrió mientras se ruborizaba.

Casi, la verdad es que no me imagine que una boda con 100 invitados fuera algo tan complejo…lo único es que Kagome me está ayudando en todo.-contesto sonriente la pelinegra.

Emily asintió, lo cierto es que al parecer la habían recibido de buena manera y eso era lo bueno porque al final ellas serian su nueva familia.

Tus padres están de acuerdo con tu decisión de casarte con Sota.-

Madre, como preguntas eso.-reclamo el menor de los Higurashi mientras su mama le miraba con cara de lo sé todo y dices algo te echo de cabeza.

Ellos no están de acuerdo en que deje de trabajar y me vaya tan lejos.-contesto con verdad Emily.

Como dices eso…digo estas reafirmándole a mi madre que no soy una buena opción.-ambas mujeres rodaron los ojos y le ignoraron.

Pues obviamente desean lo mejor para su hija y además vivirás del otro lado del mundo con un desconocido.-contesto Lauren sintiéndose un poco atacado Sota.

La rubia simplemente le sonrió, pues sota en verdad no era del agrado de sus padres y por la simple razón de que era un completo desconocido.

Desconocido que se llevó a su única hija y embarazada a Norteamérica con solo promesas.

* * *

Sango miraba el televisor y suspiraba pesadamente, claro al fin estaba con la firme convicción de regresar junto a sus padres…a su casa.

Sus tripas gruñeron y sin más se levantó, tenía hambre eran cerca de las 10 de la noche así que compraría algo de comer…

Varios minutos después entro al local de hamburguesas pidió y espero como todos los demás, genial pensó mirando a las muchas parejas acarameladas en el local.

Miro su celular para esperar por su orden.-Disculpe puedo sentarme.-esa voz le erizo la piel.

Cerró los ojos.-Por favor dios que no sea ese imbécil.-

Lo siento, pero no hay donde más sentarme Sanguito.-dijo Miroku con pena pues algunas parejas les miraron con duda.

Pues honestamente.-Pronto la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que estaban varios mirándole.-Ya que, solo no me hables.

El castaño le puso más atención que nunca, sus facciones estaban mucho más delineadas que antes, sus proporciones también y suspiro evitando pensar en si ella tenía novio.

Eso le había rabiar de coraje, imaginarse que alguien más poseyera lo que el aun sentía como propio…-Estas hermosa.

Sango sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, estaba más nerviosa que una adolescente enamorada…era como si el pasado regresara y claro que esto le hacía sentirse muy mal.

Vulnerable, inestable y claro culpable por aun tener esas emociones como si fuera el primer día…ese bastardo le había destrozado el mundo entero a sus pies.

Dices algo más y me marcho.-el asintió, le daba tristeza saber que le odiara tanto.

Me duele que me odies tan intensamente.-contesto con pesar el castaño.

No tienes vergüenza.-

Si la tengo, no brilla más el sol desde que tu no estas llorando estoy.-la pelinegra le miro con enfado.

Esa es una canción.-contesto mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.-No me molestes.

Perdóname Sango…yo sé que me equivoque contigo y no sé qué hacer para que me escuches por unos minutos.-la pelinegra se levantó acto seguido el castaño logrando que los demás les miraran una vez más.

La pelinegra solo negó con la cabeza y camino por su pedido que gracias a dios había salido, ignorando a todos por completo y saliendo del local dejando a un Miroku confundido.

Bien por lo menos lo intente.-sin más camino fuera del local, la verdad es que se había quedado fuera de su departamento por un par de horas antes de poder seguirla para hablar con ella.

Desea ordenar señor.-

No gracias.-sin más el castaño salió de ahí.

* * *

Kagome le dio una taza de chocolate caliente al peli plata.-Espero que te guste.

Así será…-se sentó al lado de su adoración.-Mañana iremos por tus cosas.

Si no son tantas como tú crees.-

Hay otro cuarto con un enorme closet y puedes traer todo lo que desees.-contesto el siendo un tanto complaciente.-Quiero que te sientas esta ya como tu casa.

Sabes eres un buen anfitrión después de todo.-el asintió.

No lo soy honestamente con nadie, pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción con ese cuerpo voluminoso que tanto me gusta.-ambos rieron de buena gana.

Eres un adorado.-Shesho se acercó para besarla tiernamente.-Me gustas mucho.

Tu a mí me encantas.-se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.- ¿Te gustaría conocer a mi madre?-

Kagome le miro con sorpresa, pues lo poco que había escuchado de su mama era la nula relación que tenían.-Claro que si me gustaría conocerla.

Eso implicaría viajar a Florida por algunos días, pero no sé con tu nuevo puesto si pudieras.-ella le miro con verdad.

Tendríamos que programarlo y crees que yo le guste.-dijo ella con temor.-

Siendo honesto, a mi madre ni siquiera yo le gusto.-el peli plata pronto noto la pena en su Kagome.-Vamos no te lo tomes personal, pero mi madre es una mujer criada con otros valores.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

Digamos que ella creció en una familia con una economía buena siendo el centro del universo de sus padres y por muchos años fue así.-Kagome se preguntaba cómo sería su ahora suegra.-Después mi padre se enamoró de su belleza, ella de su cartera y lo demás es historia.

Lo mejor es que has nacido tú.-comento melosa la pelinegra.

Eres una zalamera.-dijo Shesho besándola.-Mi abuelo se fue a la quiebra justo después de que mi madre se casó, mi padre se sintió defraudado pues obviamente hubo interés de por medio.

Seguramente fue terrible enterarse de ello.-el peli plata asintió.

Su relación no funciono mucho hasta que ella se embarazo, nací y bueno lo demás es historia.-comento Shesho restándole la importancia a todo y mirando bostezar a la pelinegra.

Creo que lo mejor será irnos a dormir.-contesto ella sonriente.

Si mañana iremos por tus cosas.-ella le miro con un poco de tristeza.-Venga que ahora tu nunca estarás solita.

Siempre dices algo que me convence, extrañare mi casa.-el asintió, era normal sentir nostalgia por el hogar de toda tu vida.

En ocasiones extraño mi departamento de los Ángeles.-comento el peli plata.

Ya sé, bueno a dormir.-se levantaron y Shesho la tomo en brazos.

Que haces, bájame.-dijo ella sonriente.

No te llevare a nuestra cama en mis brazos.-ella asintió uniendo sus labios con los de Shesho mientras sonreían.

* * *

Michael tomaba su café mientras Lauren le miraba, lo cierto es que enamorarse de tan gran hombre fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle en la vida.

Que me dices de la prometida de Sota.-dijo el rubio para sacar platica.

Pues no sé si vaya a funcionar, digo casarse porque viene un bebe.-comento ella con recelo.

Pero es una decisión que tu hijo tomo, además creo que al menos deben de intentarlo.-la pelinegra asintió.

Creo que mis hijos ha hecho su vida ya y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo fue, la que más me preocupa es Kagome.-contesto ella con temor.

Kagome es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y bueno es normal si está enamorada que se arriesgue.

A mí me hubiese gustado que se conocieran por más tiempo, se casaran y bueno lo tradicional.-

Tú vives conmigo y no estamos casados aun.-contesto Michael siendo un tanto ágil mientras Lauren le miraba con pena.

Vivimos en pecado.-soltó la pelinegra mientras el rubio reía abiertamente.

Por dios estas siendo melodramática, digo no somos unos jovencitos pero si tú quieres.-contesto el sonriente.

No estoy de broma, pero es la verdad.-

Bueno son decisiones que han tomado los chicos, Kagome ya tiene 32 años y es autosuficiente.-Lauren tenía que aceptar que era cierto.-Mientras que Sota creo que hará un buen papel, el creció sin su padre y es normal que desee una familia.

Como lo dices es verdad.-contesto Lauren mientras tomaba asiento para desayunar.-tus hijos vendrán.

Sharon me dijo que ella si venia, solo que aún no sabe cuántos días se quedara y buen con Steve simplemente no lo sé.-comento.

Te sientes mal porque no venga.-

En lo absoluto, creo que sus decisiones son porque no tiene tiempo para su viejo y está bien.-comento sin tanto drama, claro que le daba pesar pero al final estaba haciendo su vida.

Claro que no está bien Michael, son tus hijos y además les pagas la universidad.

Tal vez mujer, pero tú sabes que no tenemos una relación tan buena por su madre.-contesto con verdad Michael.-Prefiero que regrese a mi vida cuando me necesite.

No lo sé, ojala que no sea tan tarde.-el simplemente le sonrió.-Ya se estoy siendo melodramática.

Michael solo siguió leyendo el periódico.

* * *

Kagome estaba acomodando su ropa en las maletas mientras que Sheshomaru bajaba un par de cajas.

Así que es vendedor de autos.-dijo Sota siguiendo con la plática.

Es gerente de la agencia y vende autos también.-contesto la pelinegra mientras su hermano asentía con los brazos cruzados.-Entonces es un buen partido.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.-Se escucha como es verdad Sota.-dijo la rubia mirándole.

Que de malo tiene querer saber con quién se marcha mi hermana, además el que este bien acomodado es bueno por si ella más adelante se embaraza y tiene que dejar de trabajar.

La pelinegra no había pensado en ello y la verdad es que no lo había conversado con Sheshomaru…-Incomodas con tus suposiciones a tu hermana.-dijo Emily.

Lo siento, pero es lo más normal y mi hermanita no se cose al primer hervor.-comento el pelinegro sonriente.

Sota sigues con tus cosas y yo.-

Ya pues, déjame ayudarte con esta maleta.-contesto Sota tomando la maleta y dejando a las mujeres solas.

Me da pesar que te marches porque nosotros llegamos a invadir.-dijo la rubia.

No es por ustedes que me marcho, tú podrás entenderme porque has seguido a mi hermano hasta aquí y bueno…-la pelinegra suspiro.- Estoy enamorada después de tanto tiempo y él es para mí la oportunidad para rehacer mi vida.

Se nota que te quiere mucho.-la pelinegra asintió, se sonrojo al aceptar que era cierto se querían.

Es como lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y tal vez me estoy arriesgando por miedo al fracaso, pero peor sería darme por vencida antes de luchar.-dijo Kagome.

Shesho había escuchado eso en las escaleras y les dio su espacio…el no dudaba acerca de sus sentimientos por Kagome, la amaba y lo demás no importaba.

No creo que debas luchar tanto, se nota que te ama y veras que serás muy feliz.-

Gracias Emily, hasta pareciera que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.-la rubia asintió.-Espero que cuando decidas decorar la habitación del bebe me invites.

Por supuesto, aunque no había pensado en ello.-

Pues vayan pensándolo.-cerró la última maleta con sus cosas y se dio cuenta de que su vida se resumía a lo que había pasado en esa casa, de donde solo se llevaba ropa.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho y se levantó…pronto la cálida presencia de Sheshomaru le tomo del hombro.-Estas lista cariño.

Sí, creo que es todo.-contesto Kagome mientras la rubia salía de la habitación para darles un poco de espacio.-Es complicado.

El peli plata la giro y la atrajo a su pecho para que ella derramara las lágrimas que tenían que salir urgentemente…después de unos minutos salieron de ahí con un montón de ropa por acomodar.

* * *

Kagome colgó la mayoría de la ropa.-Por lo que veo te gustan mucho los vestidos.

Sí, creo que son mis preferidos y la verdad es que es por mi madre.-el asintió.-siempre me dijo que tenía bonitas piernas.

Son hermosas.-contesto el sonriente.-Pero también me dan celos.

Por dios.-contesto Kagome mientras reía.

Es que te miran y no me gusta, pero tu luces mejor desnuda.-se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

Venga que tengo que ir a terminar de lavar y falta la despensa.-

Tranquilízate un poco.-dijo el mientras comenzaba a mecerla entre sus brazos al ritmo de una música inexistente y comenzó a cantar una vieja canción sorprendiendo a la pelinegra que le miraba embelesada.

Quiero que vuelvas a mi…yo necesito de ti…es tan difícil vivir…sin tu cariño…-lo cierto es que no lo hacía tan mal y eso le hizo sentir las piernitas de gelatina, Shesho siguió cantando.

Ven a calmar mi dolor…ven a mis noches de amor…quiero sentirte otra vez…como la última vez…nomas contigo.-La apretó fuertemente a su pecho.

No sabias que cantabas.-dijo ella sonriente mientras le miraba.

Digamos que es un don muy olvidado, la verdad es que me siento feliz de tenerte a mi lado y me motive.-

Esa canción es muy bonita.-el asintió.

Recuerdo que mi padre se la cantaba a mi madre cuando yo era mucho más joven y bueno ellos se llevaban mucho mejor.-contesto con verdad el peli plata.

Me hubiese gustado conocer a tu padre, seguramente era todo un caballero como tu.-dijo la pelinegra sonriente.

Pues tal vez estarías viéndole como era de joven, la verdad es que me parezco mucho a mi padre.-contesto Shesho mientras caminaban a la sala y le enseñaba una foto que tenía guardada.

Dios…parecen gemelos.-soltó Kagome al verle en la foto, su padre sonreía jovial con un bebe en brazos y una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios.-tu mama.

Si...-contesto el siendo sincero había pocas fotos de ellos como familia y bueno conservaba casi todas.

Porque tu mama no rehízo su vida, era muy hermosa.-el asintió.

Mi padre le dio todo lo que pudo, pero ella era demasiado mal administrada y creo que los problemas económicos terminaron su relación…-el peli plata suspiro pesadamente.-Siéndote sincero creo que ella no le supero y se volvió el monstruo que ahora es.

No digas eso.-contesto Kagome reprimiéndole.-Nadie enseña a los padres como llevar la vida y tienes que aceptar que al final es un ser humano.

Sheshomaru le sonrió, era hermosa y bueno romántica como toda buena mujer.

No dudo que tu mama simplemente le amo tanto que nadie pudo remplazarle.-el asintió.-Pero bueno, hacemos la lista para ir al súper.

En serio planeas hacer todo esto…-ella asintió.-eres una controladora, tenía planeado encargar una pizza y ver películas toda la tarde…bueno entre eso hacerte el amor para darte la bienvenida.

Kagome le sonrió mientras se besaban sin prisa y sin vergüenza…

* * *

Irasue Taisho.-dijo una voz que sorprendió a la mujer de cabellos claros mientras le sonreía a un amigo de su ex esposo.

Parece ser que te dejaron salir de prisión Sebastián.-contesto ella con sorna mientras el hombre de cabellos oscuros sonreía complacido del sarcasmo de tan fina dama.

Si, pues ahora que mi Ángela se ha ido al cielo digamos que puedo hacer más cosas.-contesto el con pesar.

Lamento tu perdida.-contesto sin interés Irasue mientras le daba una bocanada a su cigarrillo.

Gracias, también lamento la tuya.-ella le miro con enfado.-Venga que a pesar de que Taisho no era ya tu marido, pues tu seguías enamorada de él.

No pienso hablar contigo sobre mis asuntos personales.-el asintió.

No te enojes, por cierto como esta Sheshomaru.-

La verdad es que creo que bien, aunque no sé dónde.-contesto Irasue mientras tomaba su copa y suspiraba.

Lamento que tu relación con tu hijo sea tan mala, pero tú tienes la culpa.-ella le miro con una ceja enarcada.

No sé en qué momento te pedí tu opinión sobre mi vida…ahh es cierto no lo hice.-contesto con sarcasmo mientras Sebastián solo reía.

Esa vena cómica tuya sigue viva como en los viejos tiempos.-

¿Qué quieres?-contesto incomoda Irasue.

Solo conversar, se está demasiado solo en este lugar y bueno tal vez recordar viejos tiempos.

El hecho de que coqueteáramos hace más de 30 años no significa que justo ahora tenga ganas e interés de hacerlo.-soltó Irasue.

No me sorprende que seas tan amargosa como un limón.-

Tú eres un petulante y grosero…retírate de mi mesa.-dijo ella con molestia.

Bien me marcho y te dejo con tu soledad.-sin más el hombre se levantó, para irse a conversar con otras mujeres dejándola sola con su cigarrillo encendido y una copa de vino tinto.

Si así era estaba sola y ella tenía la culpa, había alejado al amor de su vida por sus necedades…pero para arrepentirse era muy tarde y bueno ahora su hijo también estaba lejos de ella.

No podría pensar en cosas que le hicieran sentir mal, no se lo tenía permitido…ella estaba bien así.

* * *

Shesho dormía plácidamente después de hacer el amor, eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde y la verdad es que Kagome no podía dormir.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo, tenía hambre y honestamente solo comer pizza no le apetencia.- ¿A dónde vas?

Tengo hambre.-contesto ella mientras se vestía.

Salgamos a comer.-dijo el peli plata frotándose los ojos.-No me apetece mucho la pizza.

Ya se.-contesto Kagome mientras iba hacia el baño varios minutos después salían del departamento.

Me gusta.-dijo ella sonriente mientras llevaba un trozo de sushi a la boca y el peli plata le acariciaba la rodilla.

Es bueno el sushi, pero me gusta más el pollo Orange.-contesto Shesho mientras probaba un poco.-Te gustaría cambiar la pintura del departamento.

Como redecorar o algo así.-el asintió mientras bebía de su soda.-No creo que necesite realizar cambio alguno, me parece que está bien decorado.

He pensado que después podríamos buscar otro lugar para establecernos.-Kagome le miro con atención.-No me mires así, esto no es un cáliz.

No quiero que sea un cáliz.-contesto la pelinegra con emoción.

Sera para siempre.-comento el peli plata mientras seguían comiendo, después de media hora salieron del local de comida china abrazados caminaron hacia el Wal-Mart para comprar los víveres.

Lo cierto es que Kagome necesitaba casi de todo, porque en el departamento de soltero de su ahora pareja hacían falta muchos ingredientes para preparar comida.

Venga tu llevas un carro y yo otro.-la pelinegra negó.-Esta bien estoy siendo un poco exagerado.

Definitivamente, pero me gustaría saber que te gusta.-dijo Kagome mirándole.

Tu.-contesto sin más mientras ella se ponía las manos en su cintura, la pose recién descubierta de la inconformidad.-Bueno, casi todo lo que sea comida me gusta, no mucho picante y bueno café.

Está bien.-sin más siguieron haciendo su lista.

Katerina necesito que acomodes estos productos.-dijo el supervisor de turno.

Si Alfred.-la pelinegra comenzó con el acomodo, lo cierto es que trataba de ser lo más eficiente en su trabajo.

Se percató de una chica con un vestido bastante lindo en flores color melocotón caminaba mirando los estantes, si esa era la clase de chica en la que ella debía de convertirse.

Era de buenas proporciones físicas, lindas piernas y el cabello más brilloso que hubiese visto…se dio cuenta de que ella pues no era tan alta, ni tenía unos pechos así de generosos y mucho menos unas piernas tan largas…ni hablar de esa cintura y ese trasero.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba a la mujer a la que analizaba sonreírle amablemente para tomar un par de cajas de galletas con chocolate.

Al parecer también tenía buen gusto y claro economía para poder comprar todo eso…suspiro pesadamente para seguir con su trabajo.

Estas son mis preferidas.-dijo Sheshomaru sonriente mientras acomodaba la pelinegra las cajas.

Vamos que todavía nos faltan muchas cosas por comprar.-contesto ella para seguir por los demás pasillos, después de muchas otras compras más al fin llegaron a caja.

Kagome suspiro pesadamente pues seguramente se pasaría de presupuesto por las compras, los productos comenzaron a pasar y los dólares a sumarse.

Shesho la abrazo por detrás colocando su mentón sobre su cabeza de cabellos oscuros mientras el cajero seguía pasando los productos, pronto el monto hizo que la pelinegra que quedara en shock y antes de siquiera poder reaccionar el peli plata había pagado.

Te estresas por cosas sin sentido.-le dijo dulcemente al oído.-todo lo voy a pagar yo.

Pero debemos de compartir los gastos.-le argumento la pelinegra.-Creo que es lo justo.

El peli plata asintió, llevarle la contraria sería una pelea innecesaria porque al final del día él era el proveedor.-vamos querida.

Kagome le dio dinero al chico que le acomodo las bolsas y salieron minutos después del Wal-Mart.

Para fortuna llevaron el chevy y pudieron acomodar la mayoría de las bolsas.-Creo que tendremos que comprar una camioneta.

¿Crees que será necesario?.-

Si han llegado unos modelos buenos y estoy seguro que será más cómodo para nosotros por si salimos de viaje.-comento el peli plata.

Kagome le miro con rareza.- ¿A dónde iríamos?

Tengo un hermano en San Francisco y me gustaría tal vez visitarlo más adelante, también está mi madre en Florida.-ella asintió, le gustaba esa familiaridad que ahora mismo estaban creando.

Pues tienes razón, yo tengo primos también en San Francisco creo y una tía en Nueva Orleans.-

Te sentirías mal si compro una camioneta entonces, bueno compramos.-soltó sin más el peli plata, honestamente deseaba tomar decisiones para un futuro con ella.

Kagome lo abrazo por la cintura y su oído escuchaba los latidos acompasados de su corazón.-¿Te ves con hijos conmigo?.-esa pregunta le enterneció al peli plata.

Quiero al menos unos 5 hijos contigo, pero si son mujeres y tan hermosas como su madre presiento que simplemente las mandaría al convento.-la pelinegra sonriente le miro.

Estas exagerando.-

Es que tú no eres consciente de lo increíblemente atractiva que eres, con ese cuerpecillo de diosa.-contesto el con una pasión contenida mientras la besaba lentamente.

Se miraron por un rato y la levanto a su altura.-Te amo.

También yo te amo.-giro un par de veces con ella mientras reían ante la alegría de estar juntos.

Se subieron al pequeño auto.-Creo que tengo que pagar el estacionamiento, pequeño detalle.

Si, fórmate.-Shesho bajo del carro y se formó para pagar.

Muero de sueño.-dijo Katerina mirando el reloj que justo marcaba las 8:30 de la noche y al parecer la gente no deseaba irse apenas era sábado.

Yo también tengo tanto sueño que me dormiría plácidamente en el área de congelados.-contesto Karen mientras ambas sonreían.

La fila estaba interminable, había muchos productos por seguir acomodando...Karetina miro a la fila de gente para pagar los tickets de estacionamiento resoplando y quedo muda ante la impresión.

Frente a ella varios metros a la distancia estaba el…la historia de vida y el futuro de la misma ajeno a su existencia.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese simplemente congelado, estaba vestido con unos jeans deslavados y una playera simple de algodón blanca…si así sin más con el cabello más corto de lo que recordaba y unos cómodos convers.

Se miraba increíblemente guapo, parecía relajado y lo bastante feliz como para tomarle algunas fotografías…dios como le había extrañado y como deseaba que le notara ahí…

Que viniera en su corcel blanco para rescatarla del infierno en el que ella por estúpida escogió vivir y estaba a tan solo unos pasos de cumplir su deseo.

Pronto le miro caminar con prisa y ella sin más lo siguió de manera automática…si como una estúpida no enamorada más bien interesada en su propio bienestar.

Pero así era…él era suyo.-Katerina ya están las cajas.-dijo Orlando sacándola de sus cavilaciones.- ¿A dónde vas?-

La chica de cabellos oscuros se quedó parada en la entrada ante la mirada de incertidumbre de sus compañeros…pronto perdió de vista a Sheshomaru.

Suspiro con resignación, pero de algo estaba segura lo vería nuevamente en el mismo lugar y él vivía cerca de ahí.

Camino con desgana para seguir realizando su trabajo.-Vamos pues.-dijo sin interés.

Shesho se subió al chevy sin darse cuenta de que era observado por esa mujer que tanto daño le había hecho en un pasado…él estaba feliz con su ahora mujer y todo lo demás no le importaba.

* * *

Hola al fin termine con este capitulo que me ha costado un poco acomodar, pero me siento contenta de que ellos esten contentos, felices y enamorados...esa es una etapa tan bonita que hasta siento que floto de solo pensar las emociones que ambos tienen el uno por el otro...

Sheshomaru tan receloso de su Kagome y bueno creo que Edward simplemente entendio con las expresiones corporales la relacion de una amor imposible con alguien en quien simplemente encontro esa quimica.

Sota ha dado la cara presentandose con su madre y Emily para decirles lo nuevo...Lauren creo que esta viviendo el sindrome del nido vacio al doble, pues recien Kagome se mudo con Shesho, ahora su hijo menor con la rubia...asi es cuando los hijos crecemos para irnos ha hacer nuestra vida y auqnue ellos nos miren como unos niños nosotros ya somos adultos independientes.

De todo esto es increíble ver a Katerina segura de que lograra aquello que pretende para su propio beneficio, quien diría tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo de su sueño egoísta mirar al peli plata ahí pasar frente a ella para no poder decirle nada.

Veremos que es lo que pasa mas adelante, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia y bueno tambien por seguirla...

Yusmariz.-Así es linda creo que esta Katerina esta demasiado segura de que sus fantasías se volverán realidad, no dudo que fue importante en cierto momento de su vida pero nada es eterno y hay que darle vuelta al cuaderno...siento que aunque no estuviera Kagome la batearía de igual forma así que me gustara ver que pasara con esto.

Espero que Emily ponga en riendas a sota quien según esta tratando de hacer todo para bien para formar su familia pero de buenas intenciones esta hecha la vida y se necesita algo mas que solo pensar así. Mientras que Sheshomaru pues que te digo al parecer se presento como lo que era un caballero con palabra, segura estoy de que todo aquello que Kagome necesite de lo dará y al pobre de Edar le quedo mas que claro...muchas gracias por comentar y te mando un mega abrazo.


	11. TE AMO

**CAPITULO 11**

 **TE AMO**

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria llegando a otro mes más, la pareja se consolidaba poco a poco…era grato verles felices y a una Kagome en si contenta por lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

Mama este vestido no me gusta.-dijo la pelinegra mientras Lauren le sonreía.

Te ves tan bonita.-contesto la mujer suspirando con anhelo de un sueño de madre.

No me gusta el color, la novia solo tiene que ir de blanco no la dama.-Emily asintió mientras Lauren solo se estresaba un poco más.

Es que te ves tan bonita con ese vestido.-Kagome bajo del banquito y le pidió ayuda a su ahora cuñada para que le bajara el cierre.

Creo que el mejor color es el rojo.-contesto la pelinegra.

Si, solo deseaba verte en un vestido como ese y no pierdo la esperanza de que tú te cases con ese hombre.-

Sheshomaru Taisho madre.-dijo Kagome.-Pero no estamos hablando de mi así que.

Deberíamos de organizar la boda de las tres.-Emily negó y Kagome solo cruzo los brazos.

Es tu día y tanto tiempo que has hecho esperar a Michael para decirle que te casaras con tu nuera e hija.-la tensión pronto se hizo presente.

No está en mis planes casarme aun.-dijo la rubia rompiendo de pronto el tema de pelea entre madre e hija.

Lo siento, es solo que bueno…está bien, creo que el rojo les sienta perfecto a las dos.-contesto tranquila Lauren mientras las damas de honor asentían.

Es hora de que la novia se mida el vestido.-comento la vendedora mientras Lauren se ponía más nerviosa que adolescente, desapareció por el pasillo.

¿Cómo estás en tu nuevo hogar?.-pregunto Emily para sacar platica.

La verdad es que resulta tan raro, Shesho es tan independiente y bueno apenas nos estamos conociendo.-contesto Kagome.

Me da gusto.-contesto la rubia mientras sobaba su pancita.

¿Te duele algo?-comento Kagome preocupada.

Nada, la verdad es que es raro tener un bebe dentro y bueno tan poco espacio.-soltó sin más Emily.-¿has pensado en bebes?.

La verdad es que creo que sería muy pronto para pensar en bebes y siento que Shesho quiere muchos hijos.-contesto con una sonrisa.

Estoy segura que serán hermosos.-afirmo la rubia.

Cuando la madre de Kagome al fin apareció con el vestido puesto fue como un mar de emociones para ambas…por un lado Lauren recordaba su boda con su amado Masato Higurashi sin duda el mejor día de su vida.

El tan guapo con su perfecto cabello oscuro recortado y su bigote marcado…tan parecido a su pequeño sota, era como revivir uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Lo extrañaba mucho, muchísimo pero él había partido hace tantísimos años que se quedó en solo un recuerdo y segura estaba que tal vez su historia seguiría siendo lo perfecta que fue cuanto duro.

Madre te ves hermosa.-dijo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción, de ver al fin a su madre cumplir un sueño para estar al lado del hombre que ahora amaba.

Ello vivió de cerca la pérdida de su padre y ver como su mama salió adelante sola con dos hijos, bueno con el apoyo también de su abuelo.

Pero no hubo día hasta la fecha en que ambas pensaran en Matsumoto Higurashi que simplemente se había desvanecido con los años y se había quedado justo como le recordaban cuando ella tenía solo 5 años de vida.

En verdad crees que me veo bien, me siento como una ridícula.-comento Lauren con nerviosismo.

Creo que luces muy bien y además estoy segura de que Michael se sorprenderá gratamente cuando te vea caminar por el altar.-ambas de unieron en un abrazo cálido mientras la costurera aparecía con un botella de champagne.

Sirvieron las copas y dijeron salud por la felicidad de Lauren con Michael.

Media hora después salieron del local con los paquetes envueltos para tal celebración.

* * *

Kagome llego al departamento pasadas las 9 de la noche y se percató de la suave música de jazz de fondo…se sintió culpable por llegar tan tarde y no haber preparado la cena para su adorado tormento.

Shesho escucho la puerta abrirse y se quedó ahí con las manos en la cintura mientras la pelinegra le miraba con temor.

Lo siento amor, es que tú sabes con esto de la boda de mi madre más cerca y bueno recogí el vestido.-Shesho solo enarco una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Kagome trago seco, la verdad es que no deseaba que estuviera enojado con ella…-Lo siento.

Sabes que me molesta.-ella negó con los ojos abiertos.-Me molesta que seas tan hermosa y andes por la calle con ese…con ese vestido tan corto.

Ambos sonrieron de buena gana mientras ella dejaba su paquete en la barra del desayunador para caminar a los brazos de su amado y darle un beso.

¿Estas molesto conmigo?-el negó.

Nunca podría estarlo mi amor.-se mecieron lentamente con la música de jazz de fondo.- ¿Cómo estuvo?

Llore cuando vi a mi madre con el vestido, ella lucia tan hermosa y recordé a mi padre.-dijo con pesar Kagome mientras el simplemente la apretaba contra su fuerte pecho.

Estarás bien cuando le veas feliz con el hombre que ama.-contesto Shesho.

Lo se…bueno escogimos el vestido rojo.-

Enserio que deseas matarme de celos, digo con tu cuerpo de ninfa acuática y un vestido ceñido rojo…demonios.-gimió el sonriente mientras la apretaba contra su dura erección.

Eres todo un macho mexicano.-el asintió sonriente mientras la besaba.-Me da gusto saber que estas feliz con la boda de tu mama, aunque se no soy de su agrado.

Kagome le miro con atención.-Es mi madre, claro que le caes bien solo que ella tiene otras ideas y bueno el hecho de que mi hermano apareciera con una novia encinta.

Tú te mudes con un hombre cualquiera, no es fácil de asimilar.-contesto divertido Sheshomaru.

No eres un hombre cualquiera, eres mi hombre.-

Argh…hasta ciento que me amas.-

Claro que sí, ¿Haz cenado?-pregunto la pelinegra.

No, encargue comida china y estaba esperándote.-caminaron al comedor para cenar.

Pudiste resolver el problema de hoy.-la pelinegra asintió, pues el trabajo que tenía como directora en ocasiones le daba más problemas que lidiar con niños.

Creo que los adultos somos tan complicados.-recordando el hecho de que el maestro de música estaba en medio de una profesora y la chica del aseo.-Pero todo fue resuelto.

Déjame adivinar que el profesor conquistador resulto ser casado o algo así.-la pelinegra asintió.

Nunca he entendido como ustedes los hombres son tan buenos para los líos de faldas.-Shesho asintió.

Yo tampoco lo se.-pronto sintió el golpe sobre su brazo.

Oye, no se supone que digas algo como eso.-contesto ella sintiéndose un poco celosa.

Venga que sabes eres mi luz.-sin mas la beso lentamente, la levanto entre sus fuertes brazos para apretarla contra su fuerte pecho.

Deslizo sin afán la suave lengua en su calidad cavidad con sabor a dulce champagne…era como si el mismo tiempo se detuviera con su sabor, su calidez, su cuerpo.

La miro mientras la colocaba en el suelo…sus manos se fueron al zipper trasero de su vestido para deslizarlo lentamente y verla con solo su ropa interior.

Era perfecta…la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la que era su cama…Kagome solo se dejó envolver por su fuerte presencia.

Sus ojos le miraron con amor mientras sus labios le besaban las mejillas y luego poco a poco se posicionaron por el terso cuello de su ahora damisela.

Sus manos deslizaron el sostén para mostrar unos pezones erguidos y deseosos de ser poseídos…Shesho tomo uno con la boca mientras lo saboreaba.

Ella solo gimió ante esto y más cuando su mano llego al centro de su estremecimiento…masajeo lentamente para que ella se humedeciera.

El pecho de Sheshomaru se llenó de calor, era como si de pronto todo aquello resultara una ilusión…cuando hubiese imaginado que una mujer como ella apareciera en su miserable vida.

La miro a los ojos para besarla nuevamente, Kagome pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dejándose envolver…dejándose tomar.

La piel se erizo y el simplemente de hundió en la cálida carne palpitante de Kagome…sus gemidos se hicieron presentes mientras el ritmo de sus caderas le hicieron desear más.

Pronto salió de ella para incitarla a que subiera desnuda sobre su cuerpo y así lo hizo…como la hermosa amazona que era se amoldo a su cuerpo e introdujo el miembro de Shesho sobre su entrada para gemir alto.

Dios.-dijo ella mientras el ritmo le hacía gemir con más fuerza…tanto que descubrir de los dos y para los dos…en todas las formas y poses.

Se dejó llevar con su ritmo mientras Shesho se apoderaba de sus pechos posesivamente…era glorioso y tocar el cielo con el aún más.

Me gusta tu jacuzzi...-dijo ella sonriente mientras el peli plata le enjabonaba la espalda.

A mí también, por eso acepte venir a Michigan.-dijo sonriente.

Y la verdad lo agradezco, creo que fue destino.-bien lo había dicho ya.

Hasta que lo aceptas y en verdad que lo dude algunas horas, después me di cuenta que era absurdo no aceptar con mis 37 primaveras.

¿Alguien te detenida?-Kagome sintió la cálida agua de la esponja correr el jabón.

Nada me detenía.-contesto el peli plata sin darle importancia.- Lo único que jamás me imagine fue encontrarme con una persona tan fantástica como la Maestra Kagome Elizabeth Higurashi Brooks.

Mi nombre es tan rimbombante.-contesto ella mientras ambos reían de buena manera.

Es raro tu solo eres Sheshomaru Taisho Black.-dijo sin más ella.

Mi padre así lo prefirió en honor a mi abuelo el gran Sheshomaru Taisho.-comento el divertido.-pero estoy seguro que mi nombre hubiese sido William Taisho Black.

Tu mama así lo deseaba seguramente.-

Ella quería un nombre inglés y bueno mi padre uno japonés…así que conoces el final.

Me gusta Sheshomaru.-contesto ella.

A mi Kagome.-ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras la mutua compañía les hizo sentirse tan bien que no necesitaban palabras.

¿Te gusta vivir conmigo?-

No me veo en otro lado que no sea contigo.-contesto Kagome mientras Shesho la apretaba contra su piel desnuda.

Sinceramente yo tampoco…te amo.-

También yo.-se besaron y minutos después el peli plata la envolvía en la bata de baño afelpada.

Cenaron mientras miraban la televisión y después durmieron como benditos.

* * *

Sango tomo el café y se topó de frente con Sota, lo cierto es que ella no sabía mucho sobre su vida ahora.-hola.-contesto secamente.

La verdad es que no podría negar que verla era como si todo el pasado no tan viejo regresara, lo apasionada que era.-Hola, yo.

Supe que has regresado hace unos meses y bueno no pensaba en buscarte por un tiempo.-soltó ella mientras el pelinegro recordó a Kagome diciéndole que no se metería en un lio por el con su mejor amiga.

Podrías regalarme unos momentos de tu tiempo.-Sango asintió mientras caminaban hacia una mesa y tomaban asiento.

Te ofrezco algo.-

Un expreso americano y una tarta de frambuesas…unos donuts de chocolate.-dijo sin más recordando lo que le gustaba a su ex chica de Michigan.

¿Qué necesitas?-contesto Sango sin darle importancia a nada, lo cierto es que justo en ese momento de su vida no deseaba nada más que estar en paz.

Yo quiero hablarte de algo importante.-la pelinegra le miro con duda, generalmente solo follaban y era todo.

No se dé qué quieres hablar, mira la verdad es que en estos momentos de mi vida yo no quiero nada de nadie.-contesto sin afán mientras el mesero le entregaba la tarta.

Sota trago en seco y la miro con atención, al parecer ella también estaba haciendo su vida.-Yo me lo pase incre contigo el breve tiempo que duro, pero honestamente no teníamos ningún futuro juntos y bueno yo no quiero salir herida.

Creo que has tomado ya tus decisiones.-ella asintió, pero al mismo tiempo a su mente vino Miroku.-Yo solo quería decirte que tengo una relación y seré padre.

Sango se quedó en blanco mirando la tarta, era como si todo se moviera desde adentro para solo quedarse sin palabras y es que esto simplemente no lo había esperado.

Le pregunto algunas veces a Kagome, pero ella siempre evito decirle algo…esa era la razón por la cual se habían distanciado.

Sintió que el estómago se le contraía y la verdad se decepciono a un más de la vida, ella que creía que no le dolería una separación de una relación inexistente.

Felicidades.-dijo sin más ante la misma cara de sorpresa del pelinegro solo trago en seco.

Gracias.-contesto Sota, el esperaba más preguntas más porque…no solo indiferencia.-Yo.

Lamento decepcionarte con mi respuesta, pero debo decirte que te deseo lo mejor y que al menos respondas como hombre con ella.-sin más Sango se levantó con su dignidad intacta y salió de ahí con un simple adiós.

Adiós al pasado con el hombre que tal vez en su momento pudo ser hombre de sus sueños…pero simple ilusión.

Sota miraba la tarta frente el…suspiro pesadamente y no podría negar que la extrañaría…mucho…demasiado…pero.

Me podrías dar esto para llevar.-el mesero asintió sin preguntar más nada.

Sango derramo un par de lágrimas y se siguió su camino hacia el preescolar.

* * *

Me presentaras al fin a la razón de tus cambios personales.-dijo Robert mirando al peli plata sonriente.

Tengo que darte seña y nota de mi vida acaso…para eso entonces me dirás que pasa con Andrea…hasta donde se están prohibidas las relaciones entre empleados.-soltó el peli plata.

Vaya creo que tengo que…-Sheshomaru rio, lo cierto es que la vida personal de los empleados no era para nada incumbencia de la empresa siempre y cuando no afectara los intereses de la agencia.

Es broma relájate, portante bien con ella porque si no creo que cortara cierta parte de tu anatomía.-el castaño asintió.

La verdad es que es una chica encantadora y pues siéndote honesto me gusta mucho…-

Eso está bien, creo que Michigan nos ha sentado de maravilla a los dos.-comento Shesho sonriente.-Pues tal vez te la presentare pronto.

Tal vez una cena de dos parejas.-

Sería una buena idea para que nos relacionemos con más personas.-dijo el peli plata, pensando en que Kagome estaría contenta en conocer a su amigo.-Le diré a mi mujer que la haga para el sábado.

La verdad es que nunca me imaginé escucharte decir mi mujer.-contesto sonriente Robert.

El peli plata suspiro.-Karetina me está buscando.-soltó sin más mientras el castaño se sorprendía, pues esa mujer le hizo mucho daño a su amigo.

Vaya, eso me deja sorprendido…-el peli plata asintió.- ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?.

Shesho suspiro pesadamente.-No la entiendo la última vez que la tuve frente a mí fue para decirme que se marchaba con Gilbert.

¿Te duele?-

En lo absoluto.-contesto con verdad el peli plata, lo cierto es que Karetina era un pasado que ahora mismo hay quedo…pasado pisado y barrido.-me sorprende como a ti y estoy seguro de que cualquier día de estos se aparece por aquí.

¿Y qué harías?.-Robert conocía a su amigo y como tal era un pan de dios, pero como enemigo era un gran bastardo.

Me siento en un interrogatorio del FBI.-respondio Shesho.

Lo siento no deseaba incomodarte.-con pena mientras solo sonreía.

Creo que lo puedo manejar, lo único que me preocupa es Kagome pero de algo estoy seguro que si le hace derramar una sola lágrima…lo pagara.-dijo tan seguro el peli plata que hasta Robert sintió pesar.

* * *

Sango miraba a la nada mientras su comida se enfriaba.- ¿Te sientes mal?-pregunto Kagome mientras ella negaba con un nudo en la garganta.

Era imposible fingir que no le dolía lo que sucedió con Sota y es que a pesar de que solo eran una relación de sexo ocasional pues claro que había sentimientos inmiscuidos.

¿Tú lo sabias verdad?-la pelinegra suspiro hondamente.

Claro, es mi hermano pero no podía decírtelo.-contesto ella con verdad mientras se sentaba.-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?.

Ni yo misma lo sé, me siento tan cansada de mi vida que creo que necesito irme.-soltó Sango.

Tal vez si vas a terapia te sientas un poco mejor amiga.-contesto Kagome ella lo había hecho.

Siento que ahora mismo es el mejor consejo que puedo tomar.-contesto con pesar la pelinegra mientras ambas asentían.

Quisiera haber podido prepararte.-comento Kagome con pena, pues odiaba ver a su amiga triste por causa de su hermano.

Es que la verdad no he podido superar a Miroku y ahora que ha regresado…dios es como si todo estuviera ahí presente y Sota vino a rematarme con que tendrá un hijo.-

Sabes que te quiero mucho y deseo de verdad verte feliz, pero sé que tal vez las cosas sean mejor ahora para ti…-la pelinegra asintió.-Mi hermano es un buen chico pero es tan tonto que todo lo hizo mal.

Kagome iré a terapia espero todo esto me ayude y creo que regresare a casa con mis padres.-ambas sonrientes se unieron en un apretado abrazo.

Tengo confianza en que estarás mucho mejor amiga, además necesitas a tu familia contigo.-Sango asintió.-Me siento confundida.

Siento que deseas volver con Miroku.-

No puedo negarlo, pero me dirás que estoy loca y es que tan humillante.-sin más las lágrimas de sango comenzaron a fluir libremente.

Vamos no seas tan dura contigo.-

Lo siento, tu tan feliz y yo tan ridícula.-dijo Sango con pesar.

Ya verás que todo será mejor.

* * *

Así que iras a visitar a tu hermano.-el asintió mientras Kikyo suspiro pesadamente.

No veo porque deba de molestarte tanto.-contesto Inuyasha mientras hacia la maleta y la miraba con enfado.

Vamos por dios, porque él no viene.-

Porque está ocupado, le dieron un puesto de Gerencia y aun no puede pedir permiso.-contesto con verdad Inuyasha.-Ya hablamos de esto.

Pues ni hablar déjame.-

No iras esta vez, solo iré porque tengo una reunión en Indiana.-contesto el peli plata sin afán.

Ahora resulta que no quieres llevarnos.-contesto Kikyo siendo un poco melodramática.

Creo que necesitamos hablar, esta situación me tiene un tanto cansado.-la pelinegra se quedó callada.-Entiendo que tienes dos hijos pequeños, trato de ayudarte en lo que puedo…pero me canso de tus rachas de pésimo humor.

Lo siento Inuyasha.-Lo que menos deseaba era perder a su esposo, porque si algo conocía del peli plata era la paciencia que tenía pero cuando decía nunca más…era nunca más.

Necesito que la compañía de mi madre no está siendo buena para ti y hablare con ella para no venga hasta que este yo presente.

Está bien.-contesto sin más Kikyo.

Te amo y amo nuestra familia, pero debes de entender que mi relación con mi hermano mayor es sumamente importante.-miro en ella arrepentimiento y la tomo de las manos.-Mi madre odia a la madre de mi hermano por el Sr. Taisho.

Kikyo asintió.-Siempre ha dicho que es una mujer muy interesada y una vividora que mato a tu padre.

La verdad no es esa.-contesto el suspirando mientras tomaban asiento.

Mi padre se separó de Irasue Black porque mi madre se metió en esa relación.-la peli negra se quedó muda y es que su suegra era buena mujer, buena madre y buena abuela pero siempre decía cosas pésimas de esa mujer.

No sé qué decirte.-contesto Kikyo.-No soy quien para juzgar pero tu mama tergiverso lo que paso.

Mi madre es una gran mujer y me siento agradecido con dios por tenerla, pero ella se deslumbro del hombre que significaba Inu no Taisho.

Creo que tu mejor le dices, yo no quiero problemas con mi suegra.-contesto Kikyo con pesar, pues la verdad es que se lo llevaba muy bien.-No quiero pelear más contigo, yo te amo.

Lo sé, yo también.-se unieron en un cálido beso mientras el pequeño comenzaba a llorar.

Venga déjame ayudarte.-caminaron hacia la habitación del bebe quien lloraba a todo pulmón.

* * *

Irasue miraba el álbum familiar y suspiraba con resignación, la verdad es que su vida siempre tan frívola así creció.

Sus padres no eran cariñosos, le llenaban de todo lo que ella deseaba y así fue hasta que conoció a Inu Taisho.

Honestamente se enamoró inmediatamente, pero las cosas se fueron por el caño cuando él fue seducido por una cálida mujer que le daba aquello que su esposo tanto anhelaba.

Todos le culparon de frívola, pero que podría hacer cuando lo descubrió engañándole con esa mujer…se deprimió tanto que deseaba morirse.

Fue fácil para los demás señalarla como la culpable de su fracaso matrimonial, en vez de preguntarle qué había pasado y bueno la peor parte de su amargura se la llevo lo más querido en su vida…su hijo…Sheshomaru Taisho el vivo retrato de su amado esposo.

La decisión más difícil en su vida fue aceptar la ayuda que necesitaba para dejar de bebe y poder dejar a su hijo ser libre para ser feliz.

Así fue como se marchó, pero con ello se marchó la última esperanza de ser feliz…dejo a su hijo y su vida…dolió pero fue una decisión acertada.

Después todo fue historia, supo que Inu falleció por un infarto y lloro como nunca…quienes le miraron pensaron se volvería loca de dolor.

 _Inicio de flash back._

La puerta sonó mientras Irasue se preguntaba si el Conde se le había enviado flores como cada año hacia…suspiro pesadamente en su soledad.

Camino pesadamente mientras llegaba al umbral de la puerta para abrir.-Hola mi querido cisne.-dijo Inu sonriente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Conde.-dijo con sorpresa, pues no esperaba verle nuevamente desde hacía unos meses donde terminaron por hacer el amor en su cama.

Me dejaras pasar.-ella asintió.-Estas rosas blancas son para mi cisne.

La rubia las tomo y las valoro tanto mientras un par de lágrimas fluían por su rostro.-Tenía ganas de verte, sigues estando tan guapa como el primer día que te conocí.

Irasue solo le sonrió, mientras su corazón corría aceleradamente y ella apretaba el estómago…dolía en verdad amarlo tanto y no tenerlo.

Inu tomo asiento para respirar hondamente y tomo la copa de caro champagne que ella bebía…-Sigue siendo tu favorita.

Así es, las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden.-contesto sonriente Irasue mientras se acercaba con otra copa y tomaba asiento.

Inu sirvió más champagne y la miro con una sonrisa cálida.-Quiero brindar por el cumpleaños de una hermosa dama que me enseño amar sin esperar nada más y me dio el mejor regalo del mundo que fue mi primogénito…a pesar de todo te amo como el primer día y yo solo deseo tenerte con esa sonrisa en mi memoria hasta que mi último aliento se vaya de mi cuerpo…Feliz cumpleaños mi bello cisne.

Chocaron las copas y bebieron el champagne mientras Inu limpiaba sus lágrimas de esos bellos ojos.

Gracias por venir.-

Nunca me perdí de celebrar tus cumpleaños mi cisne.-la beso tiernamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ahora soy amante de mi ex esposo.-el sonriente negó.

Espero que la vida me alcance para estar lo que me resta de ella contigo.-la atrajo a su pecho para simplemente respirar.-Te gustaría ir conmigo a la convención de Hawai.

Es una broma.-contesto ella mirándole.

No Cisne, quiero que me acompañes.-

Estas casado.-el solo negó.

Dime que si iras conmigo.-la beso una vez más y ella simplemente cedió y claro que fue…si claro que fue a muchos lados más con el…se convirtió en aquello que odio…pero que le hizo feliz tan feliz que cuando no estuvo más…murió con él.

 _Fin de flash back_

Cuanta falta me haces mi amor, ahora estoy sola con mis tempestades y sin ti.-sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir mientras el corazón se le estrujaba en el pecho.

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo ella sin duda seria la mujer que su amado esposo deseaba, pero se había marchado dejándola sola.

Ahora deseaba que la vida le regresara a su hijo toda aquella felicidad que se merecía y si ella necesitaba estar lejos para verlo feliz lo haría.

Tomo su copa y la miro…su única y pésima compañía en todos años trago un poco del néctar amarillo para cerrar los ojos y sonreír a un fantasma.

* * *

Miroku miro el departamento era perfecto para él y la zona era lo bastante buena, una ubicación céntrica…suspiro pesadamente mientras acomodaba el ultimo cajón.

Tenía muchas cajas con sus pertenencias por acomodar y pronto a su memoria regreso la calidez de su amor eterno Sango.

El haría todo para regresar con ella…todo.

 _Inicio de flash back_.

Nunca imagine que todo esto fuera posible.-dijo su ex esposa mientras tomaba el cheque de la pensión.

¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto mientras la castaña negaba, pues llevaban una vida como divorciados en condiciones perfectas.

Nosotros y nuestro hijo en perfecta armonía.

Yo te quiero y no podría vivir en guerra con la madre de mi hijo.-contesto el con sinceridad.

En verdad la amas.-el asintió con pesar, pues sabía que por esa preciosa chica que le dio su virginidad con todo el amor del mundo le tenía colado.

No me gusta decir cosas que te hagan sentir mal.-contesto él.

Despreocúpate, con Steve tengo para no querer nada mas de ti y te comprendo, pero también te compadezco.-el solo sonrió.-Es difícil amar a una persona pero no estar con ella.

Las herí a las dos por mis estupideces y estoy seguro de que ella ha rehecho su vida.

Eres tan necio en ocasiones y tan cobarde.-

Me perdí en la conversación.-contesto Miroku molesto, pues se sentía ofendido.

Búscala y dile que la amas, si no lo haces te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida…yo te perdone hace mucho, además creo que será más valiente contarle a tu hijo que amaste a una mujer por quien luchaste hasta el fin.

El castaño asintió mientras anhelaba encontrarla nuevamente y hacerle suya para siempre.

 _Fin de flash back._

Coloco un jarrón de flores rojas…esas que le regalaba a su adorado tormento, cuando la encontró se sintió el hombre más feliz de universo y bien ahora él tenía una oportunidad.

Suspiro mientras tomaba el teléfono para ordenar algo de comida china.

* * *

Kagome llego al departamento a las 5 de la tarde un tanto cansada anímicamente y bueno se siguió de largo a la habitación para ponerse ropa más cómoda.

Entro al baño y se puso un short con unas sandalias sencillas…después tomo el cesto de ropa sucia para echar una lavadora.

Encendió la radio y la suave música lleno el lugar, puso el contestador para no escuchar ningún mensaje, al fondo se escuchaba No me platiques más…era como si todo de pronto se llenara de amor.

Camino hacia la cocina para poder preparar algo para cenar y bueno sonriente tomo asiento mirando la fotografía que tenían en ese estante.

Eran ellos dos sonrientes sentados, Shesho con su largo brazo rodeando su cadera y tomando su muslo izquierdo mientras la miraba con el amor que le profesaba…era perfecta.

 _Inicio de flash back_

Entonces quieres que vayamos a ver la camioneta que dices.-contesto ella.

Deja pensarlo mi amor, deseo que hagamos una buena compra y tengamos un auto seguro para nuestra familia.-ella le miro a los ojos mientras lo besaba en los labios.

Te amo.-le dijo mientras el peli plata le acariciaba la mejilla.-Si dios me diera un hijo desearía que se pareciera a ti.

En verdad me amas.-contesto el haciéndola ruborizar.

Usted Sr. Taisho es muy pretencioso.-contesto ella melosa.

Y tú eres mi perfecta mujer.-dijo el melosamente mientras la abrazaba.-Con ese cuerpecillo tentador y ese corazón enorme.

En verdad estas diciéndome todo esto.-el asintió.

Deseo que tengamos 5 hijos.-soltó sin más mientras la pelinegra le miro con duda.-Fui hijo único hasta que mi edad me permitió convivir con mi hermano Inuyasha.

Lo se…pero honestamente no sé si alcance a tener cinco hijos mi amor.-respondió ella con temor mientras el peli plata le tomaba de las manos.

No te preocupes, yo te quiero a ti y lo demás solo vendrá.-Kagome respiro hondamente, ella deseaba un hijo con él y por supuesto que haría todo aquello que estuviera en sus manos.

Shesho…-el noto el temor en su mirada.

No quiero que te atormentes, con esto y siéndote sincero lo único que quiere es tenerte para mi.-contesto egoísta mientras la pelinegra solo sonreía.

El mesero llego con su pedido para que ellos al fin degustaran sus platillos.-Mi madre ira de luna de miel a Hawái y esta tan contenta que espero no le pase algo con tanta alegría.

Es un lugar hermoso.-

Nunca he ido.-contesto mientras Shesho le miraba con atención.-Espero que el siguiente año tenga oportunidad.

Es bonito, pero yo te llevare para que conozcas y espero que también te guste Irlanda.-dijo el sin más ante la sorpresa de Kagome.-es un país que me encanto.

Ella se dio cuenta de una pequeño gran detalle, no sabía muchas cosas de su ahora pareja.-Creo que nos falta mucho por conocernos.

No tengo nada en especial, mi padre pago algunos viajes cuando estudiaba y bueno hice el pésimo tour del viejo continente donde te cansas más de lo que conoces.

He escuchado que no disfrutas mucho.-el asintió.

Es terriblemente agobiante y no tomas las mejores fotos, apenas estas apreciando un lugar cuando ya estas corriendo a otro…lo mejor fue Italia y su gelatto de chocolate.

Vaya, yo nunca he viajado al viejo continente…solo fui a Los Cabos en mi viaje de graduación.-el enarco una ceja.

Esos viajes no me gustan para mi mujer.-ella rio un poco pues en verdad parecía enojado.

Por favor ni siquiera sabias que existía.-contesto mientras el negaba con la cabeza.

Pero ya eras mía.-Kagome cruzo los brazos con total sorpresa, sonaba tan posesivo.-Aunque no te conociera ya eras mía.

Estás loco en verdad, además tú también viajando por el mundo con quien sabe que persona.-el negó seguro.

Con nadie y honestamente…me muero de celos en pensar que alguien más te besara o te tocara.-Kagome se quedó ahí sorprendida ante la declaración y en cierta parte esto le hacía derretirse por dentro como un chocolate en verano.

Shesho.-sin más le beso con pasión le tomo su cara con sus manos para profundizar el beso sin importar el lugar o la hora…esto en verdad era tan agobiante.

Dios…quiero desnudarte y hacerte el amor.-Kagome asintió.-Deseo borrar cualquier recuerdo de tu mente.

Te amo.-contesto ella dándole alas para que solo la besara una vez más, se separaron y se miraron sonrientes mientras el fotógrafo les captaba en ese momento tan especial.

 _Fin de flash back_

La música siguió sonando y se levantó, la verdad es que estaba tan feliz que parecía el mismo cielo de todos los colores.

Se levantó y comenzó a lavar los vegetales para preparar una sopa de verduras sencilla que ahora sabia era la favorita de Sheshomaru.

Saco un par de cortes de carne para marinarlos y guardo una botella de vino tinto para que se enfriara.

Cuando todo estuvo lavado comenzó con el corte de cada verdura y después de varios minutos todo estuvo en la olla sobre el fuego.

Suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la lavadora para ver si ya necesitaba ponerle el suavizante de telas y lo coloco para seguir con el baño.

Después de varios minutos el baño estaba limpio y con olor a naranjas como a ellos les gustaba, Kagome agradecía a su madre por enseñarla a ser una chica limpia.

Trapeo el baño y se siguió con las dos habitaciones de la casa, para por fin checar como iba la sopa y echarle los condimentos faltantes, catar la sal mientras revisaba la carne.

Típico de una mujer, hacer varias cosas a la vez en el mismo tiempo…checo el celular tenía un mensaje de Sheshomaru.

 _Llegare temprano mi amor ya no tendré juntas y espero estés disponible para todo lo que tengo preparado por hacerte…te amo._

Ella sonriente se sonrojo, la verdad es que en su vida podía para de dejarse hacer el amor con tanta pasión como con el…era tan dadivoso con ella siempre preocupado de su placer y era algo tan maravilloso.

Suspiro complacida para esperar con ansias, camino hacia la habitación y se miró al espejo…se dio un baño rápido.

Lencería sexy, una falda corta y una blusa de tirantes…sandalias lisas se peinó el cabello y un tanto de perfume mientras sonreía con el resultado.

Miro el reloj y no era tan tarde por lo que puso la carne para que se fuera cocinando, tenían un poco de hambre.

El timbre pronto sonó y ella camino contenta para abrir…-Hola mi am…-se quedó muda de impresión.

Inuyasha le miro con desconcierto…sorprendido y literal con la boca abierta.

* * *

Hola al fin pude terminar con el capitulo, se me complico un tanto porque la maquina que estaba usando se trabo en actualizaciones fue aterrador porque no pude avanzar nada y mas cuando ya tenia un buen escrito pensé que se había perdido...pero nop...respiro con alivio y al fin la subo.

Sheshomaru tiene todo claro y bueno Kagome feliz a su lado, en ocasiones decir te amo se vuelve tan cotidiano en nuestra vida que resulta no le damos el valor a la palabra como tal...pero cuando alguien lo dice por primera vez claro que lo atesoramos como un gran momento en nuestra existencia...te amo implica tantas cosas y también un compromiso va implícito en ella...que emocionante.

Sango por su parte lidiando con todos estos problemas en los que ella de a gratis se metió porque sabia perfectamente que Sota no era un buen partido con una relacion abierta y obviamente el haciendo su vida como cualquier otro ahora con Emily...espero que la vida de ella sea acomode.

Gracias por seguir la historia y estar al pendiente de las actualzaciones, Michaelle Diaz Encina, NeoAlyss, peketaishouchiha,.

Les deseo un feliz fin de semana y les contesto sus reviews:

Yusmariz.-Los ex incómodos por lo menos Edward ya se entero de que no entra en el juego para nada y se dio por vencido desde hacia un largo rato...Pero con Karetina es otra cosa esta mujer si que esta aferrada a un pasado pisado y mas cuando Sessho es de convicciones firmes y claro que con esa edad no andas por ahí entregando tu corazón a diestra y siniestra, Kagome es para el tan importante que lo que alrededor pase no le interesa...muchas gracias por seguir la historia y tomarte el tiempo para dejarme un comentario te mando un mega abrazo linda.

Camoni.-Se armara el lio gordo ansio el dia que se miren de frente Karetina y Sessho...Que padre que te guste esto que sale de mi loca cabeza...un abrazo a la distancia.


	12. LA MUJER QUE SOÑE

**CAPITULO 12**

 **LA MUJER QUE SOÑE**

Buenas tardes.-dijo Kagome mirando al hermano menor de Shesho, lo cierto es que a pesar de compartir genes no se parecían mucho más que solo en el color de cabello.

Creo que me confundí.-contesto el avergonzado mientras le miraba con pena, la verdad es que era una chica demasiado bonita…con su cabello tan negro, sus ojos tan castaños y un cuerpecillo tentador…esas largas piernas que le hicieron tragar en seco.

Perdón, acaso busca a Sheshomaru Taisho.-el peli plata asintió.

Sí, yo busco a mi hermano solo que.-

Es el departamento, el todavía no llega pero pase por favor.-contesto Kagome siendo amable mientras el solo lo hacía y aspiraba el dulce perfume de esa guapa mujer.

Inuyasha escucho la puerta cerrarse mientras tomaba asiento en el cómodo sofá, el apartamento estaba decorado en colores oscuros y minimalistas…sin duda el de un soltero.

Entonces que hacia una hermosa chica en ese lugar, pronto el aroma a comida lleno a su nariz.-¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?.

No gracias.-contesto el mientras la pelinegra le sonreía, pronto la puerta de abrió y apareció Shesho.

Hola mi amor, ¿Dónde está mi princesa?.-Kagome se acercó a él para besarlo, el peli plata la levanto del suelo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación sin darse cuenta de nada.

Bájame, tienes visita.-esa demostración de afecto hizo sonrojarse a Inuyasha desviando la vista.

Sheshomaru bajo a Kagome para taparla con su cuerpo, no le gustaba mucho la gente en su vida privada.- ¿Pensé que vendrías la siguiente semana?-sonó tal cual un reclamo.

Tengo que ir a Indiana mañana así que volé de una vez para acá.-contesto Inuyasha bastante incomodo, conocía a su hermano y como que su presencia no le causo tanta gracia.

Bueno, te presento a mi mujer Kagome Higurashi.-dijo el peli plata mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Perdón yo no me presente, soy Inuyasha Taisho.-ambos estrecharon la mano.

El peli plata se unió en un abrazo con su hermano menor mientras Kagome simplemente se iba a la cocina.-Yo no deseo incomodarte.

Para nada, solo que si me hubieses avisado yo hubiese pasado por ti al aeropuerto.-Inuyasha asintió.-Hoy salí un poco más temprano es todo.

Tomaron asiento mientras la pelinegra se acercaba con una jarra de limonada y un par de vasos.-Gracias amor.-ella asintió dejándoles solos.

¿Cómo están mis sobrinos?-pregunto Shesho mientras serbia los vasos.

Creciendo y bueno tu sabes Kikyo dándome queja de ambos.-el peli plata sonrió.

Es bueno que estén bien y tengas a tu familia contigo.-contesto el mayor de los Taisho.-Pregunta lo que quieras.

Inuyasha tomo del vaso y suspiro hondamente.- ¿Cómo paso?, hasta la última vez que conversamos era que te mudarías y bueno solo eso.

La verdad es que la conocí el primer día y me regaño.-contesto sonriente ante la mirada de desconcierto de su hermano.-ella es maestra y saco a los niños de paseo al jardín central, pararon el trafico…yo pite, ella me regaño…

Era extraño ver a su hermano tan contento, lo cierto es que nunca había visto a un Sheshomaru tan expresivo como este que tenía enfrente.

Es una gran mujer y pues solo nos enamoramos…-contesto con una sinceridad que hizo a su hermano menor sonrojarse.-tu sabes cuando la chica es la indicada lo demás no importa, así que lo estamos intentando.

Me da gusto por ti hermano, creo que mereces tener tu propia familia y ella se nota que te quiere.-el peli plata asintió mientras bebía de su vaso.

El día de hoy particularmente hace algo de calor, tu visita es demasiado exprés pensé que vendrías con Kikyo y los chicos.

Pensaba hacerlo pero creo que Inu está demasiado pequeño para que viaje aun, por otra parte me salió este pendiente y bueno de una vez me pase a visitarte.

Kagome ven a tomar asiento.-pronto la chica apareció para sentarse con Shesho, el peli plata puso su brazo posesivo en sus piernas para tapar un poco.

Inuyasha bebió de su vaso, lo cierto es que no podía negar que ella era muy guapa y ver a su hermano con alguien era tan raro.

Te parecería si viajamos a San Francisco para que conozcas a mis sobrinos.-ella le miro a los ojos sonriente y asintió.

Sí, creo que podríamos ir un fin de semana.-contesto la pelinegra.-solo hay que comprar los vuelos con tiempo.

Por mi sería un placer recibirlos en mi casa.-contesto Inuyasha.

Me conoces hermano y creo que me sentiría mucho mejor si nos hospedamos en un hotel.

Inuyasha asintió.-Ya se con eso de tu privacidad.

No me sentiría cómodo invadiendo tu casa y más con tus hijos tan pequeños.-

¿Qué edad tienen tus hijos?-pregunto Kagome haciéndole sentir nervioso, era como una de esas mujeres tan seguras de sí mismas que te ponen los pelos de punta.

Mi hija mayor Desiré tiene 4 años y mi hijo Inuyasha de 8 meses.-contesto el peli plata.

Muy pequeñitos.-respondió ella sonriente mientras se recargaba en Shesho quien le besaba la frente.-Es una etapa muy bonita en su vida.

Me dice mi hermano que eres maestra.-

Si, ahora mismo soy directora de un preescolar.-contesto sin más.

Es difícil trabajar con niños me he de imaginar, mi esposa siempre se queda de las travesuras de mi hija y bueno es así…¿Ustedes tendrán?.-Shesho se quedó serio mientras Kagome solo sonreía.-Lo siento no quería incomodarlos con mi platica.

Queremos al menos unos 5 hijos.-contesto el Taisho mayor, mientras sentía el codazo en las costillas.

Cinco, creo que son muchos.-Kagome se sonrojo mientras los hermanos solo reían un poco.

Bien, que les parece si cenamos.-Shesho asintió mientras la pelinegra se levantaba.

Vamos te llevo a tu habitación.-los hermanos se siguieron por el pasillo.

Entraron a la habitación funcional y el solo dejo la pequeña valija en la cama.-me cambio y salgo.

Ponte algo casual para ir al billar un rato y platicar.-dijo Shesho amable.

No quiero deshacer tus planes.-

Nada de eso hermano, necesito que me des algunos tips.-contesto Shesho.

Esta bien, entonces déjame cambiar y cenamos.-el peli plata asintió.

* * *

Kagome estaba cortando pan mientras servía los tazones de sopa y él estaba ahí mirándole…camino hacia ella para abrazarla por detrás.

Lo siento…deseaba pasar la tarde besándote y hueles tan bien que dios me dan ganas de entrar al cuarto hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas caminar.

Kagome se ruborizo por completo, eran pocas las veces que él decía palabras tan intensas como esas…-Sheshomaru cálmate.

Lo sientes.-dijo el mientras se pegaba más a su trasero y se frotaba con insistencia.-Vamos acompáñame.

Ella se mordió el labio y camino hacia la habitación con el mientras reía nerviosa como adolescente.-Estas loco.

El negó mientras cerraba la puerta y la llevaba a la cama para acostarla boca abajo, subirle la falda y entrar en su húmeda estreches con una sola estocada.

Dios.-gimió Kagome lentamente mientras el ritmo comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y al mismo tiempo delirante ante el placer que esto daba.

Se mecieron fuertemente mientras él tomaba con sus manos la breve cintura esa era la vista más hermosa que jamás sus ojos grabasen en la memoria.

Kagome literalmente se quedó muda con mucho esfuerzo para después solo dejarse ir en un orgasmo lento y silencioso…mientras Shesho no pudo contenerse más, tocando el cielo en unos segundos después.

* * *

Inuyasha salió pero no había nadie en la cocina tomo su celular para ver si tenía correos y minutos después apareció Kagome.

Esta listo si quieres comenzar, Shesho se metió a dar una ducha.-menciono la pelinegra mientras acomodaba la meza con los platos servidos que para su fortuna aún estaban calientes.

Gracias, pero lo espero.-contesto el amable mientras la pelinegra asentía, ahora lucia unos jeans, playera y converse.

Minutos después salió Shesho con jeans oscuros, playera blanca y converse…literalmente se quedó mudo de la impresión su hermano parecía otro.

Si ese hombre que siempre estaba impecable con sus trajes finos y su ropa casual de marca, ahora con ropa tan sencilla era como si lo hubiesen cambiado.

Cenemos pues.-se sentaron en la mesa.

¿Cómo vas con la aseguradora?-

Después de que Joan se pusiera a revisar toda la contabilidad, está mucho mejor.-contesto él.

Siempre te dije que no cedas toda tu atención a solo la venta, debes de manejar todo y bueno Joan es una persona de confianza.-contesto Shesho.

Pero bastante carero.-soltó Inuyasha haciendo reír a su hermano mayor.

Vale la pena, cariño vente a comer.-la pelinegra tomo asiento y solo les miraba atenta.

Después de varios minutos al fin terminaron la cena.-Todo quedo exquisito.

Gracias.-

Si estaba delicioso.-agrego Inuyasha ante la sonrisa de Kagome.

Bueno vamos pues a darnos una vuelta al billar.-dijo Sheho.

* * *

Sango estaba ansiosa, la verdad es que esto de acudir a terapia le era un gran paso en su vida…se miró las manos y no sabía que podría pasar.

Puedes pasar Sango.-dijo sonriente una mujer de escasos 1.50 delgadilla y de cabello rubio con unas gafas que le hacían lucir más intelectual, esto le dio más nervios.

La pelinegra se levantó de la silla y camino hacia donde ella le dijo.-Toma asiento por favor.-

Gracias.-contesto Sango mientras solo le miraba con temor, no sabía que esperar, la miro tomar asiento detrás del escritorio.

Bien Sango, dime que pasa.-y la pelinegra solo suspiro hondamente.

* * *

Crees que sea buena idea que vaya con ustedes.-dijo Kagome mientras se colocaba la chamarra.

Si no quieres ir puedes decírmelo.-contesto Shesho.

Podría ser noche de chicos.-el peli plata negó, le gustaba salir con ella a todos lados.

Venga acompáñanos, tu sabes que me gusta que estés conmigo.-ella sonriente asintió.-Creo que me estoy haciendo co-dependiente.

Sí, no me dejas ni a sol ni a sombra.-se unieron en un abrazo apretado.

Te he dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa del universo entero.-Kagome suspiro enamorada.-

Te amo Taisho.-

Lo se.-sin más la beso mientras caminaba con ella entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha estaba mirando su celular cuando la pareja salió y el con las llaves en mano.

Bajaron del departamento y subieron al auto, minutos después llegaron al lugar que estaba lleno de gente.

Lo cierto es que varias personas les miraron con atención, los hermano Taisho eran lo bastante guapos como para hacer girar la vista de varias chicas.

Kagome entro de la mano de su adorado novio y se siguieron de largo para pagar, después tomar una mesa de billar.-Quiero alitas bbq y una cubeta.

Entonces me dirás si crees que pueda hacer una concesión aquí en Michigan.-Shesho se quedó mirando a su hermano.

¿Quieres hacer negocios conmigo?-el peli plata asintió.

Pues creo que podría funcionar, a sabiendas que estoy en una agencia de autos.

Sé que tú tienes otras inversiones, pero créeme que también puedes tener más ganancias.-comento Inu.

La mesera llego con el pedido con una sonrisa demasiado exagerada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kagome.

Shesho le pago sin prestarle atención.-Tendríamos que sentarnos a ver todo eso con paciencia y entender más bien el mercado.

La chica le dio el cambio y anoto su teléfono en la nota, el peli plata le miro con cara de duda pero la ignoro mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Pues sería que lo agendáramos, bueno si tú vas de viaje tal vez platicarlo en la oficina.-Shesho acomodo las bolas en la mesa mientras asentía.

Bueno el viaje tendría sentido en si.-contesto el peli plata.-Además no había considerado invertir en mi hermano menor, pero bueno sería absurdo que no funcionara cuando yo vendo carros.

Kagome se sintió incomoda con la mirada insistente de la mesera, lo cierto es que el hermano de Shesho portaba un gran anillo de casado.

¿Qué sucede?-dijo Shesho entregándole una cerveza.

Nada.-contesto ella mientras el peli plata le abrazaba y besaba su frente.

Te quiero amor.-le dijo mientras tomaba el taco para poder comenzar a jugar.

La partida estuvo amena, las cervezas buenas y la compañía agradable…-Tengo que ir al tocador.-dijo Kagome.

Si cariño.-la beso en los labios mirándole con atención.

Te tiene colado hermano, nunca me imaginé que estuvieras tan clavado con ella.-dijo Inuyasha ya envalentonado con las cervezas.

La amo hermano.-la declaración hizo ruborizar a Inuyasha.-y quiero casarme con ella.

¿Qué te lo impide?.-

Nada, solo quiero saber en dónde comprar un anillo de compromiso.-soltó sin más el peli plata mientras daba un tiro.-Podrías tu decirme dónde.

Tifannys.-contesto Inuyasha.-es una joyería donde existen joyas exquisitas, aunque me sorprende que me preguntes.

No soy un hombre que regale joyas y bueno creo que ella será la única a la que le daré la más importante.

Pues es el lugar indicado, pero has pensado como pedírselo.-el peli plata negó dándole un trago a su cerveza.

No tengo la menor idea, pero quiero algo muy especial para mi mujer.-contesto Shesho sonriente.-ella llego a mi vida como una luz.

Se nota que te quiere y la verdad es que me da gusto saber que mi cuñada esta colada por ti como tú por ella.-el peli plata asintió.

¿Cómo le pediste matrimonio a Kikyo?-Inu se rasco la cabeza, pues su pedida fue demasiado sencilla.

Nada en especial, hasta me da vergüenza decirlo.-contesto con las mejillas rojas.-Solo se lo pedí en un restaurant y fue todo.

Que poco creativo es mi hermano menor.-dijo el peliplata mientras ambos comenzaban a reir.

Lo sé, creo que no podría ayudarte en eso…-contesto el peli plata.-Tal vez si ella tuviera una amiga, con eso de que las mujeres son romanticas de nacimiento.

La verdad es que quiero que sea algo entre los dos y tú sabes que no soy tan confiado.-

Hermano debes de aprender en confiar en las personas, además ella seguramente tendrá amigas.-Sheshomaru miro hacia donde había ido Kagome y lo que vio no le gusto.

La pelinegra se topó con un par de tipos molestos.-Me permites pasar.

Venga que hermosa chica y que cuerpo, no quieres sentarte con nosotros.-dijo el hombre envalentonado por el alcohol.

No gracias.-dijo ella con enfado pasando de largo mientras el tipo se acercaba a Kagome para darle una nalgada logrando el chiflido de varios.

La pelinegra se sintió en verdad enojada por esa acción, pero antes de que reaccionara el hombre atrevido estaba en el suelo.-Jamás le pongas la mano a la mujer de otro imbécil.-Shesho le había noqueado.

Lo siento amigo, no sabíamos que venía acompañada.-gimió con temor el otro hombre logrando que varios le miraran, lo cierto es que el peliplata nunca se habia enojado tanto en su vida y era como si algo dentro le dijera que matara a todos los involucrados...esos sentimientos que le llevaron a la ira.

Kagome se asustó porque nunca había pasado por algo así, pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y es que se había asustado mucho...Jamas paso por una situación tan incomoda que involucrara a su novio en algo peligroso.

No puedes andar agrediendo a las mujeres idiota.-dijo Inuyasha molesto, pues no era justo que Kagome pasara por tan mal rato.

Le pediré que se retiren.-dijo el administrador mirando a los involucrados.

Sin problema.-Shesho atrajo a su pecho a Kagome que temblaba y se sintió pésimo...nunca se imagino que algo así sucediera.

Salieron del lugar sin afán de nada, el peli plata solo deseaba llegar a su departamento para reconfortar a su mujer.

La pelinegra se calmó un poco y es que no deseaba estar incomodando a su ahora cuñado con unas lagrimillas traicioneras que le hicieran sentir mal.

Bueno pues a descansar, cuñada no pasa nada me la pase bien y creo que harás engordar a mi hermano, porque cocinas bien.

Gracias.-contesto ella con una sonrisa mientras se iba a su habitación

Shesho la miro a los ojos mientras le acariciaba.-Me dirás que estas bien mi amor.

Me asuste un poco, yo no pensé que reaccionaras así.-contesto Kagome.

Lo siento, pero no pude contenerme ciento rabia de saber que alguien te faltara al respeto.-contesto Sheshomaru.

Creo que no le quedaran ganas de volver a hacerlo.-dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sabes me siento afortunado de tenerte en mi vida, creo que dos me mando una gran bendición cuando me tope contigo.-menciono el peli plata.

Y yo termine por regañarte, pero la verdad si alguien me dijera que tu terminarías por ser mi hombre yo me reiría mucho.-

Creo que pasaría lo mismo conmigo.-contesto el mientras le besaba la mejilla.-Hay Kagome Higurashi me tienes en tus manos y espero que no me abandones.

Jamás.-contesto segura ella.-Jamás lo hare te lo prometo

Vamos que quiero hacerte el amor.-le dijo melosamente mientras caminaban hacia su habitación.

Kagome cerró la puerta y se apodero de los labios de Shesho quien la recibió con gusto…lo beso lentamente sintiendo el roce de su lengua en su cavidad.

Era perfecto…pronto los besos hicieron que las reacciones corporales se desataran, la ropa comenzó a estorbar y ella se atrevió a más.

Beso su cuello y sus manos se posaron en el perfecto miembro erguido, Sheshomaru trago en seco cuando de pronto sintió su boca…su lengua…sus manos.

Sus manos le incitaban con la calidez de su lengua y su cuerpo desnudo.-Dios Kagome.-gimió duramente, mientras ella saboreaba el almizcle de su cuerpo.

Sintió la tensión del peli plata y pasaba saliva con dificultad para levantarla rápidamente penetrándola con sus manos la tomo por las suaves nalgas.

Rieron porque estuvo a punto de caer de bruces con ella y la puso en el tocador para hundirse con más ritmo en su cálida entrada mientras la besaba y la llevaba poco a poco al cielo estrellado.

Kagome sentía como los poros de su cuerpo se expandían y cada fibra de su ser florecía ante la intromisión de su miembro, la suavidad de sus besos, las caricias de sus manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo, los te amo entre labios y lo más importante de todo esto…el amor que le tenía.

Si lo amaba desde hacía tan poco tiempo que le dolía el pecho de solo pensar en no tenerlo más y apretó los ojos, enterró las uñas para correr a la luna.

Sheshomaru la siguió y suspiro pesadamente para arremeter un par de veces más…pronto se escuchó un gemido pesado que anunciaba había tocado la gloria.

La noche cubrió con el frio a Michigan mientras el solo la contemplaba dormir plácidamente a su lado y claro que deseaba hacer las cosas bien con ella.

Pero no tal vez lo harían de una forma diferente y apresurada…sin embargo lo necesitaba…la necesitaba segura a su lado y como su señora…la señora de Sheshomaru Taisho…Kagome Taisho.

* * *

Buenos días.-saludo Inuyasha mientras tomaba asiento y Kagome le servía café.

Buen día.-saludo ella sonriente.-Te sirvo jugo.

No así está bien gracias.-contesto Inuyasha mientras miraba a su hermano aparecer en su impecable traje sastre color negro, siempre se preguntó cómo es que podía lucir tan bien esa ropa…el por su parte era un verdadero desastre.

Buen día hermano, cariño.-se acercó a ella para besarle los labios mientras tomaba asiento.

¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?.-

A las 12.-contesto Inuyasha mientras tomaba una tostada para untarle un poco de mermelada.

Bueno entonces podrías acompañarme a la oficina.-contesto el peli plata.

Claro, así sirve que conozco a la gente con la que trabajas.-comento Inuyasha mientras Kagome tomaba asiento.

Cariño, se me olvido comentarte que invite a un amigo a cenar para el sábado.-la pelinegra le sonrió, lo cierto es que apenas había conocido a su cuñado.

Está bien, me dará gusto conocer a tus amigos.-Shesho solo sonrió.

No te pierdes de mucho al conocer a Robert.-comento Inuyasha mientras ambos hermanos sonreían.

Pues déjame decirte que está saliendo con una chica de buena familia.-

Entonces creo que Michigan ha conquistado a los solteros más codiciados de los ángeles.-dijo Inu mientras la pelinegra solo pensaba en ese hombre antes de ella.

Es un grandioso estado y que me ha dado a esta mujer tan hermosa.-el peli plata beso su mano.

¿Te gustaría algo en especial?.-

Pescado.-dijeron los Taisho al mismo tiempo mientras Kagome reía.

Es que mi amigo Robert tiene un problema con la carne roja y bueno siempre come pescado, así que.-la pelinegra asintió.

Perfecto, es más sencillo.

Creo que mi cuñada es todo un estuche de monerías hermano, buena cocinera y sobre todo te aguanta con tus exigencias.-Kagome sonrió.

Si ella es una gran chica y además es muy hermosa.-contesto Sheshomaru, desayunaron entre anécdotas.

Ha sido un gusto conocerte y espero pronto vernos.-dijo Kagome estrechando la mano de su cuñado.

El placer es todo mío y te encargo a mi hermano Kagome.-ella asintió.

Descuida, yo lo protegeré.-dijo Kagome sonriente mientras el peli plata le miraba con sorpresa.

Bueno déjame llevarla al coche y en un momento vengo.-salieron del departamento tomados de la mano, disfrutando del silencio.

¿Sucede algo mi amor?-pregunto Kagome pues Shesho estaba como raro.

No pasa nada, solo estoy pensando en los negocios de mi hermano y tú sabes que con familia a cuestas no debes de arriesgarte tanto.

Asesórale entonces, creo que puede tomar tu consejo se nota que te respeta.-el asintió.

La verdad es que a pesar de que no soy santo de la devoción de su mama, pues él siempre ha sido cercano a mí y todo gracias a mi padre.-contesto Shesho.

Entonces oriéntalo amor, bueno me tengo que ir y nos vemos por la tarde.-se acercó a ella para besarle lentamente.-Te amo.

Cuídate y espero en la tarde podamos ver las camionetas.-ella asintió besándole para subir al auto e ir al trabajo.

Shesho suspiro mientras subía al departamento.- ¿A la oficina?-pregunto Inu.

Quiero ir a esa joyería.-el peli plata asintió.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Buenos días Kagome.-saludo Sango entrando a la dirección.

Hola, me dirás como te fue en tu primera sesión.-la pelinegra tomo asiento para suspirar pesadamente.

La verdad es que me sentí muy cómoda y no me imagine que salieran las cosas tan sencillas.-comento Sango.

Creo que te ira bien y más con los nuevos planes que tienes para tu vida amiga mía.-

Parece que está contenta.-la pelinegra asintió.

Conocí al hermano de Shesho.-

¿Tiene un hermano?-Kagome asintió.-Que mala eres ¿Por qué no me lo presentaste?

Por dios es casado, contrólate.

Me he de imaginar que también es muy guapo.-Kagome no lo había pensado.

La verdad es que es atractivo, tienen el mismo color de cabello pero honestamente es más guapo Sheshomaru.-

Dios santo me hice diabética de tanto amor.-contesto Sango mientras ambas reían.-Es lo normal tú quieres al mayor es todo, vamos suéltalo.-

Tengo miedo de que esto termine Sango.-la pelinegra asintió, conocía a su amiga.

Acaso tienes miedo a que tu burbuja reviente y él se marche dejándote ahí en tu miseria.-Kagome la odio por unos segundos.-Por dios eres tan negativa.

Es complicado, yo lo amo y bueno no se.-

Esa inseguridad que tienes es ridícula, se nota que te ama y bueno vives con el.-

Creo que estoy hasta el tuétano por Sheshomaru.-dijo Kagome con agobio y eso le hacía sentirse débil, porque sin querer recordaba a Koga.

Amiga, el pasado allá se quedó y creo que no debes de pensar tanto en ello…sé que Koga fue el más grande estúpido por perderte pero ahora estas con el hombre que mereces.-

¿Crees que lo merezco?-

Por supuesto, eres una gran persona y mereces todo lo mejor del mundo mundial.-ambas rieron.

Te quiero amiga y espero que pronto encuentres lo que te mereces.-

Ya verás que si.-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Lauren estaba comprando en el súper mientras se topaba de frente con Ayame, esa chica claro que la conocía era la madre de aquella mujer que tuvo a Koga por muchos años.

Se miraron sin emitir palabra alguna, pronto el pelinegro apareció.-Creo que deberíamos de comprar…Lauren.

Buena tarde Koga.-saludo ella escuetamente pasando sin detenerse.

Era como si el destino se empeñara en mostrarle todo aquello que no deseaba recordar.

Que me decías cariño.-exclamo exagerada Ayame mientras su esposo simplemente se quedaba ahí mirando

 _Inicio de flash back_.

Koga no me digas que no podrás venir, pensé que saldríamos por la noche.-

Lo siento amor, es que tengo guardia.-

Bueno, pues mañana entonces me marcas para quedar.-sin más colgó el teléfono.

Así que tienes guardia.-

No digas más John, solo quiero darme un tiempo para mí y es que Kagome me ahoga en ocasiones.

Creo que exageras, tu novia es una buena chica y tú eres muy estúpido.-

Vamos que es tarde.-llegaron al antro de moda y buscando por unos minutos la encontró, la razón de su desinterés repentino en Kagome.

La chica del vestido azul cortísimo que le sonreía a lo lejos y con la que había quedado en verse.-Hola pensé que no vendrías.

Lo siento es que tuve un asunto.-contesto el mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Estas guapísimo.-dijo Ayame mientras le sonreía coquetamente, la verdad es que era una mujer muy bonita y claro muy fogosa.

Vamos a bailar.-se animó el pelinegro mientras ella aceptaba sonriente y entre baile, copas…

Koga se hundía entre sus piernas sedosas y gemía tan fuerte en su oído que sentía le dejaría sordo…deslizo sus manos por su cuerpo suave mientras sus labios se apoderaron de su pezón rosado.

Dios estaba tan cálida que sentía en cualquier momento se correría, en verdad que esa chica le estaba volviendo loco desde que la conocía.

Era preciosa con esos ojos tan expresivos y ese cabello tan rojo como el mismo fuego…ese fuego que le consumía.

Ayame gemía alto, ese chico le estaba partiendo en dos nunca nadie le había cogido tan ferozmente como Koga y la verdad es que era también debido a su edad.

Su primer amante mas grande que ella y bueno el mejor…sintió como su mano se apodero de su clítoris para frotarlo con insistencia y sin mas se corrió.

Ayame se contrajo en su cama y grito alto cuando se sintió liberada…-dios.- le escucho decir en su oído para apretarla fuertemente de las nalgas y después caer rendido.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Koga sin querer abrió los ojos, eran cerca de las 12 del medio día…el teléfono decía el nombre de Eli.

Apago el celular lo único que deseaba era dormir y pronto recordó el pequeño detalle que estaba en la misma cama que había compartido con su novia.

Sintió el cálido cuerpo de Ayame quien estaba desnuda con el trasero al aire.-¿Qué hice?.

Me has partido en dos, hemos follado como conejos.-dijo ella con pesadez abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole.

Koga se sintió de pronto mal, el simplemente había terminado con todo…si al fin se sintió liberado de esa chica…de Kagome.

 _Fin de flash back_

Te estoy hablando, hasta parece que estás perdido en tus recuerdos.-dijo Ayame con reclamo.

No pasa nada, ten.-contesto el secamente mientras le daba el bote que cargaba.

Koga te estoy hablando.-

¿Qué quieres?-Ayame se sintió ofendida, por lo que comenzó a caminar con el carrito del súper con enfado.

Eres tan grosero conmigo y todo siempre es por ella.-reclamo la pelirroja.

No tengo ánimos de pelear y no sé a qué te refieres.-contesto el pelinegro con cara de molestia.

A Kagome.-dijo sin más mirándole a forma de reto mientras el solo trataba de no hablar de ella.

Estas siendo infantil.-le contesto siguiendo hacia adelante mientras tomaba cualquier cosa para echarla al carrito.

En serio, siempre estás pensando en ella y me duele.-Koga simplemente la ignoro.-Pareciera que hasta le extrañas, por dios te estoy hablando.

No quiero pelear por algo que solo existe en tu imaginación y aunque me sienta mal, forme parte de esa familia por muchos años.-contesto sin más.

Así es, pero ahora tu familia somos nosotros.-

Y lo sé, pero estas haciendo un problema donde no lo es.-contesto cierta razón Koga.

Ayame se quedó de pronto sin palabras, lo cierto es que ella tuvo mucha culpa en cómo se dieron las cosas entre ellos dos.

Era lógico que ahora se sintiera con temor de que esa sombra que cargaba en su conciencia regresara para quitarle lo que había sido suyo.

Lo siento.-dijo Ayame mientras Koga solo empujaba el carrito y seguían con las compras.

Lauren les miro a lo lejos.-No es tan bonita como mi Kagome y mucho menos tan fina como mi hija, hay Koga creo que perdiste un diamante por andar buscando piedras.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Sheshomaru entro a la fina joyería con su hermano y la verdad es que el dinero dar cierto estatus.

Inuyasha miro una pulsera exquisita de diamantes entrelazados en un fina tira…era perfecta y tal vez si tuviese mejor economía se la regalaría a su esposa en su próximo aniversario.

Cuando vio el precio lo pensó mejor.- Hermano creo que te costara un ojo de la cara.

Lo vale.-contesto Shesho seguro de lo que deseaba.

Buen día, ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo una guapa señorita mirándoles con atención.

Necesito un hermoso anillo de compromiso.-soltó Shesho mientras su hermano suspiraba.

Perfecto, tengo de varios precios y.-

Solo quiero ver los mejores.-contesto el peli plata mientras la chica le sonreía y pronto le mostro los anillos perfectos.

Inuyasha miraba todos con los ojos abiertos, si eran demasiado bonitos y sin duda lo mejor de lo mejor…pero carísimos.

Shesho miro los anillos con mucha atención y se tomó su tiempo para apreciar los que llamaban su atención…eran joyas exquisitas.

Pero uno le llamo la atención, si le cautivo como Kagome y sin dudar supo que sería ese.

Creo que será este.-dijo Sheshomaru Taisho decidido a lo que compraría.

Vaya que es hermoso hermano y carísimo.-dijo Inuyasha al ver el precio.

Ha hecho una excelente compra señor.-comento la guapa vendedora con una gran sonrisa.

Si es una gran pieza para la mujer que soñe.-comento el satisfecho.

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores al fin pude terminar con el capitulo la verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo y es complicado escribir en ocasiones porque piensan que estoy en el Facebook pero bueno como sea lo acabe.

Las cosas estan mucho mas claras para Sesshomaru que ahora ha tomado la decisión que necesitaba para tener a Kagome como cobijada por el...esperemos que el anillo que escoja en verdad sea tan grandioso como su amor.

Mientras que la relacion al parecer con Koga pues esta sensible y bueno creo que en ocasiones cuando forzas las cosas pues te sientes culpable eso le sucede Ayame quien tiene miedo a que arrebaten su felicidad, aunque creo que aqui no solo fue ella...Koga tuvo que ver al 100% en ello...

Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido de la cara de enamorado que tiene su hermano mayor y bueno creo que tambien se asombro de Kagome que sin deberla ni temerla le tiene los nervios de punta a Sessho...veremos que sale.

Les doy mil gracias por leer la historia y bueno por sus comentarios que son agradables leer, pues me da a entender que voy por buen camino...les deseo un feliz dia.

Yusmariz.-Adoro a un hombre como Sessho que ha entregado el corazón sin esperar mas nada y simplemente sale de manera tan natural esa sobreproteccion que bueno envuelve a Kagome de una forma envidiable...el amor es intenso entre ellos dos...Ahora que Inuyasha le ha conocido siento que reflexionara muchas cosas y sin duda le contara dos que tres verdades a su esposa para que entienda o al menos una reprimenda...la familia se empieza a ver poco a poco...gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar linda y te mando un abrazo.

Camoni.-Si creo que Sota solo reacciona por instinto y por eso se llevaba tan bien en ciertos menesteres con Sango pero una relación a futuro simplemente no se daba...Kagome con temores infundados como buena mujer melodramatica...gracias por comentarme linda saluditos!


	13. MI AMOR POR TI

**CAPITULO 13**

 **MI AMOR POR TI**

Bueno espero que nos reunamos pronto hermano y cualquier cosa ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.-Inuyasha asintió.

Gracias, tal vez fue una visita flash pero me lo pase bien y bueno te deseo suerte con esa joya tan fina que has comprado.-se unieron en un fuerte abrazo fraternal.

Sheshomaru salió del aeropuerto mientras el menor de los Taisho esperaba para abordar el avión.

Lo cierto es que estaba sorprendido de ver a su hermano tan contento y decidido a hacer vida con Kagome, ella era una mujer hermosa.

Suspiro pesadamente, ahora mismo estaba extrañando su casa y a su esposa miro el reloj para terminar por solo cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Shesho llego a la oficina un poco más tarde.-buen día Arely tengo pendientes.

Sí señor, tiene algunas llamadas.-comento la menuda mujer dándole los recados.

Llego a su oficina y se tomó unos minutos para sonreír como bobo, la verdad es que ahora mismo tenía en sus manos la forma de poder conseguir su felicidad.

Era como si todo lo malo simplemente no existiera…la amaba y no le quedaba duda alguna…quien diría que su decisión de irse a Michigan le concedería la dicha de conocer a una mujer tan grandiosa como Kagome.

Nunca se imaginó esto, pero no tenía duda de compartir la vida con ella y deseaba que le dijera que si…ahora como hacerlo.

* * *

Lauren miraba con recelo a su hijo.-¿Por qué no podemos saber el sexo del bebe?.

Porque así lo quisimos madre.-contesto el pelinegro esperando a que Emily saliera del baño.

Por dios Sota ya no se usa así, además podrían decorar la habitación del bebe con sus colores.-

Madre no todo es rosa o azul, hay una amplia gama de colores con los cuales podríamos formar algo.-contesto con verdad el pelinegro.

Bueno en eso tienes razón, es solo que me siento ansiosa es mi primer nieto y bueno…-Sota solo le sonrió.

Estoy lista para el ultrasonido.-dijo la rubia mientras ambos asentían media hora después estaban en sala de espera.

Buen día, Emily Larson.-dijo el doctor.

Soy yo.-contesto la rubia.

Bueno que les parece si pasamos de una vez.-

Pueden pasar los dos para acompañarme.-el hombre de unos cincuenta años asintió.

Seguramente es el primer nieto.-Lauren se ruborizo ante la verdad mientras pasaron.

Emily se descubrió el vientre y rio con el gel frio en su barriga para después comenzar a escuchar como el medico media, describía que él bebe estaba en perfectas condiciones.

No supo en que momento las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero así era, suspiro pesadamente mientras Sota le besaba.-Tranquila mi amor, es perfecto.

Lo se…-contesto ella con emoción, pues anteriormente había ido sola a los ultrasonidos y ahora estaba acompañada con su nueva familia.

Lauren estaba atónita, quien dirá que su hijo le convertiría en abuela y pronto un sentimiento cálido nació de su pecho, eran en esos momentos donde la ausencia de Matsumoto le podía mucho.

Era curioso darse cuenta de que su sangre ahora mismo estaba siguiendo una línea y aunque de ese gran hombre solo quedaba su recuerdo la memoria de sus seres queridos…pareciera tan presente y al mismo tiempo necesario que dolía el pecho.

Si le dolía su ausencia, lo extrañaba mucho y deseaba encontrarlo en la próxima vida para decirle todo lo que había pasado con su familia.

¿Madre te sientes bien?-dijo Sota mirando las lágrimas de Lauren por sus mejillas.

Estoy emocionada es todo hijo.-contesto la pelinegra sonriente mientras se las limpiaba.

¿Desean saber el sexo del bebe?-Sota miro a Emily quien asintió apretando su mano.-Un perfecto varoncito.

Dios.-dijo Sota con emoción abrazando y besando a su mujer mientras Lauren solo lloraba más.

* * *

Kagome estaba escribiendo reportes en su computadora mientras vibraba su celular con varios mensajes al hilo.

Se limitó a silenciarlo para seguir con lo que tenía que presentar en la junta directiva y era en esos momentos donde agradecía ser lista.

Querida directora, buenos días.-dijo Sango sonriente.

Pasa.-contesto escuetamente mientras seguía con el vaciado de la información.

Sé que estas ocupada, pero solo quería comentarte si puedes darme el viernes a cuenta de vacaciones.-Kagome le miro con duda.- ¿Me mudare con mis padres?

Bien, yo creo que solo necesitas quien te cubra.-contesto su amiga.

Perfecto, ya lo tengo.-contesto Sango.

¿Acudiste a la terapia?-

Así es me toca ir mañana y te puedo decir que me siento en verdad muy bien.-

Se te nota, felicidades amiga.-ella sonriente salió de la oficina.

Sango miro su celular y sonrió, tendría un sobrinito, esto le hizo el día.

* * *

Irasue miraba el televisor sin pena ni gloria, lo cierto es que tenía días que se sentía un poco triste recordando a Inu suspiro pesadamente.

El teléfono sonó con insistencia, ella simplemente le ignoro no deseaba lidiar con sus amigas las presumidas.

Madre espero que te encuentres bien.-dijo la voz de su hijo y se levantó rápido para tomar el teléfono.

Hola hijo.-contesto ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cierto es que deseaba verlo.- ¿Cómo estás?

Perfectamente, solo deseaba saber que estas bien.-un silencio se formó en la línea telefónica, el peli plata sabía que su madre sufría siempre que se acercaba el cumpleaños de su padre.

Madre, quisiera visitarte…-Irasue se sorprendió un poco, lo cierto es que ella deseaba ser sincera con su hijo de una vez por todas.-Quiero que conozcas a una persona.

Cuando tú quieras hijo o tal vez yo puedo ir, claro no deseo incomodarte.-dijo Irasue esperando un no rotundo.

Shesho no se imaginó que su madre deseara ser cercana como ahora mismo deseaba demostrar.-La verdad es que me gustaría mucho, porque ahora mismo no tengo el tiempo para viajar.

Tú me dirías cuando.-el peli plata lo pensó un tanto.

* * *

Ayame miraba el álbum de su boda y sonriente se daba cuenta de lo maravilloso que era haber conocido a Koga, ahora mismo no tendría sentido sin el en su vida.

Tenía a su hermoso bebe entre sus brazos y todo aquello que nunca imagino poseer…tal vez a la mala, pero no solo ella…el también.

Inicio de flash back.

Ayame date prisa ocupamos dos late y unos donuts.-dijo Mireya apresurándole para entregar los pedidos de la cafetería que estaba abarrotada con los médicos, pasantes y enfermeras.

Lo siento.-contesto la pelirroja atareada.

Espero que no se te escurra el tinte.-bromeo Joaquín mirándole las manos rojas.

Estas de broma, además es permanente.-

Creo que te ves mejor con el pelo castaño.-contesto su amigo de turno y bueno a pesar de solo tener 17 años ella vivía rápido.

Tomo el pedido y lo llevo a la mesa para encontrarse con unos jóvenes médicos…y lo vio…era alto, su cabello negro y la sonrisa más encantadora que jamás mirara.

Koga estaba platicando con un compañero mientras reían por lo que decían, cosas de chicos.-Vamos dime cuando te casas.

Eso no lo verán tus ojos.-

Por dios amigo, digo tu novia es un monumento.-el pelinegro asintió, ella era una belleza.

Sí, pero por el momento mis planes son otros y bueno la especialidad.-

Son muchos años juntos cierto.-Koga asintió.-Es costumbre eso amigo.

No lo sé.-contesto sincero.-Pero no la veo fuera de mi vida.-

Joaquín levanto la mano para pedir mientras Ayame tragaba en seco y se aproximaba a la mesa para tomar el pedido.-buenos días.

Te encardo dos expreso y yo quiero un emparedado de jamón con queso…-Ayame anoto…-¿Koga?

El pelinegro estaba leyendo un libro ajeno a la chica que les atendía.-Yo solo el café, Kagome me envió desayuno.

Bien entonces solo eso.-la chica asintió nerviosamente, se sintió mal al saber que ese joven que le gustaba tenia esposa y sin más desapareció de ahí.

Es bonita.-dijo Joaquín mientras el pelinegro miraba a su amigo con rareza.

Tu diario queriendo ligar con las de la cafetería.-

Vamos no porque tu tengas a tu princesa me limites.-Koga solo rio por el comentario, si tal vez el tenia a una princesa pero él no la valoraba en lo absoluto.

Ayame estaba absorta mirando al chico mientras suspiraba.-Por dios quita esa cara de boba.-reclamo Naty.

Es que es tan guapo.-

¿Quién?-

Ese chico de ahí.-

Ah el doctor Koga.-dijo la chica preparando los cafés.

Si…creo que me enamore a primera vista.-comento Ayame sonriente como una colegiala.

Pues quita tus ojos de ese hombre y hasta donde se él tiene novia, por cierto es muy bonita.-

¿No es casado?

No hasta donde sé, pero algunas enfermeras dicen que él está por comprometerse.-contesto Naty.

Así que era soltero aun…tomo el pedido y sonrió con la intención de lograr obtener la atención que necesitaba.

Camino con cuidado, mientras fingía chocar con la mesa y los dos doctores de inmediato se levantaban para evitar ser manchados por un par de cafés.

Lo siento, yo me tropecé.-dijo ella con ojitos de inocencia.

Koga pronto le miro las piernas sin querer y después los ojos…sí que era bonita como Joaquín dijo.

 _Fin de flash back._

Lo demás es historia mi amor, ahora estas tu aquí como prueba del amor de tus papas.-dijo Ayame sonriente y feliz.

Bueno era cierto tal vez ella había decidido tenerlo en su vida a la mala, pero si de verdad Koga hubiese amado a esa mujer con la que tenía años nadie le hubiese desviado de su atención.

Solo fue capaz de un coqueteo simple para tenerlo diario a su disposición, el principio fue una rosa roja para que lo demás se desatara.

Desatara el amor en su corazón y todo lo que conllevo para sacar todo aquel arsenal de mujer que le permitió convertirse de pronto en la chica de Koga.

Sinceramente no se arrepentía de haber forzado algo, pero no todo fue culpa suya y bueno Koga se enamoró como ella de manera tan rápida que creyó desvanecerse de alegría infinita.

Lo amaba y como decía la frase en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

* * *

La noche cayo sin pena ni gloria, Kagome estaba sirviendo la cena mientras Shesho estaba un poco callado.

¿Te sucede algo amor?-la miro con atención, estaba con el cabello recogido.

Te ves hermosa, te lo he dicho hoy.-ella negó, lo cierto es que había llegado hacia un rato y estaba como distraído.-Lo siento, es que hable con mi madre hoy y bueno.

¿Ella está bien?-el peli plata la miro y le extendió la mano para que tomara asiento.-La verdad es que no lo sé.

Kagome se preocupó, lo cierto es que conocía tan poco de la madre de su ahora pareja que no podría entender mucho.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Lo siento preciosa, lo menos que deseo es preocuparte y bueno es que no lo sé.-contesto con pesar Shesho pues el honestamente también deseaba entender a su madre, muchos años se preguntó si ella le quería.

Kagome suspiro hondamente y le pidió a dios que le diera las palabras correctas para ayudarle.- ¿Somos dos verdad?-el peli plata asintió.- ¿Me amas?

No tengas dudas de eso.-contesto Sheshomaru.

Entonces si me amas y somos dos, ¿Por qué no confías en mí?-

Confió en ti mi vida entera Kagome, pero en lo que respecta a mi madre estoy perdido por completo.-confeso el con pena.

Venga mi amor, a los padres nadie les enseña cómo ser con los hijos y bueno se equivocan son seres humanos.-

Lo sé, pero en ocasiones te preguntas muchas cosas que solo ellos pueden responder.-dijo con verdad.

Así es cariño, bueno dime que pasa.-

Me preguntaba si mi madre nos pudiera visitar, sé que te dije que deseaba que fuéramos a Florida pero con el trabajo y bueno tú sabes.

Por mí no hay problema, creo que ella debe de venir.-contesto Kagome segura de eso.

Shesho le acaricio la mejilla.-Ahora sí que eres única mi amor.-comento el mientras le besaba en los labios.

Te amo y quiero verte feliz mi amor…-Kagome le acaricio la cara.-Yo también quiero conocer a tu mama y bueno ella es familia también.

Eres fantástica.-contesto el sonriente.

Y tú eres un adulador, pero uno muy guapo.-Shesho sonrió complacido.

Además ella puede quedarse en la otra habitación.-el peli plata negó, el deseaba su privacidad ante todo.-Es tu mama Shesho.

Sé que tú eres demasiado linda y así toda hermosa, pero mi madre es igual de especial que yo, tal vez un poco más.-

Creo que ahora sé de dónde sacaste ciertas manías.-

Adoro hacerte el amor donde sea y una persona aquí no me gusta.-

Eres un egoísta.-el asintió mientras la abrazaba.-pero te amo.

Yo igual, no sé y si nos saltamos la cena.-Kagome negó.

Vamos que muero de hambre.-sin más se levantó y sirvió al fin todo, tomo asiento.

* * *

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria, Sango regreso a casa de sus padres y justo a su habitación.

Miro todo como lo había dejado mientras pensaba como acomodar las nuevas adquisiciones.

¿Puedo pasar?

Mama, es tu casa.-contesto la pelinegra sonriente.-claro pasa.

Luce igual que cuando te marchaste.-comento Akemi mientras sonreía cálidamente, estaba contenta de saber que su hija regresaba a su casa.

Te ves bien, creo que me gusta mucho esta hija que ha regresado.

Me siento bien mama.-contesto Sango mientras acomodaba unas cajas.

Tu padre está feliz de tenerte en casa, espero que te sientas bien con nosotros rodeándote.-

Mama estas siendo un poco dramática, creo que ya sé de dónde lo herede.-ambas rieron.

Aun no sé porque te marchaste de casa, tal vez hicimos algo para que te fueras.-comento Akemi.

No mama, yo solo creía que necesitaba independizarme pero bueno no era lo que esperaba y me cuesta reconocer que debo de regresar al seno familiar.

Ahora quien es la dramática.-

Las dos son dramáticas.-dijo Kohahu apareciendo en la habitación.-Pero te acostumbras, aquí están las latas de pintura que me encargaste.

Bueno pues manos a la obra.-

Necesitaras unos brazos fuertes para sacar todo lo que no quieres.-Sango sonriente acepto, pues así era su familia siempre unida.

Pronto se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo fuera de casa había sido por mostrar un orgullo que había sido tan estúpido como ella misma.

La familia era la base de todo y ahora ella estaba contenta de estar en casa cobijada por los que le amaban desde siempre.

* * *

Me gusta este apartamento y bueno creo que me alcanza.-dijo sonriente Karetina mientras Jenny asentía.

Pues entonces tendrás que compartirlo con Maggie y bueno la única condición es no hacer ruido pero como tu trabajas en la mañana pues.-

Pocas veces nos veremos entonces.-la rubia asintió.-Muchas gracias Jenny por ayudarme a encontrar un apartamento más económico, al fin me dirás porque haz renunciado.

Es tan fácil como que ahora seré la administradora del edificio.-contesto sonriente con esa gran oportunidad.

¿De verdad?-la rubia asintió.

Esa es una gran noticia ahora podrás hacer mucha cosas con tu familia.-Jen asintió.

Me siento contenta y bueno pues espero que funcione para todos.-

Pues gracias por la ayuda.-la pelinegra se metió al cuarto para desempacar sus escasas pertenencias, ahora vivía de manera decente por su primera vez en la vida.

Se sentó en la cómoda cama, tenía un poco de hambre muchas cosas por hacer y la más importante encontrar a Sheshomaru Taisho.

Ahora sabía que vivía ahí, así que era fácil dar con el pues cuantas sucursales donde vendieran autos de lujo existirían a la redonda.

Se miró en el espejo y asintió.-Es tiempo de cambiar.-se dijo así misma mientras suspiraba.-Todo sea por tu Shesho.

Claro que no era para nada por él y todo era por ella…siempre ella.

 _Inicio de flash back._

Sheshomaru caminaba con enfado, lo cierto es que esto de lidiar entre tener que vender un carro y su mama con sus gastos excesivos le ponían los nervios de punta.

Era complicado tener que manejar las cosas sin el apoyo de su padre y la verdad es que le echaba de menos.

De verdad tienes que quitar esa cara hermano.-dijo Gilbert siempre sonriente.

Tú sabes que no tenía ganas de venir.-contesto con sinceridad.

Tu nunca tienes ganas de nada, la verdad es que no me sorprende que estés solo y digo no eres de mal ver.-Shesho le miro con molestia.

Podría decir que te gusto, pero con lo mujeriego que eres se perfecto que eres hombrecito.-contesto el peli plata.

Bueno que te parece esa chica de cabellos rojos, para mi es toda una tentación.-dijo Gilbert mirándola sin reparo.

Sheshomaru la verdad es que no le presto tanto interés y eso que habían varias chicas ahí sonrientes…pronto de un momento a otro la mesa estaba llena de mujeres sonrientes y bebidas.

El peli plata conversaba animadamente con una chica que le llamo un tanto la atención y es que era cómica en su estilo…Karetina…-dime Rin.-

Esa noche la pasaron entre broma y broma, el peli plata rio como nunca.-

 _Fin de Flash back_

Ahora sé que serás para mi…bueno con esto de que Gilbert se ha marchado.

Encendió su computadora para tratar de localizar las agencias de autos a la zona.

* * *

El domingo llego con una reunión familiar.

Sheshomaru te presento a Michael Ford es el novio de mi madre.-el menudo hombre le sonrió mientras estrechaban la mano.

Es un placer al fin conocerte, he oído hablar de ti un tanto estos meses.-comento el hombre de cabellos claros.

Pues espero que cosas buenas.-el peli plata tenía tomaba por la cintura a Kagome.

La verdad es que me da gusto saber que Kagome ha encontrado a un caballero y espero que la hagas feliz.-el peli plata asintió formalmente.

Hare todo de mi parte para que ella sea feliz.-contesto Shesho con formalidad.

Lauren se acercó a ellos y suspiro, que nostalgia estaba viviendo esos días…-Me podrías ayudar con el fuego.

Claro cariño, vamos entren.-caminaron hacia el patio de la casa de Lauren.

Kagome estaba complacida con el hogar de su mama que incluía una alberca y la verdad es que era preciosa.-Considero de buen gusto la casa.

Si creo que está bien repartida.-contesto ella mirando todo con atención, el peliplata supo que ella deseaba algo asi y claro que le compraría todo aquello que ella deseara.

Tomaron asiento al lado de Sota y Emily quienes acomodaban las cosas en la mesa principal.-Espero que trajeras traje de baño para nadar.

Claro que sí, segura estoy que te voy a vencer.-contesto Kagome mientras reían.-Emily me han dicho que tendré un sobrino, espero con ansias que se parezca a ti.

Te escucho perfectamente hermana y claro que se parecerá a tu hermano.-contesto Sota orgulloso.

No nos vendría nada mal un par de ojos celestes en esta familia.-comento la pelinegra.

Creo que esa tarea te la dejo a ti cuñadito.-dijo Sota palmeando la espalda de Shesho quien solo asintió.

Tomaron asiento para relajarse un poco y bueno disfrutar del domingo, Michael se acercó al peli plata.-Me ha dicho Lauren que eres Gerente de una agencia de autos.

Así es, si buscas algún modelo puedo ayudarte.-el rubio rio.-Claro con un descuento.

Por el momento me lo pensare…me da gusto que Kagome te conociera, ella sufrió mucho y ahora merece sonreír.-dijo el rubio.

Les conoces ya de muchos años.-el hombre maduro asintió.

Varios años como para decirte que les quiero y les deseo lo mejor, mi relación era mínima por decisión de Lauren pero sin la ayuda de Kagome ahora mismo esto no sería posible.

La verdad es que no me atrevo a pensar mi vida sin Kagome y deseo hacer las cosas bien con ella…-Michael asintió.-pero no sé qué sucedió que la hicieron sufrir tanto.

Pues nada del otro mundo ella era joven y estaba enamorada, pareciera una relación de largo plazo, tal vez de esas para siempre…pero de buenas a primeras termino después de 7 años.

Sheshomaru lo entendía perfectamente y más cuando el mismo vivió en carne propia esto.-Creo que fue lo mejor.

Desde tu punto de vista lo creo igual, ahora ustedes están juntos y espero que sea para siempre.-

Así será Michael.-contesto el peli plata mirando a las mujeres salir en traje de baño dispuestas a entrar a la alberca.-Creo que es hora de darse un chapuzón.

Adelante hijo.-dijo el rubio sonriente.

Shesho se acercó a Kagome que lucía linda con un traje de baño sencillo de una sola pieza en color negro.-Hola cariño.

Hola, mi madre quiere que nosotros nos metamos a la alberca.-dijo Kagome acomodándose el cabello en un alto chongo mientras se untaba un poco de bloqueador solar.- ¿Sucede algo?-

No me gusta.-contesto el mirándole con atención.

¿Qué?-

Ese traje de baño.-Kagome le miro con duda.

Esta roto o pasa algo.-el negó pero pronto la pelinegra lo supo, Shesho era un tanto posesivo y eso de los celos se le daba demasiado fácil.

Por dios no seas ridículo, además tu entraras conmigo a nadar.-el peli plata cruzo los brazos y es que esto le ponía nervioso.

Es que no entiendes que te ves tan apetecible.-Kagome solo se sonrojo ante el comentario tan personal.

No te cansas.-le dijo mirándole con atención mientras le colocaba un poco de bloqueador en la cara y el solo se dejaba hacer.

Nunca, eres mi perdición.-dijo el peli plata mientras se sacaba la playera mostrando un torso blanco perfecto con las marcas exactas.

Kagome le unto un tanto más y después de unos minutos, cambios de shorts entraron al agua.-esta deliciosa.

Templada.-dijo Shesho.-creo que comprare una casa con alberca, ¿Te gustaría?

La pelinegra fue jalada del brazo de su amado para pronto apresarla contra su pecho.-Tal vez.

Vamos dime como te gustaría que fuera la casa que compartamos, ese departamento comienza a parecerme pequeño.-dijo con verdad.

Me gustaría una casa con un jardín amplio, con varias habitaciones y una alberca.-soltó ella sonriente.-además que podamos decorarlo a nuestro gusto.

Tal vez necesitamos dos plantas, tendremos 5 hijos y por lo tanto ocuparemos 6 habitaciones.-Kagome le sonrió.

Estas yéndote demasiado alto.-dijo ella con verdad.

Bueno 4 hijos.-Kagome lo abrazo fuertemente mientras Shesho la besaba pasa zambullirse en el agua.

Sota entro con Emily con cuidado a regañadientes porque consideraba que era peligroso, pero la rubia insistió en hacerlo porque se sentía muy cómoda.-Yo te llevare de la mano no quiero que te lastimes.

Por dios Sota estoy embarazada no enferma, además solo estaré un ratito aquí flotando.-contesto la rubia mientras lo soltaba para sumergirse unos segundo y después flotar boca arriba.

Ustedes consíganse una habitación.-dijo sota para hacer rabiar a su hermana.

Eres un grosero.-le contesto Kagome, pues ellos no solían llevarse de manera pesada.

Lo siento hermanita.-Shesho la atrajo a su regazo para besarla una vez más antes de comenzar a jugar carreritas.

Lauren les miraba divertida mientras sus hijos competían, era como recordar viejos tiempos.

Te ves contenta cariño.-dijo Michael abrazándola.

Si lo estoy, siempre me ha gustado esta casa.-el asintió.

La compre pensando en que te mudarías conmigo dos años después de que éramos pareja.-

Nunca me lo dijiste.-contesto Lauren con sorpresa, pues ellos literalmente vivieron un amor en secreto.

Pues nunca tuve la oportunidad, llegue a pensar que tal vez te mudarías con los chicos.-la pelinegra lo abrazo y suspiro pesadamente.

Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo y te amo.-se besaron sin importar que los chicos estuvieran ahí.

Consíganse un cuarto.-grito sota.

Pronto la sandalia de su madre cayó sobre su cabeza logrando que los demás rieran de buena gana.

La tarde llego con la comida mientras degustaban una carne asada acompañada de algunas cervezas los anfitriones habían sido en verdad benevolentes.

Sheshomaru rio ante las anécdotas de Lauren sobre sus ocurrencias cuando niña y entristeció cuando ella dejo de reír por un año por la muerte de su padre.

Admiraba a su mujer y la amaba, la verdad es que no se imaginaba una vida sin ella…es por ello que ahora sabia como pedirlo.

Se despidieron y regresaron al departamento con cansancio del fin de semana.

* * *

Pondré a lavar esto.-dijo la pelinegra.

Vamos déjame ponerlo a mi mientras tú te bañas.-Kagome asintió mientras se seguía a la habitación.

Sheshomaru preparo unos sándwiches mientras esperaba a que ella se duchara y encendió la radio para amenizar un poco el silencio de la casa se escuchaba holding back the years.

Esa canción en particular le gustaba mucho a su padre y recordó algunas veces cantarla, apenas ahora entendía lo que esto significaba para un adulto.

Aferrarse a lo bueno de un pasado…suspiro pesadamente y sintiendo pena por su madre, tal vez si ella no fuese tan fría…sin embargo él hubiera no existe.

Termino por acomodar todo lo usado en el refrigerador y lavar lo que había ensuciado para tomar asiento en el banco de la barra mirando a la nada.

Era como esos momentos donde la nostalgia te invade y no desea irse por unos segundos…extrañaba muchas cosas de su padre y bueno también a su madre.

A pesar de todo sabía que ella sufrió mucho por lo que sucedió y se preguntaba cómo es que siendo una mujer tan bella no se había casado nuevamente, como lo hizo la madre de Inuyasha que hasta incluso tuvo una hija más.

Eso estaba seguro que si ella en verdad viajaba para estar cerca con él por unos días se lo preguntaría…la vida en ocasiones es tan fácil de llevar pero uno lo vuelve complicado.

Quien diría que en sus manos estaba tener lo que siempre anhelo una familia…si el seria el Sr. Taisho ahora y Kagome se convertiría en la señora de su casa.

¿Te sientes mal?-pregunto Kagome abrazándole por detrás y besándole la mejilla.

No, he preparado unos emparedados.-contesto el peli plata mientras disfrutaba de su calidez.

Te he notado preocupado desde que me dijiste que tu mama vendría.-el asintió.

Creo que hago una tormenta en un vaso de agua mi amor, es solo que nosotros no hemos sido unidos exactamente.-contesto Shesho.

Pero no lo han sido porque son orgullosos.-le respondió Kagome siendo sincera.

Lo sé, tal vez esa distancia ambos la pusimos y nos lastimo.-

Te he dicho que estas muy guapo.-el peli plata sonriente se giró para atraparla frente a él y mirarle a los ojos.

No me lo has dicho últimamente y creo que podría castigarte por eso…-ella sonriente le beso lentamente mientras Shesho la apretaba contra él y la levantaba entre sus brazos para ponerla en la barra.

Kagome tenía el cabello húmedo perfectamente peinado y se quedó estática cuando la beso nuevamente con pasión arrolladora que le hizo perder la noción del tiempo.

Se dejó llevar para sentir como la pasión corría por sus venas y pronto la miro con ojos de más…le abrió las piernas para tomar asiento en el banco.

No…-soltó Kagome con las mejillas arreboladas.

Shhh!.-le dijo cálidamente sacándole la braguita de encaje para mirarle con los ojos oscuros y pronto sumergirse en su tibia carne.

Kagome solo gimió alto ante la intromisión en su cuerpo para comenzar a sentir latigazos de placer en su espina dorsal…Shesho se aferró a succionar el punto central de su cuerpo para sentir como sus líquidos almizclados le escurrían por la barbilla.

Su mano posesiva subió por la suave tela del camisón de algodón para aprisionar un pecho desnudo y masajearlo con delicadeza logrando más gemidos.

La miro a los ojos y estaba preciosa con el cabello comenzando a esponjarse, los labios rojos por sus besos repartidos, las mejillas sonrojadas…era perfectamente suya.

Levanto un poco más su trasero logrando que ella se abriera cual flor y hundió su lengua mientras Kagome se contraía un tanto más.

Sus manos ahora se concentraron en esa parte y hundió un par de dedos en su suave cavidad para bombear…la pelinegra se dejó llevar ante la succión, sus dedos y alcanzo.

Alcanzo el cielo en la suave boca de Shesho quien siguió lamiendo con lentitud mientras ella solo cerraba las piernas como respuesta a la sensibilidad de su cuerpo desnudo y dispuesto.

Sin darle tiempo de nada se hundió en su carne que estaba blanda y sumamente humeda…una delicia para comenzar a moverse con lentitud apretando los dientes porque estaba a punto de correrse como un crio.

La acomodo de tal manera que sentía como le apretaba más fuerte su miembro y como ella gemía a pesar de estar flácida de placer.

Su mano se apodero de su centro una vez más para hacer que abriera los ojos y negara una par de veces antes de apretarlo para exprimirlo completamente…sin más Kagome se corrió otra vez…nuevamente.

Se miraron intensamente mientras trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones para calmar toda esa pasión devastadora que se apodero en la barra del desayunador.

Shesho se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines para sacarse el short de los pies, la playera salió volando para tomar a la pelinegra entre sus brazos.

Se ducharon rápidamente y después a cenar al fin…Kagome reía tímidamente como una colegiala avergonzada.

Cuéntame el chiste.-dijo Shesho mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Huele raro.-contesto ella mientras seguía riendo por la travesura.

Huele a pasión en la barra del desayunador.-Kagome se sonrojo intensamente mientras reia a carcajadas logrando que Sheshomaru le siguiera.

Era tan jovial y esos momentos tan divertidos que bueno…no sentía que algo le hiciera falta.

Quería preguntarte si está bien que mi madre venga el próximo mes.-

Kagome asintió.-Estará perfecto, solo me gustaría saber dónde se quedara.

En un hotel cariño, siento que ambos estaremos mejor así.-ella asintió.

Pues entonces no se diga mas.-la pelinegra se levantó de la mesa para lavar los platos sucios y de paso limpiar la barra.

Shesho la miro con una sonrisa cómplice…-Haz estado fantástica.

Calla.-gimió ella avergonzada, mientras la noche caía en Michigan.

* * *

No puedo creerte.-dijo Kikyo mirando a Inu quien se secaba el cabello para poderse acostar después del largo viaje.

Pues créelo, mi hermano tiene una pareja.-afirmo el dejando la toalla en el cesto de la ropa.-La verdad es que nunca le había visto así de contento, ni cuando estaba con Rin.

A ver me perdí, tu hermano tuvo una pareja antes.-

No creo que sea grato después de regresar de viaje hablar de los amoríos de mi hermano mayor.-contesto con enfado el peli plata.

Entonces no me digas las cosas a medias.-dijo Kikyo con cierta razón.

Si él tuvo una pareja hace varios años, pero nunca le vi como ahora con Kagome.-la pelinegra se sintió un poco celosa.

¿Y a que se dedica?-

Es maestra y creo que es directora de un preescolar, mira no hablamos mucho porque mi hermano es un tanto receloso.- dijo Inuyasha.

Pues que bueno no, así ya no estará solo.-

Por cierto creo que vendrán en un mes a lo que me dijo Sheshomaru.-Kikyo rápido se preguntó dónde se quedarían porque el departamento era pequeño.- y por su hospedaje no te preocupes se quedaran en un hotel.

Tal vez no les gustamos del todo.-

No es eso, solo que mi hermano es un tipo muy especial y bueno considera la comodidad como privacidad.-

Ha de estar forrado en plata.-soltó atrevidamente la pelinegra, en ocasiones esto molestaba a su esposo porque no solía ser prudente.

Pues lo está y siento que debes de ser más prudente Kikyo.-ella asintió.

Lo siento…al fin llegaste mi amor, te extrañe.-lo beso en los labios mientras el peli plata solo se dejaba llevar por su chica.

* * *

Que tal están, pues bueno yo subiendo con prisa esta historia que me gusta mucho y bueno acercándome poco a poco a la recta final...me siento contenta de escribir a unos nuevos personajes...les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leerlo.

Sheshomaru decidido a todo y claro que se dará, ansió el momento en que se mire la cara con Karetina para poner las cosas sobre la mesa...también conociendo el pasado de la relación prohibida que tuvo Koga y que le dio el final a la realidad con Kagome...

Lo que mas me gusta es la reunión familiar y la convivencia de los nuevos integrantes en la vida de los Higurashi...Les quiero desear un fin de semana largo, pues aqui en México hay día feriado el lunes así que a disfrutar.

Yusmariz.-Así es esta disponible a todo lo que venga con el y bueno ella cediendo, tendremos que ver que sucede mas adelante...saludos linda y un abrazo.

Camoni.-Yo también quisiera un hombre que me defendiera asi como lo hace Shesho que esta supermega enamorado...cariños.


	14. EL AMOR

**CAPITULO 14**

 **EL AMOR**

Kagome miraba a la nada mientras sentía como los cálidos brazos de Sheshomaru le rodeaban.-

¿Te sucede algo cariño?-

Nada solo estaba pensando que hacer para la cena de tu amigo.-

Despreocúpate, creo que mejor iremos a un restaurant.-

¿Por qué?-

No lo sé, me gusta tu sabes mi espacio y bueno…-la pelinegra negaba.

Creo que debes de aprender a compartir tu vida con las demás personas, así como conmigo.-el negó mientras la apretaba aún más.

Contigo todo es diferente porque te amo.-contesto con una sonrisa.-Pero me cuesta.

Tal vez deberías de ir a una terapia.-Sheshomaru rio ante la mirada de molestia de su adorado tormento,

He pagado miles de dólares en terapia desde que tengo 8 años cariño y bueno esta es la mejor versión del hijo de los Taisho Black.

Lo siento yo no deseaba hacerte sentir mal.-

No me siento mal cariño, solo que en ocasiones la vida es complicada para muchos.-contesto él.

¿Te sientes mal porque vendrá tu mama?-

No sé qué sentir honestamente.-contesto el mientras suspiraba y pronto cambiaba el tema.-Necesito que vayas hoy a mi trabajo.

Kagome le miro con duda, pues ella nunca antes había acudido a verle y bueno eso era raro.-¿Te sientes bien?.

Perfectamente, bueno es solo que deseo que veamos las camionetas.-contesto sin darle importancia al asunto.

Tendre que vender mi coche y revisar con cuanto.-el negó.

Necesito que dejes de pensar en esto del dinero Kagome.-ella se puso tensa.-Yo se que eres una mujer autosuficiente y eso me gusta de ti, pero eres mi mujer, digamos que yo debo de hacerme cargo de ti.

Lo cierto es que esta postura no era para nada machista, ni mucho menos ofensiva lo único que sucedía es que él deseaba darle todo.

Creo que debes de preocuparte solo por estar feliz conmigo, yo tengo un buen trabajo y la verdad es que soy administrado…te amo y quiero compartir lo que tengo con mi hermosa dama.

Shesho…yo.-el la callo con un beso.

No me limites a demostrarte mi amor por favor.-contesto el siendo sincero y transparente.-El dinero no es nada comparado con lo que significas para mí.

Kagome sintió que el corazón se le derretía cual malvavisco al fuego y es que era una situación en verdad atesorable, él estaba enamorado al igual que ella.

Tenían planes a futuro y no se limitaba en demostrarle lo que sentía ni mucho menos demostrárselo...se sentía en verdad bendecida por lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

¿A qué hora?.

En cuanto salgas mi amor…será mejor irnos para que no se haga tarde.-se unieron en un beso.

* * *

Karetina suspiro pesadamente, lo cierto es que había llamado a dos sucursales y era complicado obtener información vía telefónica…

Su escaso tiempo libre le hizo imposible ir a las que había localizado así que simplemente haría eso el día de su descanso.

¿Disculpa aquí es donde rentan?-pregunto un chico alto de cabellos negros y lentes, lo cierto es que era bastante guapo.

Yo…este…si claro aquí rentan departamentos, la administradora es Jenny con ella puedes pedir informes en el numero 1.-comento ella sonriente.

Bueno solo quiero saber si es una zona tranquila.-ella asintió.

La verdad es que apenas ayer me mude, pero la mayoría de los inquilinos ya tienen varios años aquí.-contesto la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Bien, pues espero que me renten ¿También eres estudiante?.-ella negó.

No yo solo trabajo por el momento.-el chico asintió mientras la rubia se acercaba para saludar.

Buenos días Karetina…-

Hola, el desea informes sobre la renta de los departamentos.-dijo la pelinegra.

Muy bien.-el chico le estrecho la mano.

Soy Ronald Velver.-comento el siendo amable mientras comenzaban a charlar y Karetina salía de ahí para marcharse al trabajo.

* * *

Miroku había terminado la primera clase de varias que tendría en el transcurso del día, lo cierto es que ahora no sabía justamente donde se encontraba Sango.

Se había pasado por el apartamento donde ella vivía y se desilusiono al mirar el letrero de se renta en la ventana…suspiro pesadamente.

Un dólar por tus pensamientos Profesor Miroku.-dijo Dalila una compañera.

Creo que estoy algo desconcentrado.-la mujer le miro con duda, lo cierto es que él era bueno en su trabajo y le notaba disperso.

Quiero que digas que te tiene de esta forma, pareces perdido Nicolás Miroku tu siempre has sido bueno con tus clases.-ella tomo asiento con su taza de café mirándole con atención.

Lamento causarte problemas con dirección, pero honestamente yo tengo un lio personal que me tiene así.-la castaña asintió.

Me lo imagine, ese problema tiene seguramente nombre de mujer.-

Es tan obvio verdad.-

Pues no te quemes demasiado el cerebro, solo resuélvelo en ocasiones las personas por miedo al fracaso tendemos a darle vueltas a los asuntos muchas veces.-comento Dalila.

Es que no es tan fácil como tú lo crees.-

Creo que recuerdo el porqué de tu huida.-el sonriente asintió, ella supo un poco de su pasado.-entendería si es el mismo motivo de tu regreso.

No puedo ocultarlo, yo quiero a la chica en cuestión solo que le cause tanto daño que ahora ella me odia.-

¿Pero te lo dijo?-Miroku negó.

No me lo dijo textualmente, pero se mudó del departamento donde estaba y bueno creo que sus palabras de no querer verme nunca ahora tienen más peso.-contesto en verdad triste.

Habla con ella… ¿Sabes dónde trabaja?-el asintió.-Pues amigo si no lo intentas.

No deseo que sea como una presión y que las cosas sean forzadas o algo así.-

Tal vez tendrás que conquistarle a la antigüita.-comento ella mientras Miroku suspiraba pesadamente.

Creo que tienes razón.-

Las mujeres somos románticas y bueno creo que tú sabes a lo que me refiero.-el asintió.

Lo haré.-dijo decidido con un poco de esperanza.

* * *

Así que la señorita directora está muy guapa el día de hoy.-comento Sango divertida mirando a su amiga, quien lucía un vestido suelto arriba de la rodilla en color rosa palo y un ligero saco en color blanco para agregarle un tanto de elegancia al atuendo.

¿Crees que me veo bien?-

Si no es porque me gustan los hombres creo que te echaría los perros.-ambas rieron.-Pero me dirás porque tan bonita y hasta el cabello arreglado en suaves ondas.

Sheshomaru me pidió que fuera a su trabajo ya que salga.-Sango sonriente asintió.-Compraremos una camioneta y quiere que vaya a ver las que hay.

Amiga, así que estrenaras auto y toda la cosa.-ella solo subió los hombros.

Vamos pero mejor cuéntame cómo es que te fue.-Sango suspiro.

La verdad es que no sé porque me prive tanto tiempo de la grata compañía de mis padres y mi hermano, me han hecho sentir como si nunca me hubiese ido de la casa.

Eso me da gusto y bueno tú también pronto estarás renovada.

Creo que si amiga, he entendido hasta ahora muchas cosas que antes omitía y bueno también de los errores de mi pasado.-Kagome le miro con atención.

Así que tendrás que cerrar tu círculo.-

No se cómo hacerlo, tu hablaste con Koga antes todo.-la pelinegra negó.

Nunca lo hice, solo yo tome lo que tenía y lo sepulte en un parque con sus recuerdos fue todo.-

Pues la terapeuta me dijo que fuera valiente y lo confrontara.-

Sería lo más adecuado, además ya sabrás donde estará dando clases.-

La verdad es que no lo sé, pero siento que me lo encontrare seguido.-dijo Sango sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

Dime lo que sucede.-

Siendo honesta creo que lo he perdonado y bueno, no se ahora que lo volví a ver creo que él me decía la verdad.-

Haz considera que si el regreso tal vez sea para obtener tu perdón y tal vez no lo sé.-Kagome siendo una mujer practica.-Podría desear regresar contigo.

Sango sintió una emoción en su estómago.-Yo no sé qué sucedería si él pues resulta sincero, tal vez tendría que en verdad convencerme de que lo que dice es verdad.

Creo que no entiendo bien, porque no estoy en tu posición.-

Bueno pues al final del día yo fui su amante y él era casado, quien no me dice que hace lo mismo conmigo.-contesto Sango.

No crees que en verdad pudiese cambiar.-dijo Kagome con un poco de esperanza.

Quien sabe, pero mejor dime como va todo con la boda de tu mama.-

Ya están la mayoría de las cosas.-Kagome recordó al pequeño inconveniente llamado Sota.

¿Y cómo le va a tu hermano?-pregunto Sango con un poco de pena.

¿En verdad quieres saber?-dijo sorprendida la pelinegra pues era algo complicado para ella saber que su hermano lastimara a su mejor amiga.

Si, pues es parte de mi terapia además yo siento que el merece ser feliz.-

Pues él está bien y al parecer Emily le ha cambiado un tanto, además con lo del bebe pues.-

Me da gusto saber que tu hermano está haciendo su vida y bueno tomando sus responsabilidades.-la pelinegra asintió.- ¿Qué tendrán?

Es un varoncito.-

Enhorabuena buena amiga, serás tía demasiado joven y bueno espero que pronto le des primitos para jugar.-contesto Sango relajada.

Tengo miedo con eso.-dijo Kagome suspirando.

¿Pero estabas controlada no es así?-la pelinegra asintió.

Sí, pero Shesho dice que quiere 5 hijos y pues tú sabes estoy con 32 años.

Yo siento que deberías de ir al ginecólogo para que te revisen y de paso a el también por si ya quieren tener familia.-

Tendré que sentarme a hablar con Shesho sobre esto de la planificación familiar.-

Qué envidia, ya me imagino a tus hijitos tan blancos como la nieve con cabellitos claros y toda la cosa.-ambas sonrientes rieron de buena gana.

* * *

¿Han pensado en nombres para mi nieto?.-

Sota estaba trabajando en su computadora y poniéndose al día con algunos correos.

Aun no lo hemos considerado aún. -contesto Sota mientras la pelinegra solo suspiraba.

Yo había pensado en Jean Louis, Frederick Joseph. -

Creo que a mi futura le gusta mucho Francia. -contesto sonriente el pelinegro.

Lauren solo negó con la cabeza pues no combinaban para nada con su apellido japonés de siglos de tradición, recordó a su padre con su larga lista de parientes japoneses.

Madre hemos decidido por Matsumoto Louis.-comento el sonriente mientras Lauren se quedó sin respuesta alguna.-Es en honor a sus abuelos.

¿en verdad hijo?.-contesto ella con los ojos llenos de agua, pues se llamaría como su difunto esposo.

Si mama, creo que ha sido una decisión en verdad fácil. -Emily asintió sonriente.

Además, para un apellido de tantas generaciones se necesita un nombre importante. -comento la rubia.

Vamos mama no llores por favor. -contesto Sota pues le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Es que me emociona saber que el nombre de mi nieto sea en honor a mi esposo y más cuando el partió siendo tan joven de este mundo. -Emily pronto sintió que las mejillas se mojaban con sus lágrimas.

Por dios no lloren. -dijo con reclamo Sota sintiéndose imposibilitado en calmar la situación.

Lo siento hijo es la emoción y bueno pues me siento muy complacida de esta decisión. -la mujer se levantó y abrazo a su nuera para acariciar su barriguita.

Madre quería comentarte algo importante. -la mujer le miro con una sonrisa cálida.

Hemos invitado a los padres de Emily a venir para hacer formal nuestra relación. -

Pues creo que es una buena decisión, además quiero que ellos estén seguros de que su hija y futuro nieto están viviendo bien. -comento Lauren asertiva.

Así es madre, espero que también estés presente y le diré a Kagome ellos vendrán la siguiente semana. -Sota estaba un poco nervioso.

No sabes el gusto que me da verte temblar de ansias, ahora si hijo vas a hacerte responsable de tus actos. -ambas mujeres rieron de buena gana.

Sota se rasco la cabeza primero no entendía como hace unos momentos lloraban y ahora reían, era simple estaban locas. -Madre por favor.

Nada, mejor ve a traernos un poco de helado que tengo calor.

Está bien. -contesto su hijo levantándose y sintiéndose como un verdadero idiota al mando de su mama.

Bueno quiero que me digas la verdad. -la rubia le miro con duda.

Tus padres no mataran a mi hijo. -Emily le miro sin expresión alguna, lo cierto es que ni ella sabía la reacción de sus progenitores…al final del día ella era su nenita.

No lo había considerado, pero tratare de evitar que alguna situación como esta suceda. -contesto con verdad mirando a Lauren.

Yo creo que ustedes deberían de casarse al menos al civil para cuando nazca mi nieto tenga a sus padres juntos. -

Siento que no seria lo correcto, no espero que usted me comprenda, pero ha sido una decisión bien complicada dejar todo para venirme a Norteamérica con Sota.

Creo que tengo una idea. -comento Lauren.-cuando yo conocía a Matsumoto el era un joven pobre pero muy trabajador, mi padre lo odio cuando se enteró que yo estaba embarazada de Kagome.

Emily abrió los ojos enormemente. - ¿Usted?

Fui joven como tu hija, me enamore y bueno me deje seducir muy rápido…pero Matsumoto era muy trabajador y nos dio todo lo que en sus manos tuvo. -Lauren se puso triste por unos segundos. -

Lo extraña mucho verdad. -

No tienes idea hija, daría todo lo material que tengo porque él estuviera aquí viendo a sus hijos crecer y hacer independientes…pero el se tuvo que ir. -

Suena raro verdad. -dijo la rubia mientras Lauren asentía.

Lo sé, parece que no quisiera a Michael, pero tal vez solo tú me entiendas. -

Si la entiendo, por eso le digo que no pasara nada malo. -Sota apareció con dos copas de helado de vainilla y fresa.

Era lo que había en el refri.

Perfecto hijo. -les entrego las copas y tomo asiento junto a la rubia para acariciar su barriguita.

* * *

Kagome se miró una vez más en el espejo y respiro hondamente. -Vamos no seas cobarde.

Y es que ella se estaba presentando en el trabajo de su novio y bueno parecía un lugar lujoso a pesar de que vendían carros…sumado a esto que el era el gerente de la sucursal y bueno.

Bajo del escarabajo y se aliso el vestido mientras cerraba el auto, se sentía en verdad agobiaba con lo que estaba sucediendo a sabiendas que no era algo tan importante.

Entro a la recepción y respiro hondamente, una chica de cabellos oscuros le sonreía. -Buenos días Srita. Estoy buscando al Lic. Taisho.

Si permítame, quien le busca. -

Kagome Higurashi. -contesto la pelinegra mientras miraba los coches deportivos que estaba en exhibición, eran de esos que los simples mortales no podrían adquirir.

Los vendedores giraron su vista a Kagome. -Que monumento de mujer verdad. -soltó Marck sonriente. - ¿Sera que necesita un coche? -

Robert asintió, era una chica bastante atractiva y tenia un cuerpo de tentación. - ¿Tal vez venga a pedir trabajo? -

Pues creo que yo la vi primero. -contesto Marcus sonriente mientras la miraban como lobos al asecho a su presa y ella parecía mirar sin atención al debate de testosterona.

Suspiro mientras el hombre de sus sueños aparecía sonriente. -Hola cariño.

Kagome le saludo con una sonrisa mientras el simplemente posaba sus labios en color cereza de su mujer quien le miro a los ojos. -Hola, tienes mucha hambre.

Si, que te parece si nos vamos de una vez a comer y ya regresando te muestro las camionetas. -ella asintió. -Arely saldré a comer.

Si señor. -contesto la chica mirándole con atención mientras ellos salían tomados de la mano ajenos a todo lo que provocaron a su alrededor.

Sheshomaru sabia que en la oficina era unos buitres y esto le causaba cierto grado de satisfacción, que miraran a una mujer tan hermosa como Kagome sin poder tocarle un solo cabello.

La pelinegra camino una cuadra para ser guiada a un mercedes negro. - ¿Y este auto? -

Es el vehículo que me asignaron mi amor, pero yo prefiero usar el mío. -ella asintió. - ¿Te gusta?

Si es bonito. -contesto la pelinegra mientras subía al auto para sentarse cómodamente, la verdad es que estaba contenta por la simple razón de tener a Sesho.

¿Cómo te fue mi amor? -el peli plata arranco el auto y tomo la mano de Kagome.

Para mi sorpresa al parecer el patronato de sociedad de padres de familia me tienen en alta estima y creo que mi trabajo les está gustando. -

Era mas que obvio, eres además de hermosa una mujer muy inteligente y profesional. -

Siempre tan adulador conmigo. -contesto ella mientras se besaban los labios.

Venga que tiene de malo en simplemente decir la verdad. -Kagome le acaricio la mejilla mientras paraba el auto para acercarse a ella y besarla profundamente.

* * *

Vaya que el jefe tiene unos gustos espectaculares. -dijo sonriente Mark mientras Arely solo negaba.

Deberías de evitar decir esos comentarios en cualquier parte. -contesto ella mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

Buenas, a que se debe tanto alboroto. -dijo Livia entrando después de una visita a clientes.

Pues nada en especial. -comento Marck mientras se seguía de largo hacia su oficina.

Arely solo le sonrió. -

* * *

Me gusta mucho como preparan el pollo. -dijo Kagome mientras el peli plata asentía. - ¿Te ocurre algo?.

Nada mi amor, solo estaba pensando en que todos te miraban. -confeso con un dejo de celos.

No te comprendo. -contesto ella tomando su copa de agua mientras el negaba.

Me arde la sangre de saber que otros más te miran y piensan lo mismo que yo. -dijo el peliplata con seriedad.

Creo que estas siendo un tanto melodramático, además mientras yo no les dé pie a nada…-la miro con atención con esos preciosos ojos dorados. -Nada pasara.

En qué momento te has convertido en una mujer tan especial para mí. -ella sonriente le miro.

Creo que ni yo misma me puedo responder la misma pregunta, ¿Cuándo es que te convertiste en el hombre mas importante de mi vida?

En el momento en que me regañaste profesora Higurashi. -ella rio. -Creo que ahí sucedió la magia, la verdad es que me enamore a primera vista.

Eres tan adulador. -contesto ella sonriente.

Si ahora lo entiendo todo, me enamoré de ti y sufrí mucho. -Kagome le miro con duda mientras el fingía tristeza. -Te ofendiste porque pague las llantas de tu auto y me alejaste muchos meses.

Por dios eres melodramático, fue solo un mes y bueno yo también sufrí. -dijo con pena mientras el asentía. -Ahora que lo recuerdo no te he pagado las llantas.

Mi amor eres toda una controladora, te dije que era un regalo. -contesto Shesho.

Pero no me siento bien con tantos regalos. -

Tu eres mi mayor regalo es todo. -ella sonriente se dejó besar sin importarle nada más.

Después de comer llegaron a la oficina y el entro con ella de la mano ante la mirada de todos quienes se quedaron sorprendidos de al fin conocer a la novia de Taisho.

Andrea le sonrió simplemente al verlos pasar, lo cierto es que se miraban enamorados y esto ocasionaba algunas envidias en varias compañeras.

Livia se quedo sin habla al verle pasar y Mark solo le hizo rabiar un poco más. -Ese Taisho tiene un buen gusto.

Cállate. -contesto la rubia con enfado.

Escuche que viven juntos. -comento el castaño mientras Livia solo suspiraba hondamente, pronto la imagen de esa mujer le vino a la memoria.

Claro era la chica con la que le vio irse en el auto, así que desde hacía varios meses ellos estaban juntos…y ella que aun anhelaba una oportunidad.

Kagome camino de su mano dándose cuenta de algunas miradas hasta en cierto punto incomodas, mas que nada por las mujeres. -Bueno amor, esta es mi oficina.

Ella entro y la verdad es que la oficina era lo bastante sobria como para un gerente, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que clase de profesionista era Shesho.

¿quieres algo de tomar? -

Por el momento no cariño. -contesto Kagome mientras el peli plata se acercaba para abrazarla, ahora estaban en su oficina junto con su privacidad.

Me dirás porque andas así toda linda y pecadora. -la pelinegra sonriente negó.

Tenia que venir presentable mi amor y bueno es la primera vez que me presento en tu trabajo. -el sonriente la beso lentamente mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Kagome cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia del peli Plata que le volvía loca, sintió cierta parte de su anatomía despertar sonrojándose al momento. -Para.

No quiero. -contesto el meloso mientras sus manos se apoderaban del respingón trasero. -Tengo una gran idea, que tal si mejor nos vamos a la casa y.

Está bien. -contesto ella mientras Shesho entendió perfectamente su psicología inversa mientras ella solo reia.-Haz ganado, pero esta noche no te salvas.

Lo se…bueno pues dime que haremos.

Veremos las camionetas y bueno te daré mi punto de vista. -Kagome sabía perfectamente que su ahora novio era un controlador adorable y estaba segura de una cosa el escogería la camioneta.

Mejor que te parece si me muestras lo que a tu punto de vista es lo mejor. -contesto ella.

Sheshomaru se percato de que estaba siendo demasiado inquisidor con ella, pero no podría evitarlo deseaba lo mejor para ella. -Cariño lamento ser tan mandón.

Te adoro, aunque seas mandón, además tu sabes perfectamente todo de autos. -el asintió sonriente. -Por ello me pongo en tus manos.

Eso de ponerme en mis manos me gusta mucho. -contesto sonriente el peli plata. -Te amo.

Yo también te amo. -contesto ella tomándole de la mano para salir por los pasillos mientras casi todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas para mirarles.

Hola Robert, quiero presentarte a mi mujer. -dijo sin más Shesho mientras algunas chicas suspiraban de decepción y es que decir mi mujer implicaba muchas cosas.

Kagome Higurashi. -saludo la pelinegra mientras el castaño le apretaba la mano.

Robert a sus órdenes. -contesto nervioso el amigo de Shesho.- Hermano pues me sorprendes, es que el siempre es tan cuidadoso de sus asuntos personales.

Ya lo sé, tiene una manía por la privacidad que agobia. -contesto Kagome sonriente.

Creo que si te conoce. -los tres rieron de buena gana. -he de imaginar que compraran una camioneta.

Veremos las mejores. -contesto el mientras caminaban a las más nuevas.

Livia los miraba con recelo y la verdad es que le tenía envidia, Taisho era un buen partido, pero sobre todo se notaba enamorado.

Era complaciente con ella, no le soltaba la mano, le besaba cada que se podía…-Les harás ojo.-soltó Marck.

A ti quien te metió en esta conversación. -contesto ella mirándole con enfado.

Pues nadie es solo que resulta incomodo cuando notas a una persona espiando. -dijo el castaño.

Limítate a hacer tus cosas. -Andrea se acercó a ellos y les miro con reproche.

Es de mala educación lo que hacen y no creo que a Taisho le haga gracia. -la castaña solo hizo lo correcto para que sus compañeros se pusieran a trabajar.

Hola querida capitana. -la menuda mujer solo sonrió.

Esperaría que también estuvieras espiando, pero sé que son amigos. -el asintió.

Bueno el sábado iremos a cenar con ellos. -

Esta bien cariño solo me dices a que lugar para saber que ponerme. -contesto ella mientras caminaban a la oficina.

Kagome estaba sentada frente al volante de una Volvo XC60, era una camioneta de lujo y sobre todo de las más seguras. -Te ves bien en ella.

Shesho, no crees que es demasiado costosa para que la compres. -contesto ella mirando el tablero y claro inhalando el aroma de un vehículo nuevo.

Mi amor es la mejor de las camionetas y la verdad es que el dinero no es lo importante, además yo tengo un gran descuento sobre este precio…-ella le miro con atención. -Créeme que tengo todo calculado.

Pero yo no tengo tanto dinero para. -Shesho le beso los labios.

Yo soy el hombre y debo de proporcionarte todo, por favor no me lleves la contraria porque me haces sufrir. -Kagome le acaricio la mejilla mientras asentía, lo cierto es que llevarle la contraria por el momento no le serviría de mucho.

Está bien por el momento cederé, pero no me siento del todo conforme. -el asintió.

Sera que te la llevas de una vez casa. -la pelinegra negó. -Vamos cariño no puedo llevarme los dos autos.

Kagome respiro hondamente. -Me da miedo manejar un auto como este, me sentiría más cómoda si tú te lo llevas. -

Pero es automático y tu traes un estándar. -ella asintió con nervios.

No me presiones por favor. -contesto Kagome con angustia mientras el solo sonreía.

Tengo una gran idea, te llevare a casa y bueno que mi amigo Robert se lleve el escarabajo. -contesto el, pero con un plan bien trazado.

Eso me suena como a trampa. -el sonriente le beso los labios mientras le daba la mano para bajar de la camioneta y caminar hacia la oficina para hacer los trámites de la compra.

* * *

Sango estaba mirando el televisor ajena a todo y nada, suspiro mientras su madre entraba sonriente. -Hija llego algo para ti.

La pelinegra miro a su madre con cara de duda. - ¿Un paquete?, no he comprado nada online.

No mi amor, ven para que veas. -ella se levanto de la cama para seguir a su mama hasta la sala y se quedó ahí mirando un gran arreglo floral en la mesa de centro de la sala…era enorme con muchas rosas blancas.

Es precioso. -comento Sango mientras emocionada su madre asentía. - ¿Estas segura que es para mí? -

Claro que sí, para la Señorita Sango Tao. -contesto Akami mientras su hija le miraba con recelo.

Madre no me digas que me has comprado flores porque regrese a casa. -la mujer de cabello corto negó.

Claro que no gastaría en algo tan costoso porque has regresado, suficiente con pagar luz, agua, teléfono y gas. -Sango sintió una pedrada.

Ya pues, no tengo idea quien lo envió estoy segura de que se equivocaron… te dieron alguna dirección para regresarlo. -Akami negó.

Lee la tarjeta. -la pelinegra se acerco y la verdad es que no esperaba lo que leyó.

" _Perdón por haberte lastimado tanto y deseo solo una oportunidad para explicarte lo que ha sucedido, lo único que quiero es una oportunidad"_ …Nicolás Miroku.

Sango se quedo con cara de sorpresa total, su madre le decía cosas mientras ella solo miraba el increíble arreglo de flores para tomar asiento.

¿Qué te pasa?.-pregunto con temor Akemi tal vez era un presente de una persona a la que su hija aborrecía.-¿Lo tiro a la basura?.

No mama, esta bien es la primera vez que alguien me envía un arreglo de flores. -comento ella mirando el arreglo con detenimiento.

La verdad es que era demasiado grande y estaba super segura que costo un dineral, pero se preguntaba cómo Miroku había conseguido para empezar su domicilio.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, él había investigado todo para dar con ella…no sabía cómo sentirse con todas esas emociones y ciertamente negar que no le gusto el detalle era casi ridículo.

Le gustaba que el estuviera insistente, pero porque deseaba hablar con ella…después de su huida nunca supo mas nada de su vida y no se preguntaba nada más.

Respiro hondamente, necesitaba un consejo. -Ese adorno me lo envió un ex novio, solo que no tengo idea que hacer mama.

Akami se sentó a su lado sin despegar sus ojos del arreglo floral que era magnifico. -Los hombres en ocasiones son muy estúpidos.

Madre. -dijo sango sorprendida, pues ella no era una mujer de malos modales ni mucho menos de decir groserías.

Mira hija los hombres como las mujeres somos tan ciegos que cuando tenemos lo mejor frente a nuestros ojos simplemente no lo vemos…tal vez ese chico trata de remendar un gran error.

Pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo madre, años.-contesto ella con pena.

Pues si fue hace tantos años, es que vales mucho la pena para el chico. -comento ella. -Creo que sería bueno que hables con el para que de una vez aclaren todo.

No lo sé, me lastimo mucho. -

Entonces déjalo así. -contesto Akami conocía a su hija y era tan melodramática como una adolescente. -regresa las flores y ya.

Sango la miro con molestia. - ¿A dónde las regreso?

Investígalo en eso que usan ustedes…moble…-

Google mama…

Pues en eso, regrésala y dile que no te moleste…-Sango cruzo los brazos. -Es lo mejor no darle alas para que encuentre una mujer que lo quiera.

Amor…claro ella aun sentía algo por Miroku y sabía perfectamente que estaba enferma…tal vez tendría que ir al psiquiatra por el resto de su vida.

Y qué demonios, ella deseaba saber lo que estaba pasando con Miroku…ella lo deseaba saber. - ¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo?

Ustedes los jóvenes son tan distraídos, siempre hay un remitente así que bueno. -su madre le entrego una nota con el teléfono de Nicolás Miroku.

Madre tu tenías la información y me la negaste.

Eres mi hija y te amo, pero resulta en ocasiones más terca que tu padre…-ambas rieron, porque si alguien era terco ese era el Sr. Tao.

Kohaku entro a la casa para silbar. -Santo dios, quien envió semejante arreglo floral.

Un pretendiente de tu hermana Sango. -el chico dio la vuelta entera para apreciar el adorno floral.

Dime que me lo prestaras cuando te canses de verlo, no lo se tal vez mañana por la tarde. -soltó el pelinegro.

Eres un tacaño Kohaku Tao. -dijo su madre mirándole con molestia. -Debes de comprarle un regalo a Moni con tu propio dinero.

Pero madre, este arreglo me caería bien para mi economía y la conquistaría por un año. –

Resulta que es mío hermano. -

Pues ese pretendiente ha de tener un dineral, este arreglo sale varios cientos de dólares hermanita y espero que si te pones lista lo aceptes. -dijo Kohaku sentándose.

Sango se pregunto como es que un adorno floral ahora era el centro de una conversación entre ellos.

He llegado familia. -Saludo el sr. Tao.

Hola querido, ¿Tienes hambre? -

Si cariño, pero antes que nada ¿De quien es este impresionante arreglo? -

De Sango. -dijeron a univoz Akami y Kohaku haciendo que la víctima se sonrojara intensamente.

Hijita, pues debes de aceptarle es un arreglo muy elegante y sobre todo costoso…unos cientos de dólares. -

Te lo dije. -comento Kohaku con la sonrisa característica de los Tao.

Por dios, parece que soy ahora el centro de atención. -resoplo molesta.

Bueno pues creo que será mejor que comamos muero de hambre y tuve un día agotado. -dijo tao mientras se acercaba a su hija para besarle la cabeza.

Es bueno tener a mi niña en casa. -con estas palabras camino hacia su esposa para besarle y caminar abrazados a la cocina.

Entonces que, no me las quieres regalar después de mañana. -dijo Kohaku rompiendo el ambiente de calidez.

La verdad no se como es que Moni esta contigo, eres un gran tacaño y no te lo daré…es mío.

Tan mala hermana como siempre. -dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia la cocina mientras que ella solo miraba el hermoso arreglo floral.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras trataba de no pensar tan profundo sobre esa situación, tal vez ella también merecía escuchar lo que iba a decirle.

Lo cierto es que aunque negara las cosas entre ellos había sucedido algo importante que aún les mantenía viviendo ese pasado.

Miro la nota una vez más una oportunidad…negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos…tomo el papel de recepción y supo que tenía que hacer.

Miroku tecleaba frente al computador y su celular vibro…lo tomo sin mucho interés mientras resoplaba con enfado.-Ahora que quieres.-

Nos vemos mañana a las 5 en el pub del centro…Sango…el castaño sonriente cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente. -Llego el momento mi dulcinea.

* * *

Antes que nada una disculpa por no poder actualizar pero apenas hoy termino mi curso de capacitación que de verdad termine por aborrecer un tanto porque me ocupo muchos días y bueno al fin pude seguir escribiendo este capitulo que voy terminando, honestamente creo que solo podre subir uno esta semana porque ya mañana no alcanzaría a escribir nada con mis pendientes laborales y el viernes es día de asueto.

Gracias por leer la historia que esta muy bonita desde mi punto de vista que según yo seria pequeña, pero ahora ya llevo mas de los 10 capítulos que había planeado y bueno mas por molestarse en escribirme un comentario.

Me gusta ir poco a poco desmenuzando todo el embrollo de los personajes, ahora Miroku esta tratando de conquistar a Sango y claro tiene que presentarte como todo un caballero de armadura andante con la galanura...espero con ansias saber de que hablaran...

Por su parte Sheshomaru creando todo aquello que desea para el mundo perfecto de Kagome, algo ansioso por saber las verdades que desea saber de su mama y todo ese pasado que ansia ser descubierto.

Yusmariz.- Bueno a prisa te dejo acá el capitulo espero que te guste y gracias por comentar la historia...te mando un abrazo.

Feliz fin de semana besos.


	15. TAL VEZ

**CAPITULO 15**

 **TAL VEZ**

Sango suspiro mientras esperaba la respuesta y lo cierto es que estaba super nerviosa no sabia que era lo que estaba por pasar.

Su celular vibro. -ahí nos vemos mi dulcinea. -la pelinegra negó con cabeza esperaba no equivocarse.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada en la camioneta nueva esperando a Sheshomaru mientras sus nervios los sentía en el estómago, la verdad es que nunca había subido a una camioneta nueva y mucho menos tan lujosa.

¿Te sucede algo mi amor?.-pregunto el peli plata mientras ella solo se acercaba a su rostro para besarlo a los labios sacando de onda a su adorado rubio.

Shesho le respondió con ímpetu mientras cerraba los ojos para besarle con pasión e introducir su lengua en su cálida boca se miraron por unos segundos.

Soy tan feliz a tu lado que tengo mucho miedo que te marches. -dijo finalmente la pelinegra.

No pienso irme a menos de que me corras. -contesto con verdad. -Todo lo que estoy haciendo es por ti, por nosotros y por nuestro futuro Kagome.

Lo sé, solo que en ocasiones me pongo. -

Te amo lo sabes verdad. -ella asintió. -No temas nada mi amor, todo saldrá como lo planeo.

Encendió la camioneta para llegar a una gasolinera y llenar el tanque mientras ella solo miraba cada detalle con mucha atención.

Atención en cada movimiento de Sheshomaru Taisho, era como si de pronto la vida le mandara a un ángel a su vida con un cabello casi color plata y unos ojos como su corazón…de oro.

Era todo aquello que simplemente nunca pensó en tener, era un gran hombre, sencillo, amoroso, entregado, responsable, buen ser humano y gracias a dios que ahora era su compañero de vida.

Sabia perfectamente que solo podría amarlo a el y si las cosas no funcionaban siendo ya muy extrema tal vez esto nunca lo superaría.

Ahora no había recuerdo de un pasado tan doloroso solo un presente con un magnifico hombre. -Te ves hermosa, te lo he dicho hoy.

Ella sonriente le beso los labios. -Creo que tendré que tomar la iniciativa hoy. -el peli plata solo se puso ansioso.

Creo que anhelo llegar a la casa para que tomes esa iniciativa. -ella simplemente sonrió, minutos después se estaciono.

Dime porque te da miedo manejarlo. -

Es que es un carro tan costoso que. -

Lo compre para ti Kagome, necesito que tengas un auto seguro y quiero que lo uses. -

Pero es demasiado, yo no puedo aceptarlo. -contesto con pena mientras Shesho le tomaba de la mano.

¿Confías en mí? -ella le miro con duda que tenia que ver la confianza en todo esto.

Si, pero no encuentro la relación. -el solo sonrió.

Venga que mañana te la llevaras para que la pruebes. -contesto el mientras bajaban y detrás de ellos se estacionaba Robert.

Bueno te traje te escarabajo, pero creo que es mucho mejor la camioneta. -Kagome solo los miro y es que tenían un tanto de razón, siempre un auto nuevo es mejor.

Gracias hermano, nos vemos mañana en la oficina. -el castaño le entregó las llaves.

Sin problema. -contesto Robert para irse a su departamento que era en el edificio contiguo.

Se tomaron de la mano para subir al elevador y se miraron en silencio para ir a casa.

* * *

Kikyo miraba a su pequeño dormir plácidamente mientras su suegro aparecía. -Hasta parece que no hace nada.

Si es tan hermoso. -acaricio su mejilla tersa mientras el bebito dormía ajeno a las miradas.

Se parece mucho a su padre cuando nació. -comento Izayoi mientras caminaban hacia la sala.

Te ofrezco algo de beber. -

No hija, dime que paso con el viaje de Inuyasha.-la pelinegra se sintió incomoda, ya no deseaba tener peleas con su esposo por esta clase de asuntos que al final del día en verdad no le correspondía.

Pues me dijo que bastante bien. -contesto ella mientras servía agua en un vaso.

Mami mi abuelita me compro este libro para pintar con estas crayolas. -

Mira y es de princesas mi amor.-dijo sonriente la pelinegra acariciando la mejilla de su pequeña.

¿Puedo colorear? -

Si mi amor, pero no quiero que hagas ruido porque está dormido tu hermanito.

Si mami. -le contesto quedito mientras caminaba a su habitación.

La verdad es que ese muchacho nunca me ha gustado y no comprendo como es que no tiene una familia. -la pelinegra se sentía en verdad agobiada.

Inu me dijo que tiene novia y que se notan muy felices. -Ozayoi le miro con duda.

¿Mas bien novio? - dijo la mujer con un dejo de sorna.

No, es una mujer y viven juntos…dice inu que se ven enamorados…-dijo Kikyo sintiéndose mal por soltar más de la cuenta.

Nunca me cayo bien ese muchacho, siempre se creía tan especial y tan solo de acordarme como Inu se desvivía por el me da coraje. -

Entonces la pelinegra se dio cuenta de todo aquel resentimiento que la madre de su esposo tenia a una victima de todo este mal entendido.

Creo que esta siendo injusta con Sheshomaru. -la mujer le miro con duda mientras tomaba asiento, la verdad es que ella no sentía que fuera así.

Pues es que no tuviste que pasar lo que yo. -respondió Izayoi con molestia.

El diría lo mismo que usted y siento que lo mejor es no provocar a Inuyasha, el lleva una buena relación con su hermano.

Claro es mi hijo y lo eduque para que fuera una buena persona, pero de aquel chico no me fio para nada.

Pues no quisiera que esto fuera un detonante para que ustedes discutan. -Izayoi se sintió un poco ofendida, pero en cierta forma su nuera tenía toda la razón.

El rencor que sentía por Sheshomaru era infundado, pues ella sabia perfectamente que el era una victima a causa de las decisiones de sus padres y que ella misma tomaron.

Mi hijo te dijo que estaba molesto conmigo. -la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al peli plata que traía comida china, al ver a su madre ahí sintió que el estómago se le contraía.

Adoraba a su mama, pero en ocasiones era muy intrigosa y problemática. -Buenas tardes madre, cariño traje comida.

Si amor. -la pelinegra se acercó para besarlo y tomar las bolsas. -La niña está en su cuarto y él bebe dormido.

El peli plata se quitó el saco y tomo asiento en la sala para encender el televisor. - ¿Y Charles?

Hoy regresa de Connecticut. -contesto Izayoi. -Y tu hermana salió con unas amigas.

Creo que tiene mucha libertad para su edad. -contesto el peli plata.

Es normal que salga con sus amigos a los 16 años. -

Está bien. – contesto Inuyasha.

Es cierto que tu hermano tiene mujer. -soltó la mujer de cabello corto.

Inuyasha trato calmarse, ella era su madre y debía de respetarla. -Creo que este asunto del rencor que le tienes a mi hermano me sobrepasa.

Izayoi se sintió un tanto mal por ello. - No deseaba incomodarte hijo, solo era curiosidad.

Pues honestamente tu curiosidad me tiene un poco harto madre, mi hermano está feliz con la mujer a su nivel inteligente, guapa y sobre todo lo quiere. -

Kikyo se sintió un poco celosa de la descripción que hacia su esposo, pero era lógico siendo sincera Sheshomaru Taisho era el tipo mas atractivo que hubiese conocido.

Además de eso viven juntos y pronto se comprometerán, estoy seguro de que se casa este año con formal que suena su relación. -el peli plata noto el rubor en las mejillas de su mama.

Lo siento no deseaba. -

Se que tienes coraje contra mi hermano, pero estoy casi seguro de que el no tiene la culpa de que tu te colases en la cama de mi padre.

Inuyasha Taisho no te permito. -

Así es madre aunque te duela es la verdad y creo que si eres buena para juzgar la vida de mi hermano, pues él también podría hacerlo con la tuya.

Ahora entonces defiendes a Irasue y su falta de moral. - El peli plata negó mientras Kikyo no sabia como parar la discusión.

¿En qué momento hablamos de la Sra. Taisho? -

Resulta que la ultima señora Taisho era yo si no más lo recuerdo hijo. -el peli plata negó.

La única señora es Irasue Taisho, ella por lo menos le fue fiel a mi padre y a su recuerdo. -Ahora Izayoi sabia a que se refería con todo eso.

Me estoy dando cuenta que sin proponérselo ambos se están vengando de mi utilizándote. -

Inuyasha le miro sin expresión en el rostro. -Madre se perfectamente que tu molestia radica primero en que mi padre nos heredó en partes iguales y segundo que te pidió el divorcio meses antes de morir para regresar con la Sra. Taisho.

Kikyo llevo sus manos a su boca para no decir palabra alguna de la sorpresa que esto le causaba, ahora entendía todo.

Basta Inuyasha, jamás comprenderías mis razones y creo que ese medio hermano tuyo esta envenenándote para dañar tu relación conmigo. -

Sabes una cosa madre, Sheshomaru ni siquiera sabe lo que estoy diciéndote y la verdad es que dudo que seas tan importante en su vida como para pensar en ti un segundo.

Es tan arrogante como su madre y siempre sintiéndose ricos mejor que todos…dios como me haz hecho enojar y yo pensando solo en el bienestar de mis hijos.

Ya basta, eres bienvenida en mi casa y lo sabes…-Kikyo estaba preocupada por la situación. -Me gusta que visites a mis hijos, pero evita soltar veneno aquí.

Izayoi se levantó ofendida y con algunas lagrimillas en los ojos.-Lamento ser inoportuna en tu casa, jamás ha sido mi intención hijo y bueno es mejor que me marche.

La pelinegra le miro con pena. -Quédate a comer con nosotros.

Lo siento hija, pero nosotros estamos ofuscados por una discusión sin sentido además no dudo que Vanessa haya llegado a la casa y bueno tengo un marido por atender.

Inuyasha encendió el televisor ignorándole, la verdad es que estaba molesto por tan ridículo chantaje maternal. -Que te vaya bien, me saludas a Charles.

Kikyo miro caminar a su suegra con los ojos de pesar. -Porque fuiste tan grosero con ella.

No quiero que te metas en este asunto. -la pelinegra se molestó.

Mira no se que paso entre tus padres, pero no debiste de hablarle así a pesar de todo ella es tu mama y es un ser humano que se equivocó. -el peli plata suspiro pesadamente.

Bueno tal vez se me paso un poquito la mano. -Inuyasha se rasco la cabeza. -Pero solo así entenderá las cosas.

Kikyo se sentó a su lado. -Ella está herida y no lo ha superado.

Tu no sabes la historia, mi madre es buena persona, pero solo le interesa su bienestar. -

No puedo creerte, tu mama es tan buena con los niños y conmigo. -dijo incrédula Kikyo. - Además como tú te has enterado de todo esto.

Digamos que mi abuela fue testigo de todo esto. -

Ahora entiendo porque ellas no se hablan. -el peli plata asintió.

Mi abuela no le perdona lo que hizo y mucho menos dejar botado a Charles por mi padre. -

¿Qué tiene que ver Charles en todo esto? -

Ellos estaban prometidos y cuando mi madre entro a trabajar en la aseguradora, pues paso lo que paso se deslindó de su compromiso.

Pobre Charles. -

Aun no entiendo como le convenció para que el se divorciara y se casara con ella. – Kikyo le miro con pena, no creía que todo esto hubiese pasado, era como descubrir a otra persona en el cuerpo de un abuela amorosa y una suegra considera.

Ya no quiero saber más nada, ¿Comemos? -el asintió

* * *

Yo no se si tu risa es tan hermosa como tu…solo se que te quiero y que te adoro que te quiero y amo tanto como nunca a nadie ame…también se que muy pronto partirás, pero solo quiero amarte y después te vas.

Las lágrimas de Izayoi caían por sus mejillas y es que todo o que su hijo le había dicho era verdad…ella había sido una arpía cuando fue demasiado joven, pero jamás se imagino que su hijo le reclamara de esa forma.

Le dolía mucho más por ser Inuyasha…pero que le importaba a nadie sobre lo que ella deseaba en la vida y más cuando su madre decidió casarla con Charles con quien escasas ocasiones había convivido…pero ahora…

 _Inicio de flash back._

Te casas porque te casas. -

Pero madre, yo no lo quiero. -dijo Izayoi con pesar mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas.

Eso no importa, cuando me case con tu padre solo le había visto un par de veces y míranos con 20 años de matrimonio sólido.

Pero se aborrecen. -sin más sintió la mejilla arder de la fuerte bofetada que su madre le dio.

Jamás escúchalo…jamás me casare con el hijo de Sigmur tu eterno amor…-su madre se tapo la cara con sus manos mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Izayoi salió de su casa corriendo y gritando de pena, después de tanto caminar sin rumbo llego a la zona del centro…después de caminar un tanto mas ya con los ojos de tanto llorar.

Se detuvo a leer un letrero 'Se solicita secretaria experiencia 1 año que sepa escribir a máquina, tomar dictado, enviar y recibir telegramas'.

Ese trabajo era para ella, no sabia mucho sobre tomar dictado, pero sabía perfectamente escribir a maquina y los telegramas no eran tan complicados.

Se acomodo el cabello y se pellizco las mejillas, el reflejo del vidrio le ayudo mucho…así que entro. -Buenas tardes señorita quería preguntar por el empleo.

La mujer le miro con atención. - ¿Sabes escribir a máquina?

Si señorita. -

¿Cuántos años tienes? -

Tengo 18 años, bueno a finales de año cumplo 19 años. -contesto Izayoi.

¿Soltera? -

Si estoy soltera. -contesto ella mientras se sentaba como le iniciaba la mujer.

¿Qué tal estas con la taquigrafía? -

La entiendo, solo no tengo mucha experiencia en tomar dictado. -

Dime por favor que tienes otra persona más, me urge Cecilia. -

Esta ella sr. Taisho. -el hombre de cabellos tan claros como color plata la miro.

Parecía un ratón asustado, si era bonita no lo podía negar, pero algo normal en una mujer tan joven. -Hazle las pruebas y me avisas sobre el dictado, ¿Enviaste las flores a mi esposa?

Si señor, ella las recibió. -el hombre sonriente asintió.

Mañana viajare a Miami y regreso el lunes, espero que no salgan problemas te dejo el numero del hotel anotado por cualquier cosa en la agenda. -

Si señor que tengan buen viaje. -

Gracias. -sin mas desapareció por la puerta de entrada y claro que Izayoi quedo prendada de tan distinguido caballero de porte ingles…era guapísimo.

Es muy guapo verdad el Sr. Taisho. -la pelinegra le miro con prudencia. -lástima que está casado y tiene un hijo, dicen que su esposa es como un ángel caído del cielo muy hermosa y muy rica.

Izayoi solo le miro mientras le sonreía brevemente. -Bueno pues siéntate en ese lugar y redáctame una carta.

Un mes después la pelinegra se había vuelto la secretaria directa del Sr. Taisho a la salida de Cecilia, ella manejaba todos sus asuntos.

Asuntos personales y profesionales, se gano el respeto de su jefe por el simple hecho de ser una jovencita muy trabajadora…pero mientras Ino no Taisho la consideraba un buen elemento ella se había enamorado perdidamente de su patrón.

Los meses se hicieron años y todo parecía fluir bien en su trabajo, pero su madre seguía empeñada en que se casara con Charles.

¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?.- el chico de grandes y expresivos ojos verdes negó.

Honestamente yo no me quiero casar contigo, amo a Carol con el corazón y esta esperando un hijo mío. -soltó sin más ante la impresión de Izayoi.

Dios santo, tu padre te va a matar. – contesto la pelinegra con temor, pues sus padres estaban aferrados en casarlos.

No pasara nada solo me deshedara.-dijo con pesar mientras ella le tomaba la mano.

¿Y su familia te apoyara? -

Sus padres quieren que nos casemos de manera inmediata antes de que se note su estado y creo que es lo mejor. -contesto Charles.

Lamento que todo esto pasara, tal vez si nosotros nos hubiéramos conocido de otra forma. -

Creo que eres una mujer muy hermosa, pero en el corazón no se manda…te deseo lo mejor. -se unieron en un abrazo para despedirse.

Y así fue como el compromiso se rompió.

Izayoi tenia ya varios meses trabajando con el sr. Taisho, lo cierto es que ella estaba enamorada de todo lo que el representaba.

Salía en notas de sociales del brazo de una mujer muy hermosa y de cabellos tan claros como el sol…eran un matrimonio sólido y ejemplar.

Pero la realidad es que el viajaba mucho y pocas veces estaba en casa…un día a fin de mes las cosas se complicaron un poco y el termino bebiendo un poco más.

Me siento tan agotado que creo que dormiré en el sillón. -Dijo Inu mientras cerraba los ojos. -Puedes irte Iza.

Puedo acompañarle para que no esté solo. -el hombre de ojos claros le miro y supo una sola cosa, ella era mucha tentación para un ebrio.

Tomate una copa conmigo. -la pelinegra asintió mientras le recibía el vaso.-Brindemos por un cierre de mes exitoso.

Ambos sonrientes bebieron y bebieron…hasta que el la penetro de una sola estocada mientras ella derramaba algunas lágrimas.

Taisho en su inconciencia reprobó el hecho. -¿Eres virgen?.-No supo como lidiar con ello pero siguió…siguió lento y pausado, amoroso y cordial.

Enmancillo el honor de una señorita de casa, pero olvido todo en la inconsciencia siendo victima del sueño y el sopor del alcohol.

Irasue suspiro pesadamente, odiaba cuando tenia que ir a la oficina para buscar a su marido…caminaba con su pequeño hijo de la mano.

Su fiesta de cumpleaños seria ese día por la tarde y necesitaba que Inu Taisho estuviera presente…no se miraba movimiento por lo que coloco la llave y abrió.

No había ruido alguno. -Quédate aquí hijo, iré a despertar a tu padre.

El pequeño Shesho solo asintió para sentarse en las sillas de la recepción. -Ahora sí que te regañare Inu.-se dijo así misma la rubia mientras caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a la oficina de su esposo.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero nada de eso le preparo para lo que vería, suspiro pesadamente para regañarlo por su obsesión al trabajo.

Abrió la puerta y sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba en el pecho, soltó el aire mientras su estómago se apretaba fuertemente.

¿Por qué me hiciste esto? - dijo apenas audible, pero eso fue suficiente para que su esposo abriera los ojos y darse cuenta de todo a destiempo.

Estaba acostado en el sofá con una mujer desnuda sobre su pecho y el con las mismas circunstancias…apretó los ojos y todo fue historia.

Vístete. -solo dijo mientras Izayoi abría los ojos ante una mujer con los puños apretados y las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. -Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hijo y tenemos una fiesta que dar.

Dios santo querida yo. -la rubia solo le miraba con tristeza de nada serbia discutir porque ella le amaba tanto que ahora se daba cuenta jamás le podría perdonar. -Mi amor esto no es.

Izayoi se tapo como pudo con el saco de su jefe y sus mejillas encendidas le delataron la vergüenza que estaba sufriendo…pero se la aguantaba porque ella lo amaba y estaba segura de luchar.

Sabes algo, siempre desee ser lo suficientemente buena para ti y trate de soportar tus largas ausencias en casa, que puedo decir del padre ausente para Sheshomaru…-

Lo siento tanto mi amor, tu sabes que quiero darles lo mejor. -la rubia negó con los puños apretados.

Y lo mejor es esto, tener como amante a tu secretaria de 18 años Inu no Taisho…sabes algo me rompiste…-la rubia se limpio las lagrimas y sabia que esto iba a doler por siempre, pero esa tristeza solo seria para ella…-Si lo que yo puedo tener contigo lo pueden tener otras…yo no lo quiero Taisho.

La rubia salió de ahí con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y trato de aguantar por su hijo…-Mami porque lloras.

Nada mi amor…vamos que papi está ocupado, pero al rato va a casa. -soltó sin más tomando a su pequeño de la mano para salir de ahí.

Demonios. -el rubio se vistió con prisa mirando a la mujer por la que ahora había dejado todo atrás, en qué demonios había pensado…todo había sido tan fácil y tan ridículamente sencillo.

Fornicar con su secretaria de la que solo conocía su nombre, una muchachilla de escasos años por quien ahora había arruinado su matrimonio con la mujer a la que tanto amaba y por la que lucho conquistar.

Si lucho, porque el nunca fue suficiente para la hija de los Black…dios santo y ahora que tenia todo en sus manos lo dejo ir sin más.

Si tal vez nunca pensó en su familia, si tal vez no tenia tiempo para su hijo, tal vez no procuraba a su esposa, tal vez ahora era ambicioso, tal vez ahora lo único que le importaba era el mismo.

Izayoi se sintió de pronto azorada, las cosas habían sido horribles ahora ella había destruido un matrimonio y todos esos reclamos morales.

Lamento que esto pasara Izayoi, yo no tengo justificación y no sé qué pasara…-el peli plata estaba en verdad sufriendo ella lo podía notar. - Seré honesto contigo, pero amo a mi esposa, nuestra vida y a mi hijo.

La pelinegra sintió como las lagrimas le mojaban las mejillas en su cara le estaba rechazando…sintió como se le revolvía el estómago.

Sera mejor que te vistas para que te vayas a tu casa. -

¿No me llevaras?.-el solo sonrió de lado.

Lo lamento, pero ahora lo único que me importa es conseguir que mi mujer me perdone. -

La pelinegra jamás se sintió tan humillada en su vida y que esperaba promesas de amor cuando ella se había comportado como una cualquiera.

Llego a su casa con reprimendas que no escucho, ya su madre se había enterado de la boda exprés de Charles… ella solo asintió y la ignoro.

Cuando al fin pudo entrar a su cuarto el mundo se le vino encina, amaba a un hombre ajeno y ahora no sabía que sucedería.

Con que cara se pararía en el trabajo y como podría lidiar ante los sucesos que pasaron.

Pronto los meses llegaron y con ello un desmayo, unas nauseas…unos exámenes…embarazo.

Estaba embarazada de Inu no Taisho…- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Izayoi? -la pelinegra solo cerraba los ojos y apretaba su vientre. -Pero te largaras de mi casa con ese bastardo en tu vientre.

Así fue como ella supo que tenia que buscarlo, se armo de valor y se presentó ante él.

Inu no Taisho no pudo lograr el perdón de su esposa, menudo lio el que había pasado perdiendo a la mujer que mas amaba. -señor afuera esta una señorita que desea hablar con usted.

No voy a recibir a nadie. -

Me insistió en que le dijera que es un asunto delicado, se llama Izayoi.-El peli plata le miro con enfado, bien el simplemente se llevó por la pasión y ahora.

Hazla pasar. -unos minutos después la menuda chica entro para mirarle con pesar, ese no era aquel hombre tan atractivo que conoció.

Me he de imaginar que vienes a decirme que estas embarazada. -

¿Cómo lo supo? -contesto ella con terror.

Fácilmente sé que juego estamos jugando Izayoi.-

 _Fin de flash back._

La Puerta se abrió y un hombre de cabellos canos apareció. -Hola cariño. -Saludo Charles.

Pensé que llegarías más tarde. -el oji verde dejo la maleta a un lado de la puerta mirándola para caminar hacia ella con pesar.

¿Por qué estas llorando? -pregunto alarmado.

No es nada, cuéntame como te fue en el viaje. -se acercó la pelinegra a su esposo.

Dime que ha pasado. -los cálidos brazos de su esposo le recibieron y a pesar de que en un pasado no congeniaron, ahora podría decir que era el hombre de su vida.

He peleado con Inuyasha.-contesto ella.

¿Cuál fue el motivo? -

Su hermano Sheshomaru. -el castaño negó.

Deberías decirle la verdad a tu hijo, que te resulta complicado, pero es lo mejor y no solo dejarse llevar por las conjeturas de su abuela.

Es tan difícil lidiar con esta situación. -Charles miro a su esposa, la conocía bastante bien.

Quiero que seas honesta y me digas si sigues empeñada en culpar al hijo de Taisho por tu fracaso matrimonial. -ella suspiro pesadamente.

He sido muy injusta creo. -por fin lo había dicho y la verdad es que se sentía liberada.

Yo te amo y no dudo para nada que nuestra relación es sincera a pesar de nuestro pasado, pero me duele pensar que sigues anhelando ser la Sra. Taisho.

Perdóname Charles, yo jamás quise hacerte sentir mal y mas cuando has sido un hombre fantástico conmigo, me has dado la familia que siempre desee y ahora tengo a mi hija como referencia de nuestro amor.

Cuando te propones ser una mujer amorosa lo logras, quisiera que olvides ese pasado y dejes de ser enemiga del hermano de tu hijo.

Lamento todo esto, yo se que tu dejaste todo por mi y yo con mis estúpidos rencores. -

Estas siendo melodramática cariño, además yo no deje nada ya estaba separado. -

Lo se y agradezco a dios que nuevamente nos encontráramos. -

Quien diría verdad que nuestros padres no erraron al desear vernos juntos. -ella asintió.

Y bueno a pesar de que cumplimos su sueño mucho tiempo después ahora ni siquiera se hablan.

He pensado en ir a visitar a tu madre. -Izayoi negó. -Ambas son tan orgullosas que esto está prohibiendo a madre e hija disfrutar de su cariño.

Es que no lo entenderías Charles. -contesto la pelinegra.

Ambas son tan iguales, pero iré a visitar a tu mama siento que ha llegado el momento de que hablen y arreglen sus diferencias.

He de confesarte que me siento con muchas expectativas sobre esto. -

Yo también, pero me gustaría ver que mi hija conviva con su madre y abuela. -

¿Qué ha pasado con los chicos? -pregunto Izayoi haciendo referencia los hijos mayores de su esposo.

Bien como siempre cariño, vendrán la semana siguiente. -contesto el pues llevaban buena relación con ellos, la vida con Charles era demasiado tranquila y relajada.

¿Tienes hambre? -el asintió.

Aun con toda la distracción que has creado, tratare de solucionar todo esto. -

Que haría sin ti mi amor. -el simplemente la beso, amaba su vida con su ahora esposa.

* * *

Kagome miraba el televisor mientras Sheshomaru se secaba el cabello. -Estas emocionada.

Esa serie me gusta. -

Stranger Things…creo que a todos les gusta. -contesto el peli plata acostándose a su lado literalmente ignorando la serie para abrazarla con fuerza.

Shesho. -dijo ella tratando de ignorarlo para poder ver la televisión, pero con las caricias entre sus ropas.

Te he dicho que hueles condenadamente bien. -

Déjame ver la televisión. -reclamo ella mientras las caricias le hacían distraerse bastante, pero pronto los besos en su cuello blanco le hicieron desear mucho más.

Eres perfecta. -deslizo el suave tirante de algodón para sacar un pecho desnudo y pronto tomarlo con sus labios succionando lentamente mientras Kagome se mordía el labio.

Claro que deseaba mas mucho más, la incitación encendió la llama del fuego…la ropa estorbo mientras él era cálidamente recibido entre los muslos tersos de su prometida.

Dios. -gimió presa del deseo mientras su boca buscaba los suaves labios rojos de su Kagome…su sabor era embriagante, así como su presencia indispensable…le amaba y era perfecto en ese momento.

Se hundió con rapidez mientras ella apretaba los ojos y sus manos le apretaban contra su espalda, sin más dejo de moverse unos segundos para apreciarle en su totalidad esplendorosa.

Era como si brillara y saber que ahora ella era parte de su vida le hacia tan feliz, la peli negra le miro con duda. - ¿Qué sucede?

Eres el amor de mi vida. -ella solo cerro los ojos para recibir los besos de su amado ante los movimientos candentes de Shesho.

La noche les cubrió desnudos en la cama, ajenos a todo lo demás se abrazaban y descansaban en paz.

Kagome acomodaba los emparedados. -Podrías llevarme al trabajo.

Llévate la camioneta. -la pelinegra suspira.

Me da miedo manejarla y no sé. –el peli plata la tomo de los hombros.

Eres una mentirosa y de las peores, lo sabes cierto. -

Lo siento es que, no lo sé...-

Vamos yo te acompaño y me llevas al trabajo para que te sientas mucho más segura. -

¿Regresaras con mi coche? -

Si, aunque había pensado en que tal vez podrías prestárselo a Emily. -la pelinegra asintió.

No había pensado en eso, bueno además no creo que ahora justamente estén para derrochar dinero con un bebe en camino. -contesto ella.

Podrías tal vez comentarle. -dijo el cómo sugerencia mientras la besaba en los labios.

Quería preguntarte sobre las mensualidades de la camioneta. -el sonriente la apretó.

La compre de contado, el precio mejoro considerablemente. -contesto el mientras la cara de Kagome era de total sorpresa.

Parece como si compraras una mochila y es una auto costoso. -el simplemente le miro con duda. - Espero que no seas un mafioso o algo así.

No, solo soy bien administrado y bueno tengo dinero invertido de mi herencia es todo.

Kagome asintió. - ¿Harás negocios con tu hermano?.-

Aun no lo sé, el en ocasiones no toma las mejores decisiones financieras y ha perdido mucho capital en algunas inversiones de riesgo.

Deberías de orientarlo Sheshomaru, es tu hermano además su familia depende de sus ingresos. -por eso le quería por ser tan buena como el pan dulce.

Lo cierto es que trato de mantenerme al margen cariño, digamos que mi relación con mi hermano es algo buena pero su madre me odia.

Kagome se sintió un tanto preocupada por lo que decía, lo cierto es que no conocía mucho la historia de vida de su hermano y Shesho tampoco le había aclarado nada.

Pero no le gustaba como sonaba. - ¿Por qué te odiaría si eres encantador? -la pelinegra le acomodo la corbata. -eres inteligente, educado, amable y tan guapo que logras sacar una sonrisa.

Estas siendo demasiado aduladora. -

Sera mejor que nos marchemos está haciéndose tarde mi amor. -se besaron para cada uno ir a su trabajo.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada frente a la computadora terminando un par de reportes cuando la puerta sonó. -Hola amiga, puedo pasar.

Si claro, dios no me imagine que fuera tan tarde. -ella solo sonrió.

Creo que estas demasiado ocupada con tus asuntos de señorita directora, cuando necesites una asistente no lo sé podrías contratarme. -

Envíame tu currículo y lo tendré en cuenta. -ambas rieron y la pelinegra seguía con su trabajo.

He notado que llegaste en una mega camioneta amiga mía. -

Sheshomaru la compro. -

Pues la verdad es que me pregunto porque su hermano se tuvo que casar tan joven. -ambas rieron. -Bueno vengo a decirte que veré a Miroku.

Kagome dejo de escribir para verla con atención. -Estas ansiosa verdad.

No sé qué esperar amiga, la verdad es que, si deseo verlo y escuchar lo que me dirá, pero por otra parte me da miedo descubrir otra mentira.

La pelinegra la miro. -Siento que esta vez tienes que ser muy intuitiva y escuchar lo que te diga con atención.

Y me envió un enorme arreglo floral. -Kagome miro el brillo en sus ojos y supo que ella estaba por tomar la decisión de perdonarlo.

Sango, haz lo que tu corazón te diga y también lo que tu mente te alerta.-ella asintió.

* * *

Miroku miro por enésima vez el reloj, ya pasaban 10 minutos de la hora pactada y el estaba en verdad tomándoselo bastante mal.

Seguramente Sango le dejaría plantado y se excusaría con el doloroso pasado…pero no la culpaba el no era justamente un dechado de virtudes y mas con las tantas mentiras que le dijo a ella.

Pero ahora era distinto…completamente distinto porque el seria sincero y a sus casi 40 años sabia que amaba a Sango…

La amaba a pesar de todo lo malo que paso. -Hola. -escucho una voz conocía y pronto su corazón latió a prisa.

Hola. -le respondió a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

* * *

Que tal están, les traigo un capitulo donde se han ido descubriendo algunas cosas del pasado de las familias que conformo Inu no Taisho con estas dos mujeres y claro con todo lo que implica la verdad acerca de los viejos rencores heredados.

Si porque Sesshomaru heredo rencores de Izayoi sin deberla ni temerla, lo único bueno es que el simplemente es ajeno a ello y solo es importante en su vida es Kagome, pero la verdad siempre tiene dos testigos de ella...esperemos que cuando Irasue cuente lo que paso este rompecabezas se arme al fin.

Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y bueno espero que este nuevo rubro les guste...que tengan un buen día.

Yusmariz.-Creo que su amor es producto de una soledad prolongada y ellos sin esperarlo ahora lo disfrutan...ambos con idea de lo que en verdad desean ...gracias por tomarte tu tiempecito para escribir...te mando un abrazo.

Ana.-Muchas gracias por las flores linda y que padre que te guste la historia, ojala encontraras alguna otra de tu agrado...espero leerte en el siguiente...saluditos.


	16. NADIE MEJOR QUE TU

**CAPITULO 16**

 **NADIE MEJOR QUE TU**

Perdón…-el castaño se levantó rápidamente para recorrerle la silla y ella tomara asiento, lucia tan hermosa con su cabello suelto. -Estas preciosa.

Sango se ruborizo. -Gracias. -tomo asiento mientras el camarero se acercaba.

Hola Sanguito, que te traigo. -ella coquetamente le sonrió, claro que esto le puso los pelos de punta al castaño quien sentía unos terribles celos.

Una cerveza oscura Kevin. -contesto sin más mientras el chico le cerraba el ojo y ella solo sonreía.

Sabes estoy aquí presente. -ella solo asintió.

Lo se Miroku, es solo que yo tengo una vida ahora y bueno si estoy aquí es para saber lo que por tanto años me pregunte.

No tengo mucho por decir, me casé con la chica de la universidad a la que todos dicen es perfecta para ti y bueno no lo pensé tanto.

Suena bastante egoísta. -el solo la miro.

Si, es egoísta porque solo pensaba en complacer a mis padres teniendo el sueño del 90% de las personas del mundo…tener una familia y bueno mi error fue precipitarme tal vez.

¿No comprendo? -

La quería mucho, pero no la amaba. -la pelinegra le miro con atención.

Quiero ser honesto, la verdad es que se me dio por muchos años cargar con cierta fama de mujeriego empedernido, pero solo era la fachada.

Ella solo lo miraba, era como si hubiese pasado una vida entera si ponía atención…antes recordaba a un joven fanfarrón y alucínate…pero ahora…

Ahora parecía un hombre cansado con algunas arrugas y claro con decisiones.

La verdad es que mi primer amor me partió el corazón y después la vida simplemente me llevo por todos lados hasta que me case. -el mesero se acercó dejando a cerveza sin que los dos dejaran de mirarse.

Después solo tonteé por aquí y por allá, pero todo cambio cuando te conocí. -confeso el mientras suspiraba. -Eras todo aquello que nunca me espere conocer.

No sé si sentirme halagada. -

La verdad es que te metiste por una fisura en mi corazón y aunque lo negué era inevitable poder sentir todo esto, para mí no fue solamente sexo…yo te amaba.

Sango asintió, ella sabia perfectamente que era el sexo y lo que vivió con Nicolás Miroku era amor. -Lo sé, pero no entiendo.

No entiendo yo tampoco que paso, lo único que se es que la vida me dio un revés al no poder amarte libremente porque estaba casado.

Me mentiste. -contesto ella pues nunca supo que estuviera en una relación, jamás portaba un anillo de casado, pero ella tampoco pensó mucho. -Pero también lo viví como tú.

Yo no pude regresar a ti, porque Clarise estaba embarazada y yo a pesar de saber que no la amaba decidí criar a nuestro hijo.

Sango cerro los ojos sintiendo un pesar en su corazón, ella creyó ciegamente en las palabras de un hombre desconocido que se gano su amor, su confianza y su vida.

Tanto había influido en ella, que jamás supero su separación y ahora saber lo que en verdad paso le hacia sentir un poco mal. -Lamento que esto te pasara.

Yo también lamento no haberme quedado, pero nos divorciamos y me establecí en Chicago con ellos deseaba ver crecer a mi hijo.

¿Cómo, no estas casado? -

No, me divorcie porque ella descubrió todo y bueno a pesar de quererme…no me perdono lo que sucedió porque yo no me arrepentí.

Sango se quedo callada, el no se arrepentía de haberse enredado con una chiquilla de preparatoria. - ¿Me amaste en verdad?

Desde que te conocí te ame, aún sigo amándote y bueno decirte que he estado en un largo receso sentimental es la verdad.

¿Me dices que no has tenido ninguna relación? -el asintió.

El sexo es necesario, pero yo no pude olvidarte aún conservo tu fotografía. -ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando le mostro la vieja foto de cuando había cumplido 16 años.

Estas de broma, pensé que se había perdido. -

Nunca me la regalaste como un recuerdo y bueno le di mucho uso todo este tiempo. -ella le miro con enfado.

Gracias al menos se que estas manchas se deben a que me extrañaste. -

¿Cuáles manchas? - dijo Miroku avergonzado mientras ella comenzaba a reírse a sus expensas, el simplemente disfruto verla tan jovial.

Después de varios minutos se quedaron en silencio. - ¿Cómo se llama tú? -

Hijo…es varón y se llama Ryan Miroku. -ella asintió. -Me dicen que se parece mucho a mí y más cuando suele hacer cosas malas.

Ahora es un adolescente. -el asintió. - ¿Por qué regresaste?

Por ti Sango. -soltó sin mucha pasión. -La verdad es que ha sido una serie de decisiones que me han costado mucho, ahora mi hijo vive en Chicago con su madre y yo pues aquí en Connecticut confiando en poder obtener tu perdón.

Eres demasiado pretencioso, yo también tengo una vida hecha, tal vez este por casarme. -el simplemente se agobio de pensarlo.

No me gustaría saberlo honestamente, se que no soy nadie en tu vida y bueno ahora eres toda una mujer…pero debo de intentarlo…perdóname Sango.

Ella solo miro sus manos mientras suspiraba, lo cierto es que ahora no podría decir mas que la verdad.-Si soy una mujer adulta y de verdad que pensé que al verte correría a tus brazos al saber la verdad, pero es verdaderamente extraño…no lo deseo.

Miroku lo comprendía, ella estaba en la cima de su juventud y bueno él ahora estaba de bajada, eran muchos los años los que les separaban. -Te comprendo.

Tal vez a tu manera, pero me da mucho gusto saber que al final estas bien. -ella bebió de su cerveza. -Yo simplemente quede devastada, la verdad es que no lo supere nunca porque solo busque relaciones de conveniencia.

¿A que te refieres con eso? -

Sexo sin compromiso. -el castaño sintió celos de saber que hubo otros hombres que disfrutaron de ella.

No me gusta como suena y sin embargo somos adultos, ahora tienes 32 años, estas hermosa…no dudo que merezcas lo mejor del mundo.

Lamento decepcionarte Miroku, pero no he tomado las mejores decisiones en mi vida y bueno ahora estoy tratando de comenzar una vez más.

Esto ha sido todo menos lo que esperábamos verdad. -ella asintió.

Aun siento anhelo por lo que pudo ser para serte franca. -el asintió. - Te agradezco que pensaras en mi como un amor, pero justo ahora no creo que sea buena compañía para nadie.

Miroku se sintió fatal ante la respuesta que su Sanguito le decía, ella pudo notar su tristeza y claro que le dolía…pero tendría que costarle.

¿Podríamos ser amigos? -

Me gustaría mucho. -ella le dio la mano mientras el castaño la besaba.

Gracias Sango. -la pelinegra simplemente le miro con el corazón latiéndole al mil.

* * *

Por cierto, cuéntame cómo te va en el nuevo departamento hermano. -Ronald asintió.

Pues nada mal, es un lugar bastante tranquilo y bueno hay una chica muy bonita. -comento el peli azul mientras colocaba la caja de cereal en el carrito.

Hola Ronald. -se acercó Karetina sonriente. -Cuando te vi con el cabello azul me pregunto si eras tú.

Si, bueno tengo un afán por los colores alegres…-ella asintió con una cálida sonrisa. -Pero no soy gay.

Aunque lo parezca. -contesto el otro chico. -Soy Marcus. -le saludo el chico de sonrisa deslumbrante, piel oscura y cabello afro.

Es un gusto. -

¿son vecinos?.-ella asintió mientras su amigo le miraba con cara de enfado, seguramente estaba deseando colarse en su cama.

Bueno pues un gusto saludarles, pero tengo que regresar a trabajar. -dijo la pelinegra.

Que estés bien Rin. -ella dijo adiós mientras Ronald miraba a su amigo. -No la veas como un trozo de carne.

No lo se hermano, pero esa es una chiquitita de fuego. -contesto el moreno sonriente.

Te recuerdo que la he visto primero, además entre Bros prometimos no meternos entre. -

Al diablo, quiero ese culito. -pronto Marcus alcanzo a Rin. -mi amigo y yo queremos saber a que hora sales a comer.

La pelinegra miro al chico y le recordó un poco a Richard, era la clase de hombre que deslumbraba con su presencia, carisma y seguramente seria bueno en la cama.

Pero…-Lo siento, es que no puedo salir de la tengo tomar solo 15 minutos para reponer el tiempo que debo.

Pues ni hablar pásame tu número y quedamos. -

Si claro es nuevo. -ella fingió buscarlo en su pantalón. -Lo siento no lo traigo, es que lo deje en el Locker pero luego le paso mi numero a Ronald y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Está bien…nos vemos. -contesto Marcus sin ánimo.

Al parecer te han botado. -menciono sonriente el peli azul. -que gracioso.

Quieres que te golpee cierto. -Ronald solo siguió riendo. -vamos pues tú le has conquistado.

Es mi naturaleza hermano. -dijo el sonriente.

Son tus amigos Rin. -

No lo sé, bueno el chico de cabello azul es mi vecino. -

Es muy guapo, deberías de presentármelo. -contesto Sandy divertida mientras la pelinegra sentía molestia.

Convivimos muy poco, además son estudiantes. -

Yo también soy estudiante. -contesto la chica de curvas protuberantes y juventud.

Bueno pues si los veo pronto te consigo el número. -dijo Rin sin tanto ánimo, la verdad es que tenía envidia de ella.

Pero darse cuenta de que había desperdiciado buena parte de su vida solo siendo bonita y mantenida no era fácil, mas cuando la mayor parte de la gente que conocía estaba siendo útil.

Pronto la soledad le golpeo a la cara, recordó a sus padres y hermanos en Canadá…ella solo se había salido huyendo del frio invernal.

 _Inicio de flash back._

Cuando crezcas serás una niña muy hermosa y podrás casarte con el chico más guapo del pueblo. -dijo Karmesaite Winston mientras le cepillaba el cabello oscuro a su pequeña.

Mi padre dice que bajen, que es hora de cenar. -dijo el mayor de los Winston…Salem.

Si mi amor, ya vamos. -ambas mujeres bajaron tomadas de la mano lo cierto es que era una familia de clase media donde Karetina creció rodeada de una comodidad cálida.

Sus años de infancia fueron los más felices de su vida, ella era ajena a toda clase de malicia o siquiera infelicidad.

Una madre amorosa, un padre trabajador y tres hermanos varones mayores sobreprotectores…era como vivir en un palacio lleno de atenciones, pero al mismo tiempo protección que le ahogo cuando la adolescencia llego.

Escasas ocasiones salía con sus amigas del colegio y que hablar de muchachos…estaba literalmente prohibido.

La oportunidad llego cuando su tía Romina le sugirió mudarse a Los Ángeles con ella porque había enviudado, logro convencer a sus padres y todo cambio.

Cambio para mal porque se fue de largo hacia el desenfreno, perdió la virginidad en un coche a media noche con un vecino de quien ni siquiera recordaba el nombre.

Tal vez lo que mejor paso para ella después de la muerte de su tía fue conocer a Sheshomaru eso sin duda era lo mejor en su vida.

Rini creo que deberíamos de hacer lo correcto. -dijo el peli plata con ella en las piernas. -

¿A que te refieres con eso? -

Casarnos cariño. -ella suspiro pesadamente, vivir en unión libre se le daba bastante bien y un compromiso como el matrimonio para toda la vida era muchísimo tiempo.

Yo me siento bien así. -contesto ella restándole importancia a lo que Shesho deseaba darle a su relación.

Pero no quieres casarte conmigo de blanco, tal vez que conociera a tu familia y pedir tu mano.

Rini se recostó sobre su pecho mientras negaba. -No tengo buena relación con ellos y lo sabes, reniegan de mi desde que falleció mi tía.

En ocasiones me pregunto como es que siendo tu un ángel caído del cielo se comportan contigo de esta forma. -ella simplemente sonrió, pero si el supiera la verdad.

No importa un papel para demostrarte cuanto te amo Rin.-dijo el sonriente.

También te amo y soy tan feliz contigo. -se miraron sonrientes.

Fin de flash back.

SE pregunto cuánto tiempo más debería de esperar para encontrarse con Sheshomaru, ya no podría resistirlo mucho.

Sandy llamando a Rin.

Lo siento, creo que me fui. -contesto la pelinegra.

Si, pero hasta la luna mija, vamos. -la jalo del brazo para seguir trabajando.

* * *

Los días habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, Kagome ya manejaba a la perfección la camioneta como si desde siempre hubiese sido suya y bueno al final Emily acepto el Chevy con gusto.

Claro estaba que por el momento la prioridad era el bebe, pero aun así ella lo compro para sentirse bien con el uso que ahora mismo le daba.

La pelinegra se miraba una vez mas en el espejo, ese vestido morado con cintillo de manga larga le había encanto y lucia perfecto.

Dios santo, creo que prefiero no salir. -dijo el peli plata sonriente.

¿Cómo me veo? -

La verdad es que muy hermosa, claro que me gustas mas desnuda pero…te luce muy bien. –

Gracias por las flores cariño. -contesto ella sonriente mientras caminaba para tomar su pequeño bolso.

Vamos pues que muero de hambre. -sin más salieron del departamento y se subieron a la camioneta hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Robert estaba sentando con Andrea mientras el mesero les servía vino. -Esta delicioso cariño.

Lo sé, es de mis preferidos. -

¿Quién te enseño a escoger vinos? -

La verdad es que Sheshomaru Taisho es un estuche de joyerías…-confeso el castaño sonriente.

Buenas noches disculpen la tardanza. -anuncio el peli plata sonriente.

Hermano, la verdad es que tenemos escasos minutos que llegamos. -se saludaron con gusto mientras la música de fondo sonaba amena.

Kagome ¿Cierto? -dijo Andrea mientras la pelinegra asentía, se dieron un beso en la mejilla y después tomaron asiento.

El peli plata miraba el menú. -Nos gustaría tal vez pollo a la margarina.

Creo que si cariño. -contesto Kagome mirando el menú, los mariscos no eran lo suyo.

Robert sonriente miro a su amigo, quien diría que ese a quien consideraba como un hermano justo ahora fuera tan feliz.

Lo lamento. -dijo Shesho dándose cuenta de que parecía ajeno a los demás. - ¿Han pedido ya?

Nosotros no…pero ya sabemos lo que queremos. -contesto Robert mientras Andrea bebía de su copa.

Kagome tu si eres de aquí de Connecticut. -la pelinegra asintió

Si. -

Ambos tienen apellidos japoneses. -

Hasta en eso congeniamos. -respondió el peli plata mientras le abrazaba. -En mi caso mi bisabuelo y con ella su abuelo.

Robert sorprendido le miro, era lógico ellos ya vivían juntos desde hacia meses por lo tanto los generales de cada uno estaban dichosos.

Pues mis antepasados eran tan simples que bueno no merece la pena nombrarlos. -

Sus antepasados eran irlandeses. -Andrea lo miro con sorpresa.

Yo tengo lo de pelirrojo lo que tú de inglesa cariño. -ella simplemente rio.

Ándale después que te quedes solo. -los cuatro rieron divertidos del comentario.

Lo siento cariño, bueno ella tiene ascendencia mexicana. -

Con orgullo. -contesto la castaña mientras el mesero se acercaba para tomar la orden.

¿Desean ordenar? -tomo los datos y desapareció.

Que tan enserio van. -dijo Shesho.

Tan enserio como tú. -contesto Robert seguro de lo que decía.

Mi amigo es una gran persona, solo que en ocasiones es un poco desesperante. -dijo el peli plata. -Pero te lo garantizo.

Pareciera que me estas vendiendo un automóvil. -Kagome sonriente asintió.

Ya sabes la historia de estos dos cariño. -

Algo me habías comentado, es cierto que lo regañaste. -la pelinegra asintió.

Así es, él estaba pitando y espanto a mis alumnos de preescolar imagínate por lo que tome cartas en el asunto…-el peli plata la miraba con atención, recordaba cómo había conocido a la mujer de su vida.

Y míranos la conquiste con mi inigualable carisma. -Andrea comenzó a reír y Kagome solo negó.

Creo que tu ego nos sacara de aquí. -

Es broma, lo cierto es que jamás me imagine que al llegar a este lugar conocería a mi mujer y sabes algo Andrea me siento bendecido por tenerla a mi lado.

Kagome sintió que el corazón le corría aceleradamente ante la declaración del peli plata.

Tuvimos suerte hermano. -

Me da gusto saber que le has dado una oportunidad. -la castaña miro sonriente a su ahora novio.

Al parecer ahora nos estableceremos aquí en Connecticut. -dijo Roberto conforme. -algo tienen las chicas de esta ciudad que nos conquistaron.

Son hermosas. -

Hasta parecen que nos quiere. -soltó Andrea mientras Kagome reía con ella.

* * *

Se mueve mucho. -dijo Sota mientras trataba de permanecer callado sintiendo a su bebe en la panza de la rubia. -Creo que será futbolista.

Sonó a cliché cariño. -

La verdad es que a mi nunca me ha gustado el futbol, pero el americano es otra cosa. -Emily le acaricio el cabello.

Bueno pues parece que estarás más contento aquí, podrás ir a todos los partidos. -

No lo creo querida, ahora más que nunca tengo que administrarme bien con los gastos y mas porque tu sabes que tendremos que renovar los seguros médicos.

He pensado en que podría tal vez trabajar. -el pelinegro la miro con rareza.

Considero que no seria prudente, tal vez suena machista pero nadie mejor que tú para cuidarlo. -ella suspiro hondamente.

No se si pudieras considerar que cuando él bebe este más grande.

Asesorías vía remota tal vez o no lo se algo en casa donde no tengas que salir tanto Emily. -

Pues no se si exista algo como eso. -contesto ella.

Bueno es demasiado pronto pensar en ello, no me sentiría tan preocupado porque mi madre podría cuidar al bebe por algunas horas.

Eso suena tan egoísta Sota, tu mama ya esta con sus obligaciones como esposa de Michael.

Conozco a mi mama, se que antes de que escojamos una guardería ella me regañará primero y después se ofrecerá a cuidarlo.

Sonó como fue completamente atenido, por cierto me escribió mi padre y me dijo que llegan el miércoles. -Sota trago en seco mientras se levantaba.

Hasta ese día estaré contigo querida, ha sido un placer conocerte en esta vida. -

Por dios Sota estas siendo tan melodramático con esto de la visita de mis padres.

Seamos honestos ellos me odian. -ella solo le miro sin decir nada y es que era la verdad.

No podría decirte que te aman en cierta forma, pero haremos todo lo posible por garantizarles que todo saldrá bien y bueno tal vez un par de lagrimillas.

Eres un pequeña manipuladora. -contesto con nervios el pelinegro.-No quiero imaginarme que sucederá si peleamos y tu les dices a tus padres, seguro que me castran.

Jamás haría eso, mi vida privada me encanta como es privada y veras que todo saldrá bien. -el solo la abrazo.

Hijo espero que cuando nazcas aun este con vida. -sintió un golpe en la cabeza mientras Emily solo sonreía.

* * *

Que te han parecido mis amistades. -dijo Shesho quitándose el saco.

La verdad es que tu amigo Robert es muy simpático y bueno ella también es agradable, ahora si que dos chicos de los ángeles fueron conquistados por dos chicas de Connecticut.

Jamás me imagine que esto pasara y me siento en verdad agradecido con la vida de tenerte a mi lado. -

Hasta siento que me quieres. -el sonriente asintió.

Claro que te amor con locura y pasión…que tal si tu y yo no lo sé. -ella sonriente lo beso mientras los tersos labios de Shesho aprisionaban su boca con pasión.

Deslizo su lengua en la cálida boca de Kagome quien se dejo llevar mientras sus manos le acariciaban el sedoso cabello plateado de su novio.

Caminaron a tropezones hacia la habitación oscura y sin más la recostó en la amplia cama para subir lentamente por su cuerpo suave.

Ella no se dio cuenta en que momento paso pero pronto Shesho se estaba hundiendo en su tersa piel…gimió para darle la bienvenida en su cuerpo ansioso de posesión.

El peli plata la callo con besos profundos mientras sus manos se apoderaban de sus redondas caderas y levantaban sus piernas para irse hasta el fondo de su cuerpo.

Si, estaba siendo primitivo y salvaje con ella…pero disfrutaba de la cálida sensación húmeda y fascinante del sensual cuerpo de Kagome.

Mil veces lo diría, ella simplemente era la perfección hecha mujer y lo mejor que la vida podría darle…la amaba…

Pronto la noche cayo cubriendo la oscuridad con un frio que provocaba dormir abrazados.

* * *

Koga miraba aplacible a su pequeño Motoki balbuceando palabras que estaba seguro no pretendían decir nada…estaba completamente absorto en solo pasar el domingo como si nada sucediera.

Ahora mismo la vida estaba siendo con el simplemente indiferente.-¿Te sucede algo cariño?.

No en lo absoluto, te apetecería ir a comer a algún lado. -

Si estaría bien, pero tu mama me marco justo ahorita para invitarnos a comer. -

Esta mucho mejor así sirve que ve al pequeño Motoki. -Ayame sonriente asintió.

Te ves tan guapo el día de hoy. -el castaño solo sonriente asintió.

Mejor me dices que es lo que deseas. -la pelirroja solo suspiro hondamente.

Has pensado en que tal vez tuviéramos otro hijo. -esto saco de onda al castaño.

Estas loca mujer motoki recién ha cumplido los 8 meses y ahora me sales con otro hijo… ¿Acaso estas embarazada?

No como crees, solo que bueno tu sabes mi amiga Nadya ahora esta encinta y pues. -Koga suspiro hondamente, el sabia que su esposa odiaba no ser el centro de atención...pero esto.

Es ridículo lo que dices además creo que aun estas recuperándote y quiero que hagamos las cosas como las planeamos.

Ya se no es para que te enfades pues. -dijo Ayame sonriente pues habían quedado en que pasaran unos tres años mas para volver a tener otro bebe.

En ocasiones me pregunto en que piensas.-ella solo lo abrazo, asi con su cabeza llena de ideas locas le amaba.

* * *

Sheshomaru se miro al espejo con atención, la verdad es que pocas veces se daba el tiempo para reconocerse.

Le sentaban mejor los años y ahora mismo era como si otro hombre estuviera ahí mirándose…claro que ahora con la presencia de Kagome en su vida era otro.

Tenia un brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa ridículamente permanente en su cara…quien diría que ese cambio le haría conocer a la mujer de sus sueños.

Esa mujer que le riño pero que ahora sin su presencia no sabría que hacer y esa noche sabia seria especial…el deseaba hacer las cosas lo más pronto posible.

Deseaba la familia que tanto necesitaba y ella era la otra mitad que faltaba para complementar su vida…claro si vida que a pesar de ser solitaria para el era agradable y ahora solo era perfecta.

Sintió los cálidos brazos de Kagome en su cintura y su cálido aliento en su espalda. - ¿Qué sucede?.

Nada. -

Tienes rato mirándote en el espejo, pareciera que estás buscándote arrugas. -él sonrió de lado.

Los años no pasan en balde mi adorada Kagome. -contesto.

Lo sé, pero para mí simplemente eres guapísimo y tan importante como la vida misma. -

Creo que estas elevando mi ego hasta el infinito cariño. -

Como si eso fuera posible, siempre estas arriba. -contesto ella sonriente.

Sin ti simplemente no valdría la pena estar arriba. -ella le miro con atención y claro que notaba los maravillosos años que Sheshomaru tenía.

¿Eres feliz a mi lado?

Completamente. -contesto ella mirándole a los ojos por el reflejo del espejo, ella también sabia que sus años le convertían en la persona que ahora era.

Las experiencias, las cicatrices de derrotas pasadas les convertían en lo que ahora eran y podrían disfrutar…-Te invito al supermercado.

Que romántica invitación y bueno tal vez tenga que consultarlo con mi agenda. -ella solo se apretó mas a su espalda desnuda. -bueno me haz convencido.

Está bien, desayunemos que esta todo caliente. -dijo ella sonriente.

Yo también me siento algo caliente. -Kagome se vistió y salió al comedor.

Desayunaron tranquilamente para ir al mercado local lleno de puestos ambulantes con productos todos orgánicos, el peli plata se sentía perdido.

Para el la verdura radicaba literalmente en el área de congelados y la fruta bueno en el supermercado…-Huevos orgánicos. -dijo con sorpresa mientras la pelinegra escogía los de cascaron marrón.

Son producidos en granjas donde los animales no consumen alimentos con químicos o procesados. -Shesho la miro.

¿Pero son solo huevos no es así? -contesto el con muchas dudas. -Digo para mí todo es orgánico en su caso.

Kagome con paciencia le sonrió. -No cariño, la mayoría de los alimentos que consumimos son procesados.

La verdad es que todo esto es complicado, antes yo solo compraba en el super la mayoría o congelado o enlatado. -

Es por eso que ahora debo de cuidarte. -

Esa parte entonces si es de mi agrado. -contesto el peli plata mientras la seguía a cada puesto y la verdad es que estaba muy atento a todas las explicaciones que ella le daba.

Llegaron al fin a un lugar donde había fruta de colores llamativos. -Parecen de comercial cierto.

Si, creo que llevaremos lo que se te antoje. -

Es mi día de suerte no es así. -ella asintió mientras escogía las fresas, manzanas, melocotones.

Kagome sonriente comenzó a pasar la fruta al dependiente. -Elizabet querida. -esa voz era la última que deseaba escuchar.

No puede ser. -el peli plata miro con disimulo a la menuda mujer de cabellos tan rojos como el mismo fuego y su cara tan pintada que parecía la madre de Wason.

Dinorah que gusto verte. -le saludo su mujer y claro que noto el enfado, pero trato de solo fingir que no veía.

En verdad que no puedo confundirte, tu siempre con tus vestiditos de florecitas.-esto provoco un poco de coraje en Shesho de cuando acá una vieja ridícula como esa menospreciaba a su mujer.

Si verdad, nada cambia. -contesto Kagome tratando de no entretenerse mucho con la madre de Koga.

Bueno pues la verdad es que desde que tu y mi hijo se separaron pues los niños te extrañan, la verdad es que Ayame es una buena esposa. -el peli plata se sintió incomodo con esa anciana. -Y con el pequeño Motoki es un encanto, se parece tanto a su padre.

Cariño he pagado podríamos irnos. -dijo Shesho mientras la mujer le miraba con sorpresa.

Es mi pareja. -contesto Kagome mientras el peli plata miraba a Dinorah sin amabilidad.

Un gusto. -dijo la mujer secamente y lo cierto es que ese tipo era muy guapo, con porte de galán de novela.

Bueno fue un gusto verla, pero tenemos que irnos me saluda a los chicos.

Si de tu parte querida.-sin mas la pareja desapareció minutos después dejando a la madre de Koga con muchas dudas.

* * *

Sango miraba el adorno floral en la mesa, ya estaba dando los últimos brillos de belleza y pensaba en la oportunidad de ser amiga de su ex.

Te ves demasiado pensativa hija. -

Nada de eso mama, me siento bien con lo que está pasando. -contesto la pelinegra mientras recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de su madre.

Pues me da gusto verte mejor y espero que pronto nos presentes a tu amigo de las rosas.

No creo que sea pronto, pero si ha de ser tenlo por seguro. -contesto ella aunque dudaba que les gustara un tipo mas grande que ella y mucho menos divorciado.

Su madre le acaricio los largos cabellos y preguntándose cuando es que vería a su hija realizada como persona…le pedía mucho a dios para que guiara su camino.

Que tal vez le enviara a un buen hombre que le acompañase en su vida y le diera por su puesto nietos…

Sango cerro los ojos dejando simplemente que las cosas se dieran por que sí, no deseaba forzar mas nada con nadie justo ahora lo único que ella podría hacer era vivir su vida.

Su celular sonó con insistencia, se levanto del regazo de su mama para mirar los mensajes…era Brian que le invitaba a salir. -El susodicho acaso.

No necesariamente madre. -contesto ella sonriente mientras le contestaba al chico.

* * *

Después de 20 minutos llegaron a casa, la incomodidad de Kagome se notaba y es que ella no sabia como decirle a Shesho eso que sucedió.

Pensé que comprarías más cosas cariño. -ella negó mientras acomodaba algunos víveres.

Compre lo necesario, con lo que adquirimos solo debía de comprar vegetales y fruta. -contesto ella.

Perecederos. -la pelinegra asintió. -¿Cómo aprendiste todo eso? -ella le sonrió.

¿A que te refieres?.-Kagome le miro a los ojos y suspiro era tan suertuda de tenerlo en su vida.

Realizar las compras, cocinar delicioso, ser hermosa y bueno conquistarme con ese cuerpecillo de ninfa exótica. -ambos rieron de buena.

Pues no lo sé bien, tal vez la genética y bueno. –

Me dirás al fin que la mama de Wason no te hizo sentir mal. -ella le miro con risa.

¿La mama de Wason?.-

Por dios cariño esa mujer es todo un caso de mal gusto. -Kagome asintió.

No solo de mal gusto, malos modales, pésima discreción y bueno. -Kagome respiro hondamente. -Ella es la madre de quien fuera mi novio.

Así que esa era tu suegra, pues déjame felicitarte por deshacerte de una mujer tan horrible. -Shesho hizo gestos que le hicieron reír por largo tiempo.

Eres tan gracioso, pensé que te molestarías.

No me molesta tu pasado y bueno que te parece si salimos a cenar. -

¿No quieres que cocine? -el negó.

No, ponte más bonita y salgamos a cenar. -ella asintió.

* * *

Koga tomo asiento mientras Ayame le servía el plato de comida. -Toma sírvele limonada a mi hijo, esta le gusta.

Seguramente de limones orgánicos. -comento la pelirroja.

Tu sabes queridita que siempre para la familia tiene uno que llevar de lo mejor. -contesto Dinora tomando asiento.

Alfred deberías de sentarte antes de que se enfrié la lasaña. -grito a todo pulmón mientras su esposo aparecía en minutos y tomaba asiento.

Muero de hambre mujer, hijo fíjate que he tenido un dolor en este omoplato y quería saber si me revisas después de comer. -

Si padre. -contesto el castaño sin mucho afán, la verdad es que su progenitor en ocasiones exageraba.

Por cierto, Koga a quien crees que me encontré. -este negó sin oportunidad de pensarlo siquiera. -Pues a Kagomecita con un tipo que parecía salido de televisión.

El castaño casi se atraganta mientras que Ayame se ponía roja como una cereza del coraje.

* * *

Kagome miro el precioso restaurant camino del brazo del peli plata.-Tenemos una reservación a nombre de Taisho.

Si señor permítame. -el metre vio la lista y asintió. -si gustan seguirme.

La pelinegra nunca había ido a ese lugar tan exclusivo y bueno estaba algo sorprendida, tomaron asiento como siempre el siendo un caballero.

Me dirás que hacemos en este lugar tan elegante. -el solo sonrió mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Nada especial, solo deseaba que mi mujer cenara en un bonito lugar. -Kagome le acaricio el rostro, le amaba de una manera que no era fácil de explicar.

Desean ordenar señor. -el peli plata asintió pidiendo langosta para ambos y una botella de vino rosado.

La pelinegra lo miraba como extrañada, la verdad es que acostumbrarse a situaciones como esta le eran un poco complicadas…pero las tomaba para bien.

El piano se escuchaba con su suave música por el lugar y bueno era casi como un ambiente cálido, intimo, precioso. -¿Te sucede algo cariño?.

No la verdad es que me siento muy complacida por venir a este lugar. -el sonriente le beso la mano.

Te amo Kagome y tratare de darte lo mejor…porque simplemente eres la mujer que me ha hecho sentir vivo, que vale la pena vivir…

Ella solo lo miro con detenimiento, su corazón corría aceleradamente y es que lo amaba. -Tú también me has enseñado a creer una vez más en el amor.

Se miraron en silencio hasta que el vino llego y fue dispuesto en sus copas para darle un poco de sabor a una noche tan romántica.

Las velas, la música y la compañía era simplemente perfecta. -Brindemos por ti. -dijo Shesho.

Me haces sentir que floto. -

Siempre lo harás mientras estés a mi lado maestra Kagome Higurashi. -

Lo se mi amor. -contesto ella mientras chocaban sus copas y bebían un poco para besarse en los labios.

La cena llego y la verdad es que todo estuvo delicioso…la langosta en su punto suave, jugosa…como seda…un manjar.

¿Te ha gustado?.-

Todo ha estado muy rico, el vino y lo principal es que tu estas a mi lado…solo con tu presencia lo demás no importa. -

Me siento halagado de que tu seas ahora parte de mi vida Kagome, cuando me había resignado a solo pasar por este mundo apareciste tú. -la pelinegra estaba emotiva. -La noche que probé tus labios me dije que nunca más podría superarlo.

Se que no creíamos en el amor ninguno de los dos, pero créeme que ahora puedes tomarte de mis manos y te aseguro que voy a entregarte la felicidad.

Sheshomaru. -dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

Solo se que te amo y quiero esto por siempre, que si por mi fuera jamás te soltaría de mis brazos…todo para que estés a mi lado…solo se que te amo tanto como nunca a nadie ame Kagome.

Shesho…-dijo ella mientras la música se acercaba mas a ella mirando de pronto como el peli plata se hincaba a su costado.

Por esto y por todas las razones cursis que podría decirte toda la noche, por tu sonrisa sincera, tu mirada cómplice, tu calor en las noches de frio, tu amor incondicional, tu honestidad, tu inteligencia y tu belleza…

Ella se limpió las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos, sentía que moriría de un infarto…esto jamás se lo espero, pero si…estaba sucediendo y era real…real tan real como que ella respiraba y amaba a Sheshomaru Taisho.

Este humilde servidor desea saber si después de estos meses juntos y lo felices que hemos sido, deseas compartir el resto de tu hermosa vida como mi amada esposa.

Sheshomaru saco la perfecta caja de su saco y la abrió para mostrar un anillo precioso…tan precioso como un tifany.

Kagome solo lo beso.

* * *

Hola que tal están espero que de maravilla como yo, la verdad es que he tenido problemas porque de pronto surgió más trabajo de lo que esperábamos y bueno a darle porque es mi obligación…pero no crean que abandonare la historia.

Me he sentido muy a gusto escribiendo algo con esta pareja y se que tal vez no tenga tanto resultado como otras pero me siento satisfecha haciendo lo que me gusta.

Hace unos meses mi hermana me comento que le parecía injusto que escribiera tanto para que alguien mas se llevara mis historias de Fanfiction a otras plataformas y creo que tiene razón porque le metes muchas hora para que alguien mas obtenga a tus costillas seguidores y reviews…veré que hare con esto o simplemente considerare dejar de hacerlo con algunos personajes.

Pero en fin aquí estoy haciendo los últimos capítulos, espero que este amor que ha ido floreciendo entre Sessho y Kagome se vea cristalizado…

Bueno gracias por leerme y seguirme, así mismo les deseo un feliz día y contesto sus comentarios aquí abajo:

Reeka21.-Es un gusto saber de ti nuevamente y pues si quisiera tener tiempo plasmar la idea de la siguiente historia solo que me he llevado uno que otro fiasco con el plagio de las historias particularmente de los personajes de Candice por lo que estoy viendo como hacerle para cuidarlo o simplemente no escribir mas de ellos…espero que no sea lo último…un abrazo.

Yusmariz.-Asi es para conocer la historia del presente debemos de regresar al pasado y estoy segura que cuando cada una cuenta la verdad se sentiran mucho mejor…en este caso Shesho debe de saberlo para no tener la idea de una madre frívola, no es justificante pero tal vez podría entenderla un poco…y claro que en todo este proceso estará nuestra Kagome a su lado como su compañera…gracias por comentar linda un abrazo.


	17. DESDE QUE TE CONOCI

**CAPITULO 17**

 **DESDE QUE TE CONOCI**

Kagome sonriente asintió. -Claro que acepto ser tu esposa mi amor, te amo.

También te amo, pensé que me dirías que no.-deslizo el anillo calzando perfecto en su dedo mientras se levantaba para atraerla a sus brazos y besarla profundamente.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella tenía lágrimas. - ¿Por qué lloras?

De felicidad Sheshomaru Taisho. -contesto Kagome tocando al fin el suelo. -Jamás me imagine que me pedirías matrimonio, particularmente este día.

Soy un estuche de monerías. -tomaron asiento sin soltarse las manos. -Quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes y no me mires así, se que tu madre esta próxima en casarse…pero quiero hacerlo lo más rápido posible. ´

Kagome sonrió. -No me marchare créeme.

No es por eso mi amor, solo que ahora vivimos juntos y yo quiero presentarle a mi madre a mi esposa. -

Estas seguro de esto. -el asintió. -No es una broma.

Podemos casarnos a la iglesia el siguiente año, tendrás la boda de tus sueños pero yo siento que debo de hacer las cosas al menos bien contigo.

Sheshomaru. -la pelinegra le acaricio la mejilla. -en serio no me voy a ir, creo que está bien si tú lo quieres así.

Así lo quiero hacer, deseo que tengas la seguridad que te puedo dar…por favor compréndeme. -ella suspiro estaba super feliz y bueno con ese hombre siempre tendría sorpresas.

Te comprendo perfecto, además no habrá como una gran fiesta o algo así.

Claro que habrá una gran fiesta si lo deseas así. -ella negó, la verdad es que solo serian los mas acercados a su boda civil.

No creo que sea prudente por la cercanía del matrimonio de mi madre, ella ha planeado todo esto con tiempo y creo que se lo merece.

Entonces tu boda religiosa será lo que siempre soñaste. -ella le miro con amor.

La verdad es que jamás me imagine casarme y no tengo idea de si tengo un ideal de boda. -contesto con la misma sinceridad de siempre.

Tal vez con el paso de los meses aceptes lo inevitable cariño, yo feliz de cumplir con tus sueños. -ella lo beso en la mejilla.

Casémonos cuanto antes entonces, mientras tengo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en la boda de mis sueños. -

Te ha gustado tu sorpresa. -

Estas de broma, un hombre guapísimo me propone matrimonio en un segundo y en los siguientes dos me pide hacerlo de inmediato. -

Desde que te conocí supe que eras la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y me propuse sin pensarlo tanto en que fueras mía…ya se cumplió parte de mi sueño.

Así que yo era tu sueño. -el asintió sonriente como un adolescente enamorado. -Pero acuérdate que esto es para siempre.

Para siempre te llamare Sra. Kagome Taisho. -menciono el mientras besaba su mano.

Anhelo ser la Sra. Taisho.- se miraron cómplices mientras la música de fondo llenaba la estancia de completa nostalgia…si era una de esas noches memorables.

* * *

Ayame estaba sentada en la cama mirando a la nada, Koga se secaba el cabello ajeno a todo lo que su esposa sentía por lo ocurrido en la tarde.

Motoki se ha dormido al fin Ayame…-ella ni siquiera le escuchi…-Ayame, Ayame.

Lo siento yo…-

Estas demasiado distraída, te pregunte si el bebe se ha dormido.

Si ya. -contesto secamente sin mirarlo siquiera, la verdad es que ella estaba desde siempre viviendo en zozobra.

¿Qué te pasa? -

Nada. -dijo mientras se terminaba de cepillar el cabello y Koga no era tonto aunque claro era mas fácil hacerse el distraído.

Segura, te conozco tan bien. -

En ocasiones me pregunto si tan bien como conoces a Kagome. -listo lo había dicho y bueno no podría retractarse sabia que el no tenia la culpa de lo que su querida suegra Dinorah había dicho.

Si esto es por lo que dijo mi madre pues evítame gastar saliva, porque yo no tengo nada que ver. -

No puedo en ocasiones con esta situación. -contesto la pelirroja siendo en verdad dramática.

Te ahogas en un vaso de agua. -comento Koga con la verdad. -Si perfecto existió Kagome en mi vida, no lo puedo negar compartí con ella 7 años de mi vida pero eso acabo.

Siento que vivo a su sombra y mas cuando en tu familia no me han aceptado aún. -el castaño suspiro pesadamente, era cierto sus parientes aun adoraban a Kagome.

Lo siento Ayame, pero no puedo irme metiendo en la mente de cada familiar que tengo y bueno tu no tienes la culpa de las decisiones que tome. -

Aun me ven como la mala del cuento. -dijo ella mientras Koga solo le miraba con pesar. -

Estoy casado contigo y ella esta haciendo su vida, tenemos a nuestro hijo…que mas puedo hacer por demostrarte que en verdad te quiero en mi vida.

Lo siento Koga, es que tal vez yo no sé cómo no sentirme culpable. -contesto ella con un poco de verdad.

Nadie es culpable de nada Ayame. -le dijo el castaño mientras la abrazaba.-No quiero que te agobies mas por algo ajeno a ti y yo solucionare esto te lo prometo.

Te amo Koga. -

Yo también mi amor. -dijo el castaño besándole las mejillas.

* * *

Shesho no dijo nada cuando llegaron al departamento, caminaron de la mano como enamorados por el pasillo y se paro frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos. -Te amo Kagome.

Ella solo se sonrojo cual colegiana enamorada ante la caricia de su ahora prometido. -También te amo.

Sabes ahora se que eres todo para mí, mi mujer en todos los sentidos y pronto mi esposa. -ella se atrevió a tocar su mejilla con delicadeza.

Se acerco a ella para besarla lentamente mientras los brazos de Kagome subieron a su cuello para apretarlo contra su cuerpo.

No llevaban prisa se besaron lentamente disfrutando de la oscuridad, de su complicidad, de su amor y el magnífico momento que estaban viviendo como pareja.

Sheshomaru deslizo su aterciopelada lengua dentro de la cavidad de su adorada y el sabor a vino le nublo un poco la razón.

Kagome sentía que las piernas se le doblarían en cualquier instante, el corazón le corría rápidamente en su pecho, su sangre ahora estaba hirviendo de deseo y sentía que flotaba.

Si flotaba por todas las emociones que estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento…el beso termino mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Las manos de Sesho le deslizaron el cierre del vestido dejándolo caer lentamente por su cuerpo era como una caricia de seda.

¿Quién eres tú? -le dijo al oído mientras la levantaba entre sus brazos y ella solo negó con la cabeza. -¿Eres un ángel?-

Soy tuya. -contesto con la voz entrecortada por el deseo.

La deposito en la cama solo con la ropa interior para después deslizar su sensual trozo de tela entre sus piernas sedosas.

Kagome lo miro y grabo su sonrisa cálida que lleno su corazón de emoción, de amor, de paz, de deseo y gimió…si claro que gimió cuando el probo con deleite el punto de su debilidad femenina.

Sheshomaru se deslizo en la cama como león asechando a su presa y con lentitud abrió sus piernas para descubrir su centro de placer…su lengua de deslizo lentamente mientras ella gemía alto.

Era fantástico y más después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su vida…ahora tenerla a ella dios…no sabia como expresarlo y tampoco esperaba que nadie le entendiera.

Nadie comprendería como vivir tanto tiempo en la soledad sin esperar mas nada que solo la vida te alcanzara con los años y ya…solo eso…pero ahora era diferente…muy diferente.

Tenia un motivo y esto le impulsaba para ser mejor persona, para desear, para amar.

Su lengua comenzó con un movimiento lento mientras su saliva se deslizaba lentamente entre sus suaves pliegues y la lubricación de su cuerpo natural hacían la humedad perfecta.

Pronto sus manos aprisionaron sus tersas nalgas para hundirse en su entrada cálida mientras ella solo gemía de placer entre suspiros pesados y cargados de deseo.

Las sensaciones que Kagome tenia eran todas nuevas y ella aprendiendo a disfrutar cada pequeño momento con ese hombre que irrumpió en su vida…quien diría que un día inesperado un tipo tan guapo como Sheshomaru Taisho se cruzaría por su camino y le amaría como lo hacía.

Si ahora solo tenia cosas buenas por vivir y aprender a conocer el amor verdadero…la razón por la cual ahora valía la pena todo aquello que ella no pensó en disfrutar…estaba tan enamorada que su vida era como una fresca tarde de verano.

Kagome apretó las sabanas de la cama mientras la jadeante voz salió de su garganta sintiendo como un cumulo caliente le recorría el cuerpo entero ante la íntima caricia del sexo oral.

Apretó los ojos y después se soltó para sentir como el punto central de su cuerpo femenino explotaba con miles de sensaciones eléctricas por todo su cuerpo…

Sheshomaru se sintió orgulloso de proporcionarle ese placer a su adorada y cuando ella cerro las piernas fue el tiempo exacto para deslizarse entre su cuerpo cálido.

Soltó su cinturón y después el botón del pantalón para terminar en bajar el cierre su erección amenazaba en salirse del bóxer oscuro…ella brillaba con la pálida luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

Acomodo su pene para entrar en su cálida entrada pulsante cerrando los ojos con la sensación húmeda que le daba una bienvenida delirante.

Era como si el mismo terciopelo le recibiera y ella estaba ahí dispuesta para el…dispuesta a todo por el…se hundió hasta el fondo logrando sacar de ensueño a Kagome.

Ella busco sus labios respondiendo inmediatamente a su pedido, era un simple mortal deseoso de su amor…sus estocadas comenzaron lentas y después se volvió un ritmo controlado para convertirse en un ruido acelerado de pieles chocando desnudas.

Sheshomaru desato el sostén para tomar con su mano un pecho relleno y deslizar su pulgar con insistencia en su pezón que fue saliendo de su capullo.

Kagome gemía ante las caricias del hombre que amaba con locura y era delicioso hacer el amor con él.

Todo aquello que antes conocía referente al sexo no era comparado con las sensaciones y reacciones que ahora a sus 32 años tenía con este hombre.

Mucho tenía que ver su edad, su madurez y el amor que estaba viviendo con él.

Sheshomaru jadeo intensamente cuando ella apretó con fuerza su pene y después perdió el round con la cálida sensación de liberación…cerro los ojos para al fin suspirar pesadamente.

Dios. -dijo Kagome con sueño y cansancio, había sido una noche de muchas emociones.

Te amo mi amor. -comento Shesho a su oído para salir de su centro e ir al baño.

Kagome le miro caminar desnudo y después encender la luz del baño, estaba condenadamente satisfecha…se levanto con lentitud para ir al baño.

¿Quieres agua? -

Si por favor. -contesto ella mientras cerraba la puerta y el peli plata se colocaba el bóxer para no salir desnudo por el pasillo.

Camino en la oscuridad y llego a la nevera para sacar una botella de agua camino con cuidado, se encontró con la luz de la lampara encendida y su mujer en camisón levantando la ropa tirada en el suelo.

Deja ahí cariño mañana recogemos. -

De una vez para colgar lo que está limpio. -contesto ella mientras el peli plata sin fijarse se dio un golpe en el dedo meñique del pie con la esquina de la cama.

¡Maldita sea!...-dijo con dolor agudo mientras Kagome se espantaba.

¿Qué paso? -

Mi dedo cariño. -

Siéntate para ver si no te has lastimado más. -Shesho obedeció como un crio y exagero como el buen hombre que era.

Kagome miro su pie y noto que el dedo estaba rojo, no había sangre ni nada. -Solo ha sido el golpe mi amor, pero mañana aparecerá el hematoma.

Me duele horrible. -

Lo sé, pero eso te pasa por andar caminando descalzo y sin mirar al piso. -

Ya sé, toma. -le dio la botella de agua mientras ella sintió pesar pues por traerle de beber se había golpeado.

Que haría sin ti mi amor. -dijo la pelinegra mientras Shesho la miraba con duda y esta le abrazaba.

¿Otra ronda mi querida prometida? -contesto el con una sonrisa encantadora.

Creo que no podría con otra ronda, además es tarde y tengo sueño. -la pelinegra abrió la botella para beber un tanto. -Ten cariño.

Gracias. -el peli plata bebió el resto del contenido. -te ha gustado tu anillo.

Es precioso, pero ¿Cuándo lo compraste? -pregunto ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Antes de llevar a Inuyasha al aeropuerto. -contesto el peli plata. -Digamos que me acompaño y bueno yo solo sentí que ese sería exacto para ti.

Gracias por este fantástico día, yo estoy en verdad feliz por lo que significas en mi vida.

Quieres que llore cierto. -contesto el fingiendo tristeza.

Eres pésimo actor Taisho. -ambos comenzaron a reír, la verdad es que estaban contentos.

Quiero iniciar con los trámites para casarnos. -

Bueno pues creo que tenemos que sacar los documentos actualizados y todo eso. -contesto ella, pues le había ayudado a su mama a realizar todo para su boda al civil.

Yo te amo y necesito esto para estar en paz. -

¿Tienes miedo de que me vaya? -el asintió como niño regañado. -Por dios mi amor, si con una semana de conocerte ya casi vivía contigo.

Bueno los Taisho somos hombres entregados y cuando amamos lo hacemos con el corazón…lo siento, pero yo soy demasiado posesivo respecto a ti. -

¿A que le tienes miedo? -

A despertar de este sueño y no estés más a mi lado. -Kagome suspiro con ternura.

Eres tan adulador que te creo lo que me dices, pero no me marchare y si quiero casarme contigo…-pronto la imagen de su mama regañándole no le pareció agradable. -bueno a mi madre no creo que le encante la rapidez de la boda.

Iremos a comer para celebrar nuestro matrimonio a donde ella desee. – Kagome sonriente asintió.

Honestamente me siento tan nerviosa, como si lo que hiciéramos fuera una travesura. -

Pues será una travesura para toda la vida. -

Lo se mi amor, pero tu serás quien de la noticia. -Sheshomaru de pronto no se sintió tan seguro.

No podemos solo invitarlos ya que nos casáramos. -Kagome negó. -Y qué tal si nos vamos a las vegas.

Tenemos que decirles, pero podría ser solo unos días antes te parece bien. -el asintió. -También podríamos casarnos ya que tu mama este aquí.

No había pensado eso mi amor, creo que tal vez seria una buena idea porque ella estará en las próximas semanas aquí y creo que darle la noticia de que me caso será digno de verse. -

Suena como si le quisieras hacer una maldad Sheshomaru.-

Para nada mi amor, es un día muy importante para mi y bueno teniendo en cuenta que es mi único familiar directo. -ella asintió.

Me siento nerviosa, por cierto ¿Tendré que comprar un vestido o algo así? -

No tengo la menor idea, nunca antes me he casado. -

Ni yo tampoco y eso me gusta. -Kagome bostezo.

Creo que es hora de dormir. -ambos se acomodaron pronto en la cama y a los minutos cayeron rendidos de tantas emociones.

* * *

Miroku miraba sonriente a Sango. -Hola, lamento haberte invitado tan tarde.

Para nada yo encantado de cenar acompañado. -ella asintió mientras entraban al restaurant que estaba un tanto lleno.

Quien diría que en fin de semana estuviera así verdad. -el castaño asintió mientras tomaban asiento.

Cuéntame que tal te ha ido.-

Pues nada en especial, me limito de mi trabajo al departamento y así…bueno hablar con mi hijo y eso.

Tu te llevas bien con él. -

Si es lo mas sano, digo su mamá y yo nos veremos toda la vida así que lo mejor es llevarnos bien por los chicos. -ella asintió.

No me dijiste que tenían solo un hijo.

Si solo tengo un hijo, pero ella se caso y tiene otros dos…así que son cercanos. -

Es normal al final vive con ella. -el asintió. -Me sigo preguntando muchas cosas.

Mi vida no es tan complicada Sango, la verdad es que me limito a cosas tan sencillas como ir a nadar dos veces a la semana para mantenerme en forma y las clases. -contesto él.

Pues creo que mi vida es bastante similar, que me dices de tus padres.

Bueno ellos viven en San Diego y tranquilos como siempre lo han sido, mi padre es jubilado al igual que mi madre ambos son maestros. -

Ella sabia casi nada de la vida de Miroku, para empezar pocas veces le llamaba por su nombre de cuna que era Nicolás entre otras cosas.

Tengo una hermana mayor casada con tres hijos que también vive en San Diego y es profesora.

Ahora se que al menos en tu familia son todos profesores. -el asintió orgulloso de su herencia familiar.

Bueno mi otra hermana ella es enfermera, creo que fue la excepción y rompió con la tradición.

La docencia tal vez no era lo suyo. -el asintió.

Y tus padres como están. -Sango solo suspiro ella desde siempre le había hablado de sus rencillas de adolescente contra sus progenitores.

La verdad es que me da pena contigo, digamos que mis problemas de adolescente nada tienen que ver con mi vida de ahora y regresar a casa ha sido una buena elección. –

Aunque suene a cliché la familia es lo más importante. -ella asintió.

Te quedaras de manera permanente aquí en Michigan. -

Honestamente creo que solo termino este periodo escolar y me regreso por donde vine, le seré más útil a mi hijo allá que aquí. -contesto sinceramente.

Sango lo miro con pesar, lo cierto es que cuando ellos se conocieron eran simplemente otras personas…no podría negar que le parecía un hombre atractivo y claro que no negaba que era bueno en la cama.

Pero las relaciones amorosas no solo se trataban de lo buenos que fueran en la cama, si era parte importante pero se encontraban otros valores más que eran necesarios.

Miroku lo cierto es que era realista y tal vez aquella chica que había conquistado muchos años atrás allá quedo, el mesero les tomo la orden.

Pues todo sea para mejorar no es así. -contesto Sango un tanto incomoda.

Bueno tú dirás, me citaste. -

Solo quería tal vez que cenáramos y bueno charlar un poco, tal vez te sientas sin mucho afán de estar conmigo…pero quiero que nos tratemos.

No juegues conmigo Sango, por favor. -

No lo estoy haciéndolo créeme, ahora nosotros somos adultos y bueno pues venga no.-el simplemente se dejo envolver con la platica amena que la pelinegra le regalo

Cenaron tranquilamente y después de la media noche ella estaba frente a la casa de sus padres.

Deberíamos de organizarnos para ir a bailar un día de estos, aun lo haces. -

Tengo algunos nuevos pasos que he practicado con mi hijo de reguetón. -ambos rieron. -La verdad es que estoy algo oxidado.

Lo hacías demasiado bien. -él se sonrojo pues cuando era más joven la verdad es que si le gustaba mucho bailar salsa y sango era buena aprendiz.

Tu lo aprendiste demasiado rápido. -ella se rio ante lo dicho. -Bueno yo. - el castaño inmediatamente comprendió el doble sentido de la conversación.

Pues si salgo y no puedo negarte que disfruto mucho haber aprendido los pasos de baile que me enseñaste, seria bueno que tal vez ahora con nuestros años a cuesta.

Por dios no digas eso, me haces sentir como un vejestorio. -fue inevitable reír.

Trato de no meter mas drama en mi vida y tu sales con esto Miroku. -el solo la miro con una gran sonrisa, de pronto todo era relajado y tranquilo.

Entonces me avisas cuando es que deseas que salgamos a bailar y yo dispuesto. -

Perfecto, bueno yo creo que mejor entro a la casa ya es tarde y mañana hay que trabajar. -

Bueno pues gracias por la velada. -dijo Miroku mientras se miraban y ella simplemente se acerco para besarle los labios.

Era como si el tiempo se detuviera para el castaño quien no supo como reaccionar ante la mujer que tenia frente a el…ese simple roce de sus labios le hicieron sentirse en indefenso, ya no era aquel hombre seductor y literalmente le agarro en curva.

Sango se sintió satisfecha de la reacción de Miroku, literalmente se quedó petrificado. -Gracias por tu compañía.

De nada. -la miro caminar como un bobo enamorado, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y bueno hubiese reaccionado si no le hubiere tomado por sorpresa.

Cuando ella cerro la puerta una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara y fue inevitable no gritar de emoción ante lo que paso con la chica por la cual estaba ahora en esa ciudad.

Si, estaba seguro de una cosa esto era una oportunidad declarada y el por supuesto que lo aprovecharía.

* * *

El día lunes llego sin afán ni gloria mucho menos…la sorpresa fue mayúscula para Sango ante el gran brillante que su amiga tenía en el dedo.

Es simplemente perfecto en tu mano amiga mía, dios me siento tan contenta por eso. -comento la pelinegra sonriente.

Jamás me imagine que esa salida significara que el me pediría matrimonio y bueno ha sido la mejor sorpresa de toda mi vida.

Te casaras amiga…te mereces tanto esta gran felicidad y quien diría que después de tanto tiempo al fin llegara el indicado.

Lo se Sango y él quiere que nos casemos a mas tardar en un mes. -la pelinegra la miro con sorpresa.

En un mes…dios amiga y que hago para ayudarte…aunque esta la boda de tu mama dentro de dos meses más no.-Kagome asintió.

No creo que mi mama se alegre demasiado con nuestra decisión, solo esperaremos a que mi ahora suegra este presente y bueno será el enlace civil.

Yo siento que debes de decirle, ella estoy segura se pondrá feliz porque ahora vives con el por lo menos se sentirá más tranquila al saber que se casaran.

Kagome asintió, pero deseaba mejor esperar porque conociendo a su madre sabia que seria capaz de forzarla a casarse junto con ella.

Algo paso verdad porque te ves demasiado contentilla. -dijo la pelinegra sonriente.

Anoche salí con Miroku y bueno lo besé. – Kagome le miro con sorpresa mientras ella solo se ruborizaba como adolescente.

Pensé que llevarías las cosas mucho mas lentas o algo asi.-

Tratamos de ser amigos es solo eso, pero la verdad es que no me pude resistir.

Bueno si salieron contaría como una primera cita y fue solo un beso de despedida. -contesto la pelinegra.

En parte, la verdad es que el solo se quedó como estatua creo que no se lo esperaba.

Eres una malvada Sango, pero no juegues con él. -su amiga negó.

Claro que no lo hare, jugar con Miroku no me haría feliz. -dijo con verdad la pelinegra.

Pues mas te vale amiga, yo se que tu aun le quieres o al menos guardas un recuerdo agradable.

Es tan complicado como fácil, el ha sido mi primer amor, el primer hombre en mi vida y bueno ahora no soy aquella adolescente enamorada.

Por lo tanto, tienes que ser consciente de que tu adorado Miroku regreso anhelando el pasado. -

Lo sé, pero el también esta mal, aquello fue solo algo que nos marco pero ahora somos tan diferentes. -Kagome por un momento noto desilusión en su amiga.

Creo que debes de tomar la cosas con calma y si de verdad el no te gusta pues solo ser amigos. -

Eso sí. -contesto Sango sonriente. -Pero bueno tenemos una boda al civil por organizar.

* * *

La media semana llego y Sota estaba tan nervioso de al fin conocer a sus suegros que sintió se desmayaría. -Te puedes calmar por favor.

Lo siento yo…solo. -los padres de su ahora mujer se vislumbraron al fin, un hombre robusto de estatura alta y cabellos rubios junto a una mujer pequeñita muy parecida a su esposa de sonrisa agradable.

Por fin hija estamos aquí. -dijo Octavio Larson mientras abrazaba a su pequeñita y Rose solo la besaba en ambas mejillas mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

Estas hermosa mi amor, pensé que no te vería de nuevo. -siendo Rose melodramática como toda buena madre.

Por dios mama si tenemos pocos meses sin vernos. -

Pues para nosotros ha sido una eternidad. -contesto Octavio mirándole con amor y pronto convirtiéndose como un ser sin alma al mirar a su ahora yerno Sota.

Bueno pues el es Sota Higurashi. -contesto ella sonriente mirándole.

Quisiera decirte que es un placer, pero dadas las circunstancias. – comento con molestia el padre de Emily.

La rubia se sintió mal, pero ella arreglaría esto. - Yo quisiera que ustedes trataran a Sota como su familia a mí.

Pero hija esto ha sido todo muy precipitado y nosotros no estamos contentos como te has venido al otro lado del mundo. -

Mama, para ya tomé la decisión porque así lo quise y amo a Sota es todo. - Rose trago en seco al mirar la decisión de su pequeña hija, ahora convertida en toda una adulta. – Yo llegue con una maleta y un hijo en camino, las Higurashi me recibieron tan bien que mi cuñada se mudo para darme la comodidad de la casa.

Octavio miro a su hija mientras asentía. -Está bien, sería bueno que nos fuéramos entonces.

Vamos. -contesto Sota ayudándoles con las maletas para ir a la casa.

* * *

Dios espero que les guste todo lo que hice. -dijo con apuro Lauren.

Mujer creo que has cocinado para un regimiento entero. -comento Michael mirándole como un demonio de Tasmania literalmente. - Además creo que el único que debe de convencerlos es el.

Pero no lo quieren a mi hijo. -

Venga que estas siendo dramática, además son adultos y ellos formaran su familia.

Lo se cariño, pero es un poco estresante. -el asintió.

Por cierto, vendrá Kagome. -

Me dijo que vendrá un poco mas tarde porque esperara a que Sheshomaru pase por ella. -

Muy bien, ahora si nos tocara comer un poco menos de todo lo demás. algunos minutos después llegaron los consuegros.

La casa es amplia. -dijo Rose mirando el lugar, ella esperaba menos y bueno al parecer era una casa hermosa.

Si el abuelo de Sota era japonés y bueno el hizo una casa de ese estilo, los acabados son preciosos. -comento sonriente Emily.

Sota permanecía callado mientras bajaba las maletas y pronto su mama apareció por la puerta.

Buenas tardes. - saludo con entusiasmo.

Lauren quiero presentarle a mis padres Octavio y Rose Larson. -

Es un placer. -se estrecharon la mano mientras entraban a la casa y era como su hija dijo hermosa.

Buenas tardes. -Saludo Michael. -bienvenidos.

Él es mí. - la pareja se miró.

Su prometido. -contesto el rubio mientras estrechaba la mano y pronto tomaban asiento en la sala.

Los Larson se sintieron bienvenidos en la casa de los Higurashi. -Esas fotografías son hermosas. -dijo Rose mirando con atención las del abuelo con la katana y Matsumoto a su lado con sus hijos pequeños.

Si son de mi padre y del padre de mis hijos. -contesto Lauren mientras colocaba la jarra de agua en la mesa.

¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? - pregunto Michael.

Algo pesado, han sido muchas horas de vuelo. -dijo Octavio. - Pero ha valido la pena al ver a nuestra hija sonriente y bueno en espera de nuestro primer nieto.

Para mí también será el primero. -contesto Lauren. -pero es bueno saber que si todo sale bien llegara a una casa llena de amor.

Me da gusto saber que mi hija ha sido bien recibida dadas las circunstancias. -comento seriamente Octavio. -Agradezco las atenciones hacia ella.

Somos familia, nosotras estuvimos igual de sorprendidas que ustedes ante la llegada del bebe, pero fue bienavenida la noticia.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras Sota respiraba con dificultad y se armaba de valor. -Yo quiero que ustedes estén seguros de que yo seré responsable de lo que Emily y mi hijo necesiten, hemos decidido también casarnos ya que él bebe nazca.

La rubia le sonrió. -Lo hemos platicado y queremos que nuestro bebe este presente en nuestro enlace, habíamos optado por casarnos antes pero creemos que sería más significativo si nosotros lo hacemos con el presente.

Es una buena idea hijos. -contesto Rose mientras lograba al fin que su esposo respirara con alivio.

Pues bienvenido a la familia y ambos hombres se levantaron para unirse en un abrazo, que pareció mas paternal que otra cosa.

Lauren se limpio unas lagrimillas que corrieron en su mejilla y Rose solo trato de no llorar.

* * *

Sheshomaru miro a su mujer peinarse nuevamente. -Me dirás porque estas tan nerviosa.

Ella al fin respiro. -Pues por decirle a mi madre sobre nuestro compromiso.

Solo actúa normal y ya, cuando ellos se den cuenta de tu anillo lo demás solo se dará. - se acercó a ella para besarle en los labios. - Yo resuelvo lo demás.

Entonces así será, ¿Cómo me veo? -

Simplemente hermosa mi amor. -ella sonriente lo beso para al fin salir del departamento y llegar minutos después a la casa de los Higurashi.

Las luces estaban encendidas y se escuchaba la plática amena de todos. -Creo que se han llevado bien.

Así parece, con lo nervioso que tu hermano estaba. -Kagome asintió mientras bajaban de la camioneta y tocaban el timbre.

Hola cariño. -saludo Michael mientras se daban un abrazo. -Sheshomaru.

Ha fluido bien parece. -

Claro, han visto que Emily es parte de la familia y bueno ha funcionado. -dijo el rubio.

Hola hija, pasen por favor. -Lauren beso a su hija y al peli plata.

Buenas noches. -saludo Sheshomaru logrando que Rose le mirara con atención y Octavio sonriente mirara a la guapa mujer a su lado.

Sota se levanto para saludar a su cuñado y a su hermana. -ella es mi hermana Kagome y mi cuñado Sheshomaru Taisho.

Es un gusto. -contesto Octavio mientras sonrientes asentían, Emily se levanto para saludar y pronto noto algo diferente en ella.

Kagome trato de estar calmada pero era inevitable, estaba un tanto rígida y callada…generalmente era muy conversadora.

Seguramente estas feliz. -la rubia asintió.

Si, pero no tanto como tu…ensáñamelo. -la pelinegra suspiro mientras le extendía la mano. - no inventes, es un Tiffany verdad.

Creo que sí. -contesto Kagome.

Es precioso y seguramente costosísimo. -dijo la rubia. -Muchas felicidades.

¿Por qué la felicitas? – pregunto Sota sin darse cuenta mientras le pasaba una cerveza a su ahora suegro.

Porque tu hermana se ha comprometido. -

¿Cuándo que no me dijiste?.- el pelinegro se acerco y tomo la mano de su hermana.-Ándale que mi cuñadito se lució, no andes con esto por la calle.

Dios Sota no seas tan ridículo. -contesto Kagome.

¿Por qué es ridículo?.- pregunto Lauren y la pelinegra sintió que casi se desmaya al ver a su madre ahí pendiente de todo.

Nada suegra, que le he pedido a su hija matrimonio y ella me acepto. -Lauren solo se quedó ahí petrificada.

Hombre, pues muchas felicidades y la verdad es que te casaras con una gran mujer.

Lo se Michael, ella es la mejor. -contesto Shesho pasando su brazo por su breve espalda.

Es un Tiffany madre. -dijo sota.

¿Te casaras?

Si mama. -contesto Kagome esperando ver su reacción.

* * *

Al fin pude terminar el capítulo, lo cierto es que he tenido mucho trabajo estas semanas y creo que habrá mucho mas por eso el retraso, pero ya vamos por los últimos.

Kagome al fin recibió su propuesta matrimonial y bueno ella feliz con Sheshomaru, ahora si que solo queda saber lo que sucedió en verdad con sus padres.

Sota pues creo que ya va por buen camino con Emily, ahora solo esperemos que las cosas resulten bien cuando llegue él bebe.

Sango pues poco a poco y bueno siendo amiga de su ex esperemos que en verdad Miroku tenga una esperanza.

Gracias por leerme y Yuzmariz espero que el capitulo te guste te mando un abrazo fuerte.

Feliz día.


	18. NO ME PIDAS PERDON

**CAPITULO 18**

 **NO ME PIDAS PERDON**

Kagome suspiro mientras miraba como los ojos de su mama se llenaban de lágrimas. - Me haces tan feliz hija mía, la verdad es que pensé que no te casarías nunca.

Por dios mama estas siendo tan dramática. -dijo Sota con enfado.

Tu déjame alegrarme porque veré a mi hija casada. -contesto Lauren sonriente. - Me da gusto Sheshomaru que tu protejas a mi Eli.

Yo le dije a usted que ella me interesaba para ser mi esposa y ahora que me ha aceptado, nos casaremos.

Pues enhorabuena muchachos. -dijo Michael mientras se unían en varios abrazos de felicitación.

Kagome después de varios minutos pudo sonreír libre al fin.-Te dije que todo saldría bien cariño.

La verdad es que estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en alguna excusa perfecta. -

No necesitas alguna excusa mi amor, nosotros seremos inmensamente felices. - ella solo asintió.

Pronto la noche cayo y cada uno partió a sus respectivas casas por que al día siguiente se trabajaba.

* * *

Michael salía del baño y se recostó en la cama, lauren estaba concentrada en cepillarse el cabello. - Estas demasiado pensativa mujer.

Es que este año en especial ha sido como demasiado precipitado en todo. -contesto con verdad.

Probablemente tienes mucha razón, Sota será padre, Kagome vive con su futuro marido y nosotros nos casaremos.

Ambos se miraron en silencio mientras trataban de asumir lo que estaba pasando. -No se como tomar esto del matrimonio de mi hija.

Creo que Sheshomaru ha demostrado que es un hombre formal y bueno a pesar de que se están conociendo pues funciona su relación.

Tienes razón en eso y bueno, aunque deseara tener tal vez un mal presentimiento sobre ellos no pasa absolutamente nada. -contesto Lauren.

Es que tu sexto sentido simplemente no tiene nada malo por identificar. -dijo Michael.

Y eso es lo raro, creo que debo de aceptar que ha sido un buen año que cerraremos en fiesta. -la pelinegra se recostó en la cama junto al rubio.

Te amo Lauren. -

También yo. -se besaron para simplemente dejarse llevar lentamente por el amor que se profesaban.

* * *

Kagome miraba el techo sin notar nada mas que el reflejo de la luna, a su lado estaba profundamente dormido Shesho.

No podía dormir porque simplemente su mente estaba penando en muchas cosas, era complicado ahora asumir que se casaría y lo cierto es que estaba feliz por ello.

Pero tenia miedo de que las cosas no funcionaran a largo plazo, tenia una cita cercana con el ginecólogo y una charla profunda con el peli plata.

Esperaba que las cosas no salieran tan mal como ella creía, pues en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Koga nunca se pudo embarazar.

Ahora mismo le agobiaba recibir la mala noticia de que no podría convertirse en madre y tal vez esto diera por terminado todo.

Cerro los ojos tratando de no pensar más nada en ello y suspiro hondamente…que diantres si ella era feliz.

Cariño despierta, se te hará tarde. -Kagome abrió los ojos rápidamente mirando a Shesho colocándose la corbata.

Dios. -dijo sin más levantándose al instante para ir al baño, se dio un baño rápido y salió envuelta en una toalla.

No dormiste bien anoche.

Creo que no.-contesto ella desnudándose para ponerse la ropa interior.

No hagas eso, me haces que me excite. -ella solo negó con la cabeza se puso la blusa de seda y una falda negra.

Vamos que tengo que preparar el desayuno.

Compramos algo el Starbucks. -ella solo asintió, no le encantaba gastar tanto y mucho menos comer cosas no preparadas por ella.

Pues si no queda de otra. -

A que mi muñeca tan hermosa. -los cálidos brazos de Sheshomaru se apoderaron de ella para después besarla lentamente. -Te amo.

Yo también te amo Shesho. -contesto ella.

* * *

Ese sería el día en que se presentaría frente a Taisho, ya lo había localizado era su día de descanso y bueno estaba todo listo.

Se miro en el espejo una vez más, la verdad es que no podría negar que se miraba muy bonita con ese vestido de suaves pliegues.

Sinceramente parecía una jovencita de escasos 20 años…claro era la percepción que ella tenía, aunque la verdad era otra.

Suspiro pesadamente sentía que el estómago se le contraía una vez mas y bueno tomo su bolso para salir.

Hola amiga, ¿A dónde tan guapa?.-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Tengo una cita con una persona especial. -

Pues seguramente ha de ser el tipo mas guapo del mundo y sobre todo el mas listo, porque tu eres una gran chica. -si supiera pensó rin.

Gracias por las flores, las necesito ahora que me siento tan nerviosa. -

Pues te deseo mucha suerte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien…-contesto Jeny ajena a lo que en verdad haría Rin.

Ojalá que tus buenos deseos me cubran. -la rubia se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba ansiosa.

Cálmate mujer, te dará un infarto. -

Lo siento. -contesto Rin mientras suspiraba. -es solo que no le he visto en años y bueno ahora no sé qué esperar.

Si vale la pena y es un buen chico estará a tu lado. -contesto Jeny sonriente.

Gracias, pues nos vemos. -sin más se despidió de la chica para irse directo a la aventura que ella misma se estaba creando.

* * *

Emily bebía un poco de jugo de naranja. -Me gusta la familia de Sota. -dijo sonriente Rose.

Si, son buenas personas. -contesto la rubia.

No entiendo eso del prometido, parece que la mama de mi yerno ya esta algo grandecita para andar con sus situaciones. -

Papa no digas eso. -

Octavio por dios es una mujer joven y bueno uno nunca deja de creer en el amor. -dijo con ensoñación su mujer mientras el solo rodaba los ojos.

El padre de Sota murió joven cuando el era un bebe y como la Sra. Lauren los crio sola, después consiguió un trabajo donde conoció a Michel y bueno duraron muchos años escondiéndose.

Por dios si era una viuda con hijos. -

Si, pero el abuelo era demasiado tradicionalista y pensaba que su hija tendría que guardar luto por siempre. -

Dios santo que hombre tan severo. -dijo Rose mientras la rubia asentía. -Pobre mujer ella tan joven y lista para amar, hasta pudo haber tenido más hijos.

Y creo que ellos lo desearon, pero bueno ahora al fin pueden hacer su vida. -

El muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo. -contesto Octavio haciendo rabiar a las dos mujeres.

Padre estas siendo un tanto insensible, por un momento pensé que esa sería mi historia. -reclamo Emily.

Sobre mi cadáver, además ahora estamos tranquilos de verte en una casa cómoda y con una familia política que, aunque pequeña muy amable.

Gracias mamita.-contesto Emily barbera mientras su papa solo sonreía como enojarse con las dos mujeres que más quería en el mundo.

Les he dicho que su nieto será varón. -

Por dios santo un chico en la familia. -dijo con emoción Octavio mirando a su hija.

Si papa, será un varón y bueno aun estamos con la duda de si será John Matsumoto. -

Como mi padre. -contesto el hombre de cabellos claros que aún vivía en Londres con sus 88 años de plena sabiduría. –es perfecto para mí, ¿Qué opinas Rose?

Pues opino que es un extraño nombre para un pequeño bebe que aun no nace, pero es bonito. -Emily se quedó seria como su padre.

No le hagas caso, tu madre deseaba que mi nieto se llamara como su personaje de la novela Pasión Desbordada. -

Mama, como crees. -contesto la rubia con enfado.

Bueno no suena tan mal Henry Maximilian.-dijo Rose comenzado a reír y pronto los tres lo hacían.

* * *

Sheshomaru había salido de una pesada junta, lo cierto es que a pesar de que todo estaba bien los resultados para los dueños nunca seria suficientes.

Lo único es que ahora mismo estaba por cerrar la venta de dos autos mercedes y eso una excelente comisión. -Arely hay pendientes para mí.

Señor hay una persona que dice viene con usted. -contesto la chica mientras Shesho le miro con duda.

No tengo citados en esta semana. -

Es un asunto personal. -contesto ella mirando su respuesta.

¿Quién es? -

Karetina.-el peli plata solo suspiro pesadamente, recordó a William diciéndole que lo había buscando hace unos meses atrás.

La verdad es que lejos de sorprenderle, le molestaba porque eso solo significaba una cosa…problemas.

Déjame enviar unos correos y te aviso para que me la pases. -sin más el peli plata camino hacia su oficina para seguir con sus pendientes.

No se molestó siquiera en saber mucho mas acerca de su visita incomoda, pero siendo sincero el tenia otras cosas por hacer de verdad importantes.

* * *

En un momento más la recibirá Srita., le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar. - dijo la castaña.

No gracias, yo estoy bien. -contesto ella con los nervios a flor de piel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sheshomaru miro la foto de Kagome sobre su escritorio, la verdad es que la amaba y no tenia duda de que ella seria la madre de sus hijos.

Siguió con su trabajo sin inmutarse de que el tiempo estaba pasando. –

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Señorita, será que tardará mucho más. -dijo Rin con enfado pues tenia cerca de una hora.

Es que entro a junta y bueno tiene que enviar unos reportes.

Está bien, me permitirías pasar a tu baño. -

Si claro, pase. -contesto Arely mientras la pelinegra entraba y se miraba al espejo.

Le costaba respirar y lo cierto es que era complicado con todas las emociones que estaba viviendo justo ahora…que le diría…disculpa, pero me equivoque necesito que me perdones y me regreses la comodidad en la que vivía a tu lado.

Cerro los ojos y supo que esas palabras simplemente eran ridículas mencionarlas, así que se limitó a retocarse y ponerse un poco de perfume.

Bien…bien…-se dijo así misma. -salió minutos después para tomar asiento nuevamente.

Arely le sonrió y siguió con lo suyo, su teléfono sonó mientras asentía. -Podría pasar por favor. -

Karetina asintió mientras sentía que bajaba al infierno.

* * *

Hola mi amor. -dijo el peli plata contestando el celular mientras miraba la foto de Kagome sonriente.

Hola solo quería comentarte que me mañana podríamos llevar los documentos. -dijo la pelinegra.

Sin problema, creo que podemos solicitarlo vía internet y bueno mándame que ocupo.

No te preocupes ya lo hice yo. -contesto ella.

Esta bien mi cielo, ahora le marco a mi madre para confirmar cuando es que llega y en la noche te digo.

Si esta bien amor, ¿Haz desayunado algo más que café? -el peli plata miro su emparedado y la fruta que compraron por la mañana.

Lo siento estuve en junta y apenas me desocupé. -

Cuídate cariño. -

Claro todo lo que mi reina me diga. -contesto meloso. -llevare la cena ahora y un poco de vino.

Eso me gusta. -contesto sonriente Kagome imaginando que pasaría después. -No te interrumpo más.

Para nada siempre es un placer escuchar tu voz. -contesto el mientras escuchaba la puerta sonar. - te amo.

También yo te amo, nos vemos en la casa. -dijo ella.

Si cariño, cuídate. -sin más colgaron el teléfono. - Adelante.

Señor. -

Hazla pasar. -el peli plata miro la puerta sin mucho afán y pronto la mujer que le hizo ya no creer en el amor. -Gracias Arely. -

Toda aquella confianza que tal vez pudo tener Rin simplemente se esfumo. - Toma asiento. -ella obedeció mientras quedaba aun mas cerca de ese hombre, se quedaron en silencio en unos minutos.

Yo solo quería verte…se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me marche y…lo siento mucho. -Sheshomaru miro la foto de Kagome.

Acepto tu disculpa. -contesto secamente. -Pero la verdad es que no se a que viene todo esto…se te olvida que te conozco.

La verdad es que te echo de menos Shesho. -contesto ella con un tanto de verdad. - has sido la única persona que me ha tratado como la mujer que soy.

¿Y de que me sirvió? -contesto él. -De nada Rin.

Sirvió de mucho, yo estaba sola y tu me ayudaste, se que me porte como una mala persona…-el peli plata solo suspiro pesadamente. -incluso ahora mismo me siento mal, yo te extraño y ahora te veo tan bien.

Si estoy bien gracias a dios…me hundí en la miseria, pero salí de ello con el paso del tiempo…-pronto recordó algunas cosas. -Lo que más me dolió fue saber que tu estabas con mi mejor amigo.

Las cosas no fueron como tú crees. -

Te soy sincero ahora no me importa, porque si en verdad el hubiese sido mi mejor amigo nada de esto hubiera pasado porque esto no se le hace a la gente que uno quiere.

Lo siento tanto Sheshomaru.-el asintió trato de calmarse no tenia ganas de pelear por algo sin sentido, pero era bueno preguntar todo lo que por años dolió.

En que falle contigo Karetina, creo que me comporte como un buen hombre y solo quiero saber que hice mal para no repetirlo.

Conmigo no fallaste en nada me diste una hermosa relación y todo el amor que siempre desee tener. -contesto ella acomodándose el cabello.

La miro y supo cuan enamorado estuvo de ella, pero era tan diferente a su Kagome…la mujer a la que amaba le gustaba su manera de acomodarse el cabello detrás de su oreja, la forma en que se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa, su manera tan perfecta de caminar con pausa tomada de su mano…era perfecta…era la mujer que sinceramente jamás creyó conocer y ahora su futura esposa.

Me hubiese gustado mucho que me dijeras, jamás te oculte nada y bueno ahora simplemente la vida nos ha llevado por lugares distintos. -

Perdóname Sheshomaru, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy una mejor persona y que he cambiado. - el peli plata se sorprendió unos segundos.

No me pidas perdón, porque yo no tengo que darte oportunidades para nada. -

Rin se movió ansiosa en la cómoda silla. -Yo te quiero.

Lamento que tu visita sea para tratar de conseguir algo mas que un perdón, pero honestamente tengo una vida hecha. -dijo él. -Donde no hay espacio para ti.

Se miraron por unos segundos mientras Karetina entendía que la estaba dejando a su suerte como el mismo Richard.

No puedes decirme solo eso Shesho, yo aun siento que te quiero y…ahora me siento tan perdida. -

Lamento ser egoísta y decirte que no soy un premio de consolación, soy un ser humano que tiene también necesidades, no solo una cartera de billetes verdes.

¿Cómo dices eso? -

Me costo un tiempo o mas bien me hice el loco fingiendo que durante los años que vivimos juntos fue por el amor que me tenías y bueno…costo.

Hare de cuenta de que no estás diciendo eso. -contesto Rin con pena.

Tú sabes cuánto te quería Rin, te amaba y darme cuenta de que todo aquello que yo creí era real resulto falso…dolió mucho. -dijo Sheshomaru.

Pero…-

No me interesa ninguna propuesta de tu parte Karetina, tienes una familia con quien regresar a Canadá madura y se responsable de tu vida.

Ahora lo soy, trabajo en el Walmart y comparto la renta de un departamento…trato de ser un mejor ser humano.

¿Por qué en Michigan?.-

Por ti. -contesto ella mientras el peli plata sonreía, Rin se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido él era increíblemente apuesto, ahora lucia mucho mas fuerte y la verdad es que le pesaba haberlo perdido.

Me siento en verdad halagado, pero sinceramente no creo que logres nada. -contesto el seguro.

Haz cambiado. -el simplemente rio. -No eres aquel hombre al que amaba.

Los años me han hecho madurar y bueno sin buscar encontré a la mujer de mi vida. -Rin trago en seco escuchando su adiós definitivo.

Es una gran mujer y tiene un corazón enorme, es como el aire fresco de verano…es dulce, cálida, amorosa, entregada, apasionada y leal…pronto será mía por todas las leyes del hombre y dios. -

¿Te casas? -

Por supuesto, ella sin exigirme nada…me da todo…-Shesho sonrió al ver la foto de su mujer. - Es mi mujer y mi universo entero.

Rin se quedo helada ante la descripción que su ex le hacia y la verdad se lo merecía, el era la clase de persona que no tenia malicia, era bueno y tal vez ella debía de admitir que se había equivocado.

Curiosamente la conocí aquí en Michigan y bueno soy tan afortunado de que estemos juntos…ahora solo es tiempo de que me case con ella para darle mi apellido.

Eres cruel. -contesto Rin mientras se limpiaba un par de lagrimas sinceras que salieron de sus ojos chocolate.

No lo soy y mi intención no es lastimarte. - dijo el peli plata con verdad y honestamente se lo merecía. - Lo cierto es que mi vida ahora es otra.

Quisiera regresar el tiempo para evitar cometer la estupidez que hice y perderte. -contesto con pesar mientras sus ojos estaban tristones.

Sheshomaru por unos segundos suspiro hondamente, la mujer que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos en un periodo de su vida significo mucho…pero ahora era increíble verla y a pesar de que seguía siendo bonita, no le causaba ninguna reacción.

Las reacciones que tenia al solo mirar una foto de Kagome sonriente entre sus brazos era muchísimo mas fuertes…era un gran privilegio para el tenerla en su vida.

Puedo ayudarte a que regreses a Canadá, seguramente no estarás en las mejores condiciones económicas. -la pelinegra estaba por interrumpirlo. - No lo hago para que te ofendas.

Lo siento Sheshomaru, pero yo no pienso regresar. -

No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida. -rin sintió un puñal clavarse en su vientre. -Pero lo único que tienes ahora mismo es a ti y a tu familia.

Yo pensaba tontamente que tú me recibirías entre tus brazos y me dirías que todo estaría bien porque me perdonabas. -dijo con tristeza mientras comenzaba a llorar y no en forma de chantaje.

Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hacer las pases con tus padres, créeme ellos son los únicos que podrán apoyarte Rin. -ella tenía que admitir a duras penas que lo que decía su ex tenía era lo cierto, además de que no existía nada que le detuviera en ese país…nada ni nadie.

Me lo pensare. -contesto al fin mientras Shesho asentía y ella se levantaba. -Yo solo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho.

Lamento que las cosas salieran de esta manera, pero esto es así. - dijo el, la pelinegra miro una foto en su escritorio y la tomo ante la molestia de Sheshomaru.

Pronto la recordó, si claro esa chica. -Yo la conozco. -gimió en voz baja.

¿De dónde? -pregunto el peli plata.

En el Walmart. - de pronto se quedo callad recordando que ese día lo vio también a él. - Es muy bonita.

Es hermosa. -contesto Sheshomaru.

Nos vemos. -dijo sin más mientras tomaba lo que quedaba de su poco orgullo pisoteado. -

Espera Rin. -ella se detuvo y se quedo ahí parada.

Quiero que seas feliz y de verdad si ocupas de mi ayuda…yo…bueno por los buenos tiempos. -ella solo trago en seco, el tipo era un pan de dios y ella una malagradecida.

Lo tendré en cuenta y te deseo lo mismo. -sin más la chica salió de ahí sin decir adiós.

Sheshomaru tomo asiento, la verdad es que ese día jamás pensó que seria así…la amo, pero ahora no tenia tiempo para nada amas.

Suspiro contento de que al fin había dejado su pasado en un cierre…era lo mejor para él y para ella.

Miro la foto donde estaba con Kagome…ella ahora era lo único que deseaba de la vida nada más.

* * *

Rin salió de la agencia y todo aquello dicho en esa oficina le hicieron sentirse miserable…claro que darse cuenta de que no eres una gran persona es terrible.

Ahora se había dado cuenta de que estaba sola en un país donde nadie haría nada por ella, el único que le extendió hasta siempre su mano era Sheshomaru.

El quien le dio todo lo que ella tal vez nunca mereció poseer…su amor…

Ahora estaba con su vida hecha y una hermosa mujer que se convertiría en su esposa…terrible sentir celos de una persona a la que había mirado de manera cálida y le regalo una sonrisa amable.

Se limpio las lagrimas que le nublaban la vista, era tan difícil aceptar los errores que había cometido…le faltaba mucha humildad para aceptar que estaba viviendo una vida que no era lo que le tocaba.

Tal vez ahora estaría siendo todo aquello que siempre odio cuando joven y justo ahora deseaba poseer…una típica vida de una mujer casada.

Bien…ahora no es que fuera anciana pero la vida le estaba pasando sin ella hacer absolutamente por hacer algo con ella.

Ser sincero con uno mismo para aceptar la verdad de su vida es completamente difícil y tratar de cambiar es igual…pero ahora no tenía otra opción.

Camino por horas hasta que llego al departamento donde vivía, estaba agotada y triste. - ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Jenny mirándole con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

La rubia solo la abrazo y eso doblo aquellas barreras que siempre puso…sus lagrimas fluyeron libremente…era mucha la carga que durante años tuvo en su pequeña espalda.

Fingir era complicado y más vivir sintiéndote otra persona. -Mi última esperanza murió.

Lo siento tanto Karetina. -dijo la rubia mientras le sobaba la espalda.

Pero…me lo merezco. -contesto con verdad. -No fui la mejor persona con el y pues ahora…es tarde.

Amiga creo que debes de avanzar y dejar el pasado atrás. -dijo Jeny sin entender mucho.

Tu conoces una parte de mí, pero no soy la mejor persona del mundo y yo ahora me di cuenta de que aún lo amo…pero lo arruine.

Jeny la comprendía, porque una relación, aunque sientas amor en ocasiones se cansa y suceden cosas que lastiman. - Deséale lo mejor.

Lo hice, pero maldita sea deseaba que me necesitara y solo me hizo a un lado…yo soy tan estúpida fingiendo ser fuerte…-gimió con desespero la pelinegra. - siempre queriendo ser el centro del mundo y ahora…ese mundo que jamás existió cae ante mis pies.

Lamento que esto pasara, pero no puedes ir por el mundo haciéndole daño a la gente sin pensar que saldrás ileso. -la pelinegra asintió. -Deberías de buscar a tu familia.

Creo que tengo que hacer las pases con todo mi pasado verdad. -

Y te aseguro que serás feliz al fin. -

Gracias por ser tan buena amiga. -sonrientes suspiraron.

Que tal si me invitas una cerveza para este calor. -la pelinegra asintió.

* * *

Sheshomaru miraba la foto de Kagome…lo justo era decirle lo que había pasado, pero no creía necesario preocuparla…aunque no le gustaba ocultarle nada.

Miro el monitor de la computadora, tomando el teléfono y marco un numero largo para escuchar la voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea. -Bueno.

Madre, ¿Cómo estás? -la mujer de pronto se sintió contenta.

Me encuentro bien gracias por preguntar, ¿Tu? -

Bien, quería preguntarte para cuando tienes pensando venir.

Pienso que el lunes estaré llegando, tengo algunos asuntos por resolver antes de irme a Michigan. -el peli plata se preguntó que tanto tendría que hacer su madre, pero no era el momento para cuestionarle nada.

Esta bien, solo me avisas a que hora tendré que recogerte en el aeropuerto. -

Solo me pasarías tu número de teléfono para avisarte o en todo caso el de tu oficina. -

Te mando la información en correo electrónico. -ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos. -Tengo que contarte algunas cosas madre.

Es por eso por lo que iré…bueno tengo una cita te marco cuando llegue. -

Si está bien madre, cuídate. -sin más colgaron, así eran ellos de expresivos.

Sheshomaru se puso a trabajar, ese en especial era un día bastante extraño.

* * *

Buenas tardes Sra. Taisho puede pasar. -la peli plata asintió con amabilidad para entrar a la oficina de su administrador.

Pensé que era broma lo que me habías dicho. -dijo Lucas Wolfang mientras se unían en un abrazo.

Sabes que nunca bromeo con mis decisiones. -contesto ella.

La venta literalmente esta hecha, solo esperamos en lo que tarda la escrituración. - Irasue tomo asiento. -Pero cuéntame cuáles son tus planes ahora.

Me mudare a Michigan es todo. -

Bueno, pues es una ciudad muy tranquila y puedo preguntar el motivo.

No me hago mas joven cada día y bueno mi hijo esta allá, algo me dice que su insistencia en verme tiene que ver con una mujer.

Así que al fin dirás la verdad. -la rubia lo miro mientras suspiraba.

Creo que es tiempo de que el se entere de las verdades. -el castaño la miro, sabia que ella era una mujer que había sufrido por la decisión de no dañar a su hijo y termino siendo todo al revés.

Espero que tu hijo sea tan inteligente como tú. -

No es por presumir, pero él la mejor versión de sus padres. -contesto con orgullo.

Se parece mucho a Taisho. -

Es su vivo retrato y siempre fue un gusto saber que al menos le tendría así conmigo para siempre. -

No llevas buena relación con su hermano. -la rubia negó.

No tengo ninguna clase de acercamiento con ellos, aunque mi hijo al parecer es cercano a su hermano menor y aunque lo dudes me da gusto. -

Te conozco y se perfectamente que sabes que Inuyasha Taisho seria bien recibido a tu casa. - la rubia asintió. -dudaría aun poco de Izayoi.

Con ella no piensas nunca ser cordial. -

Quieres la verdad, aun me pregunto cómo es que Taisho la tolero tantos años…-el castaño solo sonrío. - No quiero ser pretenciosa, pero ella siempre fue tan simple.

Simple suena a vulgar. -contesto Lucas.

Tú lo has dicho. -

Pues es muy notorio en donde creció cada una, además tu porte es insustituible. -ella agradeció el gesto. -Creo que Taisho solo tomo las cosas como vinieron.

Lamentable conformarse con lo que vida te pone enfrente. -contesto ella. -Aunque también yo nunca supere nuestra separación y mira termine siendo la amante de mi ex esposo.

Todo queda entre familia. -contesto Lucas mientras la miraba, aun no se explicaba como una mujer tan atractiva como ella estaba sola.

Venga dame cifras de este mes. -dijo Irasue mientras su administrador comenzaba con su reporte mensual.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba sacando cuentas, la verdad es que se sentía agobiado pues ahora sí que su última inversión no había sido buena y el negocio no despegaba como él deseaba.

¿Te sucede algo? - pregunto con pena Kikyo al verlo demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos.

La verdad estoy bastante contrariado con la inversión que hice y tengo detenido el capital con la aseguradora. -

¿Pedirás algún préstamo? -

No, creo que con lo que debo es más que suficiente. -dijo el con pesar y es que la verdad era complicada su situación.

Podrías buscar un socio. -

Mi hermano esta en eso, pero aún no tengo nada claro y es que Sheshomaru es muy organizado con sus cuentas…quedamos en que tal vez haría un viaje para yo decirle acerca del negocio y es que simplemente no despega con mi capital.

Lo siento Inu, ¿En que podría ayudarte? –

No te preocupes cariño, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. - la pelinegra no estaba tan segura. -Creo que tendré que llamar a mi hermano para tal vez enviarle la información.

Pues hazlo…-contesto Kikyo con esperanza, quien diría que el medio hermano al que tanto aborrecía Izayoi podría ser quien ayudara a su esposo.

* * *

Kagome apago la estufa la comida cena estaba lista por así decirlo, el reloj marcaba las 7 de la noche…escucho la puerta abrirse. - Buenas tardes mi amor.

Hola, pensé que llegarías más tarde. -

La verdad es que me quedaron algunos correos por enviar, pero no tenia cabeza para nada más. -se acerco a Kagome para abrazarla. -Además tenía ganas de verte.

Ella sabía que algo le pasaba, podría decirse que le conocía un poco. - ¿Qué pasa?.-el peli plata la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Tuve un día algo pesado y la verdad lo único que quiero es desnudarte, besarte todita completa…-ella solo se sonrojo.

Vamos, ¿No confías en mí? - el peli plata la miro a los ojos no deseaba estresarla por lo sucedido.

Hable con mi madre y sabes sonó como rara. -

Crees que sospeche acerca de nuestros locos planes. - Shesho la miro sonriente. -Tal vez no quiera que me case con su hijito.

No conoces a mi madre, ella es toda prudente en cuanto a mi vida personal y si acaso se le ocurriera hacer algún comentario negativo…yo estaré para defenderte.

Pero tú eres su único hijo, que tal si yo no le gusto. -bailo con ella lentamente meciéndose con la suave música de la radio.

Sentirías lo mismo que yo, cuando tu mama me odio por primera vez.

Mi mama no te odia amor. -el asintió.

Lo sé, solo deseaba hacerte rabiar. -ella lo apretó aún más fuerte, dios era testigo de cómo lo quería y cuanto le amaba.

Su perfume le penetro las fosas nasales. - ¿Te he dicho que hueles demasiado bien? -

No exactamente…pero es bueno saber que a mi futura esposa le gusto como huelo. -dijo sonriente el peli plata.

Cenamos. -

Me dirás que es lo que te pasa al fin. -la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

Te amo Kagome Taisho. -

Suena demasiado bien ese apellido en mí. -

Perfecto como tu mi amor. -la pelinegra se paró en seco y es que en verdad le intrigaba lo que Shesho no le decía.

Kagome le miro con atención y el supo que tenía que soltar lo que paso en su oficina. - Digamos que mi ex novia fue a mi oficina.

La pelinegra se sintió sorprendida por la declaración y la verdad es que su seguridad se vino un tanto hacia abajo…el peli plata le beso las manos mientras ella sentía miedo de lo que estaba por decirle.

* * *

Hola al fin pudo escribir, he tenido mucha carga de trabajo y aborrezco atrasarme pero me ha sido literalmente imposible ponerme al corriente.

Agradezco su paciencia y tiempo para leer la historia, especialmente a las que me dejan un comentario.

Si escribiré de Candy mas adelante ya que necesito armar bien la idea en mi cabeza.

Yusmariz gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme un comentario en cada capitulo y me agrada tu presencia en la historia…besos.

Feliz día.


	19. LA AMANTE DE TU PADRE

**CAPITULO 19**

 **LA AMANTE DE TU PADRE**

Quita esa cara mi amor…esa mujer solo es un mal recuerdo. - Kagome le miro con duda, lo cierto es que ahora cuando mas feliz se encontraba se sentía nerviosa.

No sé qué decirte. - la tomo de la mano y tomaron asiento mientras el peliplata suspiraba.

Yo dure con ella algunos años, pero en resumidas cuentas me dejo por el que era mi mejor amigo.

 _Inicio de flash back._

El peliplata llego al departamento, había tenido un día demasiado pesado entre el trabajo y la universidad, para colmo se enfermó del estómago.

Lo único que deseaba era acostarse y dormir todo lo que pudiera, escucho ruidos en la habitación seguramente seria la tele.

Dejo su mochila en el sillón y tomo un vaso para servirse agua, se sentía terrible…pronto un gemido lo saco de su distracción.

Sintió como el corazón le corría aceleradamente y bueno claro que no podría ser cierto…ahora si se percato de una mochila más…era la de Richard.

Ese día no acudió a clases, era como si el alma le hubiese salido del cuerpo…trago seco y sus pies no le permitían moverse…así que solo quedo ahí.

No tenia el valor de entrar a la habitación para saber que era lo que estaba pasando, ese tipo al que consideraba como su mejor amigo.

Tomo su mochila y salió de ahí…no tenia las fuerzas para simplemente luchar con esta realidad, amaba a Rin y esto era demasiado.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado sin hacer ruido…sus lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su pálida mejilla como recordatorio de su desdicha.

Camino hasta llegar al parque y espero a que sus nervios se calmaran, de nada serviría liarse a golpes por la mujer que amaba y bueno obligarla a que le quisiera era simplemente absurdo.

Si ella lo había escogido eso era suficiente para tomar su dignidad en su bolsa de lamentos y dejarla irse.

Rin, vámonos iré a Florida. -

No puedo Richard, tu sabes que Shesho siempre esta. -

Déjalo, no te la pasas de la mitad de bien que conmigo y ya no me esta gustando que duermas con él.

Desde que nosotros hicimos el amor, yo no he tenido nada que ver con él. - mentía por supuesto.

Motivo más para que te mudes conmigo y no se tal vez casarnos. – ahora esa idea si le emocionaba a Karetina, porque estaba enamorada de Rick.

Déjame hacer mis maletas. -el sonriente y triunfante se sintió vencedor al fin de Taisho.

Para ninguno fuera de su dupla dinámica era desconocido el que Rick tenía envidia de Shesho…siempre competía con el por todo, pero sin desearlo el peliplata siempre ganaba sin luchar.

Ahora al fin había obtenido aquello que Shesho quería tanto y esa era Karetina, si había sido demasiado fácil seducirla en su propio departamento…era una chica fogosa deseosa de sexo duro.

Y claro que él podría dárselo…-apúrate que no deseo.

Sheshomaru apareció por la puerta y trato de no mirarlos…camino en silencio hacia el baño, se sentía miserable.

Rin se sintió mal, pero ellos no iban a ninguna parte así que. -Me marcho. -dijo ella en voz alta para que le escuchara y sin mas no escucho respuesta.

El peliplata escucho como la puerta se abrió y como se cerró con un azotón…la traición dolía mucho, ahora lo que el sentía como familia se desmorono en unos segundos frente a sus ojos.

 _Fin de flash back._

Kagome le miro en silencio, ella misma había pasado por eso con Koga y bueno ahora solo quedaba un recuerdo. - Lamento lo que paso.

Yo ya no, esto me permitió madurar y bueno convertirme en la persona que ahora soy…-dijo el mirándola y acariciándole la mejilla. - Además te conocí y bueno.

Creo que nos toco encontrarnos en el momento justo verdad. -comento ella sonriente.

Es cuando me acuerdo de esa frase. - Los dos la recitaron al mismo tiempo. -Los tiempos de dios son perfectos.

Se miraron en silencio, Kagome sabia que lo amaba y era correspondida por el. - ¿Qué quería? - pregunto nerviosa ante la respuesta.

Dinero. - ella le miro con duda. - digamos que Karetina es como una adolescente a sus 32 años y aun no madura.

Tiene mi edad. -

Tu eres una mujer independiente, madura, profesionista y ella digamos que apenas termino el high school…-contesto Shesho con pena. -Se cree una princesa y quiere vivir como tal.

¿Crees que insista? -

No lo sé, con ella no se sabe. -el peliplata miro temor en Kagome, le acaricio la cara y le beso los labios. - No temas amor, te amo y serás mi esposa.

La verdad es que siendo honesta, me da miedo que nos separe. -el negó.

Es agua pasada…por cierto tengo hambre. -Kagome se abalanzo sobre Sheshomaru para besarlo con pasión mientras él se sorprendía mucho.

La pelinegra se sentó ahorcadas sobre el peliplata besándole como si la vida se fuera en ello y no se contuvo en corresponderle con la misma urgencia.

Le amaba y deseaba tenerla en ese mismo instante…sus manos torpes por el momento acalorado deslizaron el vestido de suave tela sobre su cabeza dejándole solo con la ropa interior color azul.

Diablos, le encendía demasiado los colores pasteles que envolvían su desnudes…adoraba enredar sus dedos en su cabello tan negro como la noche…

Kagome le abrió el cinto del pantalón y desabrocho su botón, para bajar su cierre…él se dejaba envolver.

Era preciosa con su tersa piel blanca, su desnude cálida y sus besos sinceros…tan sincera como ella…apretó la boca cuando sintió como se deslizaba en él.

La húmeda bienvenida le hizo erizar el vello de todo el cuerpo mientras su gemido sonoro y ronco llenaron la sala donde ella ahora le montaba con decisión.

Se movió lentamente iniciando una tortuosa tarde de placer carnal, la ayudo con sus manos tomando sus nalgas para guiar sus movimientos de arriba abajo con sus tiempos perfectos.

La miro tan concentrada en darle placer que era inevitable no sentir como su corazón se apretujaba en su pecho…le llenaba de orgullo tener a una mujer tan especial como Kagome Higurashi.

Era maravilloso encontrar a una persona a quien pudieras dar lo mejor de ti y mejor aun si esta te correspondía…ahora no le importaba el pasado y lo sufrido…ella era lo mejor en su maldita y solitaria existencia.

Amada Kagome…-le dijo al oído haciendo que la pelinegra con las mejillas sonrosadas y gotas de sudor en su rostro le mirara con sorpresa.

Pero el se movió una vez mas tomando el control de la situación…se hundió más rápido y su rostro se escondió entre sus suaves pechos.

Un rosado pezón se asomaba tratando de colarse en la fiesta y el lo tomo con su boca para lograr que todo fuera perfecto.

Kagome gimió alto con las sensaciones que Shesho le hacia sentir…poco a poco se perlo de sudor y los besos ahora marcaban ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

La escena era simplemente privada de cualquier rastro de tristeza…era amor…amor en todos los sentidos y ella toco el cielo estrellado entre sus brazos.

* * *

Karetina miraba a la nada, al fin se había duchado y lavado las penas…el rechazo no lo toleraba muy bien.

Pero no podría culpar a Sheshomaru de sus decisiones, tan solo recordar a la mujer con la que se casaría le hacía sentirse mal.

Era un clásico que a los hombres les gustaran mujeres como ella…suspiro pesadamente y pensó en que tal vez seria bueno regresar a casa.

Si su largo viaje estaba por concluir con sus 32 años y Shesho tenía razón de que no tenía para el ticket de regreso…pero antes de que eso debía de llamar por teléfono para saber cómo estaban las cosas.

Se rasco la cabeza y apretó la almohada…tenía que ser sincera con ella misma no había nada en Norteamérica que pudiere retenerle.

Lo único que se llevaría de ese país, serian sus recuerdos vividos con los dos hombres que le marcaron y solo uno le fue sincero en verdad.

Sheshomaru Taisho y sus besos cálidos, sus noches de placer lento, certero…como demonios no acepto solo merecerlo.

Ahora todo sería tan diferente, probablemente estaría ya casada con hijos suyos y se Shesho…adoraría el cabello claro en ellos, los ojos tan dorados como el y su sonrisa encantadora.

Pero bueno ella escogió a Richard y era inevitable no reír por tan mala decisión que había tomado, ahora solo le tocaba asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

Los días habían pasado sin pena ni gloria…

Octavio miraba el televisor mientras bebía de su café. -Sabes algo Rose.

¿No lo sé? -contesto ella, su esposo rodo los ojos.

Bueno he pensado que nosotros ya no tenemos mucho por hace en Londres, aunque sencillamente mudarse de España en mi caso hacia allá no fue tan complicado.

Estas divagando Octavio. -El hombre como buen español solo hablo con marcado acento.

Bueno el caso esta en que he decidido que podríamos mudarnos en verano acá y en invierno allá…bueno no lo sé alternar.

Eso es una maravillosa idea cariño, asa podríamos estar más cerca de nuestro nieto y bueno estar en el parto.-

Exacto, tal vez podríamos comprarnos un departamento para nosotros. -

Si es una buena idea, que tal si lo platicamos con nuestra hija.

Buenos días. - saludo Sota se le miraba desvelado.

Sota, espero que no llegues tan tarde. -

No tengo tiempo, es solo que Emily no pudo acomodarse en la noche por su barriga y bueno creo que no dormimos bien.

Deberás comprar una cama más grande, tal vez una King size.-de pronto fue como si el cielo se le iluminara, pues una cama matrimonial no era lo más conveniente ahora.

Les podría pedir el favor de que vayan de compras con Emily y le ayuden a escoger un colchón de esos. -los padres de la rubia asintieron.

No te preocupes hoy queda resuelto. -el pelinegro se sirvió café.

Siéntate hijo para servirte desayuno. -Sota solo obedeció mientras su suegra le sirvió un copioso desayuno.

Hemos pensado en un plan. -dijo Octavio, el pelinegro trato de entenderle poniendo atención y es que cuando su acento tan marcado salía a flote no le entendía.

Ustedes dirán. -contesto el pelinegro con dudas.

Bueno pues mi esposo ha pensado que sería bueno pasar la mitad del año acá en Norteamérica y tal vez comprarnos un departamento.

Sota de pronto se sintió contento, así su Emily no se sentiría tan sola y bueno una mano amiga con un bebe por nacer sin duda siempre era bienvenida.

Pues es una excelente idea y si gustan podríamos checar los departamentos en la tarde.

Si claro, pero desayunemos. -dijo Octavio.

* * *

Es bastante raro ver cómo los últimos años de tu vida solo entran en algunas cajas. -dijo con melancolía Irasue.

Al fin escucho a una mujer. -contesto Lucas mientras la rubia solo negaba con la cabeza.

Podría decirte que te echare de menos. -su administrador se llevo las manos al pecho fingiendo sorpresa. -por eso me haz caído tan bien todos estos años.

Nuestra sarcástica amistad es inigualable…-Se miraron en silencio. - Quisiera estar presente cuando le digas la verdad a tu hijo.

Tal vez lo pueda grabar y mandártelo por correo. -contesto ella.

Te extrañare también Irasue Taisho…-

Vamos por un ultimo trago antes de que tome el avión. -el asintió mientras salían del departamento ya vendido hacia el bar de la esquina.

* * *

Robert miraba a su mejor amigo con los nervios crispados. -Creo que será mejor que te calmes hermano, antes de que te nos mueras de un infarto.

La verdad es que he tenido muchos estrés estos días. -comento el peliplata.

No es fácil tu vida, tu madre por llegar y una hermosa prometida en casa…-Shesho asintió. -súmale que la exnovia malvada reaparece en el cuento.

La verdad es que no había pensado en ella. -dijo con honestidad el peliplata.

Haces bien. -se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. -Richard no te ha llamado, digo también falta que reaparezca.

No me causa gracia tu comentario. -dijo Shesho. - siéndote sincero tampoco me importa saber nada de su vida, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pagarle el ticket de regreso a Rin.

¿Qué pensara Kagome de esto? -

Se lo diré. -

Y no crees que se enoje, digo las mujeres en ocasiones son un poco melodramáticas y no quita el hecho de que ella sea tu exnovia. -Shesho se quedó callado por un instante.

Pero no tendría porque ocultarle esto, claro hablarlo con ella. -dijo el peliplata tratando de justificar ese hecho que a pesar de aun no pasar pues trataba de considerarlo.

Creo que lo mejor seria que ella se las arregle como pueda. - Shesho por un instante lo considero así. - Tal vez Richard pudiese ayudarle.

Me ofrecí porque se que ella no es una mujer administrada y trabajando en un Walmart dudo mucho que junte para un ticket de regreso a Canadá.

Pero no se supone que la odian o algo así. -Shesho negó. - Seguramente mintió como todo lo que dijo de su vida

No pierdes el hilo de la conversación, en ocasiones me pregunto con que clase de mujer estaba. -el castaño suspiro. - Ahora sé con qué mujer me casare.

Nuestras chicas con lo mejor de Michigan. -ambos asintieron con solemnidad.

Planeas casarte con Andrea. -

Lo estaré considerando, ella no cree en eso del matrimonio y bueno no se si un papelillo firmado me de la seguridad de que este conmigo hasta que no pueda tener una erección.

Sheshomaru se quedo callado y sin más comenzó a reír logrando que su amigo se pusiera de nervios. - ¿Te burlas?, ya veremos cuando Kagome se aburra de un esposo pelón, panzón y sin erección.

Ahora si que estas siendo un melodramático, el tiempo pasa mi amigo y por eso debes de preocuparte más por tu salud.

Espero que no me salgas con un sermón fitness. -contesto con hastió Robert.

Bueno no te caería nada mal dejar los donuts, tal vez las sodas, alitas, hamburguesas y pizzas. -

Sera mejor que me marche a llamar a mis clientes, siento que en esta oficina se están poniendo las cosas complicadas. -Sheshomaru rio mientras su ahora mejor amigo salía despavorido de su oficina.

Aunque era cierto lo que decía respecto a no ayudarle a Rin con el boleto de avión para el regreso a su casa.

Pero lo hacía sin intención alguna, solo por ayudarle y aunque sabia que no le debía nada…trataba a pesar de todo hacer lo correcto como el buen caballero que era.

La foto de Kagome sonriente entre sus brazos le tranquilizo y bueno ahora solo estaba esperando a que su mama llegara.

* * *

Gracias por todo Lucas y estaremos en contacto. -se unieron en un cálido abrazo mientras la mujer de finos modales subió al avión que le llevaría hacia su destino.

Obedeció las indicaciones de la azafata mientras trataba de tranquilizarse ella sabia que se enfilaba hacia el un nuevo inicio de su vida, donde dejaría a su gran amor Inu no Taisho en el pasado.

 _Inicio de Flash back._

He pedido el divorcio ya y espero que pronto el proceso se termine. -

¿Estas seguro de querer hacerlo? - el hombre solo la abrazo con fuerza.

Eres la mujer mas importante en mi vida y se que me equivoque por desear hacer lo correcto para Inuyasha. -

Creo que contribuí bastante con perderte el divorcio expreso. - contesto con un enorme pesar. - Pero me lastimaste.

La vida no me alcanzara para pedirte perdón y ahora lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado. -

Si nuestro hijo supiera esta situación tal vez se sentiría molesto. -dijo Irasue mirando a su amado amante.

Se molestaría conmigo, lo conozco muy bien. -Inu miro a su adorado tormento. - Debemos de hablar con el antes de que pase algo.

¿Has ido al médico? -

No he tenido tiempo. -

Tienes que hacerte un espacio, lo mas importante de todo esto es tu salud. -contesto Irasue acariciándole la mejilla.

No te preocupes mujer, te prometo que al regresar iré al médico.

¿No me mientes una vez más? -

No te miento. -dijo el sonriente mientras le besaba los labios.

 _Fin de flash back._

La rubia suspiro pesadamente limpiándose las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, le dolía saber que el jamás volvería para estar a su lado.

Pero había llegado el tiempo de decir la verdad a su hijo y bueno pedirle perdón por su distanciamiento…ser feliz lo que le restaba de vida.

¿Se siente bien señora? - la rubia miro a la azafata que con cara de preocupación le ofrecía unos kleenex.

Si, gracias. - contesto Irasue.

¿Desea que le traiga algo?

Estoy mucho mejor, gracias. -la chica asintió mientras la rubia solo esperaba con ansias mirar a su hijo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

* * *

Este sushi esta fantástico…prueba. -dijo Sango mientras le daba a probar un pedazo a Miroku.

Si, esta bueno. -contesto el avergonzado, pues cualquiera que les mirara pensarían que eran una pareja enamorada.

¿Te sucede algo? -

No.- contesto el ruborizado de la situación, ellos simplemente salían como amigos y conversaban.

He pensado en irme de vacaciones unos días a Miami. -

¿Iras con tu familia? -

No, es solo que deseaba no lo sé distraerme un poco. -contesto la pelinegra. - ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Estas de broma Sango. -ella negó. - ¿Para cuándo?

Estaría bien el fin de semana. -la miro sonriente mientras negaba, se estaba condenando a un juego sin fin…pero aun así deseaba ir no podría negárselo

Podre hacerlo, la siguiente semana iré a visitar a mi hijo. – la pelinegra le miro con atención, sintió algo en el estomago al notarle un poco sumido en sus pensamientos…tal vez estaba cansándose.

Seguramente extrañas tu vida anterior. -el negó.

No es muy diferente a esta que llevo en Michigan…-el castaño suspiro. - La única diferencia es la falta de mi hijo.

Sango le acaricio la mejilla. -No te desanimes, para eso estoy a tu lado.

Desean algo más por ordenar. -pregunto el mesero amablemente mientras aquella burbuja de complicidad-.

Estamos bien, gracias. -contesto Sango mientras el castaño seguía comiendo.

Miroku se limitó a comer. - ¿Quién diría que te encontraría aquí? -dijo una voz femenina acercándose para saludar.

¿Susan? -la mujer de cabellos rubios asintió mientras el castaño se levantaba y se unían en un cordial abrazo. - hace muchos años que no se de ti.

Ya sé, pero mírate estas fantástico. -dijo ella sonriente mientras Sango se sentía bastante incomoda por la situación.

Te presento a una amiga. -la pelinegra se sintió ofendida, pero eso eran amigos. -Sango.

Mucho gusto, no deseo importunar y aparte ya compré mi comida. -el castaño la miraba con atención ignorando a la pelinegra. -Qué te parece si intercambiamos números.

Era lo que estaba por decirte. – los miro articular palabras pero solo eso, la verdad es que le costaba reconocer una cosa…ardía de celos…estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y con unas ganas enormes de gritarle a esa guapa mujer que él era suyo.

Pronto se sintió afectada, porque Miroku no era suyo y no solo estaba ella en ese mundo…había mas personas a su alrededor y tal vez una de ellas podría convertirse de pronto en su centro de atención.

Aunque ella no tenia que reclamar absolutamente nada…suspiro apesumbrada y la escucho a la mujer despedirse sonriente.

Miroku tomo asiento y tomo su te helado para beber un poco. - ¿Quieres pedir algo más? -

No estoy bien. -contesto ella mientras comía en silencio, el castaño se sintió curioso pero no insistió más.

Salieron del local caminando sin afán de nada, lo cierto es que Sango estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y Miroku solo se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias.

¿En qué hotel nos hospedaremos? - pregunto el castaño.

Perdón. - dijo Sango mientras le miraba sin comprender.

¿Te sucede algo? -

Lo siento, creo que la comida me cayo algo pesada y creo que mejor me marcho a casa. -dijo ella sonando cortante.

Está bien, te acompaño. -

No te preocupes, he pedido un Uber…-el asintió un tanto desilusionado.- gracias por la comida.

A ti por la compañía. -se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y ella a los minutos se subió al Uber.

Sango cerro los ojos y las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas libres, era tan simple como aceptar lo que estaba pasando…debería de escoger una opción…seguir adelante sin Miroku o amarlo.

* * *

Sheshomaru estaba mirando el reloj, su madre estaba por aterrizar y el si que estaba ansioso…nervioso más bien porque no sabia que esperar de esa reunión.

Ellos particularmente no se llevaban en sí, aunque aún no comprendía bien por que el distanciamiento y deseaba que por lo menos fuera cordial con Kagome.

No podría negar que le importaba mucho que su futura prometida y su madre se llevaran con respeto…no pedía mucho más.

Hacía más de cinco años que no la veía desde la ultima vez que la visito en Miami por negocios y bueno no es que le también fuera el mejor hijo…

Las personas comenzaron a salir y pronto la miro a ella con unas grandes gafas oscuras, el cabello tan claro como el suyo propio…un elegante vestido de diseñador color azul marino y un saco color blanco.

Tal como hacia muchos años no la miraba…muy guapa y sobre todo elegante.

Y pronto su mirada se fijo en ese hombre tan atractivo, quien diría que seria perfectamente la mejor versión del amor de su vida…su hijo…al que alejo tan despiadada de su miserable vida.

El corazón le latía con fuerza y el estomago le dolía por lo que estaba sintiendo, después de tantos años sin verle al fin le tenía cerquita de ella.

Sentía la emoción contenida y el amor de madre ante ella. -Hijo mío.-dijo cálida mientras el peliplata solo se dejaba abrazar para terminar por responderle.

Y noto que ella…si esa fría mujer interesada y distante a la que llamaba madre estaba llorando…se había quedado sin palabras por decir para simplemente permanecer ahí con ella.

Madre. -

Lo siento, han sido tantos años sin verte y bueno soy tu madre…-dijo Irasue conmovida, Sheshomaru estaba que no se lo creía. - Vamos que tenemos muchas cosas por hablar.

Caminaron en silencio para recoger las maletas de la rubia y después ir al estacionamiento…Irasue estaba contenta de ver a su hijo convertido por si solo en un caballero.

Subió las maletas a una camioneta muy nueva y bonita. -Adelante madre.

Es muy bonita esta camioneta. -

Y es segura. -contesto el peliplata mientras le cerraba la puerta y respiraba hondamente, lo cierto es que estaba sorprendido.

Camino hacia el lado del piloto y subió. - Huele a perfume de mujer.

Si, es de Kagome. -contesto él.

Así se llama tu novia. -el solo asintió mientras manejaba con precaución.

¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? -

Cómodo. -contesto Irasue mirando la nueva ciudad a la que alguna vez visito con Inu.- ¿Por qué esta ciudad hijo?.

El peliplata se sentía raro, después de cinco años de no verse parecía ella otra persona…podría decir que incluso calidad, como se supondría debía de ser una mama. - Me ofrecieron trabajo aquí, para ser gerente.

Cuando me dijiste que te habías quedado sin trabajo no te creí. -se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. - Eres demasiado listo como para que te despidan de un trabajo.

Herede muchas cualidades de mis padres. -contesto el mientras su madre miraba el paisaje, se quedaron en un silencio cómodo mientras en la radio la música de piano sonaba.

Después de varios semáforos y un largo concierto de piano de Chopin llegaron a un estacionamiento de un elegante edificio.

Vamos madre. -ella siguió a su hijo en completo silencio, tomaron el elevador y justo en el piso 5 salieron del mismo…ella no había pronunciado nada.

Shesho abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar. - Vamos madre. -

Es un edificio bonito. -el asintió, escucho como la puerta se cerraba y jamás había estado en el lugar donde su hijo viviera solo.

Bienvenida. -una voz de una mujer tranquila le hizo virarse para mirarla de frente, era muy bonita.

Madre quiero presentarte a Kagome Higurashi, mi mujer. -dijo el peliplata con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Es un placer. - contesto educadamente Irasue mirándole a los ojos chocolate.

El placer es mío. -dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa prudente mientras esa fina mujer asentía y no podría negar que le atemorizaba un poco.

Sheshomaru camino hacia la pelinegra. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? -

Bien gracias. -se besaron en los labios mientras Irasue sonreía, se notaba que ella era una mujer de nobles sentimientos y claro una chica valiosa.

Hay que sentarnos madre. -

¿Gusta algo de tomar? -

Café está bien por favor. - la pelinegra asintió para preparar el servicio de merienda.

El peliplata miro con atención a su madre, los años pasaban por ella ahora y aunque fuera mayor…se conservaba tan hermosa como siempre.

Tengo muchas cosas por decirte Sheshomaru. -dijo solemne. - Antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón por mi abandono.

Sheshomaru sintió como el estómago se le contraía violentamente, fue como si algo dentro se quebrara ante la sorpresa de la declaración. -Yo…yo…

Yo quisiera haber sido la mejor madre del mundo. - el peliplata sintió un nudo en la garganta, esto jamás lo hubiese esperado en su vida.

Kagome se limpiaba las lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro, era tan doloroso escuchar algo como esto…ella sabia que a Sheshomaru le había hecho mucha falta su mama.

Pero todo lo que paso en mi vida, me convirtió en un ser humano rencoroso y deprimido. -confeso con pena.

Madre, yo no tengo nada que reclamarte. -

Lo sé, fuiste criado para ser un caballero hijo. - contesto ella orgullosa de su vástago. - Pero yo no me comporte a la altura, me deprimí y llego el momento en que ni siquiera podría levantarme a darte de comer.

El peliplata recordó algo vagamente…aunque el no era capaz de culparle de nada en lo absoluto. -Tal vez fue lo mejor.

Claro que no fue lo mejor, me convertí en una terrible persona y al final me perdí la maravillosa experiencia de verte crecer, convertirte en este hombre tan inteligente que eres. - Irasue le acaricio la mejilla mientras sus lágrimas corrían lentamente.

 _Inicio de flash back._

Irasue llego a casa con un nudo en la garganta, los ojos vidriosos y llevando a rastras a Sheshomaru…-mami…mami.

Gloria, por favor cuida al niño. -dijo con la voz entrecortada del dolor.

Señora, ¿Se encuentra bien? -

No.-dijo con verdad mientras seguía hacia su habitación y el peliplata comenzaba a llorar con desespero, pero no escucho nada más.

El corazón comenzó a latirle tan fuerte que pensó se le saldría por la garganta y las ardientes lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su tersa piel.

¿Cómo había podido engañarle?, ella le amaba con el alma y le pagaba con esa banal traición…con esa mujer que estaba casi segura ni siquiera conocía bien.

Recordó mirar un poco de satisfacción en su rostro y le pudo mucho saber que había conseguido lo que al parecer deseaba con desespero…un hombre con dinero.

Si…ella era la clase de mujer arribista que utilizaba su juventud y belleza limitada para enredar a un hombre como Inu no Taisho.

Pronto cerro los ojos y comenzó a llorar de manera dolorosa, era terrible ahora saber que su matrimonio terminaba con esto.

Inu llego con prisa a casa, el pequeño Sheshomaru lloraba con desconsuelo a pesar de que ese día era su cumpleaños y le festejarían.

Le partió el corazón ver todos los preparativos de la reunión y su hijo llorando con desconsuelo, a pesar de nunca ocuparse de su pequeño se acercó a él.

No llores hijo, es tu cumpleaños. -el chiquillo de escasos 5 años se tallo los ojos y le miro con atención.

Mi mami…ella llora. -esta declaración hizo sentir a Inu como el mas miserable de los hombres en el mundo, el sabia que esas lagrimas eran por culpa suya.

Si era una culpa que le carcomía las entrañas y por el cual era culpable…- lo siento cariño, pero ella se siente un poco mal.

El doctor la va a inyectar. -dijo con horror Sheshomaru pues hacia algunos días de había recuperado de un resfriado.

No cariño, ella ya se sentirá bien y tu no llores más porque hoy será tu cumpleaños…-le limpio las lagrimas y lo beso en la frente. - Ve con Gloria.

El niño obedeció y corrió alegre como siempre era, ajeno a todo lo que estaba por pasar.

Inu necesitaba un trago y así lo hizo, se levanto para servirse un whisky…miro el vaso y bebió de golpe…se armó del valor que le faltaba para hablar con ella.

Camino sin prisa hacia la habitación para abrirla y verla llorando en la cama. -Lo siento mucho Irasue, yo no sé qué fue lo que paso…estaba bebido y.

Y ella consiguió lo que quería. -contesto secamente mientras se acomodaba la falda y se sentaba para verlo de frente.

Esa visión perturbo los sentidos de Inu, jamás la había visto tan humana, con los ojos hinchados de llorar y las mejillas rojas como granada. - Perdóname mi amor, yo erre pero te juro por nuestro hijo.

No utilices a mi hijo en vano. - grito Irasue sin compostura. -No te lo permito, ahora no vengas con sentimentalismos baratos porque eres solo su padre cuando quieres.

Sabes que mientes. -ella le desarmo con la mirada en un segundo y claro porque había sido un padre ausente.

No lo hago, me conoces bien y debes de aceptar que no soy como tú. -

Perdóname Irasue, yo haré lo que tú me pidas. -

¿Pensaste en mi siquiera? -el solo agacho la mirada y la conocía demasiado, ella no le perdonaría. - Acaso pensaste en que dejaras a un hijo con padres divorciados.

Nunca lo escuchas, nunca te daré el divorcio. -reclamo con molestia.

Ese es tu problema, porque yo no seré mas la esposa de Inu no Taisho…-dijo ella con la dignidad que le quedaba y después de todo eso…las cosas fueron peor.

Llego el momento en que Irasue no se levantaba de la cama siquiera para comer, había perdido muchos kilos y de ser una mujer hermosa ahora parecía un esperpento.

Gloria era quien cuidaba al pequeño y en cierta forma se encargo de no dañar al niño Sheshomaru, diciéndole que su mama estaba cansada y debía de guardar silencio.

Jugaba como cualquier otro en el parque, su padre lo visitaba con frecuencia y al crecer se fue dando cuenta de una cosa…su mama no sería nunca la misma.

 _Fin de Flash back.-_

Madre, lamento todo lo que paso con mi padre y saberlo ahora me hace comprender muchas cosas. -contesto Shesho.

Y es cuando me doy cuenta de que mi hijo es un adulto, cuando te miraba con esa mujer no la quería para ti. - dijo la mujer de rubios cabellos.

Karetina, ella es mi pasado. -

Me alegra saber que saco las uñas al final y se mostro como la mujer que era…-Kagome entro con el café y las galletas. - Nosotras nos parecemos y se que tarde que temprano te lastimaría.

Shesho miro a su madre con atención. - ¿No lo comprendo?

Yo justifiqué mi enojo con el hecho de abandonarte para no herirte y me convertí en una mujer superficial…ella era eso que no deseaba para ti.

Kagome tomo asiento mientras le extendía la taza con café humeante y también le servía a Shesho. -Ahora veo que tienes a tu lado a una mujer a tu altura.

Ella es mi futura esposa. -dijo el peliplata mirando a su redención.

Lo he notado con tan fino anillo en su dedo anular. -comento Irasue mientras tomaba la taza para beber lentamente. - Kagome, ¿Eres de Michigan?

Si, he vivido toda mi vida aquí. -contesto la pelinegra con nervios mirando a su suegra.

Ahora se porque mi hijo esta contento, me da gusto saber que eres una buena chica… ¿A qué te dedicas? -

Soy maestra y ahora mismo estoy de directora de un preescolar. - la respuesta complació a Irasue, se notaba que era una chica preparada y con aspiraciones.

Me da gusto saber que mi hijo tiene a su lado a una profesionista exitosa y también el saber que desean hacer las cosas formales. -comento ella.

Madre yo quisiera saber cuánto tiempo estarás aquí en Michigan.-

Lo necesario. -contesto escuetamente la rubia y es que aun no estaba segura de decirle que de manera permanente. - Quiero antes que todo entablar una mejor relación con mi único hijo.

Honestamente jamás espere saber la verdad, ahora que soy adulto pues comprendo algunas cosas y acepto el hecho de que tomaste decisiones como madre.

No tengo excusa Sheshomaru, pero no era una mujer sana mentalmente como para criarte y aún sigo agradecida con la finada gloria…-la rubia respiro profundo. – ella fue pieza fundamental para tu desarrollo.

Lo único que desearía saber es porque nunca pudiste perdonar a mi madre. - Kagome se sintió incomoda, pues esa no era una plática que ella debiera de escuchar.

Me costo mucho tiempo perdonarlo, porque lo amaba…-Irasue respiro hondamente. - aún sigo amándolo como el primer día.

El siempre me dijo que tú eras la única mujer que había amado y no sé cómo era su relación con la madre de mi medio hermano…pero no parecía del todo feliz. -dijo el peliplata ignorando todo aquello que había pasado entre sus progenitores.

Me gustaría mucho decirte que esas son cosas de adultos. - Irasue rio alegremente por primera vez, haciendo que su hijo deseara llorar por simplemente verla como hacía muchos años recordaba a una madre joven.

Kagome dio suave apretón en la rodilla de Sheshomaru para darle el apoyo que ahora mismo necesitaba, logrando que el peliplata se relajara un poco.

Lo siento, pero es que es divertido y complicado asumir que somos un par de extraños hijo.

Lo sé. -contesto el secamente contemplando a su madre.

Curiosamente pasaron algunos años antes de que las cosas fueran tan diferentes a los que tal vez tú crees. -contesto ella.

¿Por qué es que esa mujer me aborrece?.- pregunto Shesho.- Mi relación con Inuyasha es buena y podría decirte que somos medianamente unidos.

Ese puente entre ustedes fue tu padre y me da gusto saber que por lo menos pudo convertirlos en hermanos. -comento Irasue.-Y ella te aborrece porque tu no sabes la verdad de esa relación.

¿A qué te refieres con ello madre? -

Quiero que tomes las cosas con madurez hijo y bueno aunque sonara como revancha entre nosotras esto no fue así. -

Kagome se limitó a escuchar y darle apoyo a Sheshomaru, la verdad es que pensó su encuentro seria de todo menos lo que estaba pasando.

La madre de Shesho estaba diciendo todo aquello que por muchos años guardo y ahora la caja de pandora estaba siendo abierta.

Le daba gusto que al menos ambos tuvieran la disposición de hablar de lo que les involucraba y en la forma en que las cosas se estaban dando, nada forzado todo natural.

Yo fui la amante de tu padre.-el peliplata se quedo mudo de la impresión y Kagome solo lo miro con desconcierto.

Irasue noto la sorpresa en sus ojos y ella se limito a disfrutar de una taza de café caliente, no podría hacer nada más.

Se lo debía a su hijo y es por eso que había tomado la decisión de decirle toda la verdad en cuanto entraran a su casa.

Era lo mejor para ellos e incluso para su ahora prometida.

* * *

Una enorme disculpa por los retrasos en los capítulos pero escribo literalmente en pausas del día y al fin pude terminarlo hoy.

Lo cierto es que estoy ya en el penúltimo capitulo de la historia que tanto gusto me ha dado escribir y mas cuando la verdad de los padres de Shesho está saliendo.

Cada personaje tomara su rumbo y hará su vida de la mejor forma que desee…Karetina considerando madurar a sus 32 años, Sango esperando ya tomar una decisión concretada y bueno ahora Irasue liberando el pasado.

Espero que el capitulo les guste a mis lectores que siguen la historia y bueno gracias por comentar Yusmariz con este capitulo espero que vayas resolviendo tus dudas, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Les deseo un feliz fin de semana…besos.


	20. NUESTRA VIDA

**CAPITULO 21**

 **NUESTRA VIDA**

Era impresionante como la historia de su madre ahora era todo lo que jamás creyó. - ¿Cómo es que?, no lo comprendo…digo ustedes…yo…

No te quiebres tanto la cabeza hijo. -contesto Irasue tranquilamente. -Tal vez sonara lo mas cursi que he dicho toda mi vida, pero nosotros nunca dejamos de amarnos…

Kagome respiro hondamente, la comprendía totalmente y es que tal vez ella seria tal como ahora la madre de Sheshomaru.

El peliplata se ruborizo levemente y es que no es común mirar a tus padres como simples mortales, ahora no vendrían a explicarle que los niños los traía una cigüeña de Paris.

Ahora te tocaba pensar como un adulto de 37 años y en cierta forma entendía lo que su madre decía, tal vez si le tocara vivir algo similar con Kagome…él no se cansaría de buscarla hasta tenerla entre sus brazos.

La relación de tu padre con Izayoi no era buena, tu padre se caso con ella solo por darle el lugar a su hijo menor. -dijo la rubia.

Creo entender porque esa mujer me aborrece. -comento Shesho.

Sinceramente jamás pensé en hacerlo como una venganza y bueno así fue nuestra vida.

¿Cómo nunca me entere de ello? -

Hijo no es un asunto para compartir, se supone que tu padre era un hombre casado y bueno yo su exmujer. -dijo sonriente Irasue pareciera que con tan solo decirlo lo disfrutaba.

Y es que había vivido los mejores años de su vida siendo la amante de su exmarido.

Madre todo esto es confuso, no me sorprendo ni mucho menos…pero creo que me hubieses gustado estar presente en tu vida.

Siempre lo estuviste, pero yo me equivoque…-confeso Irasue. -La depresión es terrible y la soledad es en ocasiones celosa.

Tal vez nosotros hubiésemos sido más cercanos.

Lo se cariño y por eso es que ahora te confieso la verdad. -dijo la rubia con pena. -Sabes algo, tu padre estaba por divorciarse.

Sheshomaru la miro con mas sorpresa, todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado bizarro. -Creo que necesito un poco de aire. - sin más se levantó caminando hacia la terraza.

Kagome se preocupo un poco al verle tan contrariado por lo que estaba pasando. - Creo que tal vez tendría que haber tenido más tacto, deberías ir con él.

Creo que iré, ¿Necesita algo más?.- la rubia negó mientras Kagome se levantaba y caminaba hacia Shesho.

El peliplata trataba de comprender un poco lo que estaba pasando en su vida y es que de pronto saber que su madre no era aquello que se imagino todo el tiempo…le costaba mucho trabajo.

Tanto así que era difícil saber si en verdad esa mujer que se parecía a Irasue Taisho era su progenitora, se rasco la cabeza en señal de desespero.

Era extraño tener esa clase de sentimientos y es que a pesar de ser adulto, recibir la mas cara terapia…la verdad era lo único que podría sanar esas viejas heridas.

¿Te puedo ayudar?.- la cálida voz de Kagome le hicieron de pronto calmarse, sintió la mano de ella tomarle y sus ojos en silencio expresaban el amor que le profesaba.

Le sonrió y era como si de pronto la luz al final del túnel apareciera frente a sus ojos, le acaricio la mejilla y la atrajo a sus brazos.

Kagome comprendió que no era necesario hablar para darle el apoyo que el necesitaba…recargo su cabeza sobre su amplio pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón.

El peliplata al fin se calmo y disfruto el momento que tenía con su mujercita…no tenía que pensar tanto, de ahora lo que fue pasado lo tomaría como solo referente.

¿Te sientes mejor? -pregunto Kagome.

Creo que mi madre ha sido demasiado sincera con todo esto y…-

Tal vez ella sentía la necesidad de contarte las cosas y lograr que su relación sea mejor. -Shesho la abrazo más fuerte mientras besaba su frente. -Ella no sabe si podrá recuperarte.

Es mi madre y a pesar de todo lo malo que paso, yo la quiero. -

Lo sé, porque tienes un enorme corazón y lo único que debes de hacer es escucharla…ella solo te tiene a ti. -comento Kagome haciendo que el comprendiera que era cierto, su padre hacia varios años que había fallecido.

Es por eso que te amo tanto. -la pelinegra se ruborizo ante el comentario de su ahora prometido. -Eres una gran mujer y te adoro.

Gracias mi amor. -Irasue los miro a la distancia mientras se daban un beso en los labios y recordó una vez mas a Taisho, como lo echaba de menos.

Vamos. -dijo Sheshomaru.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Karetina miraba el reloj y suspiraba pesadamente. - ¿hija?

Hola madre…yo…-

Dios santo, Ernest la niña está hablándonos. -pronto escucho a su mama gemir y a su padre caminar con prisa para tomar el teléfono.

Por dios Karetina, ¿Esta bien hija? -de pronto la voz de la pelinegra se atoro en su garganta, los echaba de menos.

Papa, yo…-

Hija, ¿Por qué no habías llamado en todo este tiempo? -

Lo siento papa, yo estaba siendo absurdamente ridícula. -

Hemos vivido un calvario pensando que te había pasado algo muchachita egoísta. -recrimino con lágrimas en los ojos el hombre de cabellos canos.

Yo no se que decir, espero que me perdonen. -dijo Karetina con pesar, porque debía de reconocer que ella había sido así…egoísta.

Mi niña, dime que regresaras a casa y podrás conocer a tus sobrinos…-la pelinegra recordó a sus hermanos mayores y que seguramente estarían ya casados. - Ahora tienes 5.

Cinco mamá. -contesto ella con sorpresa.

Si tu hermano Frank tiene dos niños y Lauren esta esperando el tercero dicen que es una niña, tu hermano Steve tiene dos niñas y Ana quiere dos varones así que aún les queda tiempo. - Darse cuenta de todo lo que había perdido era difícil y mas cuando ella estaba siendo la misma persona desde hacía muchos años. -el hijo de tu hermano Paul acaba de nacer hace unos días y bueno Sofy está feliz.

Madre te extraño mucho. - pronto los sentimientos de Rin salieron a flote.

Yo también hija. -ambas lloraron unos minutos al teléfono. -Queremos verte.

Si madre, yo…regresare a casa. -

¿Cuándo? -

Solo necesito renunciar esta semana, sabes yo trabajo en un Walmart y ahora vivo en Michigan…-su madre sintió pesar de saber no tan lejos de casa…algunas horas.

Nosotros vamos por ti. -la pelinegra sonrió, pero aun debía de despedirse de alguien.

Yo te diré mama, solo debo de solucionar algunas cosas antes y regresare de manera definitiva.

Tu habitación sigue igual cariño, podríamos arreglar la mas grande para ti ahora está desocupada.

Eso estaría perfecto. -contesto Rin mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Un par de días habían pasado y pese a la insistencia de Kagome para que Irasue se quedara en casa había optado su suegra en irse a un hotel.

Yo quiero que me digas la verdad madre. -la mujer de cabellos claros miro el lugar con detenimiento mirando a su hijo.

¿Ella no sabe de esto verdad? -

Quiero que sea una sorpresa. -contesto Sheshomaru.

Solo hemos visto estas dos casas y considero que tendríamos que encontrar una opción más. -el rubio comenzaba a desesperarse.

Es tan complicado. -

Una casa es una inversión importante, porque es para toda la vida hijo y ustedes ahora solo son dos por ahora. -

Me gustaría que tuviera una alberca, jardín y bueno no quiero una mansión como tal, pero recuerdo que nuestra casa era bonita.

Es aun bonita. -contesto ella sonriente. -No desesperes que encontraremos la ideal y se que Kagome se encargara de la decoración, ella tiene buen gusto.

Lo se…es perfecta. -Irasue solo le miro mientras caminaban hacia el auto, le gustaba saber a su hijo enamorado.

¿Así que se casaran? - el peliplata encendió el auto mientras suspiraba.

Estábamos esperando a que vinieras para que estés presente en el enlace. -contesto Shesho.

¿Y para cuándo será entonces? -

Espero que el mes entrante. -

Estamos a finales de septiembre hijo. -

Lo se madre, pero no quiero ponerme nervioso. -contesto el mientras Irasue solo reía.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Octavio, creo que puedes irte tu a Londres y yo quisiera quedarme. -el hombre miro a su esposa como si estuviera loca.

Nunca nos hemos separado y yo necesito a mi mujer en su casa. -

Pero me la paso sola todo el tiempo y ahora que mi Emily está embarazada pues. -

No me chantajes con eso por favor, ella tiene aquí a Sota y a su suegra…-Rose cruzo los brazos. - Además regresaremos en invierno pasaremos las fiestas y bueno el parto.

Estamos tan lejos de nuestra única hija. - el solo negó con la cabeza, él tenía dos hijos varones en Londres de su primera relación.

Tu sabes que también están los chicos y puedes verlos como tu familia.

Si los amo y a los niños, pero ella es mi niña. -el simplemente tomo asiento.

No me marchare sin ti. - Rose tomo asiento junto a su esposo y tomo su mano.

Cuesta trabajo como padres aceptar que los hijos hacen su vida y bueno yo solo teniendo a una. -

Vamos cariño, solo serán pocos meses ya estamos casi en Octubre y yo necesito ver como marchan los negocios…además ocupamos un poco de dinero para tal vez comprarnos una casa.

¿No había pensado en eso? -

Así que mejor lo hacemos en tiempo, si sucediera algo con la niña pues tu vuelas de regreso.

¿Qué sucedería conmigo? -pregunto Emily entrando en la habitación con un helado en la mano.

Nada, es solo que tenemos que regresar. -la rubia se sintió triste por un momento, pero era lógico la vida de sus padres estaba en Londres.

No se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien y bueno ahora Sota no sale de viaje.

Es lo que le digo a tu madre, además necesito juntar unos euros. -

¿Cuándo se marchan?

Espero que pasado mañana nos vayamos y regresaríamos en fiestas decembrinas. -

Eso espero, porque no les perdonaría Lauren que faltaran a su boda.

Y nosotros no la perderíamos por nada. -contesto Rose sonriente, pues habían establecido una bonita amistad.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Así que iras con él. -

Dime que no estoy haciendo nada malo amiga. -dijo Sango con nervios.

Estas jugando con fuego y te engañas a ti misma, porque no aceptas las cosas.

No sé. -

Pues no le lastimes por favor. -dijo Kagome mirándole con cara de mujer regañona.

Te lo prometo y cuéntame como es la madre de tu ahora prometido.

Es una mujer muy elegante, la verdad es que me da mucho gusto como se están llevando ahora mismo. -contesto la pelinegra tomando su botella de agua.

¿Para cuándo la boda? -

Estoy tan nerviosa amiga, pero espero que el mes entrante y bueno pues ya sabes tenemos tan poco tiempo para la recepción.

Qué maravilla, ¿Has hablado con tu mamá? -

Aun no, me dijo Sheshomaru que haremos las presentaciones correspondientes y cuando tengamos las fechas le diremos.

Kagome Higurashi. - la pelinegra se levantó. - pase por favor el doctor le espera.

Me esperaras. -

Claro que su amiga, suerte. -dijo la pelinegra sonriente, mirando a Kagome entrar al consultorio del médico.

Señorita Higurashi, hacia algunos meses que no le miraba. -

Lo se doctor. -contesto ella tomando asiento.

Realizaremos algunos exámenes además de las tomas de sangre. -ella asintió interesada. -Así que te casaras.

Si doctor y quiero tener hijos. -contesto ella con temor.

Los tendrás. -contesto el sonriente.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Sango miraba una revista sin mucho afán ya hacia un largo rato que esperaba y bueno ahora pensaba en Miroku y todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. - ¿Qué haces acá? -pregunto una voz familiar.

Ah hola Koga, mas bien que haces tú acá. - contesto con sorpresa, nunca se imagino que en ese hospital de especialidades se topara con la piedrita en el zapato de su mejor amiga.

Trabajar. – dijo secamente mirándole con interés, eso le molestaba.

¿Pero no tenías tu propio consultorio? -dijo con nerviosismo la pelinegra.

Soy medico y tengo especialidad en ginecología. -contesto el obviando su presencia.

Lo siento, yo vine a consulta es todo y bueno como va la familia.

Bien gracias. -dijo el mirándola, se notaba cuando ocultaba algo, pero antes de que dijera algo mas un perfume inolvidable llego a sus fosas nasales…era Kagome.

Gracias doctor. -dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole amablemente mientras salía del consultorio para toparse frente a sus ojos a la persona que menos espero ver.

Se miraron con sorpresa, era como si un chiste para ambos pues tanto tiempo evitándose y ahora. - Hola Koga. -dijo la pelinegra.

Kagome, ¿Cómo estás? -

Bien gracias, bueno ha sido un gusto verte y.-

Puedo hablar contigo. -Sango miro a su amiga con nervios y es que no sabia que contestar, pero tampoco es que tendría que actuar como una mujer rencorosa.

Vamos a la cafetería. -Kagome miro a su mejor amiga y ella solo negó.

Por mi no hay problema, yo te espero y además tu traes la camioneta. -la pelinegra asintió.

Si está bien. -caminaron en silencio, lo cierto es que el mismo Koga se preguntaba cómo es que había tenido el valor para acercarse así a ella.

Tomaron asiento y ordenaron, mientras Sango solo les miraba a la distancia. - Yo solo quiero disculparme contigo.

Kagome lo miro con atención, quien diría que estaría frente al hombre que tanto amo hacía unos años y esto no le provocaba nada más que incomodidad.

No es necesario. -dijo ella. - Las cosas se dieron de una forma que tal vez fue mala, pero ahora creo que fue lo mejor.

Koga se sintió incomodo por la declaración de su exnovia, no pensó en su momento que tal vez ella lo consideraría como otra persona mas en el mundo…es complicado cuando en el fondo deseas seguir siendo especial para una persona y de pronto esta te supera.

Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz. -el mesero se acercó con sus bebidas y las dispuso para cada uno.

Gracias. -dijo Kagome mientras el mesero le sonreía amablemente. - La verdad es que no puedo negarte que durante algún tiempo no lo pase bien y tal vez pudiera reprocharte muchas cosas.

Koga miro con atención la taza del café humeante y pronto noto un finísimo anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de Kagome…y sintió como su estomago se contraía…ella estaba comprometida…

¿Te casaras? - la pelinegra asintió sonriente, era el hombre aquel con la que le vio besándose.

Si, me casare. -contesto sin darle importancia al asunto. -También tendré mi propia familia.

Koga se sintió superado, olvidado…ahora si estaba fuera de la vida de Kagome Higurashi. -Perdóname Kagome, si pudiera regresar el tiempo me hubiese gustado dar lo que tanto merecías.

Ella tomo su taza de café y bebió sin inmutarse, él hubiera no existía claro que lo sabía…era un pasado que disfruto mucho pero ahora solo un recuerdo.

Sin rencores Koga, te deseo que también seas feliz y que tengas mucha suerte. -menciono la pelinegra mirándole por primera vez en varios años, algunas canas se pintaban en su melena oscura y las arrugas seguían siendo las mismas que recordaba…dios sabia cuanto le amo y ahora era solo una persona más.

Si una persona mas de la que aprendió muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas y al fin se sentía liberada.

Se levanto y estrecho la mano de Koga, quien solo hizo lo mismo…la miro partir junto con Sango…y finalmente tuvo que sentarse con el pecho lleno de nostalgia.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, ahora es cuando apenas tenia tiempo para pasar por el duelo del termino de su relación…fin a sus 7 años con esa hermosa mujer…adiós a Kagome Higurashi.

Me dirás al fin que paso con él. -

Nos despedimos es todo. -contesto la pelinegra sin afán de nada más. -Bueno te puedo decir que estoy contenta de que cerré ese ciclo y ahora me siento lista para lo que venga.

Que emoción… ¿Cómo te fue con el doctor? -

Tengo algunos quistes…-de pronto se quedó callada. -Pero necesito hablar con Shesho.

Veras que todo saldrá bien. -contesto Sango mirándole con atención…

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Sheshomaru salió de bañarse mientras Kagome se secaba el cabello y ella estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos…desde que había regresado a casa estaba como extraña.

La conocía y sabía que algo marchaba mal, camino hacia ella para poner sus manos sobre sus estrechos hombros. -Estas hermosa.

Gracias mi amor. -contesto la pelinegra mirándole por el reflejo del espejo.

Pero te verías mejor sin me dices que te agobia, no me gusta mirarte preocupada. -dijo Shesho mientras la pelinegra suspiraba.

Lo siento, sé que entré nosotros no hay misterios ni nada de eso…hoy vi a Koga por casualidad cuando fui al médico. - Shesho se incomodó de inmediato, ese nombre le molestaba escucharlo.

Me gustaría saber que hablo mi chica con ese tipo. -dijo de pronto el macho alfa con los brazos cruzados mirándole a los ojos.

Nada en particular solo nos despedimos fue todo.

Hubo algún contacto corporal. -Kagome solo sonrió, pocas veces lo miraba así de celoso con ella y fue inevitable no reír.

Al menos logre hacerte reír un poco no puedo negarte que me incomoda esto, pero hay algo más. -ella se levantó y lo miro de frente.

Yo tengo un problema con mis ovarios y si quiero embarazarme necesito hacerme un trata. -Ni siquiera termino de decirle cuando él estaba besándola…

Sus labios lentamente fueron dándole la paz que tanto necesitaba subió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y es que lo amaba tanto.

Se miraron unos segundos. - Haremos todo aquello que se pueda cuando deseemos tener hijos Kagome. -dijo el seguro. - Yo te amo a ti y si no se puede…pues adoptamos mi vida.

La pelinegra sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y es que esto era lo que ella necesitaba…apoyo…los brazos cálidos de Sheshomaru la atrajeron a su pecho.

Eres demasiado hermosa y soy demasiado egoísta, te quiero para mi solito.-dijo el peliplata meloso.- No creas que se truncaría mi vida si no tengo hijos propios, pero si es tu deseo tratare de convertirlo en realidad.

Lo deseo…deseo que tengamos hijos. -dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Los tendremos mi amor…los tendremos.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Sango suspiro el aire caliente de Miami, era una delicia ir de vacaciones. -Agradable el clima cierto. -

Si, vamos que nos espera un fin de semana estupendo. -dijo Sango emocionada mientras el castaño literalmente era arrastrado para tomar un taxi e ir al hotel.

Minutos después llegaron y se registraron, subieron a sus habitaciones para ponerse cómodos.

La pelinegra se miro al espejo y sonrió satisfecha, tomo el pareo, la bolsa para bajar y pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

Miroku conversaba animadamente con unas chicas de diminutos bikinis quienes sonreían coquetamente a su alrededor dando brinquitos y rebotando sus senos de plástico.

Tomo con fuerza la bolsa, se quito el pareo y camino tranquilamente tratando de que no se notara su desesperación.

Miroku la miro sonriente ajeno a lo que ella estaba sintiendo, total no estaba mas que tonteando con unas universitarias. -Hola, te ves.

Veo que estas entretenido. -listo lo había dicho no pudo simplemente contenerse.

Ellas son Jessica y Antonella.-dijo Miroku ignorando el sarcasmo.-las dos chicas de siliconas grandes le sonrieron amigables, pero aun sentían la tensión sexual entre ellos.

Nick que te parece si nadamos un poco. -Sango se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a esa tipeja llamar por su nombre al castaño, que se creía y exploto al instante.

Sango simplemente se acerco a Miroku se coloco entre sus piernas y lo miro de frente para sin mas besarlo…si deposito sus labios presionando con fuerza para darle un beso con fiereza, pero esto hizo que Miroku le respondiera de manera inmediata abrazándola contra su pecho firme.

Las dos chicas simplemente les miraron con sorpresa y Jessica sonriente dijo. -Ves cariño, así es como se marca territorio. -Antonella solo asintió mientras caminaban hacia la playa.

Sango se desconecto por completo solo dejándose envolver por el cálido y personal momento que estaba disfrutando, el sabor a cerveza le hizo disfrutar mucho más.

Se separaron lentamente y Miroku no la soltó…-Te amo Sango.

Lo siento tanto…yo…-el castaño se rio. - ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia Nick?

Cariño solo estábamos conversando, no pasó nada más. -ella se puso roja como un tomate dándose cuenta de que había dado un espectáculo a escasas horas que habían llegado a Miami.

Yo…no sé qué decirte. -comento ella.

No digas nada, yo sabía que cederías a mis encantos. -Sango cruzo los brazos. - Vamos me mude porque te amo…

Tu sigues siendo un conquistador.

Por dios, con mi edad me doy de santos que me aceptes en tu vida. -ella lo abrazo para besarlo nuevamente.

Te quiero y me puso celosa…pero no quiero perderte Miroku. -el asintió mientras le acomodaba el cabello.

No me perderás porque te amo…-se besaron por un largo tiempo.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Pasaron los días, la documentación para el enlace civil había sido entregada y la recepción que realizarían había sido contratada también.

Lo que tenia un poco molesto a Sheshomaru es que no había encontrado una casa para ellos dos, pero tal vez seria mejor que ambos la buscaran de acuerdo a las necesidades de Kagome.

La puerta sonó y di el pase. -Señor está buscándole la señorita que vino la última vez.

El peliplata se sintió incomodo, la verdad es que no recordaba a Rin desde la última vez que le vio. -Pásala Arely por favor.

Si señor. -Minutos después apareció la chica que hacía varios años quiso mucho.

Hola, yo solo vengo a despedirme. -dijo sin siquiera tomar asiento.

Pues te deseo que te vaya bien y la nueva vida que empieces te haga feliz. - y que diantres podría decirle, esta bien se libre y no me importa porque era así.

No deseo molestarte ni nada de eso, era solo que necesitaba decirte que me siento agradecida por los años que estuvimos juntos. -el asintió.

¿Necesitas que compre el ticket? -pregunto mirándola.

No, mis padres vendrán por mi…-se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. -Gracias por haberme querido tanto.

El respiro hondamente y le estiro la mano para que se despidieran como personas civilizadas…la pelinegra acepto y sin mas estrecho esa mano que tantas veces le sostuvo con palabras de amor…ahora solo era un recuerdo.

Felicidades por tu boda y tu esposa es hermosa.

Gracias Rin, te deseo lo mejor y Kagome es hermosa. -sonrieron y sin más la pelinegra salió de ahí cerrando al fin su ciclo con Sheshomaru Taisho Black.

El peliplata miraba la foto con Kagome y sonreía…el estaba feliz con la vida que estaba teniendo ahora mismo…tan feliz que deseaba lo mismo a esa mujer y aquel hombre que se marcharon para darles la libertad de conocerse…de amarse.

Ahora solo era cuestión de irse a recoger a su madre para llegar a casa de su suegra y contarle lo que harian.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Vamos dime como es la madre de Sheshomaru. -dijo Lauren con insistencia.

Pues ya te dije que es una mujer muy guapa, elegante y fina…es buena conversadora y lo que mas me da gusto es que pasa mucho tiempo con sui hijo.

Es difícil recuperar tantos años, le compadezco. -contesto melodramática Lauren mientras Michael reía. -No es gracioso.

Todos nos equivocamos mujer, pero como lo dice suena como si esto fuera de telenovela.

Es verdad madre. -dijo Sota mientras tomaba otra cerveza.

Oye, no es una borrachera esto es formalidad. -el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

Ellos viven juntos y están comprometidos…que más formal puede ser su relación mama. -contesto sota con algo de verdad.

Siempre haces que mis nervios se crispen. -reclamo Lauren mientras Sango solo sonreía, amaba esta relación de su hermano y madre.

Creo que han llegado. -dijo Emily mirando por la ventana.

Me veo bien. -

Madre por favor, no seas ridícula. -dijo Sota con enfado, su madre estaba siendo demasiado infantil.

Estas bien mujer. -respondió Michael.

La puerta sonó y abrió Kagome sin prisa dejando entrar a su suegra junto con Shesho. -Hola querida. -dijo Irasue besando en la mejilla a su nuera.

Pase por favor. -dijo sonriente la pelinegra mientras la mujer rubia de elegante porte miraba a los demás a la expectativa, la verdad es que a pesar de que no se mirarse estaba nerviosa.

Hola mi amor. -el peliplata se acercó a su mujer para besarle en los labios.

Hola cariño. -dijo ella sonriente

Buenas noches, les presento a mi madre Irasue Black.-dijo el peliplata.

Es un gusto conocerla. -contesto amable Lauren sorprendida por la mujer refinada, ahora comprendía porque su yerno era tan elegante.

Para mi también, su hija habla muy bien de su familia. -

Gracias, bienvenida a nuestra casa. -dijo sonriente Lauren.

Yo soy Michael Ford el prometido de Lauren. -

Un gusto.-

El es mi hijo Sota y Emily mi nuera. -los chicos asintieron, la verdad es que el hermano de Kagome se quedo sorprendido al ver una mujer de su edad tan bien conservada.

Gracias. -contesto Irasue algo nerviosa.

Tomemos asiento por favor, creo que estamos siendo algo rigurosos. -dijo Michael logrando romper tanta formalidad en esa reunión.

Todos se relajaron un tanto y la platica pronto se hizo muy amena. - La reunión que les pedimos hoy, además de que nosotros queríamos presentarles a mi madre.

Creo que seria mejor decirlo yo hijo. -intervino Irasue, logrando que todos le prestaran atención. - Me hubiese gustado pedir la mano para mi hijo de Kagome, de igual forma tenga usted por seguro que el proveerá todo aquello que su hija necesite.

Gracias. -contesto complacida Lauren mientras Sota estaba a punto de reírse.

Es por ello por lo que han tomado la decisión de casarse le semana entrante por la ceremonia civil. -de pronto todos se quedaron callados. -Deseamos que nos acompañen.

¿Cómo que se casan así? -dijo Sota con sorpresa.

Pues felicidades y cuenten con nosotros. -contesto elocuente Emily.

Bueno pues enhorabuena hijos. -dijo sonriente Michael mientras Lauren solo miraba a su hija.

¿Estas embarazada? - la pelinegra se sintió un poco mal y algunas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos logrando la molestia en Shesho.

No está embarazada y si así fuera estaríamos contentos. -Kagome miro al peliplata.

Solo me lo propuso y bueno acepte es todo madre. -

Pues me hubiese gustado tal vez darle la importancia a tu enlace, digo por lo menos festejarlo el año entrante con boda en la iglesia.

Creo que la decisión que han tomado los chicos es aceptable. -intervino Irasue con un poco de molestia, como se atrevía esa mujer hacer sentir mal a su propia hija. -Ellos viven juntos y lo mas correcto es que estén casados, la boda a la iglesia la realizaran el siguiente año, pretendo que sea la boda del año.

Michael miro con desaprobación a Lauren, pues su hija era una buena chica y estaban haciendo las cosas bien. -Lo siento, me da gusto ver que se casen.

Kagome sonriente se levanto para abrazar a su mama quien al parecer había tomado las cosas bien por fin.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Las hojas cubrían el amplio jardín, el otoño había llegado con su belleza particular y dorada…Kagome se miró una vez más en el espejo.

Suspiro hondamente estaba satisfecha con la imagen que se reflejaba, era una mujer que sabia lo que deseaba y estaba enamorada…sonriente se dio cuenta que la plenitud de su vida estaba en el momento exacto.

Su vestido era color crema ajustado de arriba que caía libremente hasta media rodilla en un vuelo ligero y romántico, con unas manguitas caídas…el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño elegante.

Aun se preguntaba como es que Irasue había encontrado a un modisto tan bueno y un estilista sorprendente en tan pocos días…ahora era una versión de la elegancia personificada.

Estas preciosa hija. -dijo sonriente Irasue.

Gracias, creo que los tacones son hermosos. -la mujer de cabellos rubios sonriente asintió. -Sin ti este arreglo tan elegante no hubiese sido posible.

Creo que mas bien la mujer es la que tiene porte…mi hijo ha hecho una buena elección. -contesto sonriente Irasue. -El salón está listo y el juez no tardará en llegar.

Lo mejor será marcharnos. -

Sheshomaru se ha ido ya. -la pelinegra asintió saliendo de la habitación para irse al salón donde se casarían.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

El peliplata esperaba con impaciencia, elegante con un perfecto traje negro petróleo y una corbata color plata, era como un modelo de pasarela con su cabello perfectamente recortado.

Quita esa cara hermano. - comento sonriente Robert mientras el peliplata suspiraba. - Me da gusto saber que te casas.

Creo que seguirás después de mí. -el castaño asintió.

He de confesarte que jamás creí conocer a una persona como Andrea y honestamente me siento convencido de hacerlo. -

Michigan fue nuestra redención y el inicio de nuestra nueva vida. -el castaño asintió mientras la familia de Kagome llegaba y ella con su presencia elegante llenaba el lugar.

Fue un momento mágico, como si solo ellos dos existieran se tomaron de la mano para no soltarte…ni siquiera escucharon todo aquello que el juez dijo lo único que importaba era el amor que se tenían.

Y así fue como pronto paso para después firmar varias hojas y al fin ser reconocidos por la sociedad como esposos…-Ahora eres la señora Kagome Taisho.

Suena como es verdad. -el asintió. -Fantástico.

Te he dicho que estas hermosa. -

Creo que no mi amor, tú también estas guapísimo. -se besaron lentamente y después escucharon los aplausos, pronto regresaron a la realidad para recibir las felicitaciones de sus familiares.

Lauren miraba a su hija sonriente al lado de un buen hombre que además amaba, ahora podría respirar con tranquilidad todo estaba hecho y sus hijos haciendo su vida.

¿Estas feliz verdad? -dijo Michael abrazándola.

Muy feliz de ver a mi hija casada. -el solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al salón donde la música suave sonaba de fondo y los novios brindaron con los invitados…los aperitivos estaban deliciosos.

Emily conversaba animada con Sota, ellos al fin llevando su vida con un hijo en camino que se llamara Matsumoto.

Lauren vivía feliz con Michael y contraerían matrimonio por todas las leyes en un par de meses, su relación era tranquila, jovial y amorosa.

Robert pues el simplemente enamorado de Andrea y seguramente los siguientes en casarse.

Sango y Miroku estaban en su burbuja de amor, podría decirse que ambos besaban el piso que cada uno pisaba…pero eran felices a pesar de todo.

Irasue se acerco al matrimonio Taisho, le daba en verdad mucha nostalgia verlos ahí tan enamorados y seguros de lo que habían hecho…le recordaba un poco a ella.

Tengo una sorpresa para ti hijo. -dijo la rubia mientras el peliplata se preguntaba a que se refería con ello.

Pensé que no llegaba. -comento Inuyasha mientras ambos hermanos se alegraban de verse. -Felicidades hermano.

Gracias por venir. -contesto el mayor de los Taisho.

Recuerdas a mi esposa Kikyo y mis hijos. -

Claro que sí. -la pelinegra estaba sorprendida, el hermano de su esposo parecía un modelo y su esposa bueno la elegancia hecha mujer.

Es un gusto. -dijo Kikyo mientras estrechaba la mano de Shesho y Kagome. -Felicidades.

Gracias y sean bienvenidos. -contesto Kagome sonriente mientras miraba a los pequeños de cabellos rubios. - Son preciosos sus hijos.

Saluda hija. -dijo Inu mientras su pequeña avergonzada solo se escondía detrás de su mama.

Creo que se asusto porque no nos conoce. -dijo Kagome acercándose a la niña quien le miro con sus ojos chocolate con atención y después de conversar con ella la niña le siguió tomada de su mano.

Mira pareciera que la conoce de siempre. -dijo Kikyo con sorpresa pues su hija no se iba con desconocidos.

Si mi mujer tiene un don con los niños, ella es maestra. -contesto con orgullo Sheshomaru.

La comida fue amena, la música agradable y la conversación fluida, todos parecían disfrutar de la velada…Irasue conversaba animada con Lauren y parecía que podrían hacer una estrecha relación.

Kagome miro a Sheshomaru contento conversando con su hermano, quien diría que ese hombre al que riño hacía varios meses atrás ahora fuera su esposo.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que ese hombre seria su esposo ella simplemente negaría las cosas…la noche cayo la música ceso y todo se había terminado.

Irasue miro partir a los invitados y pronto quedaron solo ellos tres. - Creo que es hora de irme a descansar. -dijo la rubia

Madre nosotros podemos llevarte. -contesto Sheshomaru.

No quiero molestarlos, además me llevare tu auto. –

Es cierto nosotras venimos en la camioneta y tu…

En el Porsche…eres demasiado lista madre. -la rubia solo sonrió. -

Bueno este es mi regalo para ustedes…quiero que lo abran ya que me marche. -le entrego una caja alargada a Kagome mientras les besaba en la mejilla y les daba un abrazo a cada uno para irse. -que descansen.

Gracias madre. -dijo Sheshomaru mientras ahora el joven matrimonio Taisho se miraron con dudas. -Vamos ábrela.

Que crees que sea, es como una caja que contiene rosas. -

No tengo la menor idea, pero me intriga mucho un regalo de mi madre. -la pelinegra la abrió y se encontró con dos juegos de llaves y unos papeles enrollado, un sobre.

Toma. -dijo Kagome entregándole al peliplata el sobre donde tenía una dirección a lo que Shesho simplemente se sintió anonadado…tomo los papeles y soltó el listón.

Se formo un nudo en su garganta y sintió de pronto los ojos llenarse de agua. -Mi madre nos…nos regaló una casa.

¿Qué? -dijo con sorpresa total la pelinegra, tomo los papeles y si eran una casa de varios millones…-Dios santo, tu madre nos compro una casa mi amor.

Esto es demasiado…yo no sé qué decir. -Kagome lo abrazo fuertemente estaba emocionada y feliz…-Vamos a verla.

Si…vamos a nuestra casa. -salieron abrazados y se subieron a la camioneta, pusieron la dirección en el gps para 20 minutos después quedarse mirando.

Toma mi mano. - le dijo Sheshomaru mientras ella lo hacia y abría el blanco cancel de la entrada para emocionarse a un más el jardín era perfecto y bueno dos cocheras para sus carros…

No quiero perder la tradición, ven a mis brazos. -Kagome sonriente solo se dejo cargar para entrar en la que seria la casa de su vida, descubrieron un estilo clásico en blancos, beiges y maderas finas.

La cocina era preciosa, espaciosa y perfecta, Kagome estaba feliz, la puerta que daba al jardín trasero les sorprendió mucho con la vista de un amplio jardín con una alberca.

Dos cuartos pequeños, un estudio y amplia sala, caminaron varios minutos para después subir la elegante escalera que anunciaba 5 recamaras arriba.

Todo estaba exquisitamente decorado y cuando entraron a la habitación más grande se miraron a los ojos. -Es el comienzo ahora si de nuestra vida mi amor.

Sheshomaru, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida.

Y tu eres mi mas preciado tesoro…gracias por no irte de mi vida y ahora iluminarme con tu luz. -se besaron lentamente. -Te amo Kagome Taisho.-

Te amo Sheshomaru Taisho. -se besaron lentamente mientras la felicidad les rodeaba y todo lo malo atrás quedo, para ahora hacer una vida juntos tomados de la mano.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Una disculpa, pero me ha sido bien difícil escribir…sin embargo agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron para leerme con esta nueva historia que me dejo muy contenta.

Mil Gracias por apoyarme con esta historia Yusmariz…te mando un mega abrazo y espero leerte en la que sigue como siempre fiel a mis locuras.

Aun me falta el prologo…besitos.


	21. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Han pasado 5 años.

Sheshomaru estaba mirando a su retoño dormir plácidamente en la cuna color caoba…ajeno a todo lo que la vida le tenía destinada.

Era tan perfecto y tan suyo que aún no comprendía bien cómo es que después de tanto tiempo esperándole ahora el simplemente estaba ahí recostado en una camita ajena a todo lo malo que podría rodearle.

Suspiro pesadamente y se sintió con una responsabilidad enorme en su vida…bien ahora era una partida doble…un nuevo Taisho.

Sintió la calidad mano de Kagome en su cabellera platinada.-Ahora le toca a nuestro Alexander.

Lo siento cariño, pero es inevitable para mi…es tan perfecto.-ella sonriente asintió.

Se parece mucho a ti.-el sonriente acaricio la mejilla del regordete bebe que tenía días de nacido.

Gracias mi amor, por tan hermoso bebe.-la pelinegra le sonrió.

Bueno baja a desayunar mientras Alex descansa.-

Necesitas descansar, tienes pocos días de la cesárea mi amor.

Lo sé, pero con dos hijos créeme que es lo menos en lo que pienso.-contesto sonriente Kagome.-Tengo muchas cosas por hacer y…

No quiero que te enfermes, necesito que te relajes un poco y bueno mi madre además de Marie están aquí para ayudarte…-ella asintió.-Te quiero sana por favor.

Está bien.-contesto ella, pues en su primer embarazo las cosas se habían complicado un poco.-Pero desayuna por favor.

Salieron de la habitación del bebe para encontrarse con su suegra con su hija entre sus brazos.-Buenos días Kagome.

Irasue buen día.-

Sera mejor que no camines tanto hija, podrías lastimarte.-la pelinegra asintió.

Dania de largos cabellos platinados solo les miraba sin afán de nada, aún estaba adormilada.-Papi.-Gimió.

Ven mi pequeñita.-la niña de rasgos completamente Taisho se acurruco en los brazos de su padre.-Dale un besito a tu mama.

La niña de 3 años beso en la mejilla a Kagome y jalo su cabello con fuerza…-Yo quiedo…mami.

No te puede cargar aun mi amor…-la niña negaba y sus ojos azules se llenaron de agua, aun se preguntaban a quién saco esos ojos tan bonitos.-Despertaras a tu hermano si sigues llorando.

Ven vamos a cambiarte y a desayunar.-intervino Irasue logrando que la niña le siguiera, mientras que Shesho acompañaba a su esposa a la cama.

Kagome se sintió de pronto incomoda y se recostó con la ayuda de su esposo…quien al pendiente de ella le acomodo las almohadas.-Gracias a mi amor.

¿Te sucede algo?.-la pelinegra negó mirando a su adorado.

Nada en particular, solo un poco cansada y bueno desearía que esta recuperación fuera más rápida.-

Tu sabes que debemos de cuidarte, además creo que es el último que tenemos.-Kagome asintió.-No quiero una mala sorpresa y tenemos la parejita.

Había pensado en otro hijo más Sheshomaru.-dijo la pelinegra mirando el con seriedad.

Olvídalo, no quiero vivir con la angustia de que algo malo te pase…yo no lo pase bien y creo que tú tampoco.

Son dos ya verdad…tenemos la parejita.-el peli plata asintió.

Mira podemos darles una buena calidad de vida y podrán asistir a una buena universidad…además nosotros mantendremos el nivel de vida que tenemos.

Creo que estaba siendo un poco egoísta, pero veo a mis hijos tan hermosos y me sorprenden que nos quedaran tan bien.-ambos rieron.

La receta es hacerlos con amor.-el peli plata se acercó a su esposa para besarle en los labios.-Sabes que te amo.

Lo sé yo también te amo y gracias por darme la familia tan maravillosa que tengo.-

Con todo y una suegra metiche como la que tienes.-Kagome negó con la cabeza.

Eres un grosero, la verdad es que tu mama es de gran ayuda.-

No crees que tu mama se moleste por esta situación.-

Tu sabes que tiene su vida y pues viaja mucho con Michael…-aunque siempre estaba pendiente de su hija.-Además prefiero que tu mama me apoye un poco, tu sabes que la mía en ocasiones hace mucho más melodramática la situación.

Bueno dejando a un lado todo esto, me dirás que si al fin.-Kagome le miro mientras su mano le acariciaba la mejilla…

Te amo Sheshomaru Taisho.-

No divagues y no me des por mi lado.-reclamo el peli plata mirándole seriamente.-Sé que estas en recuperación y todo esto pero me gustaría hacerlo.

Kagome le sonrió.-Sabes que no puedo negarte nada cierto.-el asintió como un crio orgulloso.-Esta bien, me casare contigo.

Perfecto.-contesto el rubio mientras le besaba las manos.

Solo con la condición de que me dejes bajar de peso un poco.-el asintió sonriente y feliz.

Se hará lo que tú digas y bueno quiero que sea la boda del año.-Kagome solo sonrió mientras lo abrazaba y es que no podía negar que lo quería demasiado.

Está bien cariño, le diré a mi madre que te apoye en todo lo que tú quieras.-la pelinegra asintió mientras el peli plata le besaba los labios.-Me marcho.

Que tengas buen día mi amor.-el asintió dejando a Kagome descansando.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Dania sabes que debes de comer lo que cabe en tu boca.-la niña de cabellos claros asintió.

Madre tengo una buena nueva.-dijo sonriente Shesho mientras las rubias le miraban con atención.-Kagome se casara conmigo.

Irasue siguió dándole de comer a su nieta.-Eres bastante persistente hijo, solo recuerda que Kagome acaba de tener un bebe y aun no sería precipitado para ella casarse…no la presiones.

Si ella me pidió algo de tiempo.-contesto el sonriente mientras se acercaba a su pequeña que le miraba con sus preciosos ojos azules y le besaba la mejilla.

No te preocupes madre, yo le daré tiempo para todo esto y quiero que sea algo inolvidable.-

Así será.-contesto Irasue.-Que tengas buen día hijo.

Mami…quiedo mami.-

Solo terminamos de desayunar para ir a ver a tu mama…-la niña de preciosos ojos claros sonriente asintió.

Minutos después de una ardua limpieza la mayor de los Taisho entraba a la habitación de su mama quien daba de comer a su bebe.

Hola mi amor.-dijo Kagome sonriente.

Mami.-dijo quedamente Dania.

No quiere hacer ruido para no despertar a su hermanito.-comento sonriente Irasue.

Gracias, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda.-comento Kagome.

Marie que podrías darle el libro a la niña por favor.-la amable chica asintió tomando de la mano a Dania para que tomara asiento y fingiera leer el libro huevos verdes con jamón.

Me imagino que Sheshomaru le dijo que acepte casarme con el.-la mujer de cabellos largos color plata asintió.

Creo que primero deberá dejarte que a que te sientas mejor, yo solo pienso que mi hijo te quiere tanto que tal vez tenga temor.

Ese hombre está loco, yo lo amo y mire estos bebes tan hermosos que hemos hecho son muestra de ello.-

Lo se querida, pero los Taisho son en ocasiones muy territoriales.-

Cuénteme como va con Joan.- la mujer de pulcra presencia sonriente solo suspiro.

Estamos conociéndonos y puedo serte honesta.-Kagome le miraba a la expectativa.-Me siento cómoda con él.

Me da mucho gusto por usted, creo que merece una pareja a su lado.-

Es complicado, creo que mi corazón solo ha pertenecido a un hombre quien ahora solo es un recuerdo lejano…él se marchó hace tantos años que bueno.

Merece ser feliz y quiero a una abuela contenta para que vea crecer a mis hijos.-

Soy feliz hija, ahora mi relación con Sheshomaru es buena y pues soy participe de ver a mis nietos crecer.-contesto Irasue.

Pues sí, pero al final del día usted regresa a la soledad de su apartamento.

Es bien fácil acostumbrarse a estar solo y se vuelve incluso un vicio, pero espero que esto función.-Kagome asintió sonriente.-Tenemos una boda por organizar.

Lo se…-contesto la pelinegra.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Vamos cariño apúrate que se nos hará tarde.-grito Miroku mientras su pequeñito de 3 años aparecía con una mochila enorme.-

No Zachari esa mochila es de tu hermano.-dijo el castaño mientras el niño de cabellos largos le miraba sin entender…era el vivo retrato de sus años infantiles con algunas pecas en la cara como su madre y ojos verdes como su abuelo.

Sango sonriente apareció detrás de su pequeño con Lila entre sus brazos.-Zac mi amor te dije que esa no.

Yo sí puedo.-replico el pequeñito.

Si puedes pero esa no es tu mochila.-contesto el castaño con su infinita paciencia y es ahora con dos pequeños hijos, una esposa joven y un hijo que se convertía en adulto le era complicado si se estresaba.

Pero por nada del mundo cambiaba su vida de ahora, para regresar a la soledad del ayer.

El pequeño tomo la mochila que su mama le dio y sonriente se la puso para tirar la otra con prisa.-¿Te portaras bien con tu abuela?.

Si mami.-respondió sonriente Zac quien ahora iría de paseo con la abuela.

Bueno yo pasare por ti más tarde y regresaremos a casa.-Zac se acercó a su mama para besarle la mejilla.-Comes mi amor y no pelees con el tío.

Me saludas a Kagome mi vida.-la pelinegra asintió acercándose para besar a su esposo y profundizando el beso, aún seguían siendo apasionados…

La pequeña Lila golpeo a su papa en la cara logrando que se separaran.-Vamos pues, nos marcamos cariño.

La pelinegra miro partir a sus dos caballeros andantes, estaba feliz con su ahora esposo con quien se desposo casi al mes de relación.

Fue todo más rápido de lo que ellos esperaban, pero la verdad es que no pudieron separarse después de su reencuentro y Miroku no estaba dispuesto a dejarla una vez más…así que se lo propuso al conocer a sus suegros y bueno lo demás era historia.

Vivian en una cómoda casa y ya tenían dos hijos Zachari de 3 años y la pequeña Lila de 1 año.- Vamos a ponernos lindas para conocer al pequeño de los Taisho mi amor.

La bebe de grandes ojos marrones solo miraba a su madre con su inocencia…mientras Sango le besaba los cachetes regordetes.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Lauren tomaba de café sin mucho afán mientras Michael miraba el periódico notando la su esposa perdida en sus pensamientos.-Podría fingir que estás conmigo.

Lo siento.-

Aun sigues molesta por lo de Kagome.-la pelinegra negó.

No es molestia, solo que en ocasiones me pregunto cómo es que Shesho permito que se embarazara.-

Esa no es tu decisión, además tampoco lo fue de ellos y gracias a dios las cosas salieron bien.-contesto Michael mientras le tomaba la mano.

Veras que ya no pasara, estoy seguro que Shesho no hará pasar nuevamente a tu hija por un embarazo mas.-

Espero que esto sea así, me moriría de tristeza de solo pensar que a mi hija le pase algo.-confeso con dolor la madre de los Higurashi.

No seas tan pesimista, además Kagome está bien cuidada ahora mismo y no me niegues que estas celosa.- Lauren asintió.

Bueno es que parece que esa mujer no les deja vivir su vida, diario metida en la casa y ni siquiera mi nieta Dania quiere visitarme.-Michael sonriente le beso la mano.

Resulta gracioso ver a tu esposa celosa de su consuegra, quien diría que la familia crecería tanto en este tiempo…-

Si alguien me dijera que vería a mis dos hijos casados y establecidos, yo me reiría.

No pensaste en que Kagome superaría lo de Koga.-

Me hubiese gustado que no la hubiese hecho ilusionarse tanto, es difícil cuando ves a tus hijos sufrir por amar a otra persona.-El rubio la miro con atención pensando en sus hijos.

Si es complicado, te entiendo.-contesto él.

Vamos, ya verás que los chicos serán felices…ahora son adultos y solo nos toca apoyarlos cuando lo pidan.-Michael sonriente asintió.

Se siente bien.-

¿Qué?.

Que tu esposa te consuele de vez en cuando.-contesto sonriente el rubio.

Me gusta que siempre tengas palabras que me reconforten, pero si necesitas de mi apoyo lo tendrás.

Bueno me gustaría mucho demostrarte el apoyo que puedo darte.-dijo meloso Michael mientras la pelinegra solo sonriente asentía.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Matsumoto Higurashi.- Grito la rubia mientras el pequeño torbellino de casi 5 años corría descalzo en ropa interior por la casa con una rana en las manos.

¿Qué son eso gritos mujer?.-dijo Sota apareciendo con Richard en los brazos.

Este niño no me hace caso.-contesto la rubia molesta mientras el pequeño simplemente corría al jardín.

Déjalo mujer, él experimentando.-

Al rato que se llene de granos y tengamos que estar en el pediatra te lo recordare.-amenazo la rubia mientras Sota solo la miraba.

Tu mami está loca verdad hijo.-dijo sonriente Sota mientras sacudía al pequeño de la familia.

Miren a quien me encontré corriendo con una rana en las manos.-dijo Octavio con el pequeño torbellino entre los brazos.- ya la dejamos libre verdad.

Si…libre.-dijo el pequeño Matt sonriente.

Dámelo papa para darle un baño, no quiero que se enferme.-

Estas siendo melodramática.-contesto Rose.-solo lávale las manos y es todo.

Pero mamá se llenara de granos.-

No le pasa nada, a ti te encantaba hacer exactamente lo mismo.-dijo sonriente Rose mientras tomaba al pequeño Rich entre sus brazos.

Ahí está, ves te digo que exageras las cosas Emily.-La rubia suspiro resignada, ven hijo vamos a lavarte esas manos.-Sota tomo a su pequeño para limpiarlo.

Trata de calmarte hija, esto no es bueno para tu embarazo.-la rubia tomo asiento, hacia un mes se había enterado de que otro Higurashi mas se gestaba en su vientre.

Es tan cansado.-contesto Emily mientras su mama solo le sonreía.-Digo mira mi hijo es tan pequeño.

Tiene dos años ya hija, además nunca te hemos dejado sola y Sota es buen padre.-contesto Octavio.

Lo se.-la rubia suspiro hondamente, era complicado ser nuevamente madre.- Pero tengo temor de que algo me pase.

No pasara nada cariño, además mi esposa es fuerte y bueno creo que con este cerraremos la fábrica de bebes.-

Bebes.-grito Matt sonriente.- Quiero bebes.

Los adultos simplemente rieron de buena gana y es que un bebe siempre era bienvenido en cualquier circunstancia.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ayame necesito que me digas para cuándo es que quieres hagamos esta remodelación.-la mujer de cabellos rojos miraba una vez más los colores.

Quiero que sea amarillo, pero me gusta más el verde y bueno no lo sé.-Koga respiro hondamente, esto de tratar con una mujer embarazada e indecisa le ponía de malas.

Mujer solo escoge una combinación de los tres y ya, total después que él bebe crezca que escoja su color favorito como lo hizo Motoki.

Si seguramente le dejare escoger rojo y verde chillón para las paredes.-Y así había sido el pequeño de ahora 6 años había escogido colores imposibles de colocar en una habitación infantil.

Y tuvo que conformarse con dos líneas.-Ayame asintió.

Es como debe de ser, es mi casa y son mis reglas.-confirmo la pelirroja en su sexto mes de embarazo.

Bueno no deseo que te exasperes, además me parece que aún estamos en tiempos para que decidas y tal vez solo compremos para la muestra.-

Si, estará perfecto mi amor.-la pelirroja se acercó a su esposo para besarlo.-Me dirás entonces cual nombre.

Aun no le decidido.-contesto el abrazándola, la vida con su familia ahora simplemente era perfecta.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Los meses habían pasado entre las tareas del hogar, la crianza de los hijos y ese ciclo de vida que la mayoría de la gente lleva.

Kagome al fin estaba listaba para darle el sí frente a un altar al hombre que había cambiado su vida…se miró al espejo y sonrió satisfecha.- ¿Cómo me ven?.-

Luces tan hermosa, hija.-dijo feliz Lauren mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimillas traicioneras y es que a pesar de que su hija ya tuviera un esposo e hijos…se veía radiante con su vestido de novia.

Creo que mi hijo quedara más prendado de ti.-confeso Irasue sonriente mientras acomodaba un poco más el velo.

Amiga toma.-dijo Sango entregándole el ramo para que esta simplemente complementara bien el ajuar de novia.-Estas espectacular.

Gracias a todas por ayudar.-

Cuñada, pues no me queda más que decirte que te ves preciosa.-Kagome asintió trato de no ponerse melancólica para no llorar y claro arruinar el maquillaje perfecto.

Creo que será mejor apurarnos y no hacer esperar al novio.-Kagome asintió mientras salían de ahí.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Dania sonriente esperaba en la entrada con su canasta de flores en la mano…era una niña tranquila como su mama.-Esta preciosa mi princesa.-dijo con orgullo la abuela.

Al fin ha llegado el coche.-anuncio Michael con el pequeño Alexander entre sus brazos.-Es un alivio tener a tus padres listos hijo.

Vamos cariño ponte lista en tu sitio, Matt ya sabes que hacer el pequeño negó mientras Miroku trataba de calmar a su pequeño Zac y lidiar con Lila entre sus brazos.- En que momento acepte esto.-

En el momento que te casaste mi amor.-

Al fin llegas cariño.-dijo aliviado el pelinegro, pues él era poco paciente con Zachary, lidiaba bien con su pequeña.

Hijo quiero que te portes bien.-el pequeño de grandes ojos verdes le miraba sin entender mucho.- si lo haces te comprare un helado.

Chocolate.-dijo el niño emocionado.

Si mi amor, chocolate.-el niño sonriente le tomo de la mano para entrar a la iglesia.

Sheshomaru respiro hondamente…

 _Inicio de flash back._

Qué demonios!...esta en siga.-grito impaciente comenzando a sonar la bocina ruidosa de su auto.

Pronto una mujer apareció con una fila de niños que iban tomados de una cuerda.-Perfecto lo que me faltaba.-gimió con más molestia.

La fila pronto se detuvo cuando un niño soltó la cuerda para ponerse a llorar…solo miro un respingón trasero moverse con prisa y hablarle para después comenzar a marchar nuevamente.

Lo cierto es que pronto mirarle con atención le hizo sentirse sin ánimos de que la fila avanzara, tenía el cabello increíblemente negro en una larga trenza que llegaba al inicio de la petrilla de su pantalón ajustado que le delineaba tan bien que resoplo.

Sin querer su mano se deslizo en el claxon sacándole de su ensoñación personal…Kagome giro su vista con molestia mientras los niños seguían avanzando.

El peli plata la miro acercarse a su carro.-No es necesario que este tocando la bocina, que no ve que son niños…idiota.

Sheshomaru se quedó ahí embelesado contemplando a esa mujer de labios color cereza, ojos castaños y pestañas tupidas, las mejillas sonrosadas por la furia de su error…pero sobre todo esa mirada llena de nostalgia que le dieron deseos de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Yo…-

Espero que cuando tenga hijos se sensibilice más…-Sheshomaru pronto reconoció en esa actitud a la única mujer que le cautivo por su inteligencia, capacidad y tenacidad…su maestra de marketing de 52 años.

La miro con atención mientras desaparecía con los pequeños hacia el parque siguiente, pronto un claxon le saco de su sitio para iniciar la marcha de su auto.

 _Fin de flash back._

Eso había sido todo para que la vida le cambiaria y después solo se dio…no la dejo irse porque el simplemente estaría en su vida por siempre.

La gente comenzó a entrar y era como si nada pasara…solo el miraba al final entrar a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo con su cabello negro enmarcando su bello rostro ovalado…sus largas pestañas negras y esos labios perfectos que tantas veces había besado…no se cansaba de hacerlo.

Sonriente la tomo de la mano y no supo más nada, sus hijos estaban ahí presentes…pero ahora mismo el momento solo era para ellos dos.

 _Inicio de Flash back._

Vamos que te llevo a la puerta.-ella le sonrió bobamente, la verdad es que no podría pasarle esto justo ahora que conocía a un chico interesante y que en verdad le gustaba tanto como Sheshomaru Taisho.

Abrió el cancel y el camino detrás suyo hasta que puso la llave en el ojillo de la chapa entrando perfectamente mientras la oscuridad les abrazaba por unos instantes.

Bueno que te parece si mañana paso por ti como a medio día, para comprar la llanta.-dijo Sheshomaru amablemente, Kagome se preguntó si no era muy arriesgado asentir que sí.

No quisiera molestarte, tal vez tengas otros planes.-contesto la peli negra con vergüenza y bueno era incomodo hasta cierto punto siendo que apenas ese día se estaban conociendo como personas.

Tenía planeado recoger las camisas y los trajes de la tintorería…ah si también ir por el súper de la semana.-contesto el divertido logrando que Kagome en su sopor de alcohol riera.

Bueno pues gracias por las molestias tomadas y la cena que…-miro sus ojos preciosos con el contrastante cabello claro, trago saliva y se acercó a él para besarlo, si ella la siempre correcta Kagome Higurashi le estaba robando un beso.

Sus labios se deslizaron lentamente en los tersos de Sheshomaru quien solo atino abrazarla contra su pecho e inclinar su cabeza para poder degustar el dulce sabor de la uva fermentada con la calidez de un cuerpo sensual.

La lengua se deslizo lentamente en la cavidad caliente de Sheshomaru y ella no pudo evitar no gemir ante tal beso que le hizo erizar la piel de todo el cuerpo, crear la humedad perfecta de una zona y el latir de un corazón viviente.

Era todo aquello que nunca deseaste poseer en un solo minuto…cálido, abrazador y apasionado…Sheshomaru deslizo sus dedos entre el cabello negro, sedoso y aromático de su Kagome, era tan tersa, tan dulce, tan perfecta en todos los sentidos y consciente en todo momento.

Sintió un placer que pronto le hizo conectarse con su práctico sentido común, ella estaba cediendo a su beso bajo el influjo del alcohol y esto a pesar de ser delicioso…no funcionaría si deseaba algo permanente con esa bella dama.

Se separó lentamente mientras sus respiraciones agitadas simplemente se desvanecían con el frio de la noche en Michigan.-Es hora de que me vaya.-dijo Shesho mientras no la separaba de su cálido pecho, ambos trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones y la sorpresa de un beso fugaz tan intenso.

 _Fin de Flash Back._

Sheshomaru la miraba a los ojos y ella simplemente le rodeaba con su calidez, su amor, su pasión, su esencia, su alma.-Yo Sheshomaru Taisho Black te tomo a ti Kagome Elizabeth Higurashi como mi esposa, prometo serte fiel, acompañarte tomado de tu mano por el resto de nuestra vida juntos…-La pelinegra con sus grandes ojos chocolate sentía como el corazón le martillaba y sus mejillas se humedecían por las lágrimas de alegría.-Proveeré a nuestro hogar todo aquello que necesites y mucho más…juro amarte, respetarte, cuidarte a ti y a nuestros hijos hasta que seamos un par de pasitas.

Los invitados rieron por ese argumento tan válido del peli plata y es que eran testigos del amor que se tenían.

Kagome rio mientras el limpiaba sus lágrimas.-Pero sobre todo mi corazón será tuyo hasta mi último aliento.

Ella solo le miro y sonriente asintió…esa era una promesa eterna.-Yo Kagome Elizabeth Higurashi, te tomo a ti como mi esposo…-la pelinegra dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse.-Te prometo amarte, cuidarte, respetarte y sobre todo ser tu compañera de vida…cuidare todo aquello que nos brindes para nuestro hogar y amare a nuestros hijos para que sean personas de bien…te amo.

Se miraron intensamente mientras el padre decía unas cosas y después no supieron que más paso…simplemente el peliplata la beso lentamente.

Kagome se entregó a ese momento tan especial y trato de guardarlo en su memoria para siempre…era la calidez, el amor, la bondad…pero sobre todo amor…si ese amor que les lleno completamente la vida.

Los aplausos, vitoreas y felicitaciones les llevaron hasta la limosina donde ellos se miraban radiantes…-Ahora eres oficialmente la Sra. Kagome Taisho.

Lo soy desde hace un tiempo cariño.-

Lo eres desde el primer día que te vi…con tu cabello perfectamente trenzado y ese hermoso trasero que tanto quiero.

Eres un enfermo.-bromeo ella sonriente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le besaba los labios.-Pero si eres mi enfermo…gracias por todo esto.

A ti por aceptarme en tu vida y regalarme dos preciosos hijos…aunque aún me pregunto porque ninguno se parece a ti…-

Eso mismo me pregunto yo, bueno no puedo negar que Dania tiene algunas pecas mías y bueno que decir de Alexander con sus hoyuelos.-ambos sonrieron.-Pero son perfectos porque son el producto del amor que te tengo.

Se miraron y se unieron en un beso eterno que se termino cuando llegaron al salón para ser recibidos por una monton de personas que ellos querían.

Caminaron tomados de la mano para entrar al salón y comenzar a bailar en la pista…sonrientes, contentos y amados.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Kagome miraba a su pequeña hija dormida plácidamente en su cama, le acaricio la mejilla y la arropo…era hermosa y si efectivamente muy parecida a su padre.

Nueve meses de embarazo, 15 horas de parto que terminaron en cesárea y se parecía a su padre…con los ojos más preciosos que hubiese visto, aun eran un misterio a quien los heredo.

Se levantó y salió con sigiló para ir a ver a su bebe…Sheshomaru lo tenía en brazos y le besaba la frente para acomodarlo en su cuna.

Era la imagen que adoraba ver…ese amor de padre que Sheshomaru tenía por sus pequeños.

El peli plata recostó a su bebe y se quedó ahí contemplándole unos segundos para girar sonriente hacia su ahora esposa.

Vamos.-se tomaron de la mano y cerraron la habitación…caminaron hacia la suya.

Cerraron la puerta con cuidado y tomaron asiento en la cama, el ojidorado la miro mientras su mano le acariciaba su mejilla.-Quien diría verdad.-la beso lentamente mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos.

Inicio de Flash back.

Eres todo un coach profesional, haz pensado en dar conferencias de motivación.-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Sí, tengo un prospecto bastante atractivo a quien puedo darle sesiones intensas de motivación.-el simplemente la apretó contra su pecho para besarla con avidez.

Su lengua fue bien recibida ante una cálida boca urgente de deseo…Kagome se sentía excitada y temblaba entre sus brazos, acaricio su cabello sedoso entre sus dedos.

Su respirar rápido y las manos que comenzaban a bajar por su cuerpo esbelto le anunciaban que él estaba deseoso de más.-

Poco a poco trato de controlarse, tenía tanto por demostrarle acerca de todo aquello que un coach le podría enseñar a una mujer como ella.

Kagome se dejó envolver por la sombra del deseo y por la sombra de la soledad…ella deseaba vivir.

Desde Koga todo en su vida personal se convirtió en un tono gris y ahora, esto era tener el arcoíris en sus manos…

No podría perderlo, deseaba vibrar, temblar de deseo, sentir la piel desnuda ser besada y ella ser amada…todo aquello que le hiciera sentirse como una mujer viva, hermosa, deseada…todo aquello…que solo un hombre le debía hacer sentir.

Sheshomaru trato de controlarse, porque su fuego interno estaba saliéndose por los poros de la piel y claro que ella no se lo ponía para nada fácil.

Su piel era suave, amaso con lentitud su trasero y pronto sus manos le sujetaron el cuello terso para aprisionarla a su cuerpo.

Deslizo su lengua sedosa por el cuello níveo de Kagome y ella dios era perfecta…soltó un leve gemido que le hizo tragar en seco y abrió los ojos llenos de deseo…

Deseo que le estaba consumiendo…-Juegas con fuego Kagome y te puedes quemar.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior esperando que a todo se nublara.-Sera mejor que me marche.

El peliplata era un caballero y tenía que respetarla…camino hacia la puerta tratando de acomodarse a cierta parte de su anatomía que se revelaba.

Yo…-Kagome sintió la mano de Sheshomaru en su mejilla.

No te preocupes, acepta la propuesta Kagome yo sé que tu podrás hacerlo bien y bueno tal vez no te conozco como desearía pero…lo siento.

Ella con sus preciosos ojos chocolates le miro y supo que tenía que hacer lo que su alma le pedía…-No te puedes ir.

Sheshomaru suspiro hondo se acercó a Kagome y la beso.

 _Fin de flash back._

Te acuerdas como empezó todo esto.-dijo Kagome con la frente pegada a la suya.

Todos los días mi amor…-

No te puedes ir…-dijo ella sonriente.

Nunca me ire.-contesto el mientras la besaba con pasión para celebrar al fin su eterna unión.

La soledad tormentosa, los amores pasados…era solo un recuerdo breve en la vida de ambos, ahora todo estaba sanado.

Ellos estaban enamorados, felices y tenían aquello que sin pedir llego…aquello que el destino les regalaba y claro que cultivaban…amor.

Fin.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Hola que tal, esta historia me ha encantado hubiese deseado poder hacer las cosas como siempre me gustan pero ha sido complicado por los tiempos con el trabajo.

Pero a pesar de todo, creo que el amor llego y convirtió a estas dos personas solitarias en una familia…

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme, para seguirme y sobre todo por dejarme un comentario…espero que en mi siguiente historia me acompañen, les quiero mil un gran abrazo y suerte.

Yusmariz

Camoni

Joy

Ana

Guest

Anmoncer1708

Reeka 21

Peketaishouchiha

Luna-Foncee

Michaelle Diaz Encina

NeoAlyss

SakuraLi-Taisho

tbrvtgyu


End file.
